Meeting the human Edward Cullen
by Nicky Read
Summary: Somehow Anna enters the Twilight world while Edward is still human and while being honest she causes quite a mess but what she doesn’t know is that this world is different then in the books.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Cullen's or any character in Twilight they are the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Hi guys, here is something I came up with all of the sudden and I just had to write it. The idea just wouldn't leave me alone.

Tell me what you think. Do you want more?

If yes leave a review and I will write more.

**

* * *

**

Anna's POV:

Some time ago my normal, boring life took a turn for the strange, the different, the supernatural or whatever you want to call it. I was a normal girl just like any other girl, well at least in some way because aren't we all different in our own little ways.

I wasn't popular at my school but I got by fine.

I didn't have friends but that never bothered me I was used to be on my own.

I was always good at school and my parents were proud of me because of it. They preferred my little brother but I learned to live with it.

I was number one for my grandma and grandpa the best grandparents in the world. My live was far from perfect. It was a life easy to live, school, doing homework, learn, doing the chores at home and a little free time. Like I said not the best life but I was content with it.

A normal life.

What I enjoy is listening to music, riding my bike and cooking. I know I'm boring there is no way around it, that's me. The normal, boring old me, but it all changed.

After it happened my life had never been the same again. It's funny even though I had been still me I was different. You don't need to have special powers or be a being from another race to be different. Sometimes knowledge alone makes you different and it does make you see the world with different eyes.

I was a normal girl with a normal life in my normal world but then like many million other people I discovered Twilight.

I was never a bookworm to be honest the Twilight series was one of the few book I've ever read. Luckily I discovered the book on a weekend because I read the whole series at once. On this weekend I didn't get much sleep but I only read the books once.

Did it ever happen to you that a book changed your world?

Changed your life?

Made the limits between reality and fiction waver?

Made them melt into each other right before your eyes?

What would you do when reality and fiction turned out to be closer then you ever thought possible?

What would you do when your life took a turn for the mysterious, the supernatural?

How would you feel if knew something others would die for?

What would you do if your greatest adventure would destroy the life of someone else?

What would you do if you had to decide between,

Your family,

Your world,

Your reality,

Your dreams,

Your happiness,

The one you love.

Could you live with the consequences?

Giving one life up for the sake of the other?

I'm Anna, 15, I once was a normal girl and this is my story!

* * *

**Let me tell you this, this isn't the usual a girl went into Twilight story. It begins at an unusual place or should I say time. **

**If you want to know what I mean, leave a review. **

**PUSH THE BUTTON!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the Cullen's or any character in Twilight they are the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Hi guys it's me Nicky. I'm so sorry but I'm rewriting this story I hope you can bear with me.

I got a review from Feng Yue telling me that "Anna seems like a carbon copy if not a clone of Bella"!!!!!

That really hurt.

While I was reading all the chapters I had already posted I noticed that I really written her way to negative and whiny.

She was supposed to be a loner but a cheerful and positive person and above all not a love sick teeny like Bella is.

I hope you will like the new version of Anna.

Thank you for your understanding.

Hugs, Nicky.

**

* * *

**

Anna's POV:

I yawned and stretched myself as I got out of my bed. My merciless alarm reminded me that it was time to go to school. I went to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

I already told you dear readers a little about myself but while I have the time during putting on my make-up I will tell you some random things about me.

Where to begin?

I do not have many friends, actually I'm pretty much a loner and that's fine with me. I don't have much in common with girls my age. I always got along better with the guys.

I like to be to myself but I also can be pretty much fun and outgoing when I feel like it. I'm shy and quiet but also can be funny, loud and witty. I just need time to warm up with people.

Someone might thing that I have a personality disorder but that's just me. I'm a very positive person and my life is boring me to death right now but hey what can I do about it.

I was trying to make the best of what I had.

When I finished dressing I went into the kitchen where I was greeted by my mom who was making the breakfast for my brother and having her morning tea, yes tea not coffee.

I went to school, sat though all my classes of the day, received an exam back, of cause a good grade.

The teachers liked me, the good student with the good grades who never causes any problems.

My classmates, well for the better part they ignored me. Only if they wanted to copy my homework or wanted me to explain something to them then they talked to me. But that was O.K. I had a silent agreement with them.

I was in a class who none messed with and as long they could copy my homework I wasn't bullied by anyone in school. It was the perfect deal for me.

Another school day ended and I went home.

I did my homework, prepared the dinner and went to learn some more for another test. I was finished faster then I expected and went to the fan fiction side to read my favourite fan fiction about Twilight.

I like the books but don't ask me why I don't know the reason.

Edward and Bella are always described as the perfect couple but if you ask me their relationship is rather dysfunctional.

Edward the dream guy? Even though he made so many mistakes which helped him gain sympathy, none likes someone too perfect, but repeating the same mistakes all over again that really gotten on my nerves.

They don't have faith in themselves nor in their love and don't get me started on the whole I-have-to-do-it-for-her-own-sake thing that Edward had going on.

Boy if that was me he would have gotten an ear full at the end of New Moon. No, I would have exploded on him in the forest already.

But still the story had it's hold on me and I like it even though at some points it's driving me insane.

I also saw the movie and couldn't wait for the second one. The trailer to New Moon was promising.

I read the new chapter, left a review and switched my laptop off. I got ready for bed and hit the pillow in my comfy bed.

This was the night when everything started.

XoxoxoxoX

I was laying, the sun was shining in my face, I could feel it on my skin and I could hear birds singing. I groaned at the sun and the singing birds. It felt like I just fallen asleep and already I had to stand up, the world could be so unfair.

I turned around wanting just two more minutes of my peace. I tried to grab my blanket to snuggle into it but I couldn't grab it and something was tickling the side of my face all of the sudden.

I opened my eyes and saw grass. I was lying on grassland. I sat slowly and carefully up. My mouth hanging open as I looked around and took the sight around me in.

I saw a sea in front of me and trees and bushes it looked like I was in a park or something like it. And then I looked down at me I wasn't wearing my t-shirt and my boy shorts anymore, far from it. What I had on my body looked like a dress from the 1920s. It was green, at pretty green but still green. It had this funny shaped and all. A typical dress from the 20s.

To say that I was confused would be an understatement.

I slowly got up to my feet and looked around not knowing what else to do. I saw a path little across the grassland and walked towards it. I stopped under a big tree, on the way. I stood there in it's shadow and wondered what had happened to me.

My heart was beating like crazy in my chest. I could hear it in my ears. My whole body was vibrating with every beat. My breathing was shallow and fear was creeping up my spine.

I just stood there feeling completely lost and not knowing what to do or what to think.

My mind was blank for I don't know how long before I recovered from my first shock. I took a deep breath and tried to make sense of what was going on.

I fell asleep in my bed in my room and woke up in a park dressed strangely. Yes, that made much sense.

The wind was blowing a refreshing breeze when my mind was making a mile a minute. I turned into the direction of the welcomed breeze when suddenly a sheet of paper was blown against my chest.

I grabbed the sheet and looked at it. It was a music sheet with a melody written on it.

"Thank god you caught it. I thought I wouldn't see it again." I heard a very nice but also breathless voice say.

I looked in front of me and saw a boy bowed down, his hands on his knees, desperately trying to catch his breath. I just stood there unmoving waiting for him to recover. He must have cased after the music sheet.

He suddenly striated up, his face was still flushed and he was breathing hard. He looked generous. He had bronze like messy hair. A crooked smile that cold make you faint and the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen.

While looking at him I had a strange feeling that was creeping up my spine, like I should know him. But I didn't really pay attention to it. Why would I know anyone in this park when I didn't even know how in the world I got into this park in the first place or where it was?

When I finally recovered he flashed a beautiful smile at me before saying.

"I'm really sorry for my rude behaviour but I cased after this music sheet though the whole park. Thank you for catching it."

"Your welcome." I whispered feeling awkward something was wrong about the boy but I couldn't get a hang on it. I looked down on the ground to hide my inner panic from him.

This strange déjà vu feeling was coursing fear though my whole being, making my heart beat against my rip cage violently.

As I heard him speak I looked up into his piercing green orbs.

"Oh, I'm sorry where are my manners. I'm Edward Masen. It's nice to meet you." He said and flashed another crooked smile at me holding his hand out to me.

By the end of his speech I could feel the colour being drained from my face. It was impossible and I don't even know why I didn't question what my mind was screaming at me.

He couldn't be who suddenly popped out in my mind.

I was as white as a sheet by now.

I felt nauseous.

An ice cold feeling was crawling under my skin.

Edward Masen. I chanted his name over and over in my head as I started swaying.

If waking up in this park, dressed in this 20s style dress wasn't strange enough this was the overkill.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that this had to be a dream but it felt all to real.

He caught me as I was falling a little. He wrapped his arms securely around me as I placed my head on his shoulder, desperately trying to pull myself together.

"You are as white as a ghost. Are you alright?" He asked a little panicked and concerned his piercing green eyes boring into my brown ones.

"Yes, I'm sorry I just need to sit down for a little and I'll be fine." I told him in a quiet voice, trying not to make a fool out of myself. Not being able to believe what was happening.

It couldn't possibly be but one look into his green pools, the bronze like messy hair and I knew he was Edward.

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

He nodded in agreement at my request and looked for a bench to sit on. He spotted one and asked.

"There is a bench not far from here. Do you think you will make it so far?" I nodded and we started to walk to the bench. He had his arms still around me and half carried me to the bench. He sat me down and took his place beside me. We were sitting there on this bench in this park not moving not saying a word.

I was taking deep breaths until I felt better.

"Do you feel better now?" He asked me concern shining in his green pools.

"Yes, thank you for your help and I'm sorry for the trouble." I smiled shyly at him. Talk about weird situations.

"You are welcome and no, it wasn't trouble at all." He told me while his green eyes sparkled in the sunlight.

"Thank you. Oh, your sheet." I handed the music sheet to him. "You are playing an instrument?" I asked him mainly knowing the answer but wanting to be sure.

"Yes, I'm playing the piano. My mother taught me." He answered as he took the sheet. His looks and the piano, with every new discovered fact about him my assumption was confirmed. He was Edward Cullen. The Edward Cullen. I had to bore deeper.

"And you composed that?" I asked him being curious, wanting the confirmation for the impossible.

He looked away from me and blushed. I saw Edward Cullen I mean Edward Masen blushing. Whatever was happening it was getting weirder by the second. I just wasn't sure if it was good weird or bad.

"Yes, this is actually the first piece that sounds good. Do you play the piano?" He asked to distract me. I shook my head and answered him.

"No, I had lessons but my teacher told me to have mercy with the poor instrument and that I was wasting his time since I had absolutely no talent for the piano. That ended my piano lessons."

He suddenly looked angry and said.

"Then this teacher must have been an incompetent fool. How dare he ruin your joy for music."

"Don't worry he didn't spoil the music for me. I may can't play any instrument but I love to listen to music." I told him to claim him down. He had a temper that was for sure.

"Really, what kind of music do you like?" He asked me his face showing excitement as his whole body shifted to face me, edger to continue the conversation.

Awesome, I couldn't say I liked Nickelback, The pussycat doll's and so on he wouldn't understand what I was talking about. The wheels in my mind were turning at top speed to come up with something.

From the looks of it I was in the 1920s. What was the music of that time again?

Jazz?

Great not my taste and I didn't know any artist in that field that's why I decided to go with the classics.

"I like Mozart and Beethoven. Für Elise is one of my favourite melodies." I finally said praying it was enough.

"Really I also love Mozart and Beethoven, too. They were brilliant…….." And he kept talking the whole time about music, pieces and composers.

I listened to him as he spoke with passion about the world of music he really loved that topic. Edward was talking the whole time which I was thankful for because if he would have asked me I wouldn't know what to say.

Him talking the whole time also gave me time to think about my current situation. Possibilities were running through my head but I couldn't be sure about anything. Questions were pushing it's way through to me.

How did I land here?

Would I ever get home again?

I would wake up wouldn't I?

What in the world was happening to me?

Why did this feel so real?

The boy next to me was talking all the time while I smiled at him, faking interest in what he was telling me, not even hearing what he was talking about.

I had greater problems on my hand. Drowned in my thoughts I didn't noticed how fast the time flew by.

A big clock that stood in the middle of the park was ringing. The sound of the ringing clock brought me back to reality and I noticed that Edward still was sitting next to me.

"I'm terribly sorry I was talking all the time." He said ashamed of himself.

"Don't be. I enjoyed to listen to you. It was very interesting." I lied.

"May I ask you a question?" I asked him needing some answers, carefully he nodded.

"Where am I actually? I just arrived here today and I'm kind of lost." And I was really lost more then he could ever imagine.

"In that case welcome to Chicago. This here is the Portage Park. If you tell me where you live I can accompany you there." He proposed to me with hopeful eyes which caused me too slightly panic.

"That is really nice of you but if you would just show me the way out of the park I will find my way. My uncle wouldn't really appreciate it if……my family is very strict."

This was after all 1917/1918 or so. Edward did look like he was 16 or 17 it must not have been long before the Spanish influenza.

I noted to myself to look up when the Spanish influenza started when I ever would get back home.

At that thought I caught myself what was I even thinking?

Why would I look this up?

He nodded in understanding, his face showing a little disappointment. We stood up and walked to the excite of the park. As we reached the gate he turned to me and said.

"It was a pleasure to meet you..ah.."

"Anna. My name is Anna and it was a pleasure to meet you as well Edward." I told him with a polite smile. He flashed me one of his crooked grins before I turned around and started to walk away. I walked to the corner of the street and disappeared behind it. I was out of Edward's sight but what would I do now?

I saw a woman coming my way and quickly decided to ask her what date they had here.

"Excuse me but may I ask what date we have today?" I asked her politely as she was within my reach. She looked at me surprised and said.

"Yes, it's August the 23rd."

"Thank you and the year."

She gave a strange look, can't really blame her, but answered my question.

"1917." With that she walked away from me as quick as she could.

I stood there on a street in Chicago and let everything sink in when it all went black.

XoxoxoxoX

I woke up sitting straight in my bed. I was looking around. Everything was normal. I was in my room. In my bed and it was morning. I had my t-shirt and my boy shorts on and everything was as it was supposed to be.

No park, no 20s stuff just my normal bedroom. I was shaking my head wondering about the strange dream I just had.

It was strange because I remembered every little detail. I normally remembered bits and pieces of my dreams and I never saw any faces in my dreams. I knew who stood in front of me most of the time but I never saw a face.

And another difference was that this dream felt so real that I still could feel the sun on my skin but I quickly shook it off as my alarm went on.

It was time to get ready for school and to pay attention to my real life. Reality had me back and demanded my attention.

Meeting the human Edward Cullen that was just a dream after all or so I thought.

How could I have known what fate had in store for me.

* * *

**PUSH THE BUTTON!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the Cullen's or any character in Twilight they are the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Have fun reading.

**

* * *

**

Anna's POV:

_It was time to get ready for school and to pay attention to my normal boring life. Reality had me back and demanded my attention._

_Meeting the human Edward Cullen that was just a dream after all or so I thought._

_How could I have known what fate had in store for me._

After my adrenalin high that I had, because I woke up half scared to death by this dream, wore off, I fell into a low.

Stretching myself in bed, I turned around to look at the cool and soft fabric of my pillowcase that seductively tried to get me, to put my head back on it, but my clock suggested otherwise.

Slowly and groggy, I made my way out and off my comfy bed, first going into the kitchen to get something to drink. I chose cola to get some sugar in my system to wake me up.

I leaned against the kitchen counter and peeked out the big kitchen window seeing that the sun was just beginning to creep out from behind the trees and mountains. Waking up with the sun was not one of my favourite activities.

I put my glass in the sink and made my way to the bathroom. On the way there I thought briefly about the strange dream I had, that felt so real and that I remembered in every little detail.

I didn't wonder for long because when I entered the bathroom all thoughts of this nights events were instantly forgotten when I saw my reflection in the mirror.

My long brown hair looked like a tornado blew through it. I sighed frustrated, grabbed the brush and started to tame the mess on my head.

After I successfully brushed my hair into normal looking, I took a shower, brushed my teeth, did my make-up and went into my room to put on my clothes.

When I was finished I went back into the kitchen where my mom was preparing breakfast for my brother. She looked at me, raised an eyebrow and asked.

"You O.K. this morning?"

"Now yes but you should have seen me with the bird's nest on my head." I answered as I grabbed one of the big juicy, red apples off the basket on the counter for school.

She laughed at that. We had the same problem. We both looked like witches when we fell out of bed in the morning.

"You got to hurry or you will miss the bus, Anna." She told me just as I took a look at the clock in the kitchen. It was time for me to get going.

I went to her, gave her a kiss on her cheek, grabbed my backpack and was out of the door yelling.

"Till later mom."

I got to the bus stop just in time to catch the bus. I got into it, sat down on an empty seat and sighed when I thought about the math test that I had to write in my second class.

School was boring and uneventful like always and when I got home I did my usual routine. Doing my chores, preparing the dinner, eating the dinner with my family, helping mom to do the dishes and finally doing my homework and learn for the next test.

The teachers were trying to kill us this week giving us a lot of homework. When I was finished it was already eleven. I went to the bathroom got ready for bed and when I was back in my room I fell in my bed exhausted hoping for a good night sleep.

I drifted into slumber even before I had the chance to hit my pillow.

XoxoxoxoX

I was waking up again with the feeling that I had just fallen asleep and I could hear the birds singing. It sounded like yesterday and there were the warm rays of sun on my skin. The feeling that something was wrong was creeping down my spine and I opened my eyes.

I held my breath.

My heart was beating hard against my rip cage because before me, I saw the park. The park, I yesterday met the human Edward in. I was sitting on the bench he led me to after I nearly fainted on him.

Again, I had a dress on that looked like it belonged into the 20s. Today it was a cream coloured one at least not green, I thought.

I was sitting there on this bench and was completely confused. It had happened again. I woke up in this park again or I dreamed about this park again. I didn't know what to think about it.

But, I did know that there was nothing I could do about it. It was like yesterday. I sat there on the bench and looked helpless and confused from one side to another as if doing so would give me some answers.

Of cause I didn't get any.

I shrugged and decided to wait until it would be over just like yesterday. I didn't understand what was going on but I didn't dwell on it too long either.

I was all of the sudden having strange dreams well at least something not boring was happening to me.

I decided to enjoy the beautiful sight that the park was presenting in front me. I sat on that bench and enjoyed the feel of the warm sun on my skin and the nice breeze in my hair.

My eyes were closed and I was beginning to feel content sitting there and enjoying the peace when suddenly I heard a familiar voice.

"Hallo, Anna. It's nice to see you again. What a coincidence." Edward smiled a wide grin at me as he approached me.

I was surprised to see him again.

"May I?" He asked looking insecure as he pointed to the bench I was sitting on. I snapped out of it and nodded my agreement at him. The insecurity disappeared from his features and he sat down beside me on the bench.

"Hello Edward it's nice seeing you again too." I greeted him.

Nothing made sense to me but until I would figure out what was going on I decided to just play along.

"You seem to like this park." He said trying to start a conversation.

"Yes, even though I haven't seen much of it yet." I confessed looking around wondering if I would be able to go to a place out of my current sight.

"That's a shame the park is really beautiful. If you like I could show you around." He suggested and I saw the same hope in his piercing green eyes that I noticed yesterday added today with a crooked smile.

"That would be lovely." I answered him as politely as I could, trying to adjust myself to the etiquettes of the 20s.

I was being curious how that walk in the park would play out. As it was, I was stuck in this situation. I might as well made the best out of it.

Exploring this place was a good idea. I knew that this was my dream even though it felt as if I was awake.

Now, I wondered if this place was complete or if we would only walk in circles?

Or if there would be blind spots somewhere?

This started to get exciting.

He stood up and held his hand out for me to help me stand up. I found it weird I mean I could stand up on my own but guess that was what a gentleman did.

Wanting to start my exploration I took his hand and we started our walk through the park. Edward also told me about the history of the Portage Park.

We walked around the park, taking a stroll. No matter where we walked or how far we went, there where no blind spots anywhere nor did we walk in a circle.

I got to admit that I was a little disappointed but on the other hand it was also cool. I had no idea how creative my imagination could be.

I decided to test just how creative my imagination could be and started to ask Edward questions about the park.

"That is a beautiful lake." I said as we came close to a large lake.

"Acctually this is a naturalistic swimming lagoon. It was opened to the public just last year." Edward told me as we walked along the lagoon.

I also asked him questions about some of the plants we passed by. He was edger to explain everything to me and to my surprise it all sounded realistic, things I did know or couldn't remember to have ever learned. This dream was really good.

When we finished our walk, it was beginning to become dark and we found ourselves at the excite gate where we said our goodbyes yesterday.

"Will you be here tomorrow as well?" Edward suddenly blurted out. "I mean if it were possible that we could meet again." He looked intensely into my eyes.

I bit my lower lip and blinked a few times, wondering what I should answer.

Would I dream of this place again?

I decided that it was a dream anyway, I as well could agree to meet him again. It's not like I could stand him up.

"I will see what I can do. If I'm able to make it I will be at the sea where we first meet. At four, like today."

He had a wide grin in his face and his seductive green eyes were sparkling. I was curious if I would dream of this place and Edward again in the following night.

This dream sure was strange but hey I won't complain about a little adventure and it's not like I or anyone else could get hurt in my dreams.

We said our goodbyes and started to go in opposite directions like yesterday.

As I made my way to the corner I was standing yesterday I assumed that I just needed to wait for the blackness to wake me from my dream and I wasn't disappointed.

After I stood there for a few minutes watching the people walking by me, men, women and children, the old fashioned cars driving up and down the street the same blackness overtook me as yesterday and everything disappeared before my eyes.

XoxoxoxoX

I was slowly waking up as I turned in my bed into the direction of the merciless and screeching sound of my alarm.

* * *

**PUSH THE BUTTON!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the Cullen's or any character in Twilight they are the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Have fun reading.

**

* * *

**

Anna's POV:

_I was slowly waking up as I turned in my bed into the direction of the merciless and screeching sound of my alarm._

I groaned and tried to hit the merciless thing that was producing the most horrible sound in the world, guaranteeing to wake you even from the deepest slumber.

After I finally shut the thing up I sat up in my bed and sighed. I was still tried and I rested my head against the cool fabrics of my pillow.

While laying there I thought about the dream that I had. It was unusual for sure but I was curious to find out more about my dream world.

I was lying in bed for quite a while thinking things through and didn't notice the time flying by when I suddenly heard my mom say.

"Anna, you will be late for school. Why are still in bed?"

Straddled by her sudden presence I jumped a little in bed and looked at my clock, only to see that I had five teen minutes left to get ready and catch my bus.

"Sorry mom. I totally forgot the time." I said as I jumped out of my bed and sprinted to the bathroom.

All thoughts about the dream forgotten by my haste to get ready.

Never before had I gotten ready this fast as today, with drive I fled out of the house to make it to the bus stop in time.

I made it on the last second to catch the bus, breathless I sat down in an empty seat and I was quickly looking though my backpack to see if I had forgotten something.

Luckily I didn't forget anything. I could be such a scatterbrain sometimes.

In my math class we had a surprise test. Yes, a surprise but one that every student all around the world can live without. Being a good student I, of cause had no problems with the tasks.

After school I went into town to buy some make-up article. My mom has recently discovered her liking for my make-up and I now needed to buy now ones. After buying the make-up and doing some window shopping I went home.

Having no chores that needed to be done today I only prepared dinner, I ate my share first leaving the rest in the fridge for my family.

I went into my room and did my homework. I was interrupted as my mom and dad arrived home, after doing some small talk with them I went back into my room finishing my homework.

When I was finished and about to switch my laptop off I hesitated wondering all of the sudden if I should look the park up, I was dreaming about. I felt somewhat ridiculous for even considering it but I knew if I didn't do it I wouldn't get any sleep.

I would be lying in bed wondering what the search would show. Feeling like a complete fool I tipped in the name of the park my dream took place.

As the google searching machine was doing it's job I was expecting not to have any hits. It was just a dream after all. But to my immense surprise that park really did exist in Chicago and it was created 1913 by the Old Portage Park District. It was beyond strange a really strange coincidence.

Since I was already on it I also googled the Spanish influenza. The pandemic lasted from March 1918 to June 1920spreading even to the Artic and remote Pacific islands.

That meant it would hit Chicago in about eight months from where my dream had happened, was the first thought I had.

It was just a dream. With that thought I switched the laptop off and got ready for bed. I slipped between my covers and exhausted I hit my pillow. It wasn't long before I had fallen into a deep slumber.

XoxoxoxoX

The familiar feeling of just having fallen asleep set in and I opened my eyes immediately. I was sitting on the grassland near the sea again, were I first woke up.

I was back in that park, the Portage Park in Chicago, in the year 1917. It made me wonder just how often I would be having this dream.

And the other question was would my guide also be here again?

I was cautious about the whole dream thing but being here made me excited to find out what would happen today or tonight.

I couldn't help it I was curious person. I started to walk to the centre of the park.

The sun was shining again making it a wonderful summer day. From where I stood I could already see the big clock in the park and it was tow minutes before four in the afternoon.

I walked to the bench and remembered that Edward and I had appointed to meet here at four o'clock.

Curious if he really would show up I sat down on the bench and waited. While waiting I watched the happening in the park. I saw families taking a walk together, the couples taking a stroll, children playing and having fun with their parents as I heard a familiar voice.

"Good afternoon Anna. I'm sorry for being late. Did I make you wait long?" Edward asked apologetically as he approached me.

"Good afternoon to you too, Edward and no you didn't make me wait at all I just came here." I answered in a polite manner. It felt strange to be so over politely especially with someone who wasn't an adult but more my age but well I had myself better adjusted for now.

If I wanted information I better not scare my guide off with bad manners.

"Any suggestions what we should do together?" I asked him, wanting to know what would happen next.

"Actually, yes. I would like to get to know you better the only things I know about you are your name, the fact that you just moved here and that you stay with your uncle." He told me wearing a serious expression.

I nodded and made my thinking face before saying.

"Questing day. Hmm…..but then you have to tell me about you too."

"I would love to." He said without hesitation his eyes blazing at me in curiosity as he began his questioning.

"Would you like to walk or sit here." He asked before we began.

"A walk please." I answered. He stood up first and held his hand out to me again to help me up. As we started walking he began with his questions.

"Where do you live?"

The first question and already a though one, the truth is out of the question of cause.

"I live abroad and my parents send me here to life with my uncle. My parents think it is educational to spend some time in other cultures, to learn new things. So now I'm living with my uncle." My mom mentioned something like this once so why not use it.

"Do you know how long you will stay?"

"It hasn't been decided yet." I answered him honestly. I didn't know how long I would continue to have this dream.

"To which school are you going?"

"I have a private teacher." Yes, I was really good at this.

"Do you like your life here in Chicago?" This was a tricky one. Did I like to have this dream? I thought about it for a minute. I found it exciting, strange and confusing because I didn't understand how it all could feel so real but did I like it.

Something unusual was happening to me. It was strange and beyond confusing but it also made me curious and wanting for more.

Did I already tell that I'm a really curious person and that the stranger the thing the more I like it?

"Yes, Chicago is definitely winning on me." I told him honestly. His respond to my answer was that a big grin that spread across his face. He coughed to compose himself. I used the chance to ask questions myself.

"What about you? You live here since your birth? What about your parents?"

"Yes, I live in Chicago since I was born and my parents also have been born here. My father is a lawyer. Edward Masen I was named after him, obviously, and my mother is Elizabeth Masen. I have no siblings. Do you have siblings?" He asked right back.

"Yes, a little brother but we don't get along well. He is with my parents." Oh, my little bother was a pain in the a…

"You don't get along with him why." He asked concerned and confused.

"I don't know. We just don't, not everyone gets along, family or not. That's how it is." I shrugged not wanting to talk about the little pest. He caught the hint and changed the topic.

"What's your favourite colour?"

"It changes from day to day and is depending on my mood. But usually it's blue and white."

"And what is your favourite colour today?"

"Let me think about it. Hmm…I guess violet. And don't ask me why it just is and if you ask me tomorrow it will be another colour." I answered.

"But blue and white are constant." He asked.

"Yes, and what is your favourite colour?" I asked him knowing it was blue.

"It's blue especially royal blue."

"To which school are you going Edward?"

"I'm visiting the St. Patrick's school. It's a catholic school but one with a good education program." He answered uninterested in the topic, who could blame him.

We continued the questioning as we walked trough the park. Every now and then we would stop and watch the fountains or the artist entertaining the people in the park.

I was waiting all the time that something more, how should I put it, dream like would happen, like we suddenly got switched on to another place from one second to the other.

Or the world in front of us would turn tunnel like or the colours would change or drain completely but nothing of that sort happened.

While walking around and watching everything around me with great interest I also tried to pay attention to Edward's questions.

That boy certainly had a lot to ask what made me wonder when he had come up with all of this.

I had a few questions on my own I wanted to get to know the person before me better he was after all kind of my personal guide through this whatever it was, dream or not.

I have to admit that I was surprised that he was so much like the Edward in the book in the basic aspects of his personality, minus the self-loathing part and him thinking he was a monster.

He was more open and cheerful, well the whole I-took-human-lives-thing didn't stay in the way so that was understandable.

"What kinds of flowers do you prefer?" He asked me as we sat down on a bench near the excite of the park.

"I like roses. Not really original but I used to spend every summer at my grandparents house and my grandpa he raised roses in the front yard. He would always bring me roses to my room red, yellow, white and pink ones that's why I like them so much they remind me of the wonderful time I had with my grandparents." I answered him before asking my question. "And what about your grandparents?"

"The parents of my mother are dead but my fathers do live. They life here in Chicago as well. My grandfather Anthony he is a lawyer as well, he and my father are having a law firm, family business that's what they like to call it and my grandmother Lily she is the best grandmother a grandson could ask for. She is what my grandfather and father like to call a free spirit. You have to meet her to understand." He smiled as he told me about his grandparents, lost in his thoughts.

"And you want to continue the family tradition and become a lawyer as well?" I asked him.

"I haven't decided yet. The only thing I know is that I want to become a soldier and go to war." He said proudly making me realize that he was delusional about what it meant to go to war. I was about to say something when the sound of the big clock in the park told us it was time to part.

We said our goodbyes and Edward let me know that he would be in the park tomorrow as well.

I walked to my usual spot and waited for the blackness to come and get me.

* * *

**PUSH THE BUTTON!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own the Cullen's or any character in Twilight they are the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

I changed the direction of the story hope you will like it better this way. I do. What I changed you will see in the next chapter.

Have fun reading.

**

* * *

**

Anna's POV:

It was Friday the school was over and I had done all my homework already, the teacher had some mercy with us today.

I was standing in the kitchen listening to the music in the radio, lost in my thoughts as I chopped the vegetables for the salt. My mom was home and also in the kitchen with me making dinner.

I chopped the vegetables and thought about the strange but not so unpleasant dream I had for a few night now.

I enjoyed my time in dream land. It was little special secret and I was determined to hold onto it as long as I could.

I was lost in my thoughts and didn't notice my mom looking suspicious at me.

"Lost in thoughts like this. Is something bothering you?"

"No, nothing just thinking. That's all." I answered and shrugged. The truth would only cause trouble.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" She asked all of the sudden. I almost cut myself. "No, you never leave your room. Please don't tell me you met someone in one of those chat rooms."

"Hahahaha, she and a boyfriend? Hahahah….no guy with a sane mind would give her the time of the day. Look at her the ugly witch." One of the typical remarks of the little pest who was becoming more and more annoying with each passing day.

"Did you meet someone?" My mom pressed not paying attention to what the little pest just said.

I was already used to this. He can do what ever he likes and I have to take the blame for it. When he attacks me like this I'm not even allowed to defend myself because I'm the older one and I should know better that's what I hear all of the time when I have enough and dare to defend myself.

My little brother is my parents favourite. My dad admitted it and my mom is denying it but everyone knows that she likes my brother more then me and I mean everyone. A friend of hers addressed it once and boy did she blow up.

What can I say life isn't a fairytale but at least for my grandparents I'm number one.

"No, mom I didn't meet someone. I do not have a boyfriend on this planet. Satisfied?" I told her with I sighed.

"But something is up." She continued to press.

"If you have to know it a boy was bothering me in school and I gave him a hellish nickname. Now everyone is calling him that and I have a really good mood. Satisfied?" I answered rolling my eyes and I didn't even need to lie.

Mom was only shaking her head at me and went on with her work.

We ate dinner and I helped with the dishes. Of cause the little pest didn't need to do anything in the household.

I slipped between my covers, rested my head on my pillow and found myself hoping to be able to find a way into my escape from reality today as well. As strange the whole thing was it had good sides as well.

XoxoxoxoX

The familiar feeling of just having fallen asleep awaited me and I knew that I was back in Chicago.

The weather wasn't the best today it was overcastted a little. I hoped that it wouldn't rain. Would I get wet here?

Seeing as everything felt so real I guessed yes and I didn't have any clothes to change into was what I thought as I observed the sky.

I was lying on the grassland near the sea again. I stood up and walked to the path behind me hoping Edward would show up today as well.

I wasn't disappointed, when I looked at our bench I saw him sitting there. I tiptoed to him, to stand right behind him and said.

"Hello Edward."

He spun his head around and a bright smile graced his lips as he saw me.

"Good afternoon Anna." He said as he stood up to come to stand in front of me.

"How are you today?" He asked me as he stood there before me.

"I'm great and you." I answered. We were both smiled at each other softly. I really came to like spending time with him in that short amount of time.

"I'm good as well. I thought about it and I wanted to ask you if you already had the chance to take a look around the town." He asked me as his green orbs were boring into my eyes.

"No I didn't have a chance to but I was planning to take a stroll through town." I informed him. I was really interested to find out how capable my imagination was.

"Going alone into town isn't a good idea for a girl. You never know what will happen." He told me his voice serious and his face grave. My dream, human Edward was just as overprotective as the Twilight/Vampire Edward. I had to smile at that.

"I can look out for myself. Don't worry." I told him and winked his worry off. He was less then pleased with my lack of acknowledgement for his concern in this matter. I could see it in his face. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The boy really had temper issues. When he opened his eyes again he asked me in an almost pleading voice.

"Please could you do me a favour and when ever you want to explore the town you tell me so I can take you." And then he added quickly. "Or ask your uncle to accompany you, please. I would hate it if something was to happen to you."

He looked intensely into my eyes, pleading with them for me to understand and to give in.

"I'll think about it." I answered him not giving in. He let out a breath it wasn't the answer he was hoping for but he wouldn't get anything better and he knew it.

"Since you don't know Chicago yet it would be my pleasure to show you around. There is actually something in particular I would like to show you. If you are willing to of cause." He proposed to me waiting nervously for my answer.

"Sure." I answered him.

He nodded his head visibly happy with my respond and we started to walk into the direction of the excite of the park.

About tow streets from the park was a shopping mile. I was completely fascinated by it. There were shops but also people that were selling there goods in booths and stalls.

Fruits, vegetables, clothes, jewellery and lost of other stuff could be found in those booths. I was fascinated by the smell, the sounds and the interaction of the people here on this shopping mile. It was a shopping mile and a marketplace mixed together.

Seeing my excited expression Edward asked.

"Have you never been to a marketplace before?"

"Not something like this." I answered honestly.

"Well, then let's take a look." He told me and I looked at him with grateful, excited eyes.

He held his arm out for me and I locked my arm with his. We were strolling through the market. I was looking curious at all the unknown goods that were presented to be sold.

All the while as we were walking through the market I could feel Edward gaze on my face as he studied my expressions as I watched the market happening.

As we were strolling through the market for quite some time we suddenly stopped in front of a music store.

I looked questioningly at Edward he only grinned at me and led me into the store. For me the store had something from an antiquities store. All the instruments looked old and antic to me.

Edward led me to stand next to a piano before saying.

"Please wait here a minute. I will be right back." And then walked to the old man that was standing behind the counter. They shook hands they seemed to know each other. Edward asked the man something and he nodded eagerly. Edward came back to me and said.

"I would like to play something for you on the piano if you like?"

"Of cause Edward I would love to hear you play." I replayed immediately.

Edward quickly slipped into the bench that was in front of the piano I was standing next to. He took a deep breath and a looked at me before his fingers hit the keys.

The melody was soft and sweet, relaxing and joyful. It had something from Yiruma's Kiss the rain and river flows in you mixed together. I loved it.

Edward sat there in front of the piano. His eyes closed as he played the instrument, a soft smile was curving his lips. His bronze like messy hair was shining in the rays of sunlight that were falling on him through the front window of the shop.

He looked absolutely generous sitting there and playing.

I had to admit my imagination did a great job with the looks of Edward Masen. When I read the books I was never really able to picture Edward completely but in my dream I obviously was.

Edward opened his beautiful green eyes, looked at me for a moment and asked me nervously.

"Did you like it?" He sounded nearly scared to hear my answer.

"Edward that was amazing. I never heard something so beautiful before. It was perfect." I breathed in amazement at him. Hands down the piece was wonderful.

He blushed, nodded and turned his head away from my sight.

"Was this the melody from the music sheet out of the park the other day?" I asked him being curious.

He turned his face back to me, blushed even deeper, swallowed nervously before answering.

"No, it's not. This is a new one. The melody came to my mind after the first time I met you. You inspired that piece." His voice was getting quieter with every word.

I was surprised to learn that I was the inspiration for this beautiful song.

"I'm honoured Edward. Thank you." I said simply not knowing what to else to say to somebody who wrote a song for me.

Edward stood up to come to stand before me. He took my left hand softly in his, squeezing it gently and whispering.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I really do." I whispered back looking straight into his green pools but I didn't really understand why he held my hand.

He started to move back to the bench and pulled me with him to sit bedside him on the bench. He was playing some more songs starting with Für Elise.

As I looked up and around in the store I saw that all the customers were listening to Edward's play. Three young girls were also in the shop and now they glared jealously at me.

The phrase if looks could kill shot through my mind as they looked at me. I didn't care. I only shook my head at their behaviour, I shifted my attention back to Edward and enjoyed his music.

When he was finished playing we went back to the park. On our way we talked about his music and the pieces he was currently working on.

As we reached the park it was time for us to part and to say our goodbyes

"Thank you Edward. It was a wonderful day. I had a lot of fun." I told him as it was time.

"Thank you for spending the day with me." He said as he took my hands in his and brushed him thumb over the back of my hands.

He graced me with the irresistible crocked smile of his before letting go of my hands.

"I guess it's time for a goodbye then?" He asked sadly.

"Yes, it seems so." I answered.

"I won't be able to come to the park on the weekend. Will I meet you here on Monday at our usual spot and time?" He asked quiet and hopeful.

"Yes." I said in a sure and clear voice. Smiling reassuring at him. He nodded back happily and we parted for the day.

I walked to my spot behind the corner and waited for the blackness, wondering if I had to be here to be able to wake up.

* * *

**PUSH THE BUTTON!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own the Cullen's or any character in Twilight they are the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Have fun reading and tell me what you think.

**

* * *

**

Anna's POV:

It was Saturday afternoon and I was lying on my bed, starring at the ceiling and my thoughts circled around the whole dream thing. No matter how I attempted to explain what was happing it didn't made sense at all.

I knew that something about this dream was weird, my gut told me that something was off, really off but who could I talk to about this.

If I told my parents I would find myself faced with a shrink, before I even had the chance to tell them the whole story. There was none that could help me here and what would, I even tell someone who would listen.

The truth, out of my perspective.

That I dreamed about Edward Cullen when he still was Edward Masen.

That I was making journeys into the past, into Chicago in 1917 to be exact.

And that I had the feeling that this was more then just a dream.

Yeah, I already could see the men with the white straightjackets coming at me. I was on my own in this unless I took my chances to end up in a paddled cell.

I slowly sat up in my bad and dragged myself off my bed. I sighed heavily and made my way to the bathroom. I switched the lights on and went to stand in front of the big bathroom mirror.

I looked at myself for a while and then I talked to my own reflection, since I couldn't talk to any body else about it.

"O.K. girl what's the deal? Do you really believe that you are making journeys into the past. Into the past of a different world and you are meeting Edward Masen there soon-to-become-Edward Cullen, a Vampire nothing less. Vampires, Werewolves, time travels, portals to other worlds." I looked at myself in the mirror as I said that and felt utterly insane.

I turned around and leaned against the sink whispering.

"God, I'm losing my mind." I was rubbing my temples with my fingers and trying to make sense out of all of this, wishing I haven't had this dream in the first place.

Angry, I stomped out of the bathroom and into my room sitting down in my chair grabbing my chemistry book and learning for the next test. Nothing could distract me as well as learning.

As it was time to go to sleep I glared at my bed, the cool and soft fabrics off my pillow, the comfy mattress and my warm blanket. I didn't want to go to sleep. I stayed awake till three in the morning that's when I lost my fight against my natural need to sleep. I was too tired to even change out off my clothes. I fell on my bed and into deep slumber immediately.

I could feel myself stirring and waking up. I sighed and opened my eyes only to find my room before me. I was lying on my bed in my clothes and no park in sight.

I looked at my clock it was past eleven. My first reaction to this was that I felt happy and I was joyfully jumping in my bed. The dream didn't return this night and a part of me was glad about it.

I got off my bed and went to greet my family. I was in a really good mood. My life was back to normal and didn't have to struggle to find out what was up with this dream anymore.

After a few hours the wave of euphoria did down a little and I was feeling a sparkle of sadness but I ignored it.

For the rest of the weekend I was doing my normal everyday stuff and tried my best not to think about what happened. It worked out pretty good for me.

On Sunday night, the dream didn't return either and this time I didn't find myself jumping in my bed out of joy.

The rational part of my brain tried to convince me that this was for the best and I tried to make myself feel happy about the fact that my life was normal again.

But in fact I was in denial.

On one hand this was what I wanted a normal life without a strange dream that I couldn't explain.

On the other hand there were those feelings of regret, sadness and a longing after something. Why can't humans just decided what they want and stick with it? What it that hard? As it looked like it was.

I got what I wanted but wasn't sure if I made the right choice anymore. Nothing made really sense and I didn't want to think about it.

It felt like I somehow belonged in that dream as crazy as it sounds and my gut told me that this wasn't over yet.

Alright I wanted the dream back I liked it for whatever reason. Why I had this dream or whatever it was, because I had this nagging feeling it wasn't just a dream at all, I had no idea.

Making myself crazy wouldn't help the situation at all. I decided then and there that I would just roll with it, for lack of better term, and see where all of this was going.

Monday night arrived and with it the strange dream.

XoxoxoxoX

The familiar feeling of not having gotten enough sleep rushed through me and I knew instantly where I would be when I opened my eyes.

As I opened them I wasn't disappointed. I found myself in the park in Chicago again dressed in a 20s dress.

It was a beautiful sunny day. I was sitting on the grassland near the sea.

"Here goes nothing!" I thought to myself as I started to slowly stroll in the direction of the big clock in the middle of the park.

I stopped in front of the big clock and looked at it. It was just a few minutes before four o'clock and I heard a beautiful sensual voice calling my name.

"Good afternoon Anna." Edward said as he was approaching me very fast. I couldn't help the small smile that creped on my face as I saw him and the sparkle of happiness that I felt.

"Hallo Edward." I replayed feeling glad to see him again.

We didn't know each other for too long but for me he already became a good friend. A friend I didn't want to lose even though he was either a fragment of my imagination or something entirely else.

"How was your weekend, Anna?"

"It was long." Was the chastened version of the truth.

"Yes, for me as well." He said while his cheeks turned a little red but he composed himself very fast and said.

"Well, I thought today we……." But he couldn't say what he wanted to say because we heard someone calling his name.

"Edward. Oh Edward what a surprise to see you here." Said a blond girl with blue eyes that was approaching us, not registering I was there, only looking at Edward.

She came to stand before him and smiled seductively at him, she still didn't register me.

"Edward it is so nice to see you again. I was planning to take a stroll through the park. I'm so glad I will not have to do it alone since my friend couldn't come today. A gentleman wouldn't let a lady on her own right Edward?" She purred at him a little threatening at the end while she was stepping closer to him.

She was positively throwing herself at him. The vibes I got from this girl were telling me that she was someone who should be avoided.

Edward took a step back as she moved forward and I think I saw Edward cringe as she smiled at him but I couldn't be sure.

"Certainly Hillary," He said and she grinned triumphantly. "this is why Anna," He placed his hand on the small of my back pulling me closer to him. "and I have to go now or we will miss the performance." And he flashed a crocked smile at me. I looked at the girl whose name was Hillary and if looks could kill I would be dead and buried right on the spot.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Hillary." Edward said in a tone that made clear that he wasn't happy at all about meeting her.

We walked away while Hillary was seething with fury. She had he fists balled tightly and her face turned red, she was shaking and I wondered for a brief moment if she would explode into a Werewolf. It sure looked like it.

"I'm sorry about that just now." Edward started to apologize what pulled me out of my thoughts and the image of Hillary exploding into a ball of fur.

"Don't be silly. It wasn't your fault and besides I'm actually surprised that it took so long until we ran into one of your admires." I told him.

"What?" He shuttered bewildered.

"Oh, Edward you got to know your effect on the female population. There were three girls in the music shop we went last time where you played the beautiful piece for me. They were looking with longing eyes at you and glaring at me. You didn't notice how they were looking at you?" I asked him looking curious at him.

"No, I didn't pay attention to anyone else there except……" He started but didn't finish.

"Except?" I questioned slightly puzzled.

"Except the piano." He blurted out breathlessly.

"Are you alright?" I asked him he seemed to be nervous.

"Yes, I am. So I have an effect of the female population?" He asked curious and changing the focus the topic successfully.

"Obviously." I answered.

"On you as well?" He asked turning slightly pink.

I looked intensely at him and thought about it. Did he have an effect on me? The answer was yes he certainly did but what kind of effect?

"Yes, you are very handsome Edward. That is what draws people in at first and I think for most of the girls who are chasing after you, your good looks are enough."

"Most of the girls and what about you?" He stopped walking, faced me and asked in a serious tone.

The answer that immediately popped up in my mind was not one I could give him he had no idea about Twilight. And beside the more time I spend with him, the better I got to know him the more I liked him for the person he was then for the whole Vampire thing.

Would I have talked to him if we met under other circumstances? If I didn't know about Twilight?

The answer was yes. There was just something about him that drew me in.

"Well to be honest it doesn't hurt to look at your handsome shell, but what makes me enjoy our meeting are the conversations we have. To hear you talk about music to be able to talk with you about everything and nothing. I don't know how to put it I just feel….you are an awesome friend."

Edward looked at me intensely and serious after I ended my speech. The last part did unsettle him a little. I was beginning to feel uncomfortable under his intense stare.

"Edward, are you all right?" I asked him concerned. He snapped out of it and smiled at me.

"Yes, everything is all right. I just never met a girl like you before." He smiled happily his emerald eyes boring into mine brown ones.

"A girl that just speaks her mind and is not afraid to be honest." He added.

A girl out of the future that dreams a dream that is weird and feels very real, yeah that's me. Was the first thought that shot through my mind. I may speak my mind but I can only be honest to a certain degree, well until I know more about this all.

"Actually what performance were you talking about?" I asked him remembering what he said to this Hillary and wanting to change the topic.

"Yes, I have tickets to a performance of Romeo and Juliet. If you like we could go. It is nothing big it's just a little theatre but the actors are good."

"Sounds interesting." I said and we made our way to the theatre in town.

It was a little theatre but it was really nice and cosy. I enjoyed the performance. I only saw Romeo and Juliet as a movie with Leonardo Dicaprio after that I didn't even try to read the book.

When the performance was finished so was our time together for the day or my dream. We strolled back to the park talking about the play and the skills of the actors.

"Guess it is time to say goodbye again?" Edward asked as we arrived.

"Guess so."

"Will I see you again tomorrow?" Edward asked as he tugged a loose strand of my hair behind my ear.

The contact of his skin against mine, I liked it maybe a little more then I should but I ignored it for now. I looked into his piercing green eyes, smiled politely at him and said.

"You will. Till tomorrow."

He took my hand and squeezed it lightly before replaying in a husky voice.

"Till tomorrow."

He let go of my hand and tugged his hands in his pockets, giving me a crocked smile. I smiled back and turned around to go around the corner.

I turned around and looked back at him seeing him standing there with his back to me. I stopped walking asking myself if I was doing the right thing.

The blackness was creeping up my body and as I lifted my hand I saw it fade away before everything disappeared.

XoxoxoxoX

I woke up in my bed in my world the usual routine. I had to make a decision I could continue to live in denial and tell myself that all of it is just a dream, lie to myself and Edward for that matter that.

Or I could face the fact. My gut told me that there was more to this whole thing then just a dream.

And if I wanted to be honest to myself I need to be honest and open with the whole thing and tell Edward what was happening.

Putting the whole Bella matter aside he seemed to have a little crush on me what was cute. If he really was who I thought him to be the future was going to be one hell to live through.

This might mess up the Twilight plot but I had to tell Edward the truth. With my mind made up I thought the whole day how to access the topic.

XoxoxoxoX

"I know a really nice cafe. It is in downtown and a very good Jazz group will play there it's a little festival. Do you want to go?" Edward asked me as we were strolling through Chicago.

I was back and today would be the day I told him who or what I am and what fate has I store for him. I only didn't really know how to approach this topic.

Yeah, I was being a coward but who could blame with what I was about to do?

"A festival. Sure I would love that." I replayed half being excited half playing it, for obvious reasons.

We were going through little streets with beautiful houses, painted in white, red and yellow colours. It was unbelievable. The architecture of this time never ceased to amaze me.

For all the disadvantage the past had, no TV or Internet or mobile phones and all the other little things I was so used to, the past did had some good points as well. One of them was the beautiful architecture.

I loved it to stroll through the downtown of Chicago with Edward and to simply enjoy the moment. Edward was leading me in the direction of the café he spoke about.

We went through a small alley. I was beginning to wonder where he was leading me when the alley ended and we stood in a circle similar square. The houses all around hid the square it looked beautiful. There were lots of cafes and restaurants.

Colourful flowers were hanging down from the balconies and windows of the houses making the place look even more beautiful and magical.

The buildings around the square left only one big opening that gave an amazing view at the river where you could ride boats.

A huge fountain was in the middle of the square.

We sat down on a table in the open air area of one of the cafes and ordered tea. As our tea was served the Jazz band started playing, Jazz wasn't my favourite kind of music but it was winning on me.

After the band played a few songs Edward suddenly said.

"I have a surprise for you." He took my hand as he said that and squeezed it. He let go of my hand and went to the band. The man who sat at the piano stood up and Edward took his place.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I hope you don't mind me taking over for one piece. A very special person inspired this piece and I would like to play it for her." Edward said before nodding his head to the other band members and they began to play.

The piece was wonderful a little up tempo and cheerful. I loved it. Edward's music in general was beautiful. I enjoyed hearing him play and watching him sit there enjoying himself.

After Edward played the last note he received a lot of applause. Edward bowed shyly and made his way quickly to his seat.

"Edward that was amazing." I smiled at him fascinated as he took his seat.

"So you liked it then?" He said as he smiled satisfied. I nodded at him returning his smile.

"Do you know the band or did they just let you play?" I asked him curious.

"I know tow of the band members from school. They graduated tow years ago. When they were still in school we would associate. They are obsessed with music it is fun to talk to them about it. I asked them if I could play some time ago and they said yes." Edward explained looking at the band that was getting ready to play again.

"You had it all figured out then?" I asked suspicious.

"Yes." Edward said cheeky.

We continued to listen to the band until they played their last piece.

"That was a wonderful idea Edward. Thank you for showing me this place and for letting me hear your new composition." I said as we were getting ready to go back to the park.

I still didn't know how to tell him and I was tempted to put it off to another day. Yep I was totally being a coward.

"I'm happy that you liked it." Edward answered with a twinkle in his eyes what brought me back to reality. He offered his hand to help me to stand up and I took it.

We were walking back to the park when we suddenly heard someone call after Edward.

"Edward it's so nice to see you again." Said a girl who came out of the house that we just passed.

She was small, had blue, grey eyes and black hair. She looked pretty and friendly. She had a warm and polite aura around her and a pretty obvious, huge crush on Edward.

When she looked at him she blushed and looked quickly away. It was cute.

"Madeline." Edward greeted back short and harsh. The annoyance was creeping in his face. I could tell that he was trying to force himself to be polite. It made me wonder why he reacted to all the girls who were chasing after him in that harsh way.

"What a coincidence, I had just finished with my piano lessons." She smiled at him stepping closer carefully and shyly.

"That's nice to hear Madeline. Music is a beautiful way to pass time. I'm sure you enjoy it." Edward said politely trying to be a gentleman.

"Yes, it's a great joy and I was wondering if we could get together to play some time?" She asked, blushing harder. I could see how much it must have cost her to say this.

Edward only rolled his eyes at that. He smiled softly but shortly at her while he took my hand in his and squeezed it.

Madeline caught his action and I could see the disappointment overcoming her face. She tried to hide it but wasn't successful.

"Madeline may I introduce to you this is Anna." Edward turned to me with a warm smile on his lips and said.

"Anna this is Madeline the daughter of a friend of my mother."

I saw how much that sentence hurt her but she was holding her ground. I gave Madeline a friendly smile. She returned it in the same manner.

"It was nice to meet you again Edward. I'm sorry for the interruption. Have a nice day." She said blushing even harder, quickly turned away and went off.

Edward sighed heavily and I asked him a bit upset about how he treated the girl just now.

"Edward, why were you so mean to her?" He looked at me surprised and defended himself.

"I wasn't mean but if I am just a little too polite and friendly, those girls are throwing themselves at me. You wouldn't believe just how annoying they can get, bothering me at any given chance."

Edward shook his head in disgust.

"What do you mean with those girls?"

"What I mean with those girls is they only see the status, the money and my looks when they look at me. It's really disgusting. I'm pretty good at reading people Anna. I can tell what they are after." He said in a dark voice full of disgust.

There it was, one of the weaknesses of the Edward Cullen out of the Twilight books, making a judgement before even knowing all facts. And being convinced that just because he is good at reading people, (or their thoughts) he knows it all.

My dream Edward seemed to have the same problem.

I had to get that out of his system.

"You may be right with your accusation where Hillary is concerned. The girl from last time but Madeline seemed to be a really sweet and nice girl with a huge crush on you."

Edward gave me a look and I continued.

"Just because you are good at reading people doesn't mean that you are capable of understanding them entirely. You are just making assumptions and are putting them in categories but Edward there is so much more to a person then meets the eye."

"But I am usually right." He said and I cut in immediately.

"What is wrong with this sentence?" He gave me a puzzled look.

"Usually. You are usually right. And that's how you judge people because you are usually pretty good at reading people you think that is enough to be able to know how they really are?"

"Yes." He said it firmly. I just shook my head. I couldn't believe what I heard him say.

"Edward being able to guess someone's thoughts or even being able to read them, is not enough to judge a person. It's important to understand the motives behind the thoughts seeing under the surface instead to just rely on what you see on the surface. Some people are shy and don't know how to express themselves and it comes out wrong. There are so many things to consider. You tend to make your judgement to fast and to jump into conclusions."

"I'm not jumping into conclusions." Edward quickly said.

"Edward Anthony," I turned to look him in the eye and said. "You do. You do jump into conclusions quickly. Not even bothering to see the whole picture. Your ability to read other people is really great but you are making it your weakness. You are so depending on that ability of yours even to the point of ignoring the obvious because it doesn't fit with what you think. Think about it and then look at me and tell me that I'm wrong."

He opened and closed his mouth like a fish but didn't say anything.

"For example this Hillary girl, well my first impression of her is not the best but I only met her once and may be I met on a bad day who knows."

"No, she is always like this but I see where you are going." Edward said thoughtfully.

He was lost in his thoughts as we made our way to the park. After a while I couldn't take it anymore, my curiosity got the best of me and asked him.

"You said that you are good in reading people."

"Yes." He answered curious where I was going with this.

"Can you read me too?"

Edward sighed frustrated what surprised me and said.

"No, I can't I don't know why. Usually I at least get an idea of a person pretty quick but you are a complete riddle. I'm trying to figure you out but every time I think I got it you surprise me. It frustrates me but also fascinate me."

"Oh." Was all I said and I was wondering if he would be able to read my mind if I would have met him in his Vampire self, in this weird dream of mine.

"What are you smiling about?" Edward asked I didn't even notice that I was smiling to myself.

"Nothing." I smiled at him. He frowned.

"Thoughts are free and private." I smiled at him, he sighed.

We arrived at the park and said our goodbyes I started to walk to my corner. I don't really know what came over me but I couldn't go on like this. I don't know where this courage came from but I knew I had to do it now. I wasn't a liar or a cheater.

I only made one step before turning around looking at him, while he was surprised by mine action.

"You like me, don't you?"

He was taken off guard by my question and turned bright red, suddenly looking very interested at the pavement. That was answer enough.

"See the problem is that I think I'm starting to like you too."

At that he looked up at me, again surprised.

"That why I have to be honest with you. What you know about me it is all a lie. After I show you what I really am you can decided if you want to see me again or not."

"What you really are?" He asked confused.

"After having seen it, come to the park if you want to know the whole truth if not don't come and we will never see each other again."

"But…?" He started but I came up to him and pressed my fingers on his lips silencing him. Edward was completely confused.

"You have to know what you are dealing with. I'm not a drama queen and I don't have secrets from people I like. Just in case you don't want to see me again."

I said before I stood up on my tiptoes and pressed my lips on his. My hands locked around his neck and my fingers found their way into his soft, messy hair.

Edward was frozen in shock for a moment but quickly recovered and responded to my kiss. He twined his arms around my waist and pressed me carefully closer to his body.

Even though it was a chaste kiss it was amazing. As we broke our kiss we were both breathing heavily and gasping for air.

"Wow" was all Edward said I couldn't agree more.

Great a few hours ago I called him my friend and now I just kissed him. After all I was sending the whole denial crap to hell.

I didn't know if I loved him yet but I sure as hell liked kissing him. I really hoped that he would want to see me again but if I really wanted to be friends with him or whatever more there could be, I had to be honest. Even if it meant that I risked losing him.

"Come on." I said as I dragged him with me to the corner.

"What are we doing here?" He asked not understanding anything.

"I'm being honest with you Edward. I'm sorry for all the lies I told you till now."

He looked intensely at me trying his hardest to understand.

"But I hope seeing this, you will be able to understand my predicament and be able to forgive me. That is if you don't run away screaming." I joked a little.

"I don't……." He started but didn't finish I started to disappear, to fade away and Edward looked horrified at the scene before him.

The last thing I saw was that he stepped a few steps away from me his mouth hanging open in disbelieve.

* * *

**PUSH THE BUTTON!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own the Cullen's or any character in Twilight they are the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Hi guys, I'm sorry it has been so long since I last updated but my other story had me busy. Hope you can forgive me. ^-^

Have fun reding.

Hugs Nicky

**

* * *

**

Anna's POV:

"_But I hope seeing this, you will be able to understand my predicament and be able to forgive me. That is if you don't run away screaming." I joked a little._

"_I don't……." He started but didn't finish I started to disappear, to fade away and Edward looked horrified at the scene before him._

_The last thing I saw was that he stepped a few steps away from me his mouth hanging open in disbelieve._

I woke up in my bed in my world. I did it. I decided for a curse of action. It was all real. I didn't understand it still but hey who can say for sure supernatural doesn't exist if only in my head it is real.

For me Edward was real from this moment on and he deserved to be treated like a real person. I always knew that something was wrong with me. Now I have evidence.

I set this in motion I only hoped that I did the right thing but I wasn't sure. I wasn't sure about anything anymore.

Telling the truth had always been the right thing to do but now I had a feeling that maybe there are exceptions.

Anyway what's done is done. I would tell him the truth and let the stakes fall where they will.

After school I went on my bike and took a ride around the area thinking how I would tell him. I cooked something special for dinner and spend some extra time with my parents to keep my nerves at bay.

As my homework was done same as my night routine I went to bed and awaited the verdict.

XoxoxoxoX

The familiar feeling of just having fallen asleep awaited me and I knew that I was back in Chicago.

That also meant that Edward was back in the park and that he wanted to talk to me. At least I would get a chance to explain myself.

I was sitting on the grassland near the sea again. I stood up and made my way to the big clock in the middle of the park.

As I was getting closer I already saw him. He was pacing around and he looked like he was in a really bad mood.

Can't say I blame him.

I approached him without him noticing me.

"You came back."

Edward turned around and looked at me with anger in his eyes. Without saying a word he grabbed my arm and started to drag me into a vacant area of the park.

As we arrived he let go of my arm and started pacing around. As he stopped he pinched the bridge of his nose. He was trying to calm down. I waited patiently for him to be ready.

He turned to look at me all of the sudden still angry and spat.

"What are you? What did I see yesterday? How is any of this even possible?"

His jaw clenched, he balled his fists and his face was so red I thought his was going to explode.

Yes, he definitely had temper issues but in the current situation I couldn't really hold it against him.

"I will try to explain everything as good as I can to you but I also don't have all the answers." I told him calmly.

Edward huffed at that.

"Then what do you know?" He barked at me.

"Edward this isn't easy on me as well. I'm not doing this. I was thrown into this mess and I had to find a way to deal with it all. I could have continued to lie to you but I chose to tell you the truth."

He looked taken aback and took a deep breath, closed his eyes and tried his hardest to relax. As he sat down a few feet in front of me I began to explain.

"I come from the future."

"What?"

"Edward please let me finish. There are going to be a lot of things that you don't understand. Please let me finish what I have to say and then ask. I know it's hard for you but please."

After another deep breath he nodded his understanding and agreement.

"Like I said I'm from the future but also from another world. I don't really know how I come here. It's just when I fall asleep I'm waking up in this park but only if you are here."

"So I need to be here for you to come?" He asked I nodded.

"Yes."

"Wait! What do you mean from another world?" He asked confused shaking his head.

He was interrupting me but it was alright so far.

I could only hope he would be open minded about to explanation where I'm coming from.

"Well, there is this theory that there isn't just one world, one universe existing but a variety of parallel universes existing next to each other. Obviously it's true."

Edward took his time to process what I said as it looked like he was ready to get more information I continued but Edward beat me to it.

"And the whole dream thing…" Edward didn't know how to voice it.

"It's said that dreams can be portals to another world and I seem to be able not only to dream about this world here but to enter it."

Edward mulled this over for a while before asking.

"Was our meeting a coincidence? Is there more?"

"Yes, there is more, Edward but I can't say if it was destined or just a meeting by chance."

I smiled unsure at him. He looked at me waiting for me to continue.

"Look Edward I don't want you freak out. I will be honest with you even though I have the feeling you won't take that good."

"Say it and we will see." Was Edward's only respond as he glared in my direction.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, prepared myself and started to explain.

"I knew you before I met you Edward. In my world there is a book called Twilight. It's a story about a Vampire family and you are a member of this family. You will be in a few months."

At that Edward shot up and started to pace around again.

"That's crazy Vampires don't exist."

I just gave him a look to remind him what he saw yesterday. He exhaled, pinched the bridge of his nose once again before he sat down, starring at me. Upset.

"Please continue."

I did as I was told.

"A Doctor. named Carlisle Cullen is working somewhere here in one of the hospitals in Chicago. He is a Vampire he will turn you at the request of your mother."

"That's a lie my mother…." Edward furiously shouted at me but I cut him off.

"Let me tell you the whole story first." My voice was stern.

"Fine." He huffed angry.

"By September an illness called the Spanish influenza will occur and you and your parents will get sick. Your Father will die and your mother will ask him to save you while she will be on her death bed. She will somehow know what Carlisle is. Or at least know that he capable of saving you."

Edward looked stunned by this.

"Carlisle is a really good person you will not find a better one on this planet. He has never tasted human blood. He lives of animal blood. He was turned in the 1640s in England. His father was a pastor. He hunted Vampires, Werewolves and Witches. Carlisle was able to find a coven of real Vampires and during the hunt he got bitten. He hid in a basement under rotten potatoes, for three days that's how long the change takes, because he knew if his father found him he would have killed him. After he noticed what he became he tried to kill himself because he didn't wanted to kill humans until the day he figured out he could survive of animal blood.

Carlisle is nearly immune to blood that's why he can work in hospitals it's his passion to help people. He will love you, Edward as if you were his own son and you will see him as your father."

"Why are you telling me all this?" He asked his expression pained.

"I guess because you hated it that you didn't have a choice in this. I think that anyone should have the right to decide for himself."

"Is that all there is in the book?"

"No, the book takes place in 2004 you will meet your singer Bella Swan the Chiefs daughter in Forks Washington. A singer is when the blood of the human smells better then anyone else's and you want it really bad…………"

I continued to tell him about him and Bella, the car accident in the parking lot, the incidence in Port Angeles, how she found out, about his rebellious stage and how much he regretted it……...

"So that's it my whole life has already been decided and I've got no say in it?" He looked murderous at me as he said that.

I thought about his question. Can the fate be changed that easily? Is it possible? Or if fate doesn't get you one way it will find another?

"I don't know Edward. All I know is that I told the truth because you have the right to know but I don't know if it changes anything."

"This is ridiculous." He spat disgusted glaring at me.

I felt like crying as I saw how much he hated me. It hurt to be hated by him.

Edward didn't look at me any further or acknowledge me in any other way. We just sat there on the grassland in the vacant area of the park, not moving not saying a word, as the wind played with the leaves up in the threes. Single shimmers of the sunshine created by the thigh greenery danced on the ground.

Time seemed to stand still as I could feel things around me shift.

"I need…..ah…I…..just…." Edward stammered out as he stood up, not looking at me he turned around and walked away.

Watching Edward walk away I asked myself if it really was such a good idea telling him the truth or what I had been thinking doing this but it's done now and I had to deal with the consequences.

* * *

**PUSH THE BUTTON!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**

* * *

**

I do not own the Cullen's or any character in Twilight they are the possession of Stephenie Meyer.

Hi guys, I was in the mood to write on this story again and this is the result. Sorry but Edward is going to be quite a jerk of now.

So many ideas but so little time to tip them down…..(*pouting*).

Anyway have fun reading.

**

* * *

**

Anna's POV:

"Did you study for your English exam?" My mom asked as I was about to go to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

"Of cause I have mom." I told her shortly.

She grabbed my arm as I was about to enter the bathroom and forced me to look at her.

"What is wrong with you? For two months now you are constantly……depressed? Did something happen?" She asked helpless and concerned.

I sighed.

"No, mom I'm just in a bad moon all the time but my grades are still on top so don't worry." I gave her a weak smile.

She let go of my arm knowing I wouldn't say anymore.

I had been over two months since I last been in Chicago. I was wondering what was happening and how I affected the story.

Did Edward seek Carlisle out?

Did he tell Carlisle what I told him?

Or did he just think I was insane?

Did he forced himself to forget me and was moving on like nothing happened?

I had no answers and that was driving me insane.

At least I didn't destroy the book because it is still as it had to be. The plot wasn't affected at least till now.

I was checking everyday to make sure it is still the same Twilight story from before I had those dreams or journeys to the other world.

I did my nightly routine and went to bed wishing as always that I would wake up in the park.

XoxoxoxoX

My wish was granted tonight I was having the feeling of not having gotten enough sleep. I opened my eyes quickly and saw that I was sitting on the bench Edward placed as we met.

A small smile graced my lips as I thought about that day when I suddenly heard a woman scream.

I looked around to find someone who could call for the police while I went there to help the woman but there was none around. I didn't waste more time and ran in the direction of the screams.

As I bend around the corner I saw an older woman being robbed by a middle aged man. He was trying to steal her purse but she wasn't having it. She fought the man with all her might.

He was completely focused on robbing her that's why he didn't even noticed me coming closer but she did.

I quickly put my forefinger on my lips to show her to be quiet. She complied immediately and I didn't utter a sound to make my presents known.

The robber had his back turned to me and I was quietly approaching him. His legs were slightly parted, so he could have a better stand and that was my chance.

Without a sound I placed myself right in front of his back and with all the force I could muster I kicked in his private parts.

His whole body froze immediately in pain or shock or I guess a mix of both. His hold on the purse lessened and the old woman was able to yank it out of his grip and step back from him.

He made a tortured sound before sinking to the ground and clutching his crotch. He rolled himself into a ball and whimpered in pain.

I didn't pay attention to him for too long I had to make sure the old lady was alright. I approached the woman carefully, not to scare her.

"I'm sorry are you alright?"

"How dare he try to rob me? I can't believe it in broad daylight. What has the world come to?"

She was angrily yelling as she straightened out her clothes.

"I take it that you are alright." I said as relief washed over me.

"I can't believe I didn't think of kicking him there." She was complaining, upset about herself as she looked over her purse to see if it was damaged.

"You have done very well my dear. That will teach him not to think of a woman as helpless victims. Oh he is gone." She said as she looked at the place where the robber was lying just moments before.

"Such a low life." She sneered.

The woman was really something else for this period in time.

"I'm Lily Masen by the way. Thank you for helping me." She said as her anger passed a little.

Lily Masen I froze for a second before snapping out of it and introducing myself.

"It's really nice to meet you my name is Anna." I smiled friendly at her.

"Mother there you are. I have been looking all over for you." Said another woman who was looking around searching for the person in front of me.

As she spotted the older women and me she was rapidly approaching us.

She was younger then Lily Masen, who I assumed to be Edward's grandmother. When the other woman reached us she looked concerned at Lily.

"Lily what happened to you?"

"Some kind of low life tried to rob me but this young lady saved me. She kicked him where it hurts." Lily said proudly.

The younger woman was shaken for a bit. Her hand shot over her mouth in shock. Looking at me for a few seconds she recovered.

"Really thank you so much. Oh where are my manners. My name is Elizabeth Masen." Edward's mother, I assumed.

"Hello it's nice to meet you my name is Anna." I said and shook her hand.

"Anna." She repeated and looked suspicious at me. I was wondering why she looked at me that way when I heard Edward's voice.

"Mother, where are you? Have you found grandmother?"

"Edward I'm here." His mother called out.

As Edward was close enough to see us he stopped dead in his tracks. He looked like he was about to have a heart attack at my sight and not in a good way.

"That is my son Edward." Elizabeth said as Edward approached us. I nodded and said hi.

"And this is Anna she saved me from a robber who wanted to steal my purse. I can't believe this in broad daylight." Lily huffed angered at the end.

Edward gazed at me and only nodded.

"Edward don't you have better manners." Lily hissed at him.

"I'm very sorry for being rude. I hope you will accept my apologies. I'm Edward Masen it's a pleasure to meet you."

He said in a sincere voice but in his eyes I could see that he wasn't pleased at all to see me again.

"How can I thank you for saving me?" Lily asked in a sweet and friendly tone.

"No, really there is no need to thank me." I smiled and tried to decline but she wasn't having any of it.

"I know a café where they have a delicious ice coffee and one of the best cakes you have ever eaten." She chirped, grabbed my arm and dragged me from my spot.

Edward tried to protest but his mother silenced him.

I was dragged to a café across the town, having a surprisingly pleasant conversation with Lily and Elizabeth while Edward glared at me the whole time.

The ice coffee was really delicious and so was the cake. Strawberry with cream. Heaven.

"This was really delicious thank you very much for inviting me." I looked at Lily and Elizabeth.

"You don't need to thank us child it's a small thank you from our side after all." Lily smiled at me.

"It's just so unfortunate." Elizabeth sighed sadly.

"Yes, it is." Lily confirmed.

"Excuse me?" I asked confused.

"You see we are moving to Canada in three days. I would have liked to enjoy your company more." Lily admitted.

I was shocked so that was what he was doing running way. Of cause it's Edward we are talking about.

"Yes, that's ever unfortunate." I smiled sadly.

As we parted ways Lily and Elizabeth insisted that Edward would accompany me back home.

"Canada."

"Yes." He answered shortly.

"Edward have you even…." But he cut me off.

"I went looking for him."

"Who?.....You mean Carlisle."

"Yes, he is how you said. I got to know him, of cause I didn't tell him anything but yes he is a very good person or being or creature but……" He shook his head.

"Edward……" I started but didn't really know what to say.

I stepped in front of me and stopped my movements.

"I wish I would have never met you." He told me straight into my face, sincerity thick in his voice. His green eyes piercing into mine.

That cut me deep. It felt like someone had punched me into my chest but I held the tears back.

Edward turned around and continued walking. We walked in silence until he spoke again.

"I thank you for saving my grandmother but I don't want to see you ever again. Today, that I was in the park it was a coincident I will never enter it again."

It hurt more.

Why did he hate me so much?

Did he think this was easy for me?

Does he has any idea how it is for me, being in my position?

We kept on walking and I found myself wondering under all the pain and disappointment how he managed to get his family to move to Canada.

"How did you convince them to move?" I was trying to keep my voice even.

"My father had a good offer which I arranged and I told him if we would go to Canada I wouldn't join the war and I would take over his law firm."

Of cause they would do anything to keep him safe.

He stopped walking all of the sudden and turned to face me with a blank expression.

"This is the last time you will ever see me."

With those words thrown at me he walked away.

I was crushed and hurt by his behaviour, tears were streaming down my cheeks as I slowly walked aimless through the streets.

People were looking at me strangely and curiously but I was beyond caring. It was just unfair he didn't have to be so mean to me.

It was my own fault if I had continued ling then everything would be still alright. As I was drowning in self pity, what I tend to do if I'm angry before becoming rational again, something caught my eye.

Something pale and blond. I looked around and saw a man walking on the other side of the street.

My legs moved on their own following that man. I looked more closely at him. He had blond hair that was combed perfectly.

His skin was the palest I have ever seen. He looked generous even from this distance. He was carrying a black bag it looked like a Doctors bag.

Then I noticed where he was going into a building that had the sign "Hospital" hanging over the entrance.

This must have been Carlisle. I followed him into the building but I lost him inside. I didn't even know what I was doing following him.

I don't know how long I just stood in the middle of the hallway but suddenly someone spoke to me.

"Can I help you miss?" Asked a nurse.

I opened my mouth to say no but thought otherwise of it.

"Yes, can I speak to Doctor Cullen please?" I asked her friendly.

"I'm sorry but he is busy right now." She answered emotionless.

I didn't have much time felt soon I would be going back to my world.

"Can I leave a message for my uncle then, if that is possible please?"

Her complete body language changed and her eyes lit up looking at me surprised.

"You are his niece." She stammered out.

"Yes." I lied.

"Of cause, of cause you can write him a note in his office. Your uncle is such a wonderful Doctor……." She went on telling me how wonderful Carlisle is as she guided me to his office.

The good thing about those old times people were easier fooled then in the future. She led me into Carlisle's office and left me there alone to write my massage.

I sat down on the chair next to his desk and took a pen and paper.

I messed up big time I don't really know why I did what I was about to do but I just needed to.

The whole time I was having this dream there were questions that wouldn't let me go.

What about Rosalie?

Would I let her get raped by this monster she was going to get engaged to?

If I was what about Emmett?

If Rosalie is saved Emmett would die and I would have to live with his blood on my hands.

And then there was Esme.

Could I just sit by and ……..I didn't even want to think about it.

So much pain and so much suffering and I had all of their lives in my hands. It was too much. I couldn't decide. I knew it was mean and cruel but I transferred the responsibilities on to Carlisle.

In my thoughts I was over and over apologizing to him as I wrote the letter.

First I apologize for all the mess that I caused then I introduced myself briefly before diving in into the Twilight plot.

I wrote everything down about Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Edward and about their time in Forks.

I told him how sorry I am about the mess with Edward and begged him to follow him to Canada I had the feeling that Edward was still becoming a Vampire or would die.

I told him how sorry I was for leaving all this mess to him. I was selfish enough to ask for his forgiveness but I had no hope he would grand it after what I had done.

I only hoped that everything would be alright for him and the people he would love in the future.

As I wrote the last word of my letter I heard a melodic voice outside the door. The door opened and the darkness overtook me again.

* * *

**PUSH THE BUTTON!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own the Cullen's or any character in Twilight they are the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Have fun reading. This chapter explains how Anna was able to travel to Chicago.

Now enjoy.

**

* * *

**

Anna's POV:

"And you are sure that you don't want to come with us tomorrow?" My mom asked me again while packing her bag for tomorrow's trip.

My moms godson had his elevens birthday. My mom and his parents have been friends for years. He is an only child and his parents like to make a big fuss about him.

I've been dragged to his birthday parties ever since but unfortunately there are only adults and little kids at those birthday parties and none around my age to be seen.

"Yes, mom. I'm sure. There will be none around my age, you know how Jannes birthdays look like. I'm too young to hang out with you adults and too old to be around those kids there. Please I'm old enough now. Don't do this to me." I begged her not to drag me along this year.

"I know you are responsible but no. We all have to make sacrifices in life." She started to argue.

"Mom it's a whole weekend this time. Not only a few hours but a whole weekend." I whined. She only gave me a look and I changed my tactic.

"O.K. I'm coming but then I'm also allowed to sit at the adult table." I said, crossed my arms over my chest and looked determined at her. She sighed.

"You know that you can't you are too young to listen to what they talk, especially what the guys are talking about."

"Well mom we all have to do sacrifices in life, right." I said right back at her smiling smugly. She sighed heavily, closed her eyes and defeat was showing in her features.

"Alright you won. You are staying home for the weekend if you want to."

I smiled brightly at that, gave her a hug and wished her good night. They would take off early in the morning that's why I already said my goodbyes today.

After I was finished with that I went into my room and lying myself down on my bed.

Resting, I looked at the ceiling and thought about the last couple of months. Four month since I wrote the letter to Carlisle.

I prayed ever night that everything would be alright for them. I tried to lead my life here as good as I could but nothing was the same anymore.

The carefree girl I once was, was gone. I pretended as good as I could to the outside world but nothing was alright.

Suddenly the headache that was torturing me for months was back. My head felt like exploding.

I took my pain killers and went to sleep there was nothing more I could do about it.

I was glad to have the house to myself and not to have to act though the headache was killing me it wouldn't go away.

From Sunday afternoon on I was throwing up the whole time. My head was killing me more then ever before.

"Honey we back." I heard my mom call my head hurt as I heard her voice.

"Too loud." I mumbled I don't thing anyone heard I spoke too quiet.

"Anna where are you?" My mom asked as she started to search for me.

After a while she approached the bathroom I was in and switched the light on.

A tortured "no" escaped my lips as the light hit my eyes.

"My head." Was all that left my lips.

And I do remember my mom taking a shocked breath before I fainted.

The next thing I know is that I woke up in a white, unfriendly room. I opened my eyes quickly but closed them just as fast. The light hurt my eyes.

This time slowly, giving my eyes time to adjust, I opened my eyes. Yes, still the white, unfriendly room.

Unfriendly as only a hospital room can be. I should know I spend a lot of time in such rooms when I was a child.

Looking around I spotted my mom sitting in the chair next to my bed. She looked years older. Pain and sadness on her face.

"Mom?" I asked afraid.

She just stared at me with pain in her eyes.

"Mom?" I asked again this time tears were running down her face.

By now I was scared. A lump formed in my throat and panic washed over me. Something was wrong, very wrong.

Just as I was about to call out to her again the door opened and a Doctor entered. My eyes making contact with his.

He looked at me with pity.

This wasn't good at all. Was I about to die?

My father was behind him, he closed the door. Tears continued to stream down my mothers face.

"Hello Anna. My name is Doctor House and yes I know the TV show." He attempted to lighten the mood.

I gave him a weak smile.

"Anna how long were you having those strong headaches?" He asked me seriously.

God did I have cancer?

"Few months."

He looked grave at me before turning to my parents.

"Do I have cancer?" I blurted out but from the expressions from my parents I could tell that was not it.

"You are one down to business." He smiled lightly at me.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked seriously, I was going nuts here didn't he see it.

"After you have been admitted here we made some tests. We scanned your head and discovered something."

"And what because you are killing me here in case you didn't notice." I knew I was being rude but I didn't care in that moment. I was scared out of my mind.

"You have an aneurysm."

Time stopped.

"Can it be operated?" I asked shocked and numb after I knew how to breath again.

There it was again the look of pity. I didn't need to be a mind reader to know what that meant.

"Unfortunately no. The aneurysm is at such a difficult approachable place that we can't. The operation itself would probably kill you."

I heard my mom sob as a ringing sound tortured my ears.

"Can such an aneurysm cause delusions?" I asked him suddenly thinking of Edward and Chicago.

He looked at me funny but answered.

"Yes, it is possible. Were you experiencing any?"

"Guess I was." I laughed bitterly.

My parents and the Doctor exchanged concerned looks as I sank back into the mattress and put the blanket over my head.

After they run some more tests I was discharged and went home. Everyone was dancing on egg shells around me.

Delusions.

Is that was Edward was, a delusion because I have an aneurysm in my head?

It was so plausible but I knew that this wasn't it. My heart wouldn't accept that explanation.

I researched and found out that people with brain abnormalities could have special powers. Maybe that's how I managed to travel there because of the aneurysm.

Either way nothing mattered to me anymore. I fell into a depression. I wanted to enjoy my life I really did but I wasn't allowed.

The Doctors feared that if I would experience a trauma the aneurysm could rupture. It could anytime anyway. But I had to be careful taking every single step.

I had a terminal illness now and everyone was treating me like it. I did get to spend more time with my family as before, which was the only good thing.

It was my sweet sixteen today. I made it. I got to celebrate my sweet sixteen. All my family was there. Uncles, aunts, grandparents, cousins.

We were laughing and joking, celebrating my birthday but the ghost of my "situation" was constantly present in everyone's mind and in their eyes.

I was sitting at my desk after the party, everyone went home already and I could hear my mom cleaning the living room.

"You alright?" My dad asked as he stood leaned against the door frame.

"Yes, dad I'm fine thanks for asking. The party was great." I smiled at him.

"That's good then. Good night." He told me and went to my mom.

I looked after him until he disappeared out of my sighed before turning back to my desk and playing with a necklace while gazing out of my window.

The moon was shining brightly in the dark night sky. I enjoyed the beautiful view as I felt a short, sharp pain before everything went black.

Death.

XoxoxoxoX

I was lying somewhere and I could hear the birds singing. As my senses were coming back to me I noticed at I was lying on something wet.

I took in a deep breath and smelled earth and forest. Under my hands I felt soil. Opening my eyes I saw trees.

A lot of trees. The treetops to be exact. Little rays of light were shining through the treetops. Somewhere lower was a light mist.

I sat up and looked around. I was in a forest. Green was all around me. I looked from my right to my left blinking a few times.

Running my hand through my hair I decided to stand up. I wasn't able to comprehend it all just yet.

Actually I didn't want to. This numb feeling I was having was nice I didn't want it to go away.

Looking around and thinking in which direction to go suddenly I heard something and felt it.

Something was coming closer. I heard branches break and also an animalistic growl echoing through the trees.

It made me jump back. Something was coming here fast and it didn't sound friendly. I wanted to run but I couldn't.

I was rooted in place not out of fear. That wasn't it I don't know I just couldn't move even though I desperately tried to.

Then I saw it coming. It, was a giant, brown bear. My eyes widen and my breath caught in my throat.

My legs moved suddenly and I ran. Unfortunately I was to slow to escape the bear before I knew it he caught up with me.

Turning around I saw him standing up on his two feet and letting out a terrifying growl. I pressed myself into the tree behind me.

My eye never left the bear. I didn't close them. I just starred at him. I starred at the giant, brown bear before.

He looked angry his head fell down a little and he was looking at me now before his arm reached out and he was about to hit me.

My eyes still wide open, not being able to close them. I saw and felt that the blow never came. Something crashed into the bear and sent it flying.

The bear that wanted to kill me just now and whatever crashed into it flew into some trees to my left, tearing them down in the process.

The bear made some more animalistic growls until they only sounded tried and defeated. I looked closer and took a few steps in the direction of the bear. That was not smart of me but I couldn't find it in me to care in that moment.

Something was on him. No, it wasn't something it was someone.

Someone big.

This someone was on the bears neck. The persons head was buried in the bears neck. It finally clicked.

Vampire.

The word shot through my head immediately.

Now I was screwed! I didn't even had to bother to run.

* * *

**PUSH THE BUTTON!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own the Cullen's or any character in Twilight they are the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Have fun reading.

**

* * *

**

Anna's POV:

_Vampire._

_The word shot through my head immediately._

_Now I was screwed I didn't even had to bother to run._

But maybe I had luck I mean that Vampire just ate a bear….. then he should be full. Maybe he is a Vegetarian like the Cullen's so maybe…….

Who am I kidding even when he is a Vegetarian it's still forbidden for humans to know about Vampires.

And here I am standing facing him with my eyes wide open and I can't seem to close them. I'm frozen in place.

Not one muscle in my body is moving in the slightest. Am I even breathing? What is wrong with me?

Am I scared?

Hmm….not so much. I mean yes I'm a little afraid I would be crazy not to but I'm not terrified to death.

What is it then?

Surprise.

Confusion.

Denial.

Not understanding.

I was thinking back to what happened to the last things I could remember and with shock I had to realize that suddenly everything made sense.

I died.

The aneurysm ruptured.

I died.

I am dead. But why was I in a forest then.

Was this the after life?...........

No, I didn't think so. It didn't feel like it. It was as if I was in another world. Maybe my aneurysm brought me into another world as it did once before.

That was it. I was in another world. A world where Vampires existed. This realization brought me back to my current problem.

The Vampire in front of me.

I couldn't really see him he was a little too far away but I could recognize that he was wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

Not knowing what to do I just stood there letting him make the first move.

I just died.

Woke up in a strange forest.

Nearly been crushed by a bear.

And now I am facing a Vampire.

I definitely had my fill of the day. Standing as still as I could I waited for him to do something.

I got my breathing under control and my heart rate to slow down. The Vampire finally moved. He took steps in my direction.

His form was enormous that I could see but nothing else. He was still too far away and it was too dark. Only his pale skin glowed lightly when the little moon light from above was breaking through the branches and hit his exposed skin.

I didn't know what I would do or say when he reached me or even if I would have a chance to say anything at all before he killed me.

I was wondering how I got myself into this mess. Oh yeah I wished that my life would get a little more exciting once upon a time.

Be careful what you wish for. Why couldn't I ever listen?

Well, there wasn't much I could do now and the fact that I still was in the whole weird-mood-thing because I was going to die, which I already did once before just a few minutes ago for the first time, wasn't helping my case.

I was dead I couldn't warp my mind around that concept. I was dead but still here. I was breathing, thinking and had a beating heart.

What kind of immortality did I have?

Was I even immortal?

What was I, now?

How was all of this even possible?

Suddenly a sad realization hit me. Questions, that was all I had. No family, no friends, no home I didn't even had an identity.

A twig snapped not far from me and I was brought out of my sad thoughts. The huge Vampire was standing in front of me I could see his feet since I was looking down at the ground.

He wore snicker from Nike. They were green and looked like the newest model. Slowly looking up his legs over his torso I looked into his face.

His face, more his expression was the biggest surprise for me so far. He didn't look angry or murderous like I expected but guilty and sorry.

He had big bright golden eyes, a shy, unsure but friendly smile on his face and short, curly, dark brown hair.

I was briefly wondering why he would look at me like he was sorry when it hit me. The bear this Vampire must have played with his food.

As this thought crossed my mind alarm bells ringed at top volume. Playing with his food that was Emmett.

"By any chance are you Emmett Dale McCarty?"

The big muscular Vampire before me looked taken aback and after a moment of shock nodded curious.

"And you are a Vampire?" I asked again.

That shocked him even more. He just stood there looking at me like I had grown a second head right in front of him.

After a while of awkward silence I did the first move. Being rational wasn't on my do to list today.

"Hi I'm Anna." I smile at him and reached out my hand.

He looked at me funny and rubbed his hand on his jeans before grabbing mine and shaking it.

"You already know who I am so guess I don't need to introduce myself." He laughed his famous booming laughter.

"What are you doing here in the middle of the forest?" He asked as he stopped laughing.

"Well…..what I do know is that I dead but what happened then……" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Hold it there what do you mean you died? You still have a beating heart."

"I had an aneurysm and it ruptured. I died and then……well the next thing I know is that I woke up here in this forest and been nearly killed by an angry bear."

"Sorry, the angry bear that's my fault I like to rough them up and play a little with them before I eat them." He laughed again.

I nodded knowing that already.

"You are not afraid of me." He stated curious.

I shook my head.

"Do you believe me? I mean about being dead and so….." I asked carefully and in a quiet voice, scared that he would react like Edward did.

"Hmm…..well that one messed up story kiddo but then again I'm a Vampire guess we are even." He laughed again.

The wind was blowing and I was getting colder by the second. I had only my light summer clothes on.

"Where am I actually?" I asked him blowing my warm breath at my cold fingers.

"Vermont New England. My birth place for both lives." He answered proudly and amused.

At the words "my birth place" my head snapped up in confusion. Wasn't Emmett born in Tennessee? I think I recall it was in Tennessee.

"But wait isn't your family from Tennessee?" I couldn't hold that question back.

"Wow you do know a lot." He laughed again.

"Tell you what I take you home with me and then I will give you an answer. How does that sound?"

"Awesome." I smiled as best I could against the cold.

"Hmm….my house is a little far from here ……say are you scared of speed?" He asked raising an eye brow. I shook my head.

"No, I love speed."

"Sweet then hop on my back and hold on tight."

He kneeled down in front of me after I took a moment to debate with myself if I should do it or not, I shrugged to myself and climbed on his back locking my arms around his neck.

"Don't let go do you hear me that's going to be a fast ride." He laughed before he took of.

Running with Emmett was exhilarating. The way everything around me turned into a green blur was fascinating.

Before I knew it we were what I assume to be his living room. He let me down from his back and I looked around.

The room was ……..it was……country-style?????? But I can say for sure a woman's hand never had a chance to decorate it.

Where was Esme? Where were Carlisle and Edward and Alice and Jasper? Why didn't they search for him?

Oh, right I remembered by saving Rosalie I damned Emmett.

"Say how do you know I had family in Tennessee?"

"I….it's just…..I don't understand………" I stammered out being completely confused. Emmett looked with concern at me.

"It's O.K. it must have been a lot to die and then wake up in a strange forest."

I didn't look at him I only nodded.

"Listen I don't have any human food her I wish I could give you some thing."

"It's O.K. don't worry about me." I wasn't hungry anyway. He sighed.

"I can give you some water and I think I even have a glass or a cup or something like it somewhere," He was desperately looking around trying to find something but quickly gave up."…….anyway I have made a fire in the fire place and I have got you some covers and the couch is comfy." His voice was losing it's chirpy tone to the end of his speech.

He placed his fingers under my chin and lifted it up making me look at him.

His face was concerned but he tried to be optimistic.

"How about you go to sleep it's rather late anyway and tomorrow everything will be a little better." He smiled hopefully at me.

I nodded again.

Emmett pointed at the couch behind me and the blankets that were on it. I sat down there taking off my shoes and lying down.

Emmett spread the blanket over me and tugged me in. He ruffled my hair.

"Night kiddo." He wished me with a friendly smile.

I was lying there on the couch in a strange room, in a strange house while I heard the fire in the fireplace crackle.

I don't know why Emmett was so nice to me but I was thankful that he was, even though I didn't deserve it after what I had done to him.

Not that I was becoming all Twilight Edward but because of me he lost his soul mate.

Once he would find that out, would he kill me?

* * *

**PUSH THE BUTTON!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own the Cullen's or any character in Twilight they are the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

First I want to get Anna's and Emmett's relationship (not a love relationship but siblings of cause) on track before explaining what happened to the rest of the Cullen's. Please bear with me.

Have fun reading.

**

* * *

**

Anna's POV:

I slowly and groggily woke up to the smell of coffee. Opening my eyes slowly while rubbing them with the back of my hand I yawned and when I finally looked up I saw Emmett sitting in front of me, with a big cup of steaming coffee and a bottle of milk in the other hand.

"Morning sleepy head! Coffee! With or without milk?"

"Good morning to you too and with a lot of milk please." I answered slowly my voice thick with sleep.

I'm not the type for coffee at all but if I have to drink it, then with a lot of milk. I can drink it black but it's better with milk.

Emmett poured the milk in the coffee and I tried to wake fully up but being not so successful with the task. Maybe I really needed the coffee?

"Here you go." He handed me the cup.

"Thank you." I took the warm cup in my hands and blow the coffee to cool it down more. I took a sip and looked at the excited face of the big, friendly Vampire in front of me.

"Hmm….don't get me wrong but why are you so nice to me?" The curiosity killing me.

They do say don't look the gift horse into it's mouth but hey I'm dead. What does it matter at this point anyway? O.K. so maybe I'm a little depressed!

All of the sudden he looked a little shy but answered or attempted to.

"You are a strait shooter. I like that." He laughed. Nervously?

I looked at him with wide eyes.

"You are dead right or did you lie to me?" He asked being serious this time.

"Yes, I'm dead. I didn't lie. I don't know what happened but I do know that I die." If I hadn't died then I would have been back home by now but here I am.

"That means you can't go back to your family. Since you are dead." He pressed.

"Obviously. That would be quite something." I laughed bitterly, wondering where he was going with this.

"Good." He smiled his goofy, happy grin. I raised an eye brow at him in wonder.

A look of horror crossed his features.

"I didn't mean it like that," he tried to clear the misunderstanding desperately, "it's just you see. You know that I'm a Vampire." Emmett waited for me to confirm that I know. I nodded. He continued. "It's just I'm not a normal Vampire." He paused gathering his thoughts.

I was confused. Not normal……did he mean the whole veggie thing?

"Vampire drink blood." He waited for me so I nodded again. "Human blood." He waited again and again I nodded. "But I don't." I nodded again.

"I'm living off animals. When I was turned the one who did this led me to a house with a person and ordered me to drink. I was a newborn with no control but as I saw the person who I should have killed my stomach revolted……….. it was my little sister."

I gasped at that in shock.

"Yeah, I don't remember much of my human life not then and now it's even worse but the second I looked into her terrified eyes, the second my name fell form her lips. I knew who she was. Who I had been." He closed his eyes and took a moment.

"I couldn't do it, despite the fact that my throat was killing me and there was this frenzy I couldn't kill my little sister. Instead I turned on the one who made me this. I threw him into the woods and tore him apart before launching myself at a bear as I ran away from the "crime scene" so to say. He must have had a fight with another one and was bleeding. The blood called to me. Of cause not as much as human blood but when you are hungry or in my case thirsty you take what you get." Emmett shrugged. "Before I knew what I was doing I had sucked him dry."

"Emmett." I choked out. What had I done?

"Of cause tearing _him_ apart didn't kill _him._ I only got to know that later and so I spend ten years of chasing after _him_ before I found _him_ and burned him after tearing _him_ apart again."

I could only look with sympathy and guilt at him.

"That was now about thirty five years ago."

Thirsty five?!?! I did a quick math in my head and…..that couldn't be! That would mean Emmett was born in the 40s.

I mean he looks like twenty so that means sometime in the 1940s he was born. That was making less and less sense to me.

"Ever since then I had been alone. The other Vampire I met are all human blood drinkers and though I have found some well you could say friends among them I can't life with them for a long extend of time."

He looked deep into my eyes to see if I understood him before he continued.

"And then yesterday you came and told me that you are dead and with none to go back to and I was hoping you would stay." He said in a fearful voice, hope was swimming in his bright golden eyes.

"Yesterday, for the first time in over thirsty years I felt like I had a purpose again. When I saw you being nearly killed by my snack it,……. no you sparkled the same feeling of protectiveness within me as my little sister back then." Honesty was shinning in his golden pools.

"It clicked then. You are like a little sister to me now." Wow I was taken aback by his words.

"I know I sound pathetic and desperate but yeah I am. I'm a family guy and my problem is I have no family. After over forty years alone I'm bouncing at the opportunity."

Looking into his bright golden eyes so hopeful to finally not being alone anymore, how could I say no?

"If you will have me." I answered shyly.

Before I knew what was happening Emmett had me scoped up into a bone crushing bear hug.

"Coffee." I choked out startled at his action.

With a quick motion that I wasn't capable to fully catching, he caught the coffee cup while having me still in his arm.

"Sorry." He smiled at me being happy like a child on Christmas.

Her placed me back on my feet and gave me the cup of coffee back just then I started to wonder.

Well at least I still have priorities set right.

"Emmett where do you have that coffee from? Didn't you say you didn't have any human food?"

"Yeah but that was yesterday." He smiled brilliantly. "While you slept I went into town and bought some things. I hope you will like them and we will have to go shopping for some clothes for you. As far as I can see you have only one outfit so far."

"A guy going shopping on free will?" I teased.

"Don't big brothers do that for their little sisters?" He boomed.

We both laughed and after I had a bowl of cereal Emmett packed me into his black Jeep and we were on our way into town.

"Emmett I was wondering why do you have a house and a car? Don't Vampire usually life without those things. I mean being nomads and all?" I asked him as we were making our was into town.

He nodded at that and sighed before answering.

"I had this nomad life when I was tacking down the one who turned me. Back then it didn't bother me that much but after I took a care of _him_………..I don't know wandering around all the time it was lonely and boring. Besides I like big cars and video games." He grinned flashing his teeth.

Surprisingly I wasn't scared of his brilliant white, knife sharp teeth.

"And how do you pay for all of it or are you just….."

"Stealing it?" I nodded. He let out a booming laughter, shaking his head.

"No, I'm not stealing. I did before but not anymore. I work."

I gave him a bewildered look.

"I taught myself everything about economics and I invested my money. The one that I won in Vegas. As a Vampire it's easy to win against the house."

"Smart. If I would have been a Vampire I would have done it the same way."

"What did you think I'm stupid just because I look like a bull on steroids?" He asked me being a little hurt and upset.

I smiled and shook my head.

"No, you are intimidating but you are certainly not stupid. You are a goof ball but you are responsible and reliable and you can be death serious when you need to be."

He looked at me for a long moment, I should have been worried because he wasn't looking at the road but then again he is a Vampire.

His eyes narrowed and he made a thinking sound.

"Actually how do you know all of those things about me?"

Ops, how was I going to explain this? I know those things because I read Twilight and ruined your immortal happy life. Not really an option.

"I think it has something to do with my aneurysm." It sounded more like question and it wasn't a complete lie.

He nodded thoughtfully at that.

"Emmett why do you believe me that I'm death or undead or whatever so easily?" I had to know this I know with Vampires existing and so on but still…….

"It's your scent." He answered shortly.

"My scent?"

"Yes, it's not human. You……how can I explain this." He sighed and tried to find the right words.

"It hard to explain because there are no words for your scent but one thing is for sure you don't smell like a meal to me. When I'm with you, there is no burning in my throat and there should be if you were human. I would want your blood but I don't. So there got to be something, right?"

"So I don't smell good?"

"No, no you do smell good, really good to be honest like flowers and spring and sun and there is something else I have no words for, guess that is you but you just don't smell yummy."

"That's……good…then." I laughed unsure what to make out of it.

"Yeah, we are here by the way." He murmured all of the sudden.

"Vampires and their fast driving." I mumbled to myself.

"How do you…." He started but stopped himself. "Never mind! I'll get used to it." He shook his head.

Shopping with Emmett was a lot of fun he would comment everything I would choose and make funny faces along the way.

It didn't feel right that he was spending so much money on me but I needed clothes to change and some underwear, a tooth brush and so on. I had to swallow my pride.

I wasn't worried about it though because I was intending to find a job to pay him back so it was fine by me.

"I have found something that looks interesting?" Emmett chuckled from the other side of the door in the changing rooms.

"Interesting like the colourful granny dress last time?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"No, no this is really pretty." He assured.

I sighed and opened the door after putting on pants and a top. That outfit was definitely leaving the shop with me.

I stepped out and he was holding sparkling, bright yellow screaming leggings in his hands, showing them off.

I only looked incredulously at him before turning around, without a word and closing the door behind me while he cracked up.

As I pulled the top over my head to take it off I caught something in the mirror out of the corner of my eye but when I looked more closely there was nothing on my stomach.

I shrugged it off and went on with trying clothes on.

"I think we have everything now or do you need something else?" Emmett asked me as we stepped out of the boutique.

"Noooo…..I would say I have everything I need."

"Good. It was fun but the kind I don't need to have all to often." I giggled as we entered the parking lot.

Suddenly I heard a soft whimper, looking for the source of the sound I found a plastic bag that was moving.

"What's that?" Emmett asked as he came up behind me.

"Don't know lets take a look."

I put down my bags and slowly went to the plastic bag. "There is something living inside." Emmett's voice startled me.

I turned my head around and Emmett was right beside me.

"Let see what it is." He said and opened the plastic bag and out rolled a little golden fur ball.

It landed on it's snout and looked with it's big brown eyes up at me. In this instant I lost my heart to this little golden fur ball.

"It's a puppy." I mumbled.

I took him in my arms and pressed him to my chest. The little pup yawned and whimpered some more.

"Isn't he cute?" I asked as I looked up at Emmett.

He sighed and shook his head a little but then his eyes looked with the big brown eyes of the golden pup.

"But I can't promise that I won't eat him." Emmett grumped with a little smirk, the pup won him over.

"Thanks Emmett." I squealed and threw my arm around him while holding the pup with the other.

"All right. All right but we have to take him or her to a vet first." Emmett ordered I nodded.

I squeezed the little pup to me. I have such a soft spot for little puppies. One look into their eyes and I'm completely taken with them.

We needed to have the pup vaccinated and checked over so we asked for the directions to the nearest vet.

Waiting in the waiting room of the vet the other people with their pets were gauging Emmett wary. Their pet either hid from my Vampire brother or growled at him.

I asked Emmett if I should do it alone just in case that being around his usual meal choice would be too much for him but he insisted on coming.

It was a relief when we finally were called in.

"So what do we have here?" Asked the vet not bothering with greetings.

"Hello. Ah…..we just found him or her and we would like the pup to have a check up and the pup needs to be vaccinated." I answered him.

"A stray!" He stated looking at me then at Emmett.

As he caught the sight of him he blanched and stepped back from Emmett. The vet swallowed hard before turning his attention on the file in his hands.

"P-Put the pup on the table." The vet stammered out not looking at me.

The vet started the examination and after a while turned to us with a rather bored expression.

"The pup who by the way is a male is a few weeks old. I would say ten to eleven. Seems like he was an unwanted present form someone. Things like this happen all the time." He said as he wrote something on his chart.

"Is he O.K. then?" I asked worried.

"Yeah he is. He had been feed and everything else is also alright as far as I can see. Can you take care of the pup?" He asked sharply.

"Yes, I can." I answer him just as rude.

He raised an eye brow at me and shook his head.

"Whatever Becky will give you his papers. We are done here." He said before storming out of the room.

"What was that?" I asked none in particular upset and stunned.

I heard Emmett chuckle from behind me.

"What's so funny?" I asked him a little irritated.

"He was scared of me and all he wanted was to get the heck of out this room. I could smell his fear in the air."

"And he though being rude would help his situation?" I asked confused with that logic.

"Some people just don't react rational to stress." Emmett shrugged.

"Don't you think he has the wrong job then?"

"Some people aren't rational at all." He offered.

I giggled, shook my head and we went to get the documents for our little pup.

* * *

**PUSH THE BUTTON!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own**** the Cullen's or any character in Twilight they are the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 12 my dear readers, here it is finally. The last chapter only with Emmett and Anna but I needed to let her come clean before they are going to meet the Cullen's. In the next chapter a Cullen will rock Emmett's world.

Any guess who? Shouldn't be so hard.

I know. I know a lot of explanations are on the way. I think I will make I complete Edward POV chapter to explain what happened and how different this world is from the one out of the books.

Anyway have fun reading.

**

* * *

**

Anna's POV:

Weeks went by and my life with Emmett and Sparks who is our, now not so little anymore, pup, is going pretty good.

Emmett really took a liking into training Spars and the pup is quite smart. He learned so many tricks and commands. It's just so cute to watch the two of them.

After about three weeks Emmett wanted me to go to school but I really didn't want to go to High School right now. It just didn't feel right or wasn't the right time? I didn't know.

We made a compromise. I joined an online school and I found a job at a drive in. I'm rather proud to be able to say that I'm getting good tips from the truckers that come by. Emmett insisted to drive me there and fetch me up, there was no arguing on that point with him.

I was saving up pretty nicely and had almost enough to pay Emmett back for the clothes he bought me on our first day together.

The thing was just how to give it back to him? I had to think of something there.

I came to love Emmett, he is my big brother even if not by blood, he doesn't have blood running through his veins anyway, but he is in my heart.

I did miss my family and I was sad about all the grief my death was causing them. I wished they could see me with Emmett and Sparks to know that I'm O.K.

***

A funny feeling in my right leg made me sit straight up in my bed but as I pulled the covers away the funny feeling was already gone.

I had this funny feeling before three times. I didn't know what was wrong with me but then again I had died and I still exist. I couldn't really expect normal, not that I wanted it.

Entering the living room I caught a glance of Emmett lying on the couch and Sparks resting on the top of his board chest watching TV with Em.

"Morning boys."

"Morning." Em called back and the pup barked shortly to voice his greeting.

"Something interesting?" I asked before looking up at the TV.

"CNN?!"

"Yep, gotta know how the financial market is doing." Em answered.

"O.K. was Sparks already out?"

"Yeah we were, right boy." He petted the pup.

"Anything planned today?" I asked as I made my way into the kitchen that now luckily for me was usable.

"Actually I have an errant to run." Emmett was suddenly standing right in front of me.

"Sorry but don't scare me with this anymore." I chastised him.

He loved to catch me off guard and make me scream in surprise and sometimes fear. He would have a laughing fit for minutes after he succeeded.

My expression and my screams amused him to no end and when ever he managed to scare me I would blush he loved that.

Needless to say I didn't.

"Hmm…..we'll see." He challenged with a devious grin.

"Anyway see you later sis." He kissed my forehead and was out of the door.

I had just finished eating my breakfast and was washing the dishes when Sparks nudged me with his nose in my leg.

The pup had his favourite ball in his mouth.

"You want to play?" I asked him and his waged his tail, happily.

"As soon as I'm finished with the dishes we are going to play." I told him as he waited patiently for me.

I went with him outside and threw the ball in the open area behind the house. There was a large area of grassland behind the house before the woods started.

After about a half hour of playing and running with Sparks I commanded him back into the house.

He let the ball fall out of his mouth right next to me and went to go into the kitchen where his water bowl was.

"Sparks," I said sharply. "You know where your basket is, don't let your toys lie around." I chastised him.

I bend down and let the ball roll over the floor. My arm was still stretched out, when I rolled the ball over to him I made a movement like throwing a bowling ball.

The ball rolled to him and when I pulled my arm back to me the ball stopped briefly and rolled back to me.

"Well that was strange?!?!" I said to none in particular looking at the ball as it stopped at my feet.

The pup had his head bend to his right side and looked just as curious at the ball at my feet as I did.

I checked the floor but it was even and then I bend down to look at the ball but I couldn't find any thing unusual either.

"Shall I try again?" I asked Sparks. He just looked curious at me.

I did what I did before and let the ball slowly roll to Sparks my arm stretched out from my body and then I pulled my arm back to me and again the ball stopped and rolled back.

I repeated it over and over and over every time the same result the ball would come back to me.

Then I thought of something else. I placed the ball on the ground. It was standing still I took a few steps back and held my hand out for it.

Willing it to move and to my astonishment it slowly began to move, to shake at the beginning before it slowly started to roll in my direction.

The ball was a few inches in front of me when I stopped and now tried to push it away and again it started to move, shake first before the ball was rolling away from me.

"Telekinesis." I breathed out the pup look at me curious again.

I was able to do telekinesis. If I ever needed the confirmation that I wasn't normal and really died, well I had it now.

Taking the ball into my hands I looked at it for a long moment before I started to will the ball to roll back and forth.

I was so wrapped up in the practice with the ball that I didn't even notice when Emmett's Jeep parked in front of the house.

"Hi kid what are you doing?" He asked as he stepped into the hallway and saw me sitting on the floor.

"Telekinesis." I answered shortly.

"Huh?" I heard his answer but I didn't look at him instead I concentrated on the ball.

I willed the ball to roll away from me by now I didn't need to use my hands I could just do it with my thoughts.

"What the…" Em gasped as he saw the ball rolling.

"Told you telekinesis."

Em only nodded and looked fascinated at the rolling ball.

***

It had been three weeks now that I discovered my talent or ability. I got better at it. Now I can lift things and move thing that are a little heavier then a tennis ball.

"Do you know what you want to do with the rest of your life? The knew one….you know." Em asked all of the sudden as we sat in front of the TV and watched a comedy show.

"Ah….come again?!"

"I have been thinking about this ever since you showed me that little trick of yours." He stated with a serious expression.

"To be honest I also have been thinking about it. I mean I'm certainly not human anymore. I mean yes I still have a beating heart and so on but not knowing what I am and what will happen to me is …….frustrating."

"Do you think you are going to develop more abilities?"

"I don't know Em I stopped being normal a long time ago and I even don't know what is happening. Right now I'm only living for the moment." I shrugged my shoulders.

Never had been more true words spoken.

I _was_ living only for the moment. The thought of the future, of my future scared me to be honest.

I was not normal and I was O.K. with it in some way but when I thought about my further life I came up empty.

Where would I go from here?

What did I want?

I knew that I wanted to be with Emmett. I wanted to be his sister. He was the only family I had now and I couldn't lose him but besides that……..nothing.

And there was the thing with the outside world. The world outside the secure walls of our little home.

I did get along with humans. I was surrounded by them at my work but being around them felt just wrong.

It felt like I didn't belong among them.

When the Doctor told me that I would die I was saying goodbye not only to my parents and my family but also to my life, to my human life.

And now I can't go backwards anymore. I tried. I really tried.

One of the reason why I didn't want to go to High School was because of all the humans their.

Back then I didn't know what it was but I do now. I do not belong in the human world anymore.

I'm good at keeping up the perfect charade at work and around other humans but only when I'm at home I'm feeling free and at peace.

Home with Emmett and Sparks is my sanctuary. A place where I don't have to pretend to be someone I'm not, to be something I'm not.

I couldn't do it, a normal human life with humans who don't know the truth and having to constantly lie. I know that some would be able to it and some would make another choice that I ….but that's not me.

Normal left the planet long time ago.

Human is pretty much done now and so is a human life. Maybe I will ask Emmett to bite me and turn me? But not now later. Maybe?!?

"What about marriage and children. Aren't you dreaming about being a mom?" He asked curious.

"No." I shook my head at that thought.

There was only one person I could imagine to marry and he hated me. I quickly pushed the thoughts away before tears could betray me.

"What?" Em wondered.

"Emmett," I took his hands in mine and looked directly into his eyes. "You and Sparks are everything I have and to be honest I can't see myself living this lie of being a human. Marrying someone who I will have to lie to my whole life long.

My entire life being based on lies I will have to tell. I can't life such a life. How can I explain this…….I can do lies but the people important to me have to know the truth."

I was such a hypocrite. Here I was telling him that I needed the people that I care about to know the truth and I'm ling to him the whole time.

He was about to say something but I stopped him.

"Emmett since we are at the topic of honesty there is something you should know."

He looked at me waiting. I looked into his kind, golden eyes and swallowed my fear and nervousness down.

"I'm not from around here Em. I was born on a different planet, another dimension. I know that sounds crazy but that's how it is. I was having dreams, well I thought that that were just dreams but in reality I was travelling to another world and into the past." Taking a deep, nervous breath I continued.

"I met a boy there and we got along pretty well. In my world there was a book about him. The author dreamed about that boy and wrote down what she dreamt."

Emmett's mouth was hanging open but he didn't make a sound.

"Well I knew that he and his parents would die and I told him that and the truth about me too." I paused to take another deep breath past the lump in my throat.

"He didn't react…… well to….. that and …….finding out that he was to be turned into a Vampire didn't went over well either. In the end he told me that he never wanted to see me again and that he regretted ever meeting me."

I sighed sadly, tears rolling down my cheeks. Traitors.

"But that isn't the end I knew that, I just somehow had the feeling that he would still become a Vampire or die even though he did everything to prevent that. Even moving away out of the town he lived in, taking his family with him."

I laughed bitterly thinking about the last time I saw him.

"Anyway I met the Vampire, that was supposed to change him, by accident and wrote him a letter explaining everything. I just hoped he got it right."

I took a deep breath again and looked into Emmett's eyes. They were shining with confusion and curiosity.

"But apparently not." My voice was low and defeated.

"What do you mean by that?" Emmett asked curious.

"You were meant to be changed by him Emmett but something went wrong. You were meant to be born 1915 and not somewhere in the 1940s."

Emmett though about this for a while before a light seemed to go on in his head.

"Have I ever told you that I was named after an uncle who was a stillbirth." I shook my head listening intensely.

"He was born 1915. I found that out as I was making researches about my past. Vampires don't remember their human life so I had to search for who I was as a human and where I was from."

"This doesn't make sense." I whispered to myself.

"Hmm…." Was all that Emmett said to that.

"But that's not all." I looked at him to have his attention back.

"The thirst person he changed was supposed to be your mate. She was beautiful and strong and stubborn. As a human she was engaged to a guy who only was with her because of her beauty and the name she had. He and his friends raped and beat her up one night and then left her for death. The one that I wrote the letter to was supposed to find her and change her. She hated this life because she wanted to have children and Vampires can't have them. She wasn't happy until she met you but she still wished to be human and so I wrote everything down in that letter and the one I wrote it to probable saved her that night. And that's why…..she isn't …..here……..I'm sorry." I choked out, my voice thick with tears.

I was looking at my lap not moving, trying to hold back my tears, waiting for his reaction. I could feel that Emmett hadn't moved at all.

I didn't know what was to happen now but I awaited my verdict in fear.

Suddenly a cold arm grabbed me and pressed me into a stone hard board chest, hugging me tight.

"You said that she was engaged to this monster did she marry him?" He asked in a strained voice.

"The one I wrote the letter to he would think of her as a daughter the moment he read the letter and he wouldn't let her be together with this monster. I'm sure of it, no I know it. I'm sure, I know he saved her and not only from that one night."

I knew that Carlisle wouldn't let that happen. He loved his children and he wouldn't let her be with Royce. He just wouldn't. He hasn't, I believed it with all my heart.

"You have done the right thing." Emmett whispered after a while of silence.

"But…."

"No, I rather be without mate for eternity then have her go through such an nightmare and when you say he took care of that monster it's O.K. with me." He was looking directly into my eyes as he told me that I could see the honesty burning in them.

"A-Are you mad at me?" I asked scared, my heart beating wildly in my chest.

He smiled warmly at me.

"No, I'm not mad at you it must have been really hard for you. To have their lives in your hands and make those decisions. But I really would like to have some time with that guy and give him a good piece of my mind." Emmett growled the last part.

"Thank you." I told him sincerity. My filled with tears that were now falling down my face.

"For what?"

"For understanding and for not abandoned me."

"I would really love to give him a piece of my mind." Em mumbled as he hugged me closer.

*

I never told him any names and he didn't ask any further questions about this topic.

* * *

**PUSH THE BUTTON!!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own the Cullen's or any character in Twilight they are the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Big **SORYY** to the ones who thought that I updated but there was only a nearly empty page. I had problems with the updating that's why I made a test update.

But now everything is O.K. again and here is the next chapter.

Have fun reading.

**

* * *

**

Anna's POV:

A few days passed since my confession and luckily my relationship with Emmett didn't change. He was really the best big brother a girl could ask for.

More understanding then I deserved, and no I'm not going all emo Edward, period.

Edward. Every time I thought about him my chest went tight and there was this stabbing pain, I had a lump in my throat and ……_shit _I was in love with him.

A few times were enough to make me fall for him head over heels for him. I didn't want to admit it to myself for so long but I was in love with him.

I tried to push it off my mind like I did every time that topic came up somehow. Why? Why me? Why did I have to fall for someone I could never have?

Not only does he hate me, most likely doesn't even know who the heck I am anymore or that I even exist or existed, no he also has a soul mate in Bella Swan.

Why did I have to meet him?

I sighed. This was getting me nowhere I forced myself to stop those thoughts because if not I would go crazy.

"I have been thinking……" Em began.

"About what?" I chimed in thankful for the distraction.

"About where we should move to next. Our time here is running out."

"Really? How long have you been in this area already?" I actually never asked him that.

"I have been living here for nearly five years now."

"Oh…."

"Yeah, time to uproot." He grinned.

"How about Canada?" I suggested.

"You want to leave the country?"

"No, but I had never to worry about sun shine before. Oh, wait that's not true as I was a child I was allergic against sun rays but it went away after some time." I told him honestly.

He looked at me incredulous.

"Guess that's a little beside the point?" I smiled shyly biting my bottom lip.

He boomed a loud laughter that was typical of him.

"You are hilarious sometimes." He chuckled. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Right so mature." He continued laughing.

"Says the right one. And by the way you should go hunting. You look thirsty Em." I stated.

"When have hunted the last time? Was it two or three weeks ago?" I glared at him I didn't like it when he was thirsty and uncomfortable.

"Yes, mom." He mocked.

I placed my hands on my hips and glared harder. The pup was smart, he immediately rested his head on his paws and made himself as small as he could.

"Traitor." Em mumbled as he glared in Sparks direction. The pup looked away.

I raised an eye brow at Em and he sighed defeated.

"O.K. I'm going if that makes you happy." He pouted.

"Very." I answered with a smile giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"I'll go get changed." He raced up the stairs of the house into his room.

I went to the pup and petted his head.

"You are a smart boy, aren't you?" I smiled at him before giving him a kiss on his forehead.

The pup waged happily with his tail.

"Alright I'll be back in a few hours, probably tomorrow morning I will race up to Minnesota into the national park there."

"Be careful, have fun and a good hunt."

"Careful?!?!" He looked disbelieving at me.

"I'm a rock of a Vampire……."

"O.K. you rock, still be careful and come back in one peace." I told him as I gave him a quick hug.

"You better watch out for yourself. And remember…."

"Em I know how to protect myself. You made me take those self-defence classes and you taught me some things on your own. Gosh you even taught me how to shoot."

"Better careful then sorry."

"If a Vampire comes along I have the lighter and the hairspray, and for humans I have a stun gun and if that isn't any use a real gun. Happy?"

"One can never be careful enough."

"Em you are playing to many violent games."

"Maybe." He shrugged.

"See you tomorrow morning then."

"Till tomorrow and.." He turned to Sparks now. "Watch out, you are the man of the house now." The pup stood up and barked understanding.

"Guys." I shook my head at the both of them.

With a stupid grin on his face that each time warmed my heat Em was gone.

I cleaned the house before going to bed. In the middle of the night, that's what my feeling told me, I found Sparks was whimpering the end of my bed.

"What the matter Sparks?" I asked him before looking at him. He looked first at me then at the window he needed to go outside.

"Em still not back?" I asked him confused and still half asleep, of cause I didn't get answer.

I got out of bed and made my way down stairs with the pup following me. I went into the kitchen and opened the back door for the pup.

Sparks ran outside and I took a look at the clock in the kitchen it was a few minutes before six. I got myself something to drink and waited for Sparks to come back inside.

Nearly falling back asleep at the kitchen counter I heard Sparks bark and looking sad at his water bowl. It was empty.

"You must have been thirsty tonight?" I smiled at him before I went to fill it up.

"Here boy." I set the freshly filled bowl on the ground and he dived in.

I petted him a few times before I went back to sleep for a few more moments it was still early.

I woke again about at eight. My shift at the drive in would start in about two hours so I began to get ready.

I did my bathroom routine and went into the kitchen to get something to eat. Sparks sat down next to me and waged his tail slowly looking begging at me.

"Hungry?" I smiled. I looked at his bowl and he stood up and waged his tail in anticipation.

I gave him his food and grabbed my cell to call Em just in case so I would know where he was but I only got the mail box.

I was worried about him but then again Em liked to play with his food maybe he only lost track of time that did happen before.

Shaking my head at him I got dressed for work and grabbed the keys for the Jeep. Em showed me how to handle this monster but it would be the first time for me to drive alone.

Em asked me if he should buy me a small car but I declined we would move away soon so there was no point in getting a car here.

I said my goodbye to Sparks opening the dog door for him in case he needed to go outside. We closed it always when Em was out hunting so no wolfs or other animals would come inside during the night.

I roared the Jeep to life and thankfully made it to work without running anyone over. I had to admit I got pretty good at controlling the enormous thing.

"Hi Anna where is that handsome brother of yours today?" Cammy asked as she saw me.

We got along, she was the one who taught me everything I needed to know about my job as a waitress.

She had a huge crush on Em well nearly every female that worked here or was a guest had a thing for him.

"Sorry he had an errant to run today." I smiled apologetically at her.

Her face fell when she realized that she wouldn't see him today.

"Shoot there goes my day." She mumbled and made her way to the kitchen.

She was a really pretty girl, long black hair, bright blue eyes, a great figure and an awesome character. She and Em had the same sense of humor.

I thought I knew a lot of dirty jokes but the two of them beat me there hands down. We would often hang out a little after our shifts and talk and have fun.

I walked into the dressing room and put my uniform on. Walking out Cammy was waiting for her order at the counter to the kitchen.

"So how are things going with the guy that was here the other day?"

"Oh you mean Danny he is only an old childhood friend." She answered uninterested.

"I don't think he thinks of you as an old childhood friend."

Her head turned in my direction and she looked at me like I had gone mental before breaking out into hysterics.

"No……no……no…..Way. In. Hell……" She was able to choke out in her laughing fit.

"Just telling you what I saw." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Then you should get glasses." She threw at me still laughing.

"I think you are the one who needs a pair of them girl." Drew the cook said.

"What?" She asked now sober.

"Oh come on honey do you really want to tell me you didn't see how this guy was drooling over you. I thought he would flood the restaurant."

"You two are out of your minds." She stated with a serious expression.

"And just by the way," She began as she grabbed the plates with food for the customers that Drew just put on the counter. "I have my eyes on another tasty piece of man meat."

"Hmm…." Drew hummed as he licked his lips.

Cammy walked away and Drew asked me again for the……I don't know anymore how often he asked me this.

"You sure I wouldn't have a chance. Sure he isn't gay."

"Sorry, Drew one hundred percent straight."

"What a waist." He sighed defeated looking at the ground in mocked grief.

I heard him gasp and his head shot up quickly. He looked at me with wide eyes, his expression stunned.

"Dew?"

"Anna……..your leg..iiit…." He looked down at my legs again and I did too.

I looked at them but everything was normal. My leotards were alright I didn't have a run in them.

"Yes, is there something wrong with my legs?" I asked him confused.

He looked up at me his face even more stunned now and also confused. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out for a while.

"Just forget it I must have had a beer too much yesterday." He laughed shaking his head before turning and going back to cooking.

Wondering what had gotten into him I went to my first customers. The work there was fun and the people I worked with were great.

"See you tomorrow then." Cammy said as the both of us were done dressing back into our normal clothes.

"Yes, and have fun with Danny." I giggled.

"Mark my words No. Way. In. Hell." She barked out.

"Whatever."

"Hmph……you better get used to the idea of being my sister-in-law because I will get that sexy, hot brother of yours." She announced.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Bye Cammy."

"You'll see." Were her last words before she left out of the door.

I giggled to myself and made my way to the Jeep. Poor Cammy she had no chance with Em not to mention that he is a Vampire.

I made my way back home and was expecting Em to stand outside and look if his baby was still in one piece but he wasn't there.

I got out of the car and went inside the house.

"Em are you there? Emmett?"

I received no answer except a few barks from Sparks and him rushing to my side being happy that I was back.

Emmett still hasn't come home and he hasn't called. Usually when he extended his hunting trips he would give me a call but there weren't any.

I paced through the house trying to call him again when I heard a musical giggle. I knew that kind of musical voice.

Vampire.

But not my brother that voice was female. Putting the cell don't I realized in was in the kitchen.

I quickly and silently made my way to the drawer were I kept a lighter and a can of hairspray. I had a few of those sets all over the house just in case a Vampire would show up and Em wouldn't be here.

Well that definitely was the case now.

I grabbed the candle lighter and the can of hairspray and made my way to the living room where I heard the sounds from.

Suddenly I felt a cool breeze of air and I knew the Vampire was behind me. I quickly turned around and was about to push the buttons of the lighter and the can when I noticed the appearance of the Vampire.

Rosalie! Thethought shot through my mind in that moment but that was impossible.

I looked at her more closely blond, long hair, perfect figure all in all absolutely beyond beautiful and generous that could only be Rosalie. But how as that possible? Carlisle would have never.........

She looked pissed at me and raised an eye brow.

"Who the hell is this?" She barked turning her head. I followed her line of sight and saw Em standing in the kitchen.

"I'm Anna McCarty, Emmett's sister nice to meet you too." I answered smugly now not afraid anymore that Em was here.

She turned around to face me, her face stunned and a little embarrassed, her lips forming a perfect "O".

"You should have called Em I nearly turned her into a torch." I chastised him.

"**You **are his sister……..but….. but you are human." She stated confused.

So Em told her about me but he forgot to mention my beating heart but then again human didn't really fit anymore as a description where I was concerned.

"Not really anymore. I'm different."

"She doesn't smell like food." Emmett laughed as he came and locked his arm around her waist.

The beautiful blond Vampire took a deep breath and was even more confused. Em laughed even more at her expression.

"And who are you if I may ask?" I had to know who she was because she couldn't be who she appeared to be.

"This beautiful creature here next to me is the amazing Rosalie Hale." Em announced proudly while my mind yelled "What the hell?" at the mentioning of her name.

* * *

**PUSH THE BUTTON!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own the Cullen's or any character in Twilight they are the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Hi guys, here is the next chapter.

In this one you will get to know a little what happened in the lives of the Cullen's. Enjoy it and have fun reading.

**

* * *

**

Anna's POV:

"Let's see if I got it right! You died and somehow risen back to the living and then you discovered that you can do telekinesis?" Rose asked stunned after I gave her the pointers of my life, minus mentioning Twilight.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Shall I show it to you again?" I lifted the couch of the ground.

"You look so human but you don't smell like one." She shook her head.

"And how did you become a Vampire if I may ask?"

I had to know what happened. Why was she here? She should have had a human life like she always wanted.

What went wrong?

"Car accident." She stated soberly. "The driver had a heart attack and run me over."

She scoffed shaking her head.

"I had been saved from becoming this once," she had a distant look in her eyes before they were narrowing with her next words, "but in the end I couldn't escape fate, destiny or whoever is responsible for this crap."

So she couldn't escape what was meant for her but what about……….

"Who changed you?"

"His name is Carlisle Cullen. He is also the head of my family."

"Rose told me about them. She has three brothers and a sister and Carlisle and Esme are the parents of their unconventional family." Em explained.

Three??? Three brothers my mind immediately stumbled over the number. Em is here! So? Did they have a new addition? Seems like it.

Em and Rose were sitting on the couch in front of me snuggled into each other and looking into one another's eyes, smiling. Thank god they had the grace not to jump one another right in front of me. I have no need of seeing that.

They were a perfect fit that was plain obvious. I was happy for them. They deserved to be happy, finally.

Sparks had his head in my lap as I petted him. I was asking myself what exactly happened after I visited Chicago back then for the last time.

Was Edward a Vampire now too?

Was he one of Rosalie's brothers?

And when yes how did it happen?

At least Esme and Carlisle were together and Alice and Jasper must be Cullen's now too about that I was mainly sure.

"So you have three brothers and one sister. What are their names?"

"My sisters name is Alice then there are Edward, Jasper and Thomas." She answered me never taking her eyes of off Em.

He was alive. Edward was still alive. That thought caused relief and happiness to swell in my chest but also pain and rejection. He was alive and still nothing has changed. He still…….

Em cleared his throat to get my attention, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Ah…..sorry."

"We have been meaning to speak with you." He started while Rose squeezed his hand.

"Ah…….yes…..About what?" I asked in an unsure voice.

"Well Rosalie's family lives in Forks Washington…….Rose and I……we……"

"You two are a couple! Head over heels for each other! In love! Mated!" I offered.

They both chuckled shyly. It was really weird to see them shy but being freshly in love and all. They were so cute.

"It's that obvious? Hmm…."

"Yes, Em you are glowing with happiness." If he could he would have blushed pressing Rose closer to him.

"Well anyway what Emmett had been trying to tell you is that we would like to be together and that since my family is bigger then yours…..We would like you to move to Forks." Rose said in an even voice.

Wow they were moving fast. They knew each other for how many hours? But then again they are meant for one another. Were meant for so long.

"Sure of cause." Just as the words left my mouth I realized what I had done.

I agreed to go to the place where Edward and Bella were happily together. I was going to watch the man I was in love with being happy with someone else.

God, since when did I become a masochist? I was trying to push the thoughts of Edward and Bella out of my mind all the time and now I was going to see it with my own eyes.

Not only that the imagines of him being with her were haunting me in my thoughts and nightmares but now I would have to live through that nightmare.

And it was even worse because we had the year 2006, June 2006, I think by now there were engaged?!

I mean I did my finals already and I just need to wait for the test results. The internet school is going to send me my diploma if I made it.

They were engaged at their graduation. God, I wanted to throw up in this moment. I will have to endure the happily engaged couple.

Just the thought alone clutched my heart painfully in it's icy and merciless grip. My chest was burning in anguish. I wasn't getting enough air. My throat was tight and I could barely keep myself from crying.

I would have to see them day in and day out together, kissing, touching, loving each other.

Honestly I wished the ground would open below me and swallow me so that I wouldn't have to do this.

"Anna, are you alright?" Em's concerned voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Ah…..yeah sorry I just have a little headache because I was worried the whole time." I pouted at him. I could see he believed me.

"Is it bad?"

"No, don't worry I just get an aspirin and everything will be fine." I smiled at him.

"By the way when exactly do you want to move?"

"Well……..I guess it would take us about two days to get everything ready. So in two days." He answered me gauging my reaction.

"I mean if it's too early….."

"No, it's alright. Two days should be enough time to pack everything up and get ready." I nodded at him and the both of them beamed at me before their attention wandered back to their significant other.

I stood up from the couch and made my way over to them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I wanted to say I'm happy for you Em." I bend down and hugged him.

Letting go of Em I turned to Rosalie.

"Speaking for Sparks and myself welcome to the family Rosalie."

"Thank you." She said as she stood up to give me a brief hug.

"And I can't believe that you really have a dog." She turned to Emmett.

"He has a heart for strays." I shrugged and we laughed.

Rose's POV:

Emmett held me in his strong arms, smiling like a fool, a really cute, sexy fool as I finally heard Anna's heart beat go steady. She was asleep.

I pulled away from him a little and he immediately gave me a confused and hurt look.

"Emmett what exactly had Anna not been telling?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You caught up on that didn't you?" He sighed.

"I'm brilliant at noticing when someone is trying to hide something from me."

"She didn't do it to hurt you Rose nor because she doesn't trust you. It's…..just that……..Her past is a sensitive topic Rose."

His eyes were pleading with me to drop it but I couldn't. There was something important in her past. My sixth sense insisted that I pressed the matter further.

"Please Emmett for me," I pouted and made the saddest and cutest face I had in petto.

"Rose please," I looked even sadder now and began to slowly look away rejected.

He sighed defeated. Yep I had him where I wanted.

"You don't fight fair."

I grinned at him. "So where is she from?"

He sighed again not comfortable to break Anna's trust in him.

"When I found her in the forest she told me that she was from another world. She was able to travel between her world and this one…….."

As he continued to tell me about Anna's story and eyes nearly popped out of my sockets. She was…..she was……She was Edward's Anna. She was the girl who helped to safe me from that monster that once was my fiancé.

I remember the day clearly when Edward gave me the letter to read after I was turned and explained to me why he had to terminate mine and the monsters engagement at all costs.

To say that I was furious would be an understatement. After reading that letter and getting to know the truth I was a revenge angle out of hell. The monster and his friends never got the chance to do what they would have done to me to anyone else. I made sure of that.

Edward wouldn't have had a problem killing him but Carlisle wasn't happy about it. Some times his heart is just too big.

So Edward thought of a plan. He followed that monster for a while, while I was still human, finding out as much as he could about him before finding the perfect time and place to strike.

He followed the monster and his friends into an illegal amusement club. Secretly photographing him with alcohol, drugs and whores but the knock out was when he took a picture of the monster shooting someone.

All he had to do afterwards was to give the photos to the enemies of the King's and the scandal was perfect. Of cause back then I had no idea just how much luck I had when the engagement was called off.

"Rose, Rose….." Emmett was shaking me lightly, bringing me back.

"You O.K.? You left me for a while." He smiled a little worried at me.

"She is Anna." I whispered mainly to myself.

"Yeah, that's my sisters name." Emmett chuckled nervously probably thinking I lost it temporarily.

"No you don't understand. That story you just told me that's the story of my family. The mate you lost because she was saved from her monster of a fiancé that is me Emmett."

His eyes went wide and his jaw was slack.

"The boy who hurt her. The one you would like to rip in pieces that is my brother Edward."

Emmett growled angered as I mentioned Edward. I cradled his face in my hands.

"Emmett he is so sorry. You have no idea just how sorry Edward is for what happened back then. He loves her. Deep within he never stopped loving her." I looked deeply into his eyes as his eye brows shot up.

"But what about the other girl who is…"

"That plain, annoying twit. Nope not a shot in hell. Edward loves Anna and he is waiting for her, hoping that a miracle happens and she will come back to him one day. He changed since then Emmett. I read the letter. He really is different."

He looked at me first not really convinced but my pleading eyes won him over.

"O.K. I won't kill him." He grumbled.

"That's my monkey man," I told him before placing a hot and passionate kiss on his edger lips as a reward before I pulled away.

"Because I have a plan." I smiled at him while he was dazzled from my kiss and looked a little puzzled at me, curious to get to know to what I was up to.

Anna's POV:

"We will miss you here, Anna." Mrs. Plums the owner of the drive in told me as I reported the move to her.

I really came to like this crazy people here but I always knew I didn't belong in their world.

"Thank you Mrs. Plums it was great to be able to work here." I told her with a smile.

Walking out of her office I was met with the sad face of Cammy.

"You are really leaving?" She asked her voice weak and sad.

"Yeah."

"When?"

"Tomorrow night or the day after in the morning. We don't really know it yet."

"What so soon. We won't even have time for a proper goodbye party." She asked in disbelieve.

"Sorry."

"Why so soon?"

"Em got a really good job offered but they want him now. He just couldn't turn this opportunity down." I lied.

"What a mess how am I going to become your sister-in-law when you are going to move away?" She joked with a pout.

"Sorry Cammy."

"But you have to call me and e-mail me do you hear me." She looked at me intensely.

"Yes, of cause ma`am." I made a salute.

"We will miss you here sweety." Drew said as he came and hugged me.

"Thanks Drew."

"And I had jus the perfect plan how to get the delicious piece of man meat on the other side."

I laughed at that he scowled at me.

"Sure it would have worked." I laughed.

"Of cause it would! Who could ever resist this for long." He was showing off his body.

Cammy and I only shook our heads and giggled.

"You little girls have no idea." He was scolding us.

"Sure we don't." Cammy giggled harder.

Drew rolled his eyes at her in mocked annoyance.

"O.K. guys I've got to go then."

"Really?" Cammy asked looking sad I only nodded.

"Goodbye then." Drew breathed as he pulled Cammy and me into a hug.

"You have to call and write e-mails." Cammy reminded me as she let go.

"I will." I lied again.

Waving goodbye I left the building and went to the black Jeep that was waiting for me.

"Hey guys." I greeted Ema and Rose.

"I hope you know that you won't be able to keep in contact with them." Rose went straight to the point.

She may not have to go through that horrible nightmare but she was still no fluffy kitten. Though she seemed to be softer and happier then the Rose out of the books.

"I know Rose."

"How are you?" Em asked concerned.

"I'm good Em thanks for asking."

"You liked it here?"

"It was nice here while it lasted but now let's head straight into the next adventure." I cheered myself up for his sake.

I was a better actress as I thought. We went back home and we were getting everything ready for the move.

The next day had been stress but by night fall we had everything organised even though Em and Rose liked to disappear for a few long moments.

"Ready to go?" Em asked me.

I took a last look at the beautiful scenery here and one last deep breath of the fresh air.

"I'm ready." I told him as I looked up at him.

"Sparks come here boy." I called out to our pup.

He turned his head in my direction and was running to me only to run passed me, came to a stop in front of Rose and wage his tail at her.

Even though Rose was shocked at first that a Vampire, a vegetarian Vampire, had a dog pet she quickly developed a liking to Sparks.

Maybe because he was the only dog so far that didn't bark or growled at her. Sparks is rather comfortable around Vampire at least around Emmett and Rose.

"Hey," I cried out. "Traitor." I pouted at him.

At least he had the decency to look ashamed while Emmett's booming laughter was travelling through the air.

I was enjoying every minute of this carefree atmosphere once we arrived in Forks and I was going to be faced with Edward my carefree time would be over.

As we began the journey to our new home I watched the house where I started my new life in, slowly disappear from my view.

The traitor placed his head in my lap and whimpered at me. I petted his head and smiled forgiving at him.

There was no going back now. I wished I had a little more time before I would be face with my heartbreak but no such luck.

The day before we were to take off to Forks Em and Rose sprang the news on me that I would go by plane while they would drive the car to Forks.

The two of them obviously wanted to be alone and they told me that this would be better for Sparks and me, "less stress" to quote Rose.

I couldn't shake off the feeling that the two of them were up to something the morning after I told Rose my story they behaved a little funny.

I had only a few more hours before I had to face my doom. I hoped that I could keep my act together but now it would be even harder with Jasper there.

While millions worries raced through my head I checked in at the terminal while Emmett took care of the departure of Sparks.

"Have a nice flight." Em hugged me before going back to Rose.

"I will." I smiled.

"See you in a while. I'm sure you are going to enjoy this flight." Rose smiled knowingly at me.

I was definitely missing out on something. One look at Em's way to innocent face and I knew they were up to something but before I could ask Rose pushed me forward.

"Have fun." She called as she grabbed Em's hand and dragged him off.

"Yes,……see you soon." I waved my goodbye, confused about her behaviour before I went to board my flight to Seattle.

* * *

**PUSH THE BUUTTON!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own the Cullen's or any character in Twilight they are the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Hello my dear readers, here is the next chapter have fun reading.

And just a little info for the next one it is going to be Edward's POV. I'm writing as fast as I can. I just wish the day would have more hours. :(

**

* * *

**

Anna's POV:

"Right this way, miss, this is your seat. Please enjoy your flight with us." The stewardess smiled at me as she showed me my seat.

She seemed to be young around twenty three. She had long black hair that was twisted in an updo and sparkling green eyes.

I don't know why but looking into those green pools let a funny feeling travel down my spine. I shook my head to pull myself together.

"Thank you." I smiled back and took my place.

I was getting paranoid. I knew Rose and Emmett were up to something and my mind was racing through possibilities. Sighing I stopped myself. There was no point in driving myself crazy I should better enjoy my last minutes of peace.

I had a window seat in the first class, as if Emmett would let me fly any other way, but I had to admit the seats were really comfortable and I had room for my legs.

Not a Cullen yet but he already dealing with money as he were. But then again he earns it himself. A lot of it as far as I could comprehend.

In the books it looks like he is a stupid jock but in reality there is far more to him then meets the eye.

Emmett is funny and caring. Even though he has an outgoing, carefree and loud personality he can also be very serious when it is required. He became serious when I proposed not to go back to school Emmett just wouldn't have any of that.

He was also very observant. Great I will have to be on my guard the whole time but that wouldn't be enough. The moment they tell them their stories he will piece everything together and then………….I cringed, having to think passed that point.

I shook my head again and sighed. I was determined not to think about what would await me once I landed in Seattle. I would pass that bridge when I came to it.

These were my last doom free hours, this was the silence before the storm and I was going to enjoy it as much I could.

I pulled my IPod out of my purse and popped the headphones in my ears and tried to decide what I should listen to, until I chose to listen to some piano pieces.

I relaxed as best I could and tried to ignore the noises the other passengers were making as they occupied their seats.

I rested my heavy head against the soft cushion and tried to take in the brief moment of comfort, my mind was filled with nothing but the soft melody of the piano.

My eyes were still closed as I felt the seat next to me shift. Someone took his place next to me.

In the attempt to ignore whoever it was I kept my eyes closed and enjoyed the beautiful music. I took a deep breath to chase all the bad thoughts from my mind, that were creeping their way back to my conscious about the happily…..

As my eye shot open immediately when my mind registered and recognised the scent I just took in. I knew this kind of scent. I lived with Emmett long enough to know this sweet and wonderful scent.

This scent was a little different then Emmett's I think in the books the Werewolves weren't able to tell the Vampire apart by their scents but I did notice the difference, just like a Vampire.

I rolled my eyes at that.

Maybe I could smell the difference between the scents because I was accustomed to Vampires. I did live together with Emmett for nearly a year now after all.

A Vampire was going to Seattle.

Of cause my mind had to come up with the worst assumption and now that it flashed through my thoughts I couldn't shake it off.

_No……._

_NO………._

_NOOOOOOO!!!!!_

In my mind I was screaming at the top of my mental lungs. O.K. I was going all dramatic but really. Couldn't fate spare me at least for a few hours?

I still had my eyes straight I did not turn my head in his direction or what I was hoping for would be _her_ direction.

_Please it could be Victoria, James or even a member of the Volturi__. Anyone but please not __**him**_**.** My mind was shouting.

Why couldn't I have these last few hours of denial?

Why was I forced to face my doom already?

_Because life sucked!!!!!! That's why._

I let out a heavy sighed. I had two options. Either I could look straight ahead for the entire time of the flight or I could close my eyes again and ignore whoever sat next to me or the other option was that I could risk letting my doom catch me earlier.

I sighed defeated. Of cause I would look. I turned my head and my gaze fell on the person that sat next to me. I was looking directly into two butterscotch pools that were shining with curiosity.

My breath hitched when I saw him again, my mind was a mess and I could feel my heart beat speed up. He was …..He was……there just weren't words to describe him accurately.

Beautiful!

Incredible!

Generous!

Magnificent!

Not one of those words did him justice. They all seemed too plain to describe him in any way. A new language needed to be invented to describe how he looked like.

He looked incredible.

Sexy!

Hot!

Attractive to no end!

…….and the list went on and on and on…..

His hair was richer and fuller then back then when he was still human and even more a sexy mess then before, it was also a little longer.

His hair was practically begging me to run my hands through it. It was messy but the way it fell in his face………... I wanted to brush it out of his eyes so bad.

The butterscotch pools that were boring into my hazel eyes, were dazzling, brilliant pools of liquid gold, driving me in.

His full pouty lips were begging to be kissed by me.

As I gazed at his perfect face with those masculine features, I noticed the change. I think he was changed a few years after Chicago. He didn't look like a seventeen year old anymore.

If I had to guess I would say……..twenty to maybe twenty-three but definitely older then seventeen.

And his body………

As a human he was some sort of lanky though not completely he did have some muscles and his body was a little bit toned but all in all he was more boyish looking.

But now………

My god!!!

He wore a light blue dress shirt and the first there buttons were open exposing a little bit of his muscular and toned chest.

The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up and showing off his muscular and strong under arms. For all I could see he looked like a Greek god sculpture.

My eyes wandered back to his face and he showed me one of his famous crooked smiles, my heart went into overdrive, he heard and smiled at that.

I'm not a person who blushes but right in this moment even my ears were burning. But if I was blushing because he looked to good to be true or because I was a nervous train wreck since I didn't know what to do now, I didn't know.

Funny enough my blush made him smile even wider.

With that observation my brain started to work again. _Why was he smiling even wider? Shouldn't he be disgusted with me?_ Were the first questions to enter my now again functioning mind.

I narrowed my eyes and looked at him more intensely now while he did the same. Once again nothing made sense to me in this crazy Twilight world.

This world I somehow landed in was like in the Twilight books described but yet different at the same time. Emmett and Rose were the perfect examples for that.

He should have given me a disgusted look and then look away but he didn't. But then again did I really want sex-on-legs to glare at me?

_Wait did I just call him sex-on-leg? What was wrong with me?_

Those thoughts broke the spell. What in the world was I doing? He was engaged to Bella Swan and I was going to live with him and his family and I was going to have to endure his wedding with another woman.

Yeah, reality sucked and it hurt bringing me successful back to my senses. I sighed heavily and sadly before I turned my head away and looked out of the window.

Gazing out of the window I heard the voice of one of the stewardesses informing the passengers that we were about to take off. I fasten my seat belt and the plane began to move.

I watched as the plane was climbing higher and higher into the sky. Once the signals for the seatbelts went off I opened mine.

"Hello." I heard a melodic and velvet voice say.

_Damn! Did he have to talk to me?_

I took a deep breath in and turned around without letting it out and smiled at him as friendly as I could but not too much.

"Hello." I greeted back.

He smiled back at me.

Why was he doing this? No sense! This world made no sense! Why was I trying to see things rational when there wasn't anything rational in this……. my world anymore?

"I'm….." He began but a stewardess interrupted him.

"Would you like to have something to drink or anything else?" She asked him sweetly battering her eyes at him, showing off her chest.

I tried to figure out for the millions time what I did so awful in my life that I deserved this punishment.

_Oh right I told Edward the truth_. My mind answered quickly.

"No, thank you." He declined, of cause. "But you can ask this beautiful lady next to me."

_Was I hearing things now? What did he__ just call me "beautiful lady"?_ I…….my mind was blank……I mean what was wrong?

Over three hours I had to be in here with him over three goddamn hours. Why couldn't he just drain me so it would be just over?

Of cause I wasn't serious because if he drained me he would hate himself for it and I didn't want that. I loved him too much to be able to see him hurt.

I had to suck it up!!!!!

Just then I noticed that they waited for an answer from me.

"A coke please." I smiled and I was even able to say the words in a sure and even voice.

The stewardess asked him again if he wanted something but Edward declined. She sighed dissatisfied and as she walked back she was swaying her hips seductively.

"So where were we before we got interrupted?" Edward said as he turned his face back to me. Apparently he didn't even noticed the effort the seductively was putting into hooking up with him.

_Hmm…..I was thinking about the possibilities I had to commit suicide in this plane!?!?_ My mind was being sarcastic now.

"I'm Edward Cullen." He smiled at me as he extended his hand out to me.

_What???? Why is he reaching his hand out to me? Vampires do everything to avoid contact with humans so they won't notice their cold skin_.

But not wanting to be impolite I grabbed his, as expected cool, hand. In the moment our skin touched liquid electricity was flooding from his body to mine.

Warmth.

Butterflies.

My heart in overdrive again.

Great, just what I needed, a physical reminder of how much I loved him. I was so pathetic. If I ever came across Cupid I would stab that little gnome with his own arrows.

But then again it was interesting that I wasn't the only one who gasped at our touch, he did as well. Wonder what that means.

_Oh wake up girl!!!! Face the facts_. My mind warned me.

Great, I was talking with myself. Could this day get any worse?

I pulled my hand slowly back from his, he didn't seem to like that, and smiled at him politely again wanting to turn my head back to the window.

"I hope you don't mind the question but why are you going to Seattle?" He just had to ask hadn't he? And of cause in this smooth velvet voice of his.

_Stupid Vampire_.

"Because I'm moving to Washington. And why are you going to Seattle?"

_Why was I asking???_

"I live there." He smiled another crocket smile as he said that. "And where….."

"Here is your coke." The flight attendance said as she handed me the drink.

"Thank you."

"And you are absolutely sure sir that you don't want anything?" She pressed trying to get Edward's attention.

_Forget it woman he is engaged_.

Was my mind with me or against me?

"I am sure and if I should change my mind I will call, thank you." He said the words as slowly and patiently as possible.

Disappointed with the result the flight attendance went away and Edward turned to face me again.

"I'm sorry. Were was I……"

"The flight attendances seemed to be quite interested in you, even the guy." I pointed out, looking at the on male flight attendance who quickly looked away as he was caught staring.

"Yes, it seemed that way." Edward sighed.

"What are you listening to?" He asked as he noticed the music on my IPod. One of the headphones was out of my ear to be able to understand him.

"Just some piano pieces that I like."

"You are playing the piano?"

I laughed at that. "No, I'm more or less tone deaf but I like to listen to music. And you?"

"I'm not more or less tone deaf so yes I play." He answered amused and warmly.

Why was I talking to him? Once we were out of the plane the cruel reality was going to slap me in my face.

But I liked talking to him that's my problem I always liked talking to him. It's just so easy like breathing.

Well if that was all I got, about three hours, before reality and his fiancé, who I didn't want to hate because it wasn't her fault I fell in love with him or that I was here to begin with, were waiting for me and him.

"What is your favourite song?" Of cause I knew it but it was a good place to start.

"Claire de Lune by Debussy. Say do you know it by any chance?"

I switched a few tracks up and Claire de Lune by Debussy was playing.

"So you like Debussy?" He asked surprised.

"Hmmm…only this one song made it on my IPod the others are O.K. but I like S.E.N.S. better, especially their song wish."

"Aren't you a little bit too young for that kind of taste in music?" He asked raising an eye brow.

"Honestly I don't really get what age has to do with it. Isn't it more about the who you are and how mature you are then how old you might be?"

He was a little take aback at that and looked more intensely at me.

"You sound like someone I once knew." He mused thoughtfully.

I bit my lip and looked down for a second to have moment to compose myself after that near lip up. I looked up and smiled at him. I couldn't sell myself out. Just then it occurred to me he read minds.

While panic flooded my mind I was looking at him with big eyes but he was still relaxed, as if he didn't heard what I just thought.

Of cause that explains it. He couldn't read my mind and that's why he was talking to me he just had to figure me out.

There was my explanation and simple reason why he talked to me. I was a mystery he had to solve.

Oddly enough I was greatly disappointed by that discovery. This was such a mess I didn't understand my own feelings anymore. I mean really it never happened before that anyone was able to affect me like this.

I was always the level-headed one who had all of her senses together and then he steps into my life and nothing is like it was before.

**Life sucked!**

The rest of our talk was light and amusing I found myself laughing with him the whole time and talking about nothing and everything. How could something that felt so right be so wrong?

I stepped knowingly into the land of denial and I would pay the high and painful price for that later but in these three hours everything was still alright.

Perfect even.

For a little moment I had a piece of my Edward back, even if I had to steal it.

* * *

**PUSH THE BUTTON!!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own the Cullen's or any character in Twilight they are the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

**WARNING!!!** Read this it will explain some things to you!!! **WARNING!!!!!**

*

Hello my dear readers.

So I actually did not intent to write this chapter but it kept popping out in my head and so here it is. It's a journey into the past. It takes place on the first day of school in Forks. You will see that I changed Edward's ability a little bit and I hope you will be satisfied with the explanation why his ability is now different.

I apologize to all Bella fans if I shall offend you with my version of her but she isn't the good girl in my story.

The reason the Cullen's moved to Forks in the year 2005 is because Edward is older, all of them look older, well except for Alice, so none would have believed that Edward is a fifteen year old.

And Alice decided that the timeline of events had to be kept in tact even though the places were swapped.

What happened to Carlisle and Esme and what occurred between Alice and Jasper will be revealed in later chapters.

Now enough of my talking and enjoy the chapter.

And by the way the next chapter will also be in Edward's POV.

**

* * *

**

Edward's POV:

*

January, 18th, 2005

*

"Aren't you exited Edward?" My pixie sister asked me happily for the………I lost count on how often she already asked me that.

"No," I growled at her.

"Oh come on you will see you mate for the first time in person and you are not exited. You've got to be kidding me." Alice scowled at me.

"Alice the books have been wrong before so please leave me alone with it."

The books were wrong, completely, on many accounts. The story of Carlisle and Esme and of Jasper and Alice nothing happened how it should have according to Anna's letter. And Emmett Dale McCarty didn't even exist.

Rose was devastated though she tried to hide her disappointment as we discovered that the child who was meant to grow up to be her mate died during childbirth.

But after hearing that Carlisle and Esme almost haven't found each other and living through the drama of Alice's and Jasper's beginnings she had hope that one day he would come. She firmly believed that there was a happy end for her. That hope was what kept her going.

Hope was all I had as well.

I tried to deny it. I tried to tell myself that I don't deserve hope. Another chance. Her forgiveness. But I had her forgiveness. I took it because it was something she gave me and that I couldn't refuse ever.

The sparkle of hope was always burning in my chest. It was pain and relief in one. The fire of hope was burning in my chest but I lost the reason for this fire in the fires of hell during the change.

What exactly did I hope for?

What was it that would make me complete?

Would _she_ be the one?

I hated it that I couldn't remember how she looked like, how her voice sounded, how her smile looked like. I hated it that a letter was all there was left of her. I hated it that the change put a barrier of mist between my feelings then and what I feel now.

There are only ghosts of emotions felt that leave me confused and incomplete. Who was the one to bring me back to life?

It is true that despite the outside circumstances the couples always remained the same but then again I wasn't meant to know what love is. This Swan girl was supposed to teach me. Only that someone else already taught me.

It pains me to think about my impossible behaviour towards Anna. I wish I could apologize. I wish I could remember how she looked like. I wish I had a chance to make it up to her.

If there only was a way.

"But Edward." My sister whined.

"What are you making such a fuss about? This plain, ugly Jane?" Rose shook her head as annoyed with our sisters excitement as I was.

"Shorty can't you give us a break? You have been bothering us with that for like…… like forever. It's enough." Even Thomas patience was strained.

"No, it's not. She will be your new sister." Alice insisted.

"We'll see about that." I barked out.

"Over my pile of ashes." Rose growled, glaring at Alice.

We were walking over the campus to the office to enrol into Forks High. Of cause everyone who was outside saw us and the usual thoughts were flying around.

Luckily I was able to shield my mind from the thought or better said I could turn them out. I could tune the thoughts of others out until they were only a quiet humming in the back of my mind.

In the letter Anna wrote to Carlisle she told him that I wouldn't be able to protect myself from the thoughts of others that they would bombard me mercilessly.

First we thought that she, the books, must have been wrong but as we discovered that she had been spot on with Jaspers, Alice's, Eleazar's and Kate's ability we came to the conclusion that it must have to do with me.

Or to be more specific with the fact that I wasn't turned at seventeen but about four years later. Carlisle thinks that because my human life lasted longer then it should have, my ability had more time to develop further.

I can not only tune the thoughts out better then I ever was able to according to the books she read but I could also hear and see more in people's minds.

I am able to sort through their memories like I please if I want to. Nothing is hidden from me if I chose to.

Or everything is hidden from me when I want too. That is far more a blessing, actually.

_I'm really sorry Edward__ but don't forget she is your sister and you love her_. Jasper remained me for his wife's sake.

"Jasper if she weren't I would have already drowned her in the river."

"Ha!….As if that would stop me." Alice rolled her eyes at me before entering the small office.

She was happily chatting with the secretary as we others waited to get our papers and to go to our classes.

I still didn't understand why we even had to come here because I highly doubted that I would be interested in that girl but as most of the times Alice got her way.

Democracy!

It was supposed to be a good thing but isn't if your sister is Alice Cullen. She had already Jasper on her side what was a given. With the outlook of a mate for me she got Esme who got Carlisle on board and Thomas doesn't stand a chance against our little devil anyway.

So here we are now in Forks, meeting the supposed "only one" for me. I saw her already through Alice's thoughts.

If one would as me I would say she is nothing special. A plain Jane as Rose likes to call it but her scent on the other hand is dangerous.

Alice had been stealing some of her belongings for the past two weeks so I could get used to her scent. It was powerful, mouth watering.

Alice expects me to be exited to meet a gourmet meal that is going to be in front of me all of the time, taunting me to take a "bite" while I can't.

I think she has absolutely no concept what that scent is doing to me. I have a perfect record just like Carlisle and Rose and this insignificant human girl might just ruin that.

My self-control is going to be put to test today and I'm not sure I will make it. There is absolutely nothing I can find about that that would sparkle any excitement in me.

"What's that noise?" Rose asked low and fast, looking at me as we heard a rumbling sound.

I looked back at her and shrugged so did Thomas while Alice and Jasper were still talking to the secretary.

Finally having our papers we made our way out of the office and back into the parking lot to get on the other side to the main buildings.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Rose suddenly exclaimed as a certain object caught her eye.

"From all the stuff that was wrong that had to be true. I mean is that even legal?"

"Apparently. Her father is chief of the police here after all." Jasper shrugged as he watched the red beast.

"Do you think some venom is inside it and that's the reason it isn't dead yet?" Thomas asked raising an eye brow.

Rose, Jasper and I chuckled.

"Hey stop that. Stop making fun of your new sister." Alice protested.

"She is not a sister of mine and I pray she will never be." Rose glared at her and also at me in warning.

I held my hands up in surrender and smiled sheepishly.

"Wonder if it true that she is a shield?" Thomas voiced his curiosity.

There had been many things wrong were Isabella Sawn was concerned. For starters her parents never got divorced but were still happily married. And shy was definitely not a word I would use to describe her.

The girl had lived her whole life here in Forks. What did match was that she hung out with the popular clique. Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley and so on…

Alice gathered all information's she could about her and was completely taken by that girl for whatever reason.

I had biology with her after lunch, Alice's doing, I could only hope that everyone who entered that class room would be able to leave it on his or hers own legs and didn't need to be carried out legs first.

Guess that is called dark hunour. I chuckled to myself as I was making my way to the cafeteria, having half of the school day behind me, to get lunch I wouldn't eat. Though I don't think I would eat that stuff in there even when I could.

"So ready to meet your mate for the first time?" Thomas asked in a mocking voice as I sat down on the table he had occupied for all of us.

"Or to face your doom." Rose sighed before glaring at Alice again and also taking her place.

"I only want you to know if he murders all the kids in that class after lunch it will be your fault." She spat into Alice's face.

"He won't because he loves her." Alice spat back.

Jasper was torn between wanting to be there for his wife and not having to be in the middle of this cat fight. He was in general Alice's opinion and went along with what she wanted.

But I could read in his thoughts that he thought that this time his little pixie might have taken the whole thing to far.

He was mainly worried because Alice liked that Bella girl very much already and he could feel that I was as indifferent about her as about any other human girl in this building.

Jasper was worried what it would do to Alice if she came too really like this Bella Sawn but had to give up on her because it wouldn't work out between me and her.

"Alice I don't love her." I reminded her.

"But you will." She sang happily, grinning.

"Um-hum…..interesting theory. Even more interesting given the fact that you didn't even had a vision about it." I said smugly wiping that smug grin out of her face.

"Wait up once your biology class is over, you will be in with love her." She challenged.

_So god help me or you in that case__. You better not_. Rose growled in her thoughts, smiling sweetly on the outside.

She didn't even meet the girl but already disliked her a great deal and I was just annoyed to no end with Alice's behaviour.

"She is here! She is here!" Alice sang happily.

"And she noticed us."

"Of cause she noticed us everyone in the entire room is looking at us right now since we were the new kids." I remained her.

I let the humming in the back of my mind become louder to be able to figure out if I really wouldn't be able to hear her. I concentrated on the area where she sat. On the table were seven students in total.

I listened to their conversation to be able to make a quick check with their voices spoken out loud and the ones in their heads. Quickly I gathered them all.

And to my surprise I could here Isabella Swan's thoughts. Granted her thoughts were harder to catch then the others. I had to put extra effort into it but once I got a hang on it, it was fairly easy.

"Are those the new ones?" The Swan girl asked.

"Yes!" A girl named Jessica was nodding.

"My mom told me about them and do you wan to know something interesting?" She asked the people around her table.

"You know we want Jessica, so spill!" A girl named Lauren commanded.

"It seems like two of them a couple, even though they are siblings."

"Which ones?" A boy asked curious.

"I hope not the hot blond one." A blond boy threw in.

"Like you have a shot in hell Mike. She is way out of your league," another one laughed at him.

"You think you have a chance?" This Mike guy challenged.

"When she flies for a real man." The boy answered smugly.

Rose rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Just because you got to screw one time doesn't mean you are a sex god or something." The Lauren girl ended the boys conversation.

"You were saying." She turned her attention back to Jessica.

"My mom saw them, this Jasper and Alice, they are called I think. They were behaving like a couple and not like siblings. I mean they live together." Her voice held all the shock and condemnation of the small town. Always the same.

"And who do you think is the blond girl with? The bronze haired guy or the other blond?" The Lauren girl asked in a mean voice.

"Come oh guys they are adopted it's not like they are siblings by blood." A girl with glasses threw in.

"Ang they are still a family. They shouldn't screw around with each other that's incest." The gossip queen proudly announced.

"Where are they even coming from?" The Mike kid asked, missing the incest comment because he was still fighting with the boy from before.

"Alaska as far as my mom got to know." Jessica enjoyed the spot light.

All the while her friends were talking the Swan girl was looking at our table gauging all of my siblings and then her gaze froze on me as she saw me.

I had my head bend down a little, my eyes were fixed on my food in front of me. I didn't need to look up to see everything.

As she gazed at me her mind started to get busy and soon I was the only thing on her mind. First her mind registered my beauty and the pale skin.

She was wondering about my appearance, not understanding how anyone could look this beautiful when suddenly her thoughts took another direction.

She didn't even know me and already she imagined me without a shit. I was disturbed by those and disgusted with those images.

I sighed loudly, shaking my head.

"What?" Rose asked.

"I can hear her. Unfortunately." I scoffed.

"What? Why unfortunately?" Alice wondered concerned.

"Guess."

"Seems like she isn't as different as all the others here." Rose smirked satisfied taking a good look at her now.

"My god! Did that girl ever heard of a brush or a comb?" She wondered, making a disgusted face.

The Sawn girl had her hair in a messy pony tail. It looked like she just captured all of her hair after jumping out of bed and tamed it with a hair tie.

"At least it's matching her clothing." Thomas noticed.

Well it was true she really didn't car how she looked like because the clothes she wore looked like a blind person picked them out.

It made me wonder why she hung out with the popular clique when she clearly didn't give anything about what others thought of her. Or why they were hanging out with her.

"Oh come on guys that's all fixable. I'll make sure of it." Alice defended her again.

"Whatever the bell is going to ring any second." I informed them and stood up to go to my class.

The others stood up with me and we brought our trays to the trashcan getting rip of the offending stuff they were feeding the kids with here.

_Shall we shown them with whom I'm together? _Rose showed me an idea she came up with and asked me with I was on board. I nodded and smiled at her. Both of us not making the decision to go through with it but only entertaining the though. That way Alice wouldn't be able to have a vision in time to stop us.

Alice is capable of seeing it when someone makes a decision or thinks about the possibilities that are lying ahead of that person. I discovered that about the later Alice didn't immediately receive a vision.

Those few moments were enough for Rose and me to go through with her plan.

As we passed the table the Sawn girl was sitting at Rose locked her arm around my waist and leaned into me. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

The gossiping began immediately in the heads of the others while the Sawn girl was stunned into silence by Rose's and mine display.

"What was that?" Alice growled as we stepped out of the cafeteria.

"What was what?" Rose asked innocent.

"That thing you did just now. Now she thinks you are a couple." Alice almost shrieked.

"That was the point. Good it came across." Rose said and turned on her heel in the direction of her next class.

_I've got your back little brother_. She thought before she rounded the corner.

I was older then her, both as a Vampire and as a human but she insisted on being the big sister. I didn't mind being call "little" brother as long it made her happy.

"Edward." Alice growled at me.

Satisfied I shrugged my shoulders and stepped away to my next class ignoring the strong words she was throwing at me through her thoughts.

I stepped into the biology class room and occupied one of the empty seats. The school year just started so it didn't matter which seat I took.

I was one of the first to arrive and the class room filled as I was gazing out of the window and watched the rain drops fall from the sky. It was relaxing to listen to the sound of the rain drops hitting the ground and the different surfaces outside.

None of the students took the seat besides me of cause their natural instincts told them to stay away from me though in their thoughts I could read that they wanted to approach me.

I was thankful they didn't.

One of the last to arrive was the Sawn girl. I braced myself for the intensity of the demons scent. She was walking into my direction from her thoughts I could see that she would take the seat next to me.

"Hi, I'm Bella Sawn nice to meet you." She said as she sat down.

I turned my head to face her.

"Edward Cullen." I replied shortly while her scent burned my throat.

She looked at me in surprise, her chocolate brown eyes widen as she watched me for a very long moment taken aback by the sound of my voice according to her mind.

She was completely spaced out, her heart rat sped up and her breathing became shallow, her mind was making a mile a minute thinking about how beautiful and perfect I was.

As if I hadn't hear that millions of times before.

The voice of our teacher who arrived and introduced himself broke her out of her thoughts. She blushed fuelling the fire in my throat.

It was a good thing I had hunted the night before or I might just had kill them all in this tiny class room.

In the first part of the lesson the teacher told us what we could expect to work on in this semester. While he did that the Sawn girl thought constantly about my appearance.

I had to tune her out.

"Where are you from?" She asked as the teacher gave us some papers to work on.

"Alaska." I answered shortly.

Her scent was endurable due to the two weeks I had to get used to it but still the origin smell was far more powerful then the samples.

"Why did you move here?" She continued questioning.

"My father got a job in the local hospital here." I offered.

"And do you like Forks?" She pressed on.

"It's nice." I answered and noticed that she was leaning into me.

I pushed my chair back and tried to create as much space between us as possible. She caught up on that luckily.

"Oh sorry." She said pulling back, at least she had the decency to acknowledge her behaviour.

"Personal space." I breathed out with the last air I had in my lungs.

She blushed deep red and turned her head away from my sighed. I didn't breath, first I needed to prepare myself for the intake of her scent again.

As I took a careful breath again my throat raged with freshly lit fire. This lesson was hell. I had enough control not to kill everyone here to get to her blood but I was asking myself why I was torturing myself like this.

"Your girlfriend is really pretty." The Sawn girl said as she turned to face me again. Her expression was sad but there was something shinning behind her eyes I quite couldn't up my finger on.

_Did she just call me pretty?!?! What's wrong with that twit??????_ Rose flew into a fury as she was listening to the conversation. She didn't accept to be called anything less then beautiful. Pretty is a great offence according to her.

Before I had time to respond the biology teacher called for our attention and we didn't have a chance to talk again.

Not that I really minded.

She spent the rest of the class thinking about me just like every other girl in the class room. I knew that for the next weeks my locker would be filled with letters and impropriate offers again.

I sighed on the inside at that prospect and tried to get used to her scent. I wasn't getting out of this one.

If I had my way we wouldn't even be here but Alice and Esme insisted I gave "the chance at love" a shot and there is no way to say no to Esme.

When the bell rang, I shot out of my seat, without acknowledging Bella Sawn any further. I needed to get out of there and get some fresh air.

This was my first encounter with my supposed to be soul mate………….

* * *

**PUSH THE BUTTON!!!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own the Cullen's or any character in Twilight they are the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Hi guys and **I'm sooo soooo sorry** I'm late with the update but I had a presentation to make for school and the topic was agrrrrrrr complicated, try to explain something to someone that you barely understand, *sigh* anyway apparently I've done a good job at it. *snicker*

Enough of my chatter and have fun with chapter 17.

**

* * *

**

Edward's POV:

I was lying in my meadow enjoying the peace. This was really a piece of paradise on earth. I loved to listen to the humming of the stream and the sounds of the forest.

It was a place where I could relax and be alone with my thoughts. Only not today it seemed. I could already hear the thoughts of my usually favourite sister.

"Alice." I groaned as the little pixie skipped to my side.

"Why won't you give her a chance?" Alice whined, immediately coming to the point. The times where she was still beating around the bush first seemed to be over.

"You could be happy."

"Alice." I rolled my eyes at her as I sighed annoyed.

"No, don't you "Alice" me here. It is even in the letter. You and Bella are meant to be so why…."

"Because I don't love her Alice." I explained again.

Exactly how often did I have this conversation with her? Definitely more times than I care to remember. She is always getting the same answer but it's not in her nature to give upon something she wants to have.

I used to admire that on her but right now I hate that trail of hers. It's just annoying to no end.

"Because you are chasing a ghost?"

"I'm not chasing a ghost Alice." I huffed, this was slowly irritating me.

"She is perfect for you and she loves you Edward….and…. and if you don't feel anything for her then why did you manipulate the van, made it impossible for the boy to start his car so that it didn't crush her and saved her from those men in Port Angeles?"

I gave her an incredulous look.

"Alice that was you. In case you forgot. The only reason I was at the scene of the evens was because a certain little pixie dragged me there." She was reaching for desperate measures now.

The two of us are like a broken record ever since we moved to Forks. Actually it started with Alice's first vision of the Swan girl.

Alice huffed annoyed. Not getting her way was something she greatly disliked and I was at the receiving end of her mood, constantly.

"Alice I know you like her and you are her friend. We are not stopping you from being her friend but I don't want to have anything to do with her and second you know the consequences when she finds out."

"Yes, you ware not returning her feelings and a heartbroken Vampire is a nasty thing that's why Carlisle won't turn her and Rose vowed to kill her the second she finds out." She hung her head. Dejected.

"But you were interested in her." She said hopefully in the next moment.

"For a month. The time it took me to learn to ignore her scent."

"I just want you to be happy Edward. I love you and seeing you read that letter that _she_ wrote over and over again and those diaries…….it hurts." She said in a sad voice full of pain.

"Alice, look at me!" I commanded her. She slowly lifted her head to look into my eyes.

"I can't betray my heart, not again. I did it in the past and I'm still paying for my foolish mistake."

"I want you to be happy." Alice whispered looking at her lap.

"Maybe one day I will but it's not this Swan girl that will grant me happiness." I smiled weakly at her.

Hoping that my hope that she understood this time around wouldn't be in vain but deep down I knew better.

"She forgave you Edward." My little sister hugged me.

"I know Alice and I forgave myself as well. I learnt out of my mistakes just how she would want it." I hugged her back.

"I won't push you anymore." She smiled at me, admitting defeat.

But I knew. It was only for the time being before she would spot another opportunity to push the Sawn girl at me. When ever that happened I had to remind myself that I loved my pixie sister.

Or if I was highly annoyed by what she had come up with yet again I would tell Rose. She hated the Sawn girl with passion and loved making a scene. Not that I couldn't fight my own battles but by now it all became too ridiculous for my taste.

Rose on the other hand always appreciated a good cat fight and Alice would leave me alone for at least three weeks after Rose put her into her place.

My relationship with Rose was nothing like the one I was supposed to have. The reason for this was Anna. I followed her advice. One of the many she wrote in the letter to Carlisle.

I did look underneath Rose's shallow and superficial surface and discovered a beautiful, brave, intelligent, independent and strong woman and a wonderful and amazing sister. I guess not behaving like a jackass towards her did help our brother sister relationship as well.

"Thank you." I gave her a small grin.

She gave me one last brilliant smile and disappeared out of my meadow. Alice fought hard for this Bella girl and I to be together. But I had never an interest in her, well besides that that I wanted to drain her the first few weeks but then it got bearable.

"I forgave myself" for the greatest mistake of my life, well at least as far as I could. But that was along way I had to go and it certainly wasn't a pleasant one.

After my family and I moved from Chicago to Canada I thought I was going to lose my mind. I knew these things and I had none to talk to and there was this anger and hate……..

I hated her.

I hated that girl.

I hated Anna.

Or at least I foolishly believed so.

It was not her, my anger and hate was directed at but I saw it too late to take back what I did to her. It was too late to make it up to her.

I couldn't even apologize.

That she thinks that I hate her is what kills me every day a little bit more and is what I will always regret the most. If only she knew……….I did not hate her. Not in the least.

I was shocked when I heard that my parents were about to die and hearing the things about Vampires and Werewolves and worst of all, the person I was about to become…….it was too much.

I couldn't and I wasn't able to accept that my parents were to die that's why I did everything in my power to make them move away from Chicago.

I met Carlisle back then in Chicago but I was not ready then. I was only a seventeen years old, a naïve, stupid brat.

I loathed and hated the person she had described. That was not who I saw myself to be nor who I wanted to be. I hated myself. Myself. It was me who the hate was directed at. The person I was to become. But I was too blind to see it back then.

Back then when I met her I already possessed the traces of the person I loathed. I loathed myself but I was too stupid to see it, too self-absorbed.

In Canada I started to write a diary because I needed some sort of release since I couldn't talk to anybody about this. If I made the mistake of telling someone I would have been thrown into paddled cell and when someone, by some wonders did believe me, then there were the Italian Vampires Anna told me about.

One day, when I was nineteen, I lost my diary and an old woman named Estella Mar found it. She was an old lady that was well respected in the town we lived in and lived only a few houses away from us.

A few days after I lost my diary she asked me to help her with something in her house. Of cause being raised to be a gentleman I offered my help. But she was not the one who had received help the end.

It was me.

Estella found my diary and read it. She believed every word of it. She told me some time later that when she was a young girl she spent one summer with her grandma and that's when her life changed.

She told me that her grandmother had a house in the country side and that there she met a boy who later turned out to be a shape shifter. Like the ones Anna described that were living in La Push.

She knew about the world of Vampires, Werewolves and the children of the moon. And she was quite some personality to deal with.

First thing she did when I entered her house was to beat me with my diary and for such a small and old person she had a lot of energy and strength.

At least that is what I wrote in my journal. The writing was a way to vent all of the crazy things in my life.

She literally beat some sense into me. She ordered me into her house twice a week and we would discus what I had written in my diary, what happened and how I managed to twist it all.

She showed me that I was becoming the person I didn't want to be. The Edward Anna told me about. The Edward out of those Twilight books.

She showed me that Anna had an impossible cruel choice to make and no matter what she did it would always be wrong in some way. Someone always would get hurt.

Until then I haven't even though about how she must have felt with all of this. She was also all alone. She turned to me in trust and I threw it back into her face.

Looking back at my actions and decisions of the past I can only feel shame. Shame for the coward and idiot I have been.

Because of Anna and with the help of Estella I understood many things and I changed. I was not the same person anymore that I had been.

It took me a while but I was able to forgive myself for what I did to Anna after Carlisle showed me the letter in which she wrote that she forgave and that she doesn't hate me for my foolishness. To a certain extent I was able to let go.

Because of Anna and with Estella's help, I was able to find myself. I was able to leave the naïve, scared boy behind and become a man, who is open-minded and who is facing things instead of running away from them.

After I told her about Carlisle Estella looked at me like I had grown a second head. Carlisle was her Doctor. We later found out that he had followed me to Canada at Anna's request.

I carefully took up a friendship with him but soon discovered the great and pure hearted person he is. He became my mentor and a good friend while I was still human. And my father after he turned me.

I loved her.

As I was human I was in love with this incredible girl. I still feel the love that I had for her as a human before my blindness and foolishness came in the way of my heart.

I know what real love feels like though what I feel for her now is only a ghost of the emotion that I felt back then. When I became a Vampire I forgot her face and many other things about her.

And without her begin there to remind me of the things and feelings they slowly got lost like the memories of my parents and my human life.

But the ghost of the love I had for her never faded.

I don't know if I will ever meet her again I wish to though. If only to be able to apologize personally.

Would I fall in love with her all over again?

I didn't know.

Would I ever meet the one meant for me?

Only time would tell and time was all I had.

How often did I ask myself this and how often would these thoughts still ghost through my mind. I didn't know the answer to that.

*

XoxoxoxoX

*

"Hey are you blind or something?" Someone shouted after me because I had bumped into him in the crowed air port as I made my way to the right terminal to be able to fly back to Forks.

Rose wanted me to help her to move the stuff of her mate and his sister but then when I arrived here she called me and told me that they were already on the way to Forks by car.

I loved my sister but some times I could strangle her!!!!

This certainly was such a moment. The sound of my mobile brought me out of my mental tantrum. I fished the phone out of my pocket checking the ID.

"Alice." I nearly barked into the small plastic piece, immediately regretting going off on her like that.

"Listen I'm sorry but I'm in a really bad mood right now. You could……"

"E-Edward….." that wasn't Alice's but the Swan girls voice on the other end.

This day officially got even worse.

I took a deep breath and tried to pull myself together.

"How can I help you Bella?" I asked not bothering to mask the annoyance in my voice.

"Alice wanted me to call and ask you if she could borrow some of your CD's……" Another attempt to give the Swan girl a chance to talk to me.

"Alice knows she can borrow them whenever she likes. Listen I've got to go." I said and snapped the phone shut.

Now my mood reached an all time low. That was going to be some enjoyable flight. A container full of humans and an irritated Vampire.

I shook my head and boarded the plane, trying as best as I could to block the thoughts of the female fight attendance, though I had to discover, to my great disturbance, that the thoughts of the male one were just as bad.

"Please follow me sir, your seat is in the first class." The blond woman smiled at me, asking herself if there was a chance I would join the miles high club with her.

I rolled my eyes and just followed her, trying to hide how irritated I was, not only at her thoughts but still at Rose's thoughtlessness.

I knew that she was in love and I was happy for her. She deserved this happiness but still one call to tell me, in time, that I wasn't needed here really wasn't too much to ask.

Still fuming I entered the first class and after only three steps in I was confronted with an interesting and slightly intoxicating scent that reached my nose.

This scent had my immediate attention. All the tension and irritation was washed away the second this wonderful perfume filled my lungs.

The scent didn't appear to be from a human so much I could tell but for some reason I couldn't place the scent at all. I thought I knew all scents that exist but apparently I didn't.

The scent was only faint nearly not there as if only a ghost of it. I looked around the seats to see where the source of that scent might be.

"This is your seat sir." The blond woman said and pulled me out of my search.

I smiled carefully at her, making sure not to show her my teeth and turned my sight at my seat.

That's when I saw _her._ The girl was sitting in the window seat and was listening to music, some piano pieces. A smile crossed my face suddenly.

Breathing in again I noticed that she was the source of that unusual scent. I listened for a heart beat and sure enough it was there, strongly playing a beautiful symphony, which I enjoyed a moment before listening further and noticing that I couldn't' hear her.

I couldn't hear her mind.

I never came across anyone who's mind I couldn't hear. The Swan girl was supposed to be the one but that turned out as a dead end. And now here was the one.

I sat down next to her, hoping she would turn around when she felt the seat shifting next to her so I could get a better look at her angelic face.

Unfortunately she didn't react to that instead she continued to listen to her IPod. She didn't acknowledge me until she took a deep breath and with that intake of air her eyes shot open.

She swallowed and looked panicked for a moment. Her actions didn't make any sense to me. Why was she panicked?

After a short while she finally turned around and I was met with the two most beautiful pools of hazel I've seen in my very long life.

Her breath hitched when our eyes met and I could hear her heart beat speed up. It filled me with satisfaction and pleasure to trigger such a reaction in her.

_Why?_

I received that kind of reaction millions of times but only felt annoyed by it. Not with her. It made me proud to be able to get this reaction out of her.

_Why?_

She was taking me in with her eyes, normally I would be disgusted with such a behaviour but not with her. I wanted her to look at me.

_Why?_

I hoped that she liked what she was seeing because I definitely liked what I saw.

_Why?_

She had long brown hair with a few highlights. It fell in long curls down her back and her shoulders.

She had big hazel eyes and cherry red lips that begged me to kiss them. Looking at her lips I wanted to place mine over hers, badly.

_**Why?**_

I had to grip the arm rest not to give in into the desire.

_That never happened before!_

And the rest of her body………I had to look back at her beautiful face or nothing would be able to stop to do what my body begged me to.

_**Why?**_

Her gaze was on my face as well and I couldn't stop myself from giving her a crooked smile. The fact that her heart went into overdrive, had me smile even wider.

I loved the effect I was having on her.

_**Why?**_

And then a beautiful blush touched her cheeks that was only moments before she sighed heavily and sadly and was about to turn her face away from me to the window.

_**No!!**_

I did register someone talking about the take off but all I cared about was how to make the beautiful girl right next to me look at me again or at least that she let me look at her.

_Why?_

And I had to know why she was looking so sad a moment ago it was a crime that she had to be sad. I wanted (I needed?) to comfort her.

_Why did I need to comfort her?_

But nothing happened. She didn't look at me after the signals for the seat belts were given. I had enough, my patience was at it's limits. I had to see her face and I wanted to hear her voice.

_Primeval need!_

I greeted her. None can do anything wrong with a greeting and it worked. She turned around and I saw those hazel pools again. Just as I was about to tell her my name the fight attendance had to interrupt me.

_Fury!_

Once I was able to get ride of the interruption and made it clear who was beautiful I extended my hand to her in greeting.

As our hands touched, as I felt her skin on mine, pure liquid electricity was running from her body into mine, in this moment I knew what was happening.

_Love!!!_

I was falling in love.

In fact I already had the second I laid my eyes on her.

She was it.

The one I had waited over one hundred years for. A second chance fell in my lap and I would be damned if I would mess it up this time as well.

No, this beautiful creature next to me was my mate. There was no question about it and I would make her mine.

Come what may!

"What is your favourite song?" I noticed with pleasure that she was becoming comfortable with talking to me.

"Claire de Lune by Debussy." I answered and was curious if she knew the artists.

"Say do you know it by any chance?"

She held her finger up, switched a few tracks up on her IPod and Claire de Lune by Debussy was playing.

"So you like Debussy?" I asked surprised.

"Hmmm…only this one song made it on my IPod the others are O.K. but I like S.E.N.S. better, especially their song wish."

"Aren't you a little bit too young for that kind of taste in music?" I asked raising an eye brow.

"Honestly I don't really get what age has to do with it. Isn't it more about the who you are and how mature you are then how old you might be?"

Shock washed over me as I heard her answer. It was an answer I would not be surprised to get from the one girl that captured me before.

A thought suddenly crossed my mind. Could she be………

"You sound like someone I once knew." The words escaped my lips before I had a chance to stop them.

She bit her lip and looked down for a second before looking up again and smiling at me. I had to know more about her.

I couldn't remember when the last time was that I talked so much to anybody but I was excited about the exchange with her and I was enjoying every minute of it.

Time ceased to exist as I sat here with her and we chatted about everything and nothing, laughing the whole time.

With each second I spend in her company I was falling harder for her.

* * *

I know. I know. It seems that he had fallen pretty fast for her but even though he wasn't aware of it, he loved her all of those years ever since the two of them last saw each other. And when he finally saw her again here it just clicked.

I know some of you expected the whole Bella and Edward are together and Anna will have to get in the way some how conflict. To be honest I also wanted to write it as I began the story but then……..there are other fanfics like that and I wanted something new. So writing the story I thought of a new conflict.

I hope you will like it. Now that my vacations started I will hopefully have more time to write.

**PUSH THE BUTTON!!!!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own the Cullen's or any character in Twilight they are the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**_First of all:_**

**_I wanted to tell you…._****_Hannah Brandon 1234321_****_, _****_CookiesAreTheMeaningOfLife_****_, _****_angelic fanfic writer_****_, _****_angel19872006_****_, Twilighter,dannihell, _****_Rosalies-Evil-Twin_****_, _****_twilight-emily_****_, _****_Narutoske_****_, _****_._****_, _****_Livia09_****_ and to all the others who are always reviewing how much your reviews mean to me. Thank you so much for all of your support you guys are the best._**

Hugs Nicky.

* * *

Hi guy, here is the next chappie. I hope you will enjoy it.

I know it might seem a little bit fast but please keep in mind that Edward waited for this chance over nine decades. And he isn't the seventeen year old boy anymore but a man.

He was nearly twenty one when he was turned in this story.

With that said have fun reading.

**

* * *

**

Edward's POV:

It was too soon.

The three hours flew by in a blink of an eye and we had already landed. People were getting out of the plane and just then I realized……….I didn't even know her name.

I was talking to her for three hours, three fulfilled, relaxed, wonderful hours that I never wanted to end and I didn't even know her name!?!?!

"Seems like it's time to go." She said with a sigh and a sad smile that she tried to hide as she stood up and was about to walk away.

I didn't like the idea of distance between us at all.

"Wait what…….."

"I hope you had a nice flight with us….." The blond flight attendance interrupted me again, placing her hand on my shoulder and assaulting me with her fantasies.

_God, I hope he will go __out with me. I will show him a damn good time. God, how can anybody be this delicious……._

The graphic images that her mind came up with about her and me in positions that would put creativity of the Denali sisters to shame were disgusting me.

"Yes, thank you." I flashed my teeth at her what brought some sort of sense back to her and she stepped immediately away from me.

"What I was trying….." As I turned around to ask the beautiful girls name she was already gone.

Panic hit me with an unknown force. Taking a deep breath I concentrated on the minds of the people around the air port and I searched their thoughts for any sign of my mate.

A small sparkle of relief washed over me as I saw her in their minds and followed immediately. The panic in my body lessened with every step closer to her.

I managed to catch up with her at the baggage pickup.

"Hi." I breathed, standing behind her. She turned around and looked shyly at me.

"Hi, there."

_Here goes all or nothing!_ I thought and swallowed my nervousness. I never did this before.

"Can I have your number? I would really like to call you and talk to you again." _And you have no idea how much I enjoyed talking to you_. I didn't say the last part out loud.

"If you want to talk to me again, well if," Why was she saying that? Why was she questioning if I wanted to talk to her again?

If she only knew……

"You just need to go down the hall or down or up the stairs and knock on my door." She shrugged with a sad smile on her lips.

She was making no sense. Why was she sad again? What did she mean just go down the hall? Which hall?

"You lost me…." I shook my head, confused.

Just then I remembered I didn't know her name. That was why I chased after her in the first place. She was so distracting. My composed and organized self was a mess around her.

"You know I just realized we have been talking the whole time and I don't even know your name."

She hesitated a little, as if the moment she told me her name a beautiful dream would end and she wanted to make it last just a few seconds longer.

"Anna." She whispered.

Anna!?!?!?!

Did she just say Anna?

This couldn't be! How much of a coincidence would that be?

"Anna McCarty." She told me her full name.

McCarty!?!?!

McCarty like Emmett McCarty!?

"Emmett McCarty?" I asked stunned.

"My brother." She answered snickering and instantly had a warm light in her eyes at the mentioning of her brothers name.

I knew that Rosalie's mate had a little sister. Rose told me about it but I didn't know she was human.

"But you are….."

"I'm not." She was shaking her head.

"But you…" I tried again. I did hear her heat beating.

"It's a long story but I'm not anymore."

I was over the moon that she was going to live in my house, with me. I had to ask Esme to give her the room next to mine.

But I was also confused that she appeared to be human but didn't smell like one and claimed not to be one.

And there was this whole………the entire time I was talking to her, I had the feeling I knew her already and that she knew me, like we met before.

Was it possible?

Is it really _her_?

My thoughts were racing in a million different directions while I wasn't leaving her out of my sight. I'm not making the same mistake twice.

We got our luggage and her dog. They really had a pet dog! Rose was not kidding! A vegetarian Vampire has a snack as a pet.

My mind couldn't let go of that thought even though I had more important thing to think about now.

One problem with the Vampire brain is that we can think in many directions at the same time sometimes it's rather inappropriate.

We walked out of the terminal where Carlisle and Esme were waiting. They waited there to fetch up two Vampires.

An old member of the family, their son and the new member of the family, their new daughter, little did they know that she wasn't a Vampire and maybe even not so new.

_Edward who is that girl with you?_ Carlisle asked curious as he saw us.

"Anna McCarty." I answered fast and low.

_But she is human_……

I just shook my head leaving Carlisle completely confused just as Esme. But despite her confusion she couldn't help but notice how good we looked together. Her thoughts made me smile.

"Hello you must be Doctor and Mrs. Cullen. I'm Anna McCarty." She introduced herself.

Carlisle and Esme still looked stunned.

"Judging from the expressions on your faces, I'm guessing right that Rose forgot to tell you about my beating heart." Anna stated a little amused what snapped them out of their shocked state.

"Ah….I'm sorry but we really weren't expecting " Carlisle shook his head trying to compose himself.

"Please call me Carlisle." My father introduced himself.

_Have I seen her before?_ His mind suddenly searched where this familiar face that she had was seen by him before.

"Please call me Esme and welcome to the family." My mother greeted her warmly despite her still lingering confusion.

The pup in the box barked and Anna chastised him.

"A dog?!?" Both Carlisle and Esme asked at the same time, surprised.

"Yeah our pet he likes V's. Right Sparks." She asked the pup.

"Seems like this is going to be an interesting ride home." Carlisle smiled at her, the list of questions for her already forming in his head.

"May I ask how it comes that you and your brother have a pet dog? I mean with Emmett being a Vampire?" Carlisle asked just as we left the parking lot.

Anna giggled before answering.

"Sure I can but do you want to know it now or shall I wait with the explanations until we arrive at your house so that the others can hear them too. If they are interested of cause."

"Yes, they are. Thomas can't wait to meet you and Sparks. To be honest when Rose told us that you two had a dog none really believed it." Esme informed her.

"But Thomas couldn't help but hope that Rose wasn't joking. He always wanted to have one."

"Thomas. Another one of your sons?" Anna asked curious.

"Yes." They both answered with a smile.

"You and Thomas have one thing in common." Esme smiled.

"And that would be?"

"A beating heart. Thomas is a hybrid." From Anna's reaction I could tell that she knew exactly what Carlisle was talking about as he explained it to her.

The more time passed the clearer it became to me that she was the Anna from about nine decades ago. But if she was hear all the time why didn't she come to me earlier?

_Because you drov__e her away telling her you wished you never met her in the first place and that you never wanted to see her again. Moron!_ My mind shouted at me.

I had a lot to make up.

Carlisle thoughts wandered back to when he was working in the hospital in Chicago where my parents and I were supposed to be admitted to if I hadn't met Anna.

He was trying to hide it from me, not wanting to cause me pain or fake hope but I still saw it all. He believed that the beautiful creature next to me and the writer of the letter were the same person.

Back then he hadn't seen much of her only shapes, fractions in a spilt of second before she disappeared.

He looked at me through the rear-view mirror, apologizing for his thoughts.

_I'm sorry son….._

"It is her. You are right." His eyes went wide as I said that.

_Are you sure?_

"Yes, with all my heart and being."

He nodded in understanding. Esme was confused about our exchange but didn't say anything in this moment. She knew Carlisle would fill her in later.

We arrived at our home. Our home was hers now as well. Hers and mine home. It made me smile as I realized that.

The others were already waiting outside to greet us. Jumping out of the car I went to her side and opened the car door.

"Thank you." She smiled at me but it was a sad smile.

Why was she constantly sad ever since we left the plane? It didn't make any sense why would……then it hit me! The letter!!!

She thought I was together with the Swan girl.

Oh god this got worse by the second. I had to fix this.

_Not now. You won't really__ want to spring that on her now, do you? And besides I would suggest that you think about what you want to say first because none will understand this cryptic mess. _

Alice warned as she saw what I wanted to do. I had to admit I was usually more eloquent.

"You really have a dog and he isn't barking at us or growling." Thomas said with a big grin on his face.

He always loved dogs but of cause none of them would let us anywhere near them. They as all animals knew we were dangerous. Only this dog didn't seem to have gotten the memo.

"He is used to Vampires since he was little." My Anna answered.

_Did I just say my Anna?_

I did and it felt absolutely right. A warm feeling spread in my chest, thinking she was mine.

_Not yet! And if she'll ever__ be who knows after what you have done_. My mind chastised me again.

I wouldn't be able to wait too long telling her how I feel, how sorry I am for what happened about nine decades ago and that there was nothing between me and the Swan kid.

"But normally that doesn't change anything even the puppies are growling at us." Thomas answered.

He usually was a quite guy, thoughtful and well mannered but the prospect to have a dog brought the child out in him.

I had witnessed that with humans before. Even the toughest guys would show a soft spot when it came to their dogs. I wonder why that is?

While Thomas was fascinated by Sparks and my Anna introduced the two of them, I was running scenarios in my head how best to tell her.

No, words wouldn't be enough. I had to show her too.

………_..__Edward. Earth to Edward. What's wrong with you? And is that love coming off of you?_ Jasper wondered at my emotions.

I gave him a sheepish smile and looked at my mate.

_I wonder why she is scared and heartbroken?_ Jasper thought before he could stop himself.

My heart fell to my feet.

It was a crime for her to have to feel those petty emotions. And it broke my heart to know that I was the one responsible for those negative feelings. I would make it right. Just a little longer.

_You really love her_. I could hear in Alice mind that her voice had a sad note to it.

_The moment you realized that you love her, your future changed. I have never seen you so happy. I only get brief flashes but you__ never been this happy. I'm glad that you found the one for you, Edward but I need time to grief for the best friend I'm going to lose now. I just never gave up hope. I'm sorry Edward. _

Alice apologized, she really was sorry I nodded. I was too overjoyed to be mad at her.

While we had our conversation Anna got introduced to Jasper and then finally Alice. She gave my Anna a brilliant smile that didn't really reach her eyes but she tried.

"Come inside you must be hungry and thirsty form the flight. Thank god I was shopping for appearance and we actually have something to offer you." Esme was pleased with this fact and made plans to shop first thing after she settled Anna in.

"Yes, there are some things I would love to know." Carlisle chimed in as he led her inside.

I followed close behind and sat down next to her on the love seat. She was surprised that I had chosen this place but tried not to let anymore know.

Alice and Jasper joined us in the living room so did Thomas. The pup was with him and rested his head on Thomas lap as he petted the furry ball.

"As you can see it is really easy to win Sparks over. As long you pet him behind his ears and give him his favourite snakes, he's in love with you." My Anna said fondly looking at the little golden thing.

Thomas gave her a brilliant smile.

"How did you and Emmett meet?" Carlisle began to work down his list of questions.

Anna took a deep breath and jumped in into the explanations.

"I had an aneurysm. On my sixteen's birthday it ruptured and the next thing I know is that I was in the middle of a foreign forest nearly killed by Emmett's lunch………"

She continued to tell us what happened after Emmett found her in the forest, how they found Sparks in the parking lot of a shopping centre and Anna told us about her ability.

Noticing the way I looked at her also Esme and Thomas caught on what was going on with me. I couldn't keep the smile of my face as I nodded in affirmation as they asked me through their thoughts if I loved her.

After that it was only a small step for them to realize that the Anna sitting next to me and the one who wrote the letter were the same person.

Showing off her skills, Anna let the remote control that was lying on the living room table flood in the air. It was rather impressive to witness.

"And you are doing this just with your thoughts?" Carlisle asked amazed.

"Yeah, now yes finally. It started when I was playing with Sparks the ball would come back when I pulled my hand way. First I had to use my hands and now I learnt to do it with my thoughts alone."

"Hmm….." Carlisle continued to bombard her with questions while I was thinking how best to approach the conversation I needed to have with her and listening to everything she said.

"I think that is enough for one day, don't you think Carlisle. The poor girl must be exhausted by now." Esme warmly stated, winking at me.

"Oh I'm sorry." Carlisle apologized as he caught on.

"It's alright. I would have said something if it would have been too much for me or I felt uncomfortable. Don't worry." She smiled at him.

"Let me show you your room my dear." Esme chirped as led my Anna upstairs.

_She is going to move into the room next to your__s like you wanted it_. Esme informed me.

"Thank you."

"How about we all go hunting?" Carlisle proposed after Anna was out of hearing range.

"You can take the pup for a long walk. I'm sure he wants to move a little after being captured in that box for hours." I told Thomas.

"Seems like someone is finally off the market." He laughed.

"Hadn't I always been?"

Thomas shrugged and shook his head leading the pup outside. He loved that dog already.

"Good luck." Jasper said as he and Alice passed me on the way out.

I only nodded way to nervous to speak.

"It will all go well my son." Carlisle encouraged me as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I hope," I softly breathed, feeling like a teenager before their first date in this very moment.

"It will all go well you will see." Esme told me as she rushed downstairs to stand in front of me and stroked my cheek in a motherly, supportive gesture.

"Tell her how much you love her." She advised.

I nodded while my stomach was filled with pure nervousness. Esme hugged me to calm me and encourage me further before the both of them left the house as well, leaving my Anna and me to have some privacy.

* * *

**PUSH THE BUTTON!!!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own the Cullen's or any character in Twilight they are the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Hi my dear readers I hope you had a merry Christmas.

I certainly had. Sorry I didn't get this out earlier but oh well Christmas *sigh*. Too much too good food. *yum*.

I have to warn you Edward is going to be OCC here but my Edward is older and he did mature a lot while he was still human and he did missed Anna so much. I hope I didn't over do it.

Anyway have fun with chappie 19!!

**

* * *

**

Edward's POV:

I heard the purr of Carlisle's Mercedes driving up the driveway away from the house, letting me know that I was now alone with Anna in this big house.

If my heart would still posses the ability to beat then a very loud, fast and frantic thump..thump..thump. thump..thump..thump rhythm could be heard in the entire building. I've never been this nervous in my life before.

How could I have been? Never in my life before was I faced with such a monumental event. I have no idea if she would accept my apology, I knew she didn't blame me but…….., Or what if her feelings for me have changed.

For the first time ever since I became a Vampire my knees were made out of jelly. I couldn't really understand Carlisle's nervousness back then when he was courting Esme. I found it amusing, hilarious even, at times. How wrong I have been. Now being in the same position I have to say that Carlisle was handling it way better then I am

I listened to what she was doing and heard her take a shower. I waited for her to be done while going over what I wanted to tell her for the millions time.

I was sitting on a couch in the living room, my foot was nervously tapping on the ground to work against this pull that wanted me to go upstairs to be closer to her. Needing to be as close to my Anna as it was possible.

_Just a little while longer_. I remained myself.

I had been lying all those years to myself. She was not only my first love from my human life but she was the one and only love for me.

My mate.

My love.

I lived in denial because that was the only way for me to survive. I could only hope and pray that after she heard me out she would find it in her heart to give me a chance to prove myself.

Because with all I am, I was hers. Always have been, always will be.

As I heard her open the French door to the balcony in her room I moved quickly upstairs. I knew better then to just step into her room but my body was on autopilot.

Arriving at the French doors the vision in front of me made me stop dead in my tracks. My love stood there looking at the horizon as twilight slowly saw off the day and welcomed the night.

The wind was softly blowing her still damp hair around her beautiful face and let it softly touch her shoulders. Her hair was deep brow nearly black when it was wet and it fell in long loose ringlets down her back.

The wind picked up, swirling around the beauty on the balcony and blew her unique scent in my direction surrounding me in it's perfection.

A deep inhale of the intoxicating perfume was bringing me closer to home as I listened to the beautiful melody of her heart beat.

My gaze wandered down her delicate frame. Emotions I had never felt before were rushing through my body at the sight before me.

Anna stood there in front of me in only white hot pans, showing off her beautiful long legs and in a top with spaghetti straps that was clinging to her every curve perfectly.

My body begged me to go to her, lock my arms around her and press her into me. A desire, a need I had never experienced before.

**Lust.**

As she sighed sadly and heavily I couldn't hold myself back anymore. I stepped quickly behind her and locked my arms around her waist pulling her into my body.

The feel as her warm, soft body touching mine was unbelievable. I trembled a little at the sensation of it.

I placed my head between her head and her shoulder, it fit in perfectly. She was not fully a head shorter then I.

The contact of her skin with mine inflamed the desire that was yet unexplored to me, in me even more and for the first time since I was turned my lower body half awakened to life.

Anna froze in my arms as her heart rate speed up and she stopped breathing for a few seconds.

"W-W-What?" She breathed without moving another muscle.

"I know that we met the first time in Chicago about nine decades ago while I was still a seventeen years old human boy." I whispered into her neck.

She took in a sharp breath as response, freezing even more in my arms if that was even possible.

"I'm sorry." I breathed and she turned her head to face me. There was a disbelieving and confused look on her beautiful face.

"What?" Her voice was barely a whispered but the fear in it was unmistakable.

Her heart was beating wildly in her chest, she was trembling and I knew that it wasn't from my body temperature.

It pained me that she feared me. That she feared what I would do to her, that she even thought I was capable of hurting her, now that she knew I knew who she was. The feeling was excruciating. I never wanted her to be afraid of me.

Her wide, open, fearful, hazel pools were boring into my golden ones and I tighten my grip on her, afraid that if I let go she would run form me.

"Back then….. I …….in Chicago ……..I messed up greatly. I hope you can forgive me. Please I will do whatever you expect me to but please give me a chance to make this right." I begged her in a strained whisper.

"B-But how do you even remember?" Startled as she was, she choked the question out.

I loosened my grip on her just a little and turned us around so that we were facing each other. Her small warm hands found their place on my chest. My stone muscle were flexing underneath her soft touch. I loved the feel of her warm hands on my body.

Her hazel pools were still wide open and now also unsure as she looked directly into my eyes. That's my girl even as she was unsure and afraid she faced everything up front.

"I was writing diaries after we moved to Canada. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for what I said the day you saved my grandmother. I was a stupid, immature brat."

A look of confusion crossed her face at my words. Her breath picked up and her heart was still racing.

"I didn't mean it well not in that way. Anna I didn't hate you. I never did. The person that I hated was the one you told me about. The one I would become. Vampires and Werewolves, time travels it was all too much for me. I didn't even make an effort to think about how all of this must have been for you."

"It's O.K." She mumbled softly.

"No, it's not." I shook my head and pulled her closer to me.

"I hurt you and it's not O.K.! I know that you forgave me. I read the letter you wrote to Carlisle over and over but it's not O.K. and it will never be O.K."

"Edward…."

"Shhhh……no I'm not that self-loathing, self-hating coward you told me about. I don't hate myself for it, not anymore but I will always regret it." I looked intensely into her eyes hoping she would see that I was being honest.

"You changed." Anna breathed out a tiny smile touching her lips for a split of a second. If I wasn't a Vampire I would have missed it.

"Yes," I smiled warmly at her, "because of you and Estella."

She tilted her head to her right and asked confused.

"Estella?"

I nodded and wanted to tell her everything when I noticed her tremble in my arms. Her seductive cherry red lips had a light blue tone to them. She was cold!

Despite it being the middle of June it was rapidly getting cold after twilight. I wanted her to be warm but I also didn't want to let go of her.

It was bold of me but I scoped her up in my arms and lifted her off the ground.

"Edward?" She squealed in surprise.

"You are getting cold out here." I answered stepping past the French doors and kicking them shut with my foot.

Next to the windows was a cream coloured love seat with a blanket folded and thrown over it. I rested myself on the love seat with her still in my arms and took the blanket to wrap it around her to protect her from the cold of my skin.

She was confused by my actions. For a moment I was afraid that she would jump out of my lap but she didn't. Instead she slowly began to relax into my body.

It was a wonderful feeling having her so close to me. I was greedy for her touch.

"I will let you read my diaries but first let me explain who Estella was." I told her looking straight into those magical hazel pools.

I told her everything. How I lost my diary and Estella found it, how she literary knocked sense into me, how I was finally able to see everything in the right perspective.

"Wait, hold on a sec." She suddenly said as I ended my tale holding her hands up.

"You were nearly twenty one when you were turned." Anna wanted to be sure.

"Yes, I was two months away from my birthday when it happened. I was on the way home from the university library. It was already late and I was in a hurry. I took a short cut through the park and suddenly heard shots being fired. The next thing I knew is that I felt that suddenly my pans were wet, looking down I saw the blood running out of my stomach down my legs."

"Oh my god." Her face pained.

"Shhhh…..it's alright. Soon after that I found myself on the ground coughing blood. It was pure coincidence that Carlisle was able to smell my blood as he was on the way to work. The hospital he worked in was on the other end of the park. When he arrived, there was nothing he could do so I asked him to turn me."

"You asked him?!?!" Her face was a mask of disbelieve. I laughed a little at her reaction.

"I had over three years to think about everything and about a year to get to know Carlisle and his way of living. Estella found him, so to say," I laughed lightly at, "and dragged me to him. He was working at a local hospital near where I lived just as you asked him to."

"Did you ever find out who shot you?"

"Unfortunately no. I wasn't the only person who died that night but the police never found out who did it. It's a cold case."

She nodded with a sad expression on her beautiful face but then shook her head as if something was wrong.

"But then what about Esme?"

"Yes, about that, Carlisle never met her as he was working in hospital in Columbus, Ohio."

"What but how can that be?" Anna asked confused. I shrugged.

"Anyway after he read your letter it got him thinking and he called a favour in from someone there to look if an Esme Platt had been treated there. She was but about four weeks after Carlisle left the hospital." Anna looked at me with disbelieve in her eyes.

"There is more. It wasn't her sixteen year's old self but her six year's old self that was being treated."

"What? But…"

"I know the dates in the books aren't reliable it seems." I smiled at her.

"What happened then and Thomas?"

"Well when I was about two years into this live that was when Esme turned eighteen and Carlisle introduced himself to her for the first time. She fell in love with him right away while Carlisle was already in love with her from the description of her you wrote in your letter. They had been getting to know each other for about a year, in secret of cause since Carlisle couldn't risk being recognized, before her father wanted her to marry a man who was the worst kind of monster. I read his thoughts." I felt sick every time when I remember this beast.

"So Carlisle gave her your letter to read and asked her if she wanted a life with him. Since he knew that she would be happy with him and that he was capable of giving her a child, he was ready to turn her despite her not being on the brink of death." My angel smiled warmly at that.

"Do you know what she said after reading the letter?"

She shook her head.

"I quote her here: Are we faking my death or am I just running away?" I was outside and saw Carlisle's surprised face through her thoughts. It was priceless." I chuckled at that memory.

"She was nineteen back then and Carlisle wanted her to experience life before he turned her. She didn't really have a happy life in her family and we wanted her to have happy memories as a human as well. Granted we don't really remember our human life but it does bring an odd kind of peace and closure to have happy memories as a human or better said happy feelings."

"So she was changed when exactly?"

"When she was twenty three just like Carlisle. It was a lot of restrain but the times were different back then."

Anna took a moment to process this.

"But everything went well with Alice and Jasper right?" She asked hopeful.

"Actually, no."

"What? What went wrong?"

"He never showed up in the café where Alice was waiting for him and then she started searching for us on her own. Once she arrived we were all surprised to see her alone. She was able to see in her visions that we would be confused about her arrival but because of our confusing and Thomas she was never able to see the reason therefore. We showed her the letter and started to search for Jasper."

"But you found him."

"Yes, but his condition wasn't the best back then. He was about to kill himself."

"What did he go to the Volturi?"

"No, he's smarter then that. Smarter then I had been in the books."

"Yeah, thank god for that." She stated firmly.

I had to smile at that maybe there was hope for us. I prayed it was so. I would do anything for us to be together. Because even the thought of having to let her go out of my embrace was causing me physical pain.

"So what exactly did he do? Did he pure gasoline over himself?" The surprise that she guessed right pulled out of my thoughts but then again my girl always been a smart one.

_My girl. __I love to call her that. I hope she soon will be._

"Actually that's exactly what he did."

Anna sadly shook her head.

"Luckily I run very fast. Alice had a vision of him burning himself to ashes. We were able to locate the area though it was by hair's breadth that I caught his thoughts as we arrived where we assumed he would be. I was able to tackle him to the ground just before he could strike the match."

She was taking her time to process that while I was memorizing every single one of her features and enjoying the feel of her body so close to mine.

But unfortunately not close enough if you ask me.

She sighed heavily and looked troubled and worried.

"What's wrong? You have to tell me because I can't read your mind." I urged her.

"I just can't help to wonder if it's all my fault."

"Without you our family wouldn't exist today."

"But in the book…" She threw in.

"I don't know why the book and our lives are so different but if you hadn't written that letter to Carlisle the Cullen's wouldn't exist now."

"You lost me Edward."

"The day you appeared at Carlisle's hospital was the day he wanted to give in his registration. Seeing all of those people die, being unable to do anything about it, being all alone and lonely it was too much. He nearly lost his believes but you gave him back hope."

She was quiet for a while, her brows drawn together.

"Nothing here is how……." She shook her head confused. Biting her bottom lip she looked up at me unsure with pained eyes.

"Bella." She spoke the name as fast as she could as if the name would burn her.

In this moment I knew words wouldn't be enough so I did the only thing that came to my mind. The thing I wanted to do the moment I saw her on the plane.

She was sitting in my lap looking so vulnerable and lost, not looking at me. Her heart was beating painfully against her chest.

I moved my right hand from the small of her back to her chin and forced her to look up at me before bending my head down and ever so slowly closing the distance between our lips.

I felt her freeze against me but she didn't push me away. Instead her breath hitched and she closed her eyes. That was all the encouragement I needed.

I closed the last inch and placed my cool lips over her warm, soft ones. She was frozen in my arms. Still not moving, not breathing, but my lips still lingered on hers begging hers to respond to my kiss.

The seconds that ticked by were agonizing though I was in heaven at the same time. Was it wrong to just kiss her even though it felt so right? To tell the truth nothing ever felt this right in my life before as holding her in my arms and kissing her.

Fear was creeping up my spine as she was just frozen in my arms but I didn't pull away hoping, praying, begging that she would respond.

Just as I was slowly losing hope her lips ever so slowly prated before she pressed her sweet, soft lips firmer against mine.

One of her hands was holding on to my shirt and the other was moving to my neck, finding it's way into my hair while she pressed herself closer to me.

A soft moan escaped her lips, the sexiest sound I had ever heard, making my body vibrate with desire and need.

I pulled her as close to me as I dared, reminding myself that she was breakable. My hands had a mind of their own running over every part of her delicate body they could reach.

Our kiss was frantic, passionate and full of need.

As she shifted in my lap her tight brushed over my hardness and she immediately froze, followed by a sharp intake of air and she broke our kiss.

I immediately mourned the loss of her lips on mine.

"Edward?!?" She asked breathless her eyes wide while her cheeks burned with a beautiful light pink.

"The Swan girl never interested me, except that I wanted to drain her for the first few weeks but when I learnt to deal with her scent she became just as non existent to me as the rest of the kids in school."

My Anna opened her mouth slightly to say something but nothing came out.

"None were caused me to react like this." I lifted my hips of the couch and pressed my hardness into her tight. To let her know, to let her feel what she was doing to me.

"Only you. It has always been only you. Even when my mind didn't know my heart and my body did. You are the only one I want and will ever want. I'm yours."

Her heart rate went into overdrive and her eyes glazed over at my words and my actions. Gazing intensely into her beautiful pools I whispered the words I never said to anyone before.

"I love you, Anna"

Exactly two seconds and a sharp intake of air, after the words left my lips, she attacked them with her own, shifting her position in my lap, straddling my waist.

Our kiss was frantic but lovingly at the same time. She stood on her knees slightly above me while her hands were on each side of my face holding me to her.

My hands gripped her hips as my thumbs went under the fabrics of her top and stroke small circles on her soft, warm skin.

Anna broke our kiss as she placed her forehead on mine. We opened our eyes at the same time. A smile was plastered on both of our faces.

"I love you, too."

For the first time ever I was home and complete.

* * *

I know soooo cheesy but hey a little fluffy is also good once in a while. The other chappies won't be that cheesy anymore don't worry.

**PUSH THE BUTTON!!!!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own the Cullen's or any character in Twilight they are the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Alright guys the next chappie is out.

I know that Anna is behaving like a teen in this chappie at some points but she is just relieved and happy and I let her be on that happy high for this chappie. In the next one she is going back to her old collected self.

Bella will make an appearance in this chappie and let me tell you she isn't happy about the new development that had taken place.

I know it's a longer chapter then usual but I just had so much to write. What can I say?

That was it from me…….and now enjoy the ride.

**

* * *

**

Edward's POV:

After our love testimonies were spoken and a magical small eternity of sharing frantic, passionate kisses went by I moved us over to her bed.

"Where did that overcorrect guy from the 20s go?" Anna laughed when I carefully lowered her into the soft, fluffy pillows.

"Why? Do you miss him?" I raised an eye brow, challenging her.

I was not the insecure, uptight and angst ridden teenager anymore. I felt good in my own skin and I was not ashamed or afraid to take what I wanted.

"Hmmmm….let me think." She was teasing me.

"Oh really," I huffed playfully and attacked her seducing lips with my own.

The next hours before my love fell asleep were spend in telling each other what we had been through and how we felt.

In between our conversation we would kiss, nibble and tease each other not being able to keep our hands to ourselves.

To be with her, to talk to her it was as easy as breathing. It simply clicked. Of cause we would still need to get to know each other better after so many years apart but we did have a good start.

My angel feel asleep in my arms and I dreaded the cold of my skin since because of it I had to let go of her and lay a blanket between us, so she wouldn't be freezing.

All night long I couldn't keep myself from kissing her temples, her cheeks, the tip of her nose, her lips. My hands were playing with her beautiful, long, rich hair.

The truth that always laid under the surface, deep buried inside of me was in the open now and it felt good to think it. To be finally able to admit it to myself. It was utter joy to be able to say it out loud.

I loved her.

"I love you, beautiful." I whispered while stoking her cheek with my fingertips and gazing intensely at her, memorising every little detail of her beautiful face. My lips curled into a content smile and I couldn't believe my luck.

I loved Anna and I needed her like nothing else in the world. My heart swelled in my chest when I thought about the fact that she loved me back.

The love of my mortal and immortal life loved me back. The smile on my face grew.

Her body reacting to mine.

Her lips moving against mine.

The feel of her body pressed against mine.

Emotions I never experience before were vibrating through my frame. I took a calming breath and concentrated on the beautiful melody that her heart beat produced, enjoying the beautiful sight before me.

The moment I met her again in that plane my life began. It felt like I had been frozen for all those past years waiting for her to wake me up. She was the guiding light in my world and I would follow her everywhere.

I wasn't able to take my eyes off of her, partly I couldn't believe that she really was here and that she really had forgiven me for my foolish behaviour back then but I wouldn't question it instead I got myself lost in her and my thoughts of……

her,

us,

our future.

The concept of time lost it's meaning and soon I noticed the changed in her heart beat and breathing, telling me that she was walking up. Only then I noticed that it had gotten bright outside.

I smiled to myself since this was the first time ever since I can remember that I was looking forward to the new day that had arrived.

I turned my gaze back at the beautiful creature that was waking up next to me and I couldn't keep my lips from brushing against her forehead, her still closed eyes, the tip of her nose and their final destination her full, red lips.

The current of electricity that was constantly flowing between us increased immediately the second our lips met. Little tickling jolts were rushing through my entire body. She sighed contently as she began to move her soft, warm lips against mine.

Her hand brushed lightly over my arm up to my shoulder on the back of my neck and her fingers tangled themselves into my hair.

She pulled my hair lightly sending a sensation comparable to goose flesh down the areas of my back and my shoulders and for the first time ever I purred.

She broke the kiss then and looked amused at me.

"Did you just purr?"

"Is that weird?" I asked unsure, looking intensely into her eyes and swallowing hard while awaiting her answer.

"No, I think I like to make you purr more often in the future." She stated confidently.

My lips were on hers in an instant and I smiled against them.

"I really hope you intend to," I whispered, my mouth still on hers.

"Yes, I have every," she began but abruptly stopped speaking and her lips froze as well.

Worried that I did something wrong I pulled away from her and looked at her with concern ruling me in this moment. I prayed I didn't hurt her by accident.

"Did I…."

"Edward," she stopped me and brought her hand to cradle my cheek, brushing her thumb over my cheek bone. I leaned in into her touch. Greedy for every little bit affection she blessed me with.

"You did nothing wrong I just remembered something." My Anna smiled warmly at me, putting me at ease instantly.

"And that would be love?" I encouraged her to continue.

"Well I know from Emmett and Rose that I don't smell like food to a Vampire but before we go on with the kissing that I by the way greatly enjoyed," she smiled brilliantly saying that. I couldn't keep my own proud smirk of my face.

"I want to ask you if I am hurting. Do I make your throat burn?" I blinked perplexed.

"And to what do I have to pay attention to while we are together? How far can I go without you being uncomfortable because I'm causing you the urge to kill me?" Anna asked me with seriousness engraved in her delicate features.

I was stunned for a little while before I smiled and shook my head.

"What?" My Anna asked wearing the cutest pout that I have ever seen on those delicious lips of hers that I wanted to……

_F__ocus Edward_ I chastised myself.

I couldn't help but to steal a kiss from those unbelievably distracting lips before I answered her questions.

"You don't make my throat burn at all. In all fairness I must tell you I'm not saying that I don't want to eat you because I want to," her eyes widen "but not in that way." I smirked cheeky.

"Wow down boy." She laughed.

"You've gotten bold." Anna hit my arm playfully.

"Nope only a healthy nearly twenty-one year old male. He is far more dangerous for you then the predator inside me." I informed her.

"So you don't think that you are a monster?" Anna asked a little sceptical.

"It, he, is inside me. The predator that craves blood but he isn't who I am. I'm not defined by him but what I do and the decisions I make. You make me see that. Thank you, love." I kissed her lips lightly. I could feel her smile against my mouth.

"Now that I have you here in my arms I'm complete. Please don't hold back."

"Really? Good to know." My love laughed.

"No, I'm serious. I don't want you to hold back. The only thing I have to look out for is not to crush you. Your scent doesn't indicate food not that it wouldn't have an intoxicating effect on me." I brought my nose to her neck and inhaled deeply.

Her scent was like nothing I have ever smelled before. I had the desire to be surrounded by it for the rest of time. Everything about her, I wanted it. I craved it. I needed it.

When I lifted my head and opened my eyes I saw her eyes narrowing at me while she bit her bottom lip. The innocent action made my breath stuck in my throat.

"You know you are going to regret giving me permission to jump you, Edward." Anna warned me.

"I don't think so," I told her as I rolled her on the top of me while resting myself on my back capturing her lips in the process.

"Can I ask you something?" I murmured after breaking our kiss.

"Sure you can ask anything but the big question is if you get an answer to that question." She smiled cheeky at me. Her arms were crossed over my chest, holding herself up, while she laid on the top of me.

"You are going to make me work for it?" I raised an eye brow at her.

"Maybe!" She shrugged her shoulders and gigged.

I sighed, narrowing my eyes at her.

"Your question." She encouraged.

"Well I was wondering," if my heart would be still beating it would be racing so fast that it would hurt. How was I going to voice the curiosity that was eating me alive?

During the night a though or better said realization struck me. I knew that it wasn't my place after it was me who drove her away but I had to know if there had been someone else who got lucky because of my moment of idiocy.

Though the sheer thought of another man lying his hands on my mate, kissing those perfect, delicate lips or ……….I couldn't even think it was causing the venom in my veins to boil.

"Did you……have you………was there someone…." I stumbled over my words.

"You want to know if there was someone else while we were apart?" Anna formulated the question.

I nodded and braced myself for her answer.

"Stupid Vampire." She sighed and shook her head.

I lay beneath her, feeling like a too tightly wound string not daring to move or to speak while waiting for her to continue.

"Of cause not." She breathed out and before she could roll her eyes at me I had captured her lips again, relief and joy washing over me.

A feverish kiss later she pulled away from my mouth what earned her a protest on my side which greatly amused her.

"Hey, I'm far from being done." I protested once more.

"I know neither am I but I do have different needs then you do and now I need to use the restroom." My love laughed.

If I could I would have blushed. Of cause she didn't smell like a human but her body still did work like a human one. I released her from my embrace let her stand up. What she did but not before giving me a brief kiss.

I missed the contact already.

"Shall I make you breakfast while you are otherwise occupied?" I asked as she jumped of the bed. I needed to do something while she would go through her morning routine. Anna turned around to face me with a raised eye brow.

"You know how to cook?"

"I think I manage a simple breakfast."

"O.K. surprise me but know that I don't eat much for breakfast and I have my coffee with a lot of milk, please." She smiled at me before disappearing in the bathroom.

I threw some jeans on and rushed into the kitchen, looking into the fridge for the first time since we were living here. I was thinking about making her canapés. Once I have seen some on the food channel. It was easy enough to make. I noted to myself that I needed to learn how to cook before continuing to look through the fridge. While doing so I noticed that we didn't have any milk.

I wondered if there was milk in the boxes of food that Esme was always giving to the woman shelter because we don't have a use for the food we have to buy for appearance. Well we didn't till now.

Getting what I would need for the canapés out of the fridge I quickly ran over to the garage where the boxes stood.

Anna's POV:

Was it possible to explode because you felt just……so happy? If it was I was about to. How much difference a hew hours could make.

When Emmett and Rosalie told me that we would be moving to Forks to her family, it was a death sentence for me. I was about to face my doom.

I thought I had to go through a worse hell that I had already lived through. I was really wondering how I would have survived this but now…….

I was looking into the big, luxurious bathroom mirror and saw my reflection beaming at me like a sun. I was glowing with happiness and joy. I was so happy and relieved that I actually made a happy dance and was still dancing in my head.

Looking into the mirror again I shook my head to gain a little control back over myself. If Edward or anyone else could see me right now they would think I escaped out of a mental institution.

But how could I not be absolutely elated? Edward doesn't hate me anymore on the contrary he is in love with me and I spend the whole night in his arms.

His feverish kisses still tingled on my swollen, deep red lips. I brought my finger to my lip and brushed it lightly against the soft skin of my mouth. I was shivering in pleasure and my smile got even wider.

I gave myself permission to live out the elated feelings that were rushing through my body before it would be time to collect myself.

After a little more dancing and more, huge smiles I took a few deep breaths and calmed myself until my heart was back to normal beating again. Just because I could explode with happiness wasn't a reason to behave like a total idiot, at least not in front of someone. I brushed my hair and went out of the bathroom.

Looking at the bed in which I had been lying in with Edward just a few moments ago I asked myself if we weren't going a little too fast. We just had seen each other again after like forever and only a few, short hours later we were kissing and declaring to love one another?

It was a little fast but I knew what I wanted and I was deprived of it for so long. I was never one for drama and doubts. And besides it felt absolutely right.

Sometimes you just need to let your heart lead you and put your mind in the backseat to watch the happenings. And that was exactly what I was doing. Maybe it would turn out bad but I was ready to take the risk.

I was still dressed only in my boy shorts and a tiny spaghetti straps top. Intending to go to my suitcase to get something to dress myself in my eyes fell on Edward's light blue bottom down shirt.

I couldn't resist and grabbed the soft, smooth fabrics bringing it to my nose, inhaling his magnificent scent. A smile crept onto my face I knew exactly what I would wear.

I stripped out of the boy shorts and fished out of my suitcase what I needed before putting his shirt on while asking myself if he was walking with a bare chest through the house.

Wanting to know the answer which I hoped would be yes I decided to make my way down into the kitchen.

Edward was older here. The seventeen year old was yum but the nearly twenty-one year old version of him………. Dear lord that was going to be a major test on my self-control and it doesn't make the predicament any better that he gave me permission to jump him.

_The problems I now had__!_

Smiling and shaking my head I walked down the hall and started to step down the stairs. As I made it half way down I heard the front open and someone step inside.

I quickly looked down at myself if I was presentable to a stranger or another member of Edward's……ah….now our family but thank god I was.

The mini skirt was only slightly looking out from under Edward's bottom down shirt that was covering everything that could be regarded as indecent.

I skipped down the rest of the stairs with a huge smile on my face that just wouldn't disappear and was about to greet however it was.

Having taken the last step a petite looking girl with long, brown hair and deep chocolate eyes came into view. She looked at me with a perplexed expression as I stopped a few feet in front of her.

My breath caught in my throat because I recognized her immediately. There before me was Bella Sawn. But what she was doing here, just stepping into the house I wondered while I was taking in her appearance.

She was O.K. looking actually. She looked a lot like Kirsten Stuart. None of the others looked even remotely like the cast of the Twilight movie but how could they.

I mean it was a riddle to me how they could even passed for being human. Or for teenager for that matter? All of them look like they belong into college not into high school. And how none would notice that there was something different about them was beyond me actually.

Bella Swan was dressed into a baggy jeans and a too big dark green sweatshirt. She didn't wear any make-up and her hair was rather wild on her head. No sense of fashion that part of the book was true.

She was also seizing me up and I could see the disbelieve and the disapproval plainly written across her face as she took my outfit in. I didn't care much about it though.

"Hi, how can I help you?" I asked her, putting a smile on my face.

"Ahhh…..mmm.." she looked at my face raising an eye brow before pulling herself together.

"I…….Alice told me to come over….." she blinked a few times at me before her eyes narrowed.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in the house of the Cullen's?"

"Oh how rude of me. My name is Anna McCarty and I live here to answer your questions." I shrugged.

Her jaw went slack as I told her that and she looked at me suspicious. I would have really liked to know what her problem was.

"So Esme and Carlisle adopted you?" She pressed on.

"No, my brother and Rosalie hit it off. I was done with school…….." I shrugged again.

The way she looked at me made me really uncomfortable for some reason.

"But who are you since we are playing twenty questions?"

I she blinked taken aback and her body language relaxed a little though she seemed still on guard.

"I'm Bella Sawn." She answered shortly.

O.K. that was not how I imagine Bella Sawn to be or to react but what here was how it should have been.

_Right nothing_.

"I don't know when Alice will come back but I can ask Edward to call her." I offered her.

At mentioning Edward's name her eyes lit up before they narrowed at me again. Her face fell into a scowl. Yep, she didn't like me already and she didn't even know that Edward and I, were a couple. Maybe somehow she knew what was going on and that's why she looked like that at me.

"Did someone call my name?" I heard a deep, rich, velvet voice ask from behind me.

I turned around and saw my Edward walking in my direction with only a pair of jeans on. _Oh lord_. The jeans fit him like a second skin but weren't too tight. They showed off his narrow waist deliciously. His well formed abs were contracting with each step he was taking. His board chest expanding with each intake of air. The muscles in his strong arms were slightly moving under his skin while he made his way to my side.

I had to close my eyes and shake my head a little to keep myself from drooling. Boy what was wrong with me? I really needed to work on that self-control around him.

_Get a grip Anna!_ My brain commanded and I agreed.

I turned my head around and saw Bella looking at him. Her mouth was parted and she was ripping these jeans off his body with her eyes. She seemed to have difficulties to keep herself in place and from jumping him right on the spot.

Edward encircled my waist with his strong arms as he reached me and brought his mouth down to my ear.

"I think I will need to hide your suitcase so you will be left with no option but to wear my clothes. This shirt looks wonderful on you. Way better then on me." I heard the smile in his voice as he breathed the words against my skin, triggering goose flesh to arise all over my body.

I turned to face him and smiled.

"Good because I'm not intending to give that shirt back."

A playful glint appeared in his eyes at my words as my heart was racing in my chest. I had to remind myself yet again to keep it cool. I took a deep breath that allowed me to stay a good girl.

A throat was cleared which brought our both attention to Bella who stood flustered in front of us shooting daggers at me through her eyes.

"Oh Bella I didn't notice you." Edward told her when he noticed her for the first time. Hurt was immediately swimming in her eyes and pain was visible on her face. She really was an open book.

"Alice…." She choked out uneven, the rest of the words stuck in her throat.

"She isn't here right now but I think she is going to be back soon. She wanted to discuss the graduation party with you if I remember correctly." While Edward answered her question, I heard a car park outside. I knew the sound of that beast. I would recognize it everywhere.

Bella only nodded swallowing hard before taking a deep breath and forcing out her question.

"You two are a couple?" Her voice was quiet and low. Her body cringed at the very thought of it. In this moment I felt sorry for her but I went through hell to have this chance, to have and I certainly wouldn't pull the self-sacrificing lamp crap.

And besides Edward didn't love her in this reality.

Before Edward or I had the chance to answer her question Rosalie took over. She really didn't like Bella at all. The look of disgust directed at the petite girl in front of her spoke volumes.

"Yes, they are. My little brother is head over heels with my future sister-in-law." Rose smiled satisfied as Bella blanched at her words. She looked positively sick and I could see tears burning in her eyes, threatening to fall.

Now I felt really sorry for Bella, first she had to watch how Edward held me in his arms and now she has to deal with Rose who shoved Edward's and mine relationship into her face.

I wanted to say something to Bella, to comfort her but what could the one who was the cause for her pain say that wouldn't make it only worse?

Rose smiled satisfied and looked down at Bella who was beet red clenching her fists at her side, out of anger, desperation or mortification I had no idea. Emmett entered the room and walked to Rosalie's side locking his arm around her waist looking rather uncomfortable.

He shot me a puzzled and lost look which I answered with a shake of my head. I had also no idea what to do next.

I looked at Edward helplessly not knowing what to do and saw that he was having a private conversation with Rose. Whatever she told him, he seemed to be agreeing.

But before the situation could get out of control Alice skipped through the front door.

"So sorry I'm late." She apologized to Bella glaring at Rose and Edward.

"How about we go to your house it's going to be too loud in here to be able to plan an awesome party." She chirped standing in front of Bella who just nodded not saying anything before walking wordlessly out of the beautiful mansion as fast as her feet would carry her, nearly tripping a few times.

"Was that really necessary Rose?" Alice glared at her before turning her death glare at Edward asking him the same thing.

"She has to get it at some point." Rose shrugged.

Alice turned to face Edward again.

"What's wrong with showing some affection to my girlfriend?" He demanded of her.

Alice sighed annoyed, shaking her head in disapproval and followed Bella out while I looked puzzled at the front door.

"The pixie insisted to be friends with her. God knows why!" Rise explained as she caught my puzzled expression.

"Oh." Was my very intelligent comment to that.

Before I knew what was happening I was out of Edward's arms and pressed to Emmett's chest as he crushed me to him in one of his big bear hugs.

"Missed you too Em…..choking…..over here!" I told him as he was pressing all the air out of me.

"Ops," he grinned and sat me down on my feet.

"Emmett Dale McCarty I think you have some things to explain." I barked in a sharp voice, crossing my arms over my chest.

Emmett tensed at the tint in my voice. It was the voice I used to scold him or Sparks when they done something wrong.

"It would be easier if you wouldn't be such a smart cookie." He mumbled, scratching his neck nervously.

"You see…ahhh…hmm…"

"Yes Emmett?" he sighed.

"Well….I'm so…"

He registered and was preparing himself for me to go through the roof, deciding that I tortured him enough, like a good little sister. I let him off the hook.

"You are the best big brother in the whole wide world. Thank you." I threw my arms around him and stood on my tiptoes to give him a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you as well Rosalie. I'm right guessing that this was your plan?" I asked her while letting go of my brother.

"Yes, it was and can call me Rose." She smiled and hugged me.

Carlisle and Esme walked in just then and looked worried at each other before their faces brightened as they saw Rose and me.

"Hi, I'm Emmett you must be Rosie's parents." He smiled broadly at the both of them.

Esme's whole face beamed with happiness when she saw her oldest daughter and son standing happily next to their mates.

"I would like to know why Bella Sawn was leaving our house crying?" Carlisle asked puzzled after he and Esme welcomed Emmett into the family.

"Because she finally got the message that Edward is out of her reach." Rose sang happily.

Carlisle and Esme exchanged glances and changed the subject.

"Actually Anna I would really like to talk to you some more. If that would be alright with you?" Carlisle asked hopeful.

"Of cause,"

"Alright you go with Carlisle into the living room while I finish preparing your breakfast." Edward said before kissing my temple and disappearing in the kitchen.

As I sat down on a love seat Carlisle bombarded me with his questions. About how the travelling in between the worlds started, about my aneurism, my death, how I was feeling here now and other rather complex questions.

I was thankful for the little break I had to eat my breakfast. And other one when Thomas came back with Sparks.

"Now I also have a question for you Carlisle." I warned him.

"Guess that is only fair." He chuckled.

"Well I already know that the dates in the book were wrong and about Jasper…." Jasper hung his had and I smiled apologetically at him. He shook his head and smiled back at me.

"You no reason to apologize to me Anna if not for you I would be dead now."

"I have been thinking about the letter I mean the books and our real life. I came up with a theory. Maybe this here isn't meant to be the original story line. Maybe we aren't the original persons out of the book but ourselves in a parallel universe that still belongs to that Twilight world but where everything went differently then in those Twilight books." Carlisle offered.

"Hmm….I had been thinking the same thing actually. The four books ……….after I got home from my last visit in Chicago I discovered that there was another version of the story. New Moon, Eclipse or Breaking Dawn weren't originally planned but instead a book called Forever Dawn. But then the story got popular the publisher wanted to have more books and a different story line." I explained.

"And what happened in the other book?" Thomas asked curious.

"The story goes like this……. Jacob and Bella are not nearly so close. None of the events of _New Moon_ or _Eclipse_ ever happened; Edward never leaves, so Bella and Jacob never bond. Jacob's feelings for Bella remain at crush level. The Werewolves are just minor characters, Jacob imprints on Renesmee a few weeks later when Bella is visiting Charlie and not minutes after her birth. Laurent stays with Irina and never betrays you and it is Victoria who sends the Volturi after you. But again there is a happy end for you."

"Actually Laurent never came here. Only James and Victoria." Jasper informed me.

"And what happened to them?"

"We killed them. James came after Alice," Jasper growled as Edward answered my question, "and as for Laurent. They never met him at least neither James or Victoria had any idea who we were talking about."

I nodded at that taking the information's in.

Sparks came to sit down in front of me and whimpered to get my attention. I looked down at the pup he was looking at me with his big brown eyes.

I smiled as I reached out and petted his head. Nothing was like it was supposed to be. I wondered why it still surprised me to get to know that something worked out differently then it should have.

Well humans are creatures of habit. Changes don't go unnoticed by us.

"Love, are you alright?" Edward asked, concern lacing his voice.

I looked away from Sparks who was happily waging his tail and looked at my Vampire. I let out a small sigh before a smile arose on my face.

"Yeah I am. I'm just still getting used to the fact that nothing is like I expected it to be and thank god for that. At least in one case." I laughed.

He leaned in and kissed my temple. Sparks placed his head in my lap and Edward petted him as well.

"Feeling better?" He asked as he locked his free arm around me.

"Much better." I smiled at him and he smiled back look lovingly at me before his gaze changed and I could see something new behind his eyes.

It sent a shiver through my entire frame. I smiled wider and had to break away from our eye contact, nuzzling my face in his neck.

Emmett cleared his throat and I felt Edward tense next to me. I looked up and saw Emmett scowl at Edward.

"She is my little sis man. I think it is about time we have a serious conversation regarding your intensions towards her."

I looked at him as if he lost his mind before breaking out into a laughing fit.

"You aren't serious." I pushed out between the giggles.

"I'm afraid, love, his is very serious." Edward corrected me.

"So here comes the gun and the shovel threat."

"Huh?" Em raised his eye brows.

"A friend of my mom's he always did that when his daughter brought some one home. He would clean his gun and tell the poor boy he had a shovel too and none would miss him. Most of the guys were avoiding her like a plague after that." I giggled.

"A gun and a shovel won't keep me from your side my love. Nothing can" Edward whispered in my ear before rising from the love seat.

"Shall we?" Emmett asked nodding his head to the front door.

Edward nodded back, kissed the top of my head and was out of the door with Emmett at lighting speed.

"Boys." Rose shook her head amused wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"While they have their talk we should go shopping for a graduation dress." She said and suddenly I was in my room and Rose roaming through my suitcase.

"Anna.." She looked up at me with question marks in her eyes before glancing disbelievingly at my suitcase again.

"Hey we weren't exactly living in New York or L.A. my clothing was functional. There wasn't anything more needed and besides I had nobody I wanted to impress with a cute outfit." I justified my poor wardrobe.

"But a girl needs something more….."

"Rose Emmett was already throwing a fit whenever a boy just as much as looked my way. He really was taking the whole big brother thing a little too far for my liking. I thought he would murder some of them. Not that I was interested in anyone in the first place."

"But that changed now," she smiled wickedly at me.

"Yes," I agreed.

"Good," she nodded satisfied.

"Then shopping it is." I laughed.

I loved shopping and I was dying to see Rose in action.

In a few days Edward's and Alice's graduation would take place and I was really looking forward to see him and that yellow polyester thing.

* * *

**PUSH THE BUTTON!!!!!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own**** the Cullen's or any character in Twilight they are the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Hi guys, sorry for the late update but first school got in the way and then my computer was infected by a mean virus *heavy sigh*

Anyway now everything is peachy again and the new chappie could be saved *thank god*.

Have fun!!! =)

**

* * *

**

Anna's POV:

I was lying in my bed next to my personal air conditioner who was holding me security in his arms while I breathed in his sweet scent. Honestly, I could have spent the rest of eternity this way.

Edward chuckled lightly and I felt his lips brush over my hair, placing soft kisses on my head. I was still half asleep and not ready yet to open my eyes when suddenly a pitiful yowl startled me.

I opened my eyes immediately and sat up straight on the soft mattress.

"What was that?" I asked Edward who mirrored my actions.

He chuckled lightly before answering.

"That was Sparks."

"What's happening to him? Is he sick?" I asked concerned for the wellbeing of my pup.

Edward shook his head amused.

"No, he is fine….. well at least still." His lips twitched into a mysterious smile.

I raised an eyebrow at him, demanding for the whole story.

"Thomas and Emmett were outside with him and got him dirty."

I gave him a look because that did not explain why he was pitifully yowling.

"Esme and Rose are bathing him right now and he doesn't really appreciate it, it seems." Edward chuckled lightly in great amusement at Sparks discomfort.

"Why he is a water rat. He loves it to be bathed." I wondered because that dog could spend hours in the water if one would let him.

Edward chuckled again.

"What?" I raised an eye brow at him, again.

"Maybe it's because he knows what is waiting for him after the bath." He offered.

"And that would be," I urged him on.

"Rose ordered some dog clothes for him and after he is bathed and dried he is going to wear them."

Sparks must have sensed the danger somehow. I don't know how he did it but somehow he always knew when it was time to hide or make a run for it.

Almost always.

"He always been a smart dog but apparently not smart enough to run from Rose. That happens when you guys don't use your brain to think. All it takes is a beautiful maiden and every male turns into a puddle of goo." I shook my head dramatically.

"Really your poor dog is being emasculated and you thing that is funny?" Edward asked in mocked horror.

"At least he is now joining the rest of the males in the house." I answered cheeky.

Edward's jaw hit the ground and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. He couldn't believe I just said that.

"Am I wrong?" I asked sweetly and looking with pure innocence in my eyes at him.

My Vampire growled lightly and pouted at me. He could be so adorable.

I sat up on my knees and took his face in my hands, making him look at me. I felt compelled to drive some vital points home. I wasn't the little girl from Chicago anymore that he read about in his diaries. My illness, my death and everything after that changed me, made me grow up fast and find myself.

He needed to know that he was dealing with an independent and strong-minded woman and not a love sick teenager.

Almost instantly after my skin came in contact with Edward's cheeks he leaned into my touch while my thumbs were brushing over his cheekbones.

"I love you Edward." I said before I placed a sweet and loving kiss on his cool lips.

After pulling away from him I looked intensely into his eyes.

"I'm pigheaded and I can be very obstinate if I want to be, besides I have my own mind. I do love you more then words could ever tell but that doesn't mean I will not kick your well build backside when you deserve it." I told him in a serious voice.

"I'm not and I repeat. I'm not a groupie. I just want you to know what you got yourself into."

He pulled me closer to his body before placing me into his lap and nuzzling his face in my neck.

"I know and I love you just the way you are."

"How do you know how I am?" I asked him and he pulled away from my neck. Puzzlement was swimming in his eyes.

"Edward it's been over a year since we last saw each other. Well for me at least for you much longer. I have changed since then. Grown up. And so did you." I informed him.

"I know that but I also know that you are still the strong, beautiful, level-headed, honest, caring and wise beyond your age girl that I fell in love with the first time around." He stated in a serious voice.

"The first time around?" I was confused.

"Yeah," he nodded with a playful and proud smile on his.

"During our conversation on the plane that was when I fell in love with you all over again before I knew who you were." Edward admitted.

I sighed contently, touched by his words.

Edward let his hand that was on my hip wander up to trace my mouth with his thumb. I dropped a kiss on it when his thumb arrived in the middle of my lips and placed my forehead against his when his hand fell back to my hip.

"There was and is only you." He whispered.

I bit my bottom lip, pulled away from him a little and brushed his hair behind his ear, gazing at his features.

"Listen I'm not saying that it always will be easy. I do know that despite how much we love each other that we must get to know each other and find a common ground in our relationship." Edward stated serious again.

"But I know with all that I am that no matter what we can make it." His stare was burning into my eyes demanding from me to understand.

I must admit I was more then just smitten with this new version of Edward. The more I discovered about him the deeper I was falling in love with him.

"I will never let go of you again. Never!" He vowed fiercely.

"What am I going to do with you?

"Love me." He whispered before capturing my lips with his.

He pressed me into the mattress and we made out for quite a while before he broke the kiss giving me a chance to catch some desperately needed air, only to assault my neck with his lips instead.

"So what do you want to do today besides lying in bed with me?" I asked when my breathing returned to normal.

Edward was hovering above me his body deliciously pressed against mine but he held almost all of his body weight on his arms.

"We could stay in bed." He offered with a devious smile.

"Yes, we could." I agreed.

"Or I could take you out."

"A date." I blurted the words out without thinking.

His eyes lit up at that prospect. He bent down and peeked at my lips lightly with his.

"Would," kiss, "you," kiss, "do," kiss, "me," kiss," the," kiss, "honour," kiss, "of," kiss, "going," kiss, "on," kiss, "a date," kiss, "with me?" Kiss.

"It'll be my pleasure." I answered giggling.

*****

We spent the entire morning until noon in bed being playful and carefree with each other. As it was time for lunch Edward excused himself, telling me he had some arrangements to take care of and I got to spend some time with Esme.

"He loves you so much my dear, always has." She told me as we stood together in the big, luxury kitchen cooking turkey and rice. This kitchen was every cooks dream. Next to my bed this was my favourite place in the house.

A huge smile arose on my lips.

"Thank you for making Edward happy and thank you for Thomas." She said in an emotional voice. She would have been crying if it was possible for a Vampire to do so.

"Um-hum," I shook my head.

"Don't thank me for that. I'm just happy that everything turned out well and besides Carlisle did most of the work. I just wrote a letter."

"And that made all the difference." She smiled.

I sighed softly, smiled at her and nodded before we returned to our lightly chatter while preparing the food.

As it was getting closer to the time Edward would get me for our first date I went into my room. I was wondering what he had planned for the two of us.

Our approaching date made me think back to our time in Chicago, our walks in the Portage Park, the music store where he played for me for the first time and of cause the beautiful, hidden alley.

I smiled to myself when I reached out and opened the door, looking up I found bouquets of red roses standing on every flat surface in my room.

I inhaled the sweet scent and smiled at the beautiful sight in front of me. Gazing around the room the gift boxes that were sitting on my bed caught my eye. There were four in total, all of them in different size and shades of blue. I walked over to my bed and picked of the card that was attached to the box on the top.

It read:

*

_Just a little something to show you how much I appreciate the chance of being able to spoil you tonight._

_I hope you will like what I have chosen for you. With the help of my mother and sister of cause._

_With all my heart, soul and love,_

_your Edward._

_Always have__ been and always be._

*

I giggled like a little girl when I read the card. Partly that was all really cheesy and I felt like I was the female protagonist of some Hollywood-teens-in-love-movie but I joined it nonetheless.

I opened the biggest box and lifted the delicate fabrics out of it's confines. It was a night blue, long dress that would be showing off my cleavage. It would be pronouncing my waistline and it had a slit up dangerously high on the right side.

In the other boxes were silver heels, a purse, a jacket and other accessories. I loved it all.

After opening all boxes I heard a soft knock on my door.

"Come in."

Esme stepped inside followed by Rose who had also a few boxes in her hands.

"What's that?" I asked curious.

"We are getting ready for our dates." Rose answered excited.

We were gushing and giggling the whole time, telling us stories about our brothers and conspiring against them. A girl has to know how to handle her man!

As we were finished dressing up I looked at Rose and knew immediately where Emmett was taking her.

"Monster truck?"

"Yeah, the show has been sold out for weeks. I don't know how he even got the tickets." She giggled excited. She was the type of girl who preferred a car show then to a fashion show each day.

"Emmett has his ways when it comes to Monster trucks." I laughed, happy that he had finally found another victim to drag to those. The first time around it was interesting because it was new but then………Let's just say there is not so much trucker girl in me despite Emmett's best efforts.

"You two look beautiful. My two little girls." Esme suddenly got all emotional.

Rose and I exchanged a look and went over to her and gave Esme a hug. After pulling herself together Esme declared that it was time our other half's had the honour to see us.

Edward's POV:

"You are going to run a hole into Esme's rug." Emmett laughed as I was anxiously pacing up and down the living room.

I halted my movements and looked over at him. He sat on one of the loveseats and on the outside looked like the personified calm but one look into his mind and I saw that he was just as nervous as I was.

"I just buy her a new one." I responded and went on with my pacing.

"Yeah," Emmett chuckled nervously before exhaling heavily.

I was about to go up there and look what was taking them so long when I finally heard them coming down the stairs. It had been torture not to be able to see my Anna because Esme and Rose were blocking their thoughts.

I went into the hallway with Emmett hot on my heels, looking up I saw the most beautiful sight walking down the stairs.

The blue of the dress that Rose chose for my mate looked amazing on her and the cut was bringing out the delicious curves of her body.

"You are beyond beautiful." I whispered as I reached for her hand when she took the last step.

"I can only give back the compliment." She smiled.

"You just have to let me do a few shots." Esme pleaded while holding a camera pressed to her chest, smiling like a kid in a candy store.

Of cause I was more then happy to oblige and so were Anna, Rose and Emmett. After we took the photos it was time for us to take off.

"Have a nice time." Esme wished us all as I led my mate to the vanquish.

"You are laying on thick." My love giggled.

"That's nothing." I whispered against her skin as I kissed her temple.

"Surprise me," my love challenged as I held the car door open for her.

"I will," I assured.

Arriving at our destination Anna gasped when she saw where we were.

"Edward what is this?" Amazement was lacing her voice.

"This is the biggest conservatory in the area of Seattle. A millionaire build it. It contains several areas with animals and different plants. It is a huge tropical garden. It can be rented out for events." I informed her.

"And we have dinner there?"

"Yes," I nodded.

"You are crazy," she whispered still gazing at the sight in front of her in amazement before looking at me and admitting. "I love it."

"I'm glad," I breathed out a sigh of relief.

I helped her out of the car and we made our way inside. Anna was fascinated by all the exotic plants and colourful birds flying around. I was more then happy to explain everything to her.

"Oh Edward that is beautiful." She said as she spotted our table that was set in the middle of a bridge, near a waterfall. In the calm water under the bride a sea of red and white gerbera was swimming, creating the perfect atmosphere together the relaxing green that surrounded us which was decorated with little, sparkling lights.

"Only the best for you my love." I breathed as I bend down to kiss her cheek.

"Before the dinner starts, I have something for you."

"There's more?!" She looked surprise and excited.

I pulled out the blue Tiffany box from my pants pocket, holding it out to her.

"Tiffany?! This is really too much but thank you. I just can't resist a gift." She admitted.

"I'm glad because I'm fully intending on spoiling you."

"You don't need to you know. I love for who you are and not for what you can afford to buy me."

"I know my love but I love buying you things. It brings me pleasure to see that beautiful sparkle in your eyes." I told her as I brushed my fingers through her soft hair.

Anna had no idea yet but I would spoil her rotten. I only hoped she wouldn't put her foot down on this. I really loved to get her gifts.

She sighed happily, shaking her had.

"You are leaving me completely speechless over here." She pouted adorably.

"Good." I chuckled. "Now open the present."

She nodded and tugged on the bow of the little box and gasped.

"The necklace is beautiful Edward." She beamed as she lifted the platinum chain with the music note as pendant out of the box. The music note was a symbol for our past. With my lost music sheet everything started for us.

"May I?" I asked and she handed me the necklace to put it around her delicate neck.

Anna turned around and smiled at me while she touched the pendant carefully with her fingertips. The meaning of the necklace wasn't lost on her. I was very pleased to notice that.

"It's perfect." She whispered and I nodded, losing the battle for words.

We sat down on the table and a waiter appeared bringing us something to drink.

"What's on the menu?" Anna asked.

"I heard from Emmett that you like it spicy."

"That's correct," she nodded.

"Then lets see what the chef will create."

"You really know how to do this. I can't believe you never gone out with a girl before."

"Mind reader." I tipped against my temple.

My love laughed at that.

"Lucky you."

"Yes, very lucky me." My voice was sarcastic. The mind reading had it's benefits but also many downsides at least until I learned to control it.

"You know one year ago. I would have felt a little bit uncomfortable here with all of this, coming from a middle class family." She confessed.

"What changed?" I asked curious.

"Emmett. He was taking me out to the fanciest restraints and on trips. First I complained that he was spending so much money on me but…….lets just say for a guy he can nag like an old lady and with time I got used to the luxury."

"Good to know. That means I can give you as much surprises and gifts as I like to?" I pressed.

"As long as it makes you happy."

"Very much." Just then the waiter came back with our food as the orchestra began to play the tunes of the theme of Titanic. Emmett told me how she had tortured him with that movie and that the theme melodies were one of her favourite pieces.

My love turned around to see the twenty man strong group. She just looked incredulous at me, shook her head and a loving smile appeared on her sweet lips.

After she had finished her dinner we had a light talk until the mood was right for a little dancing.

"Would you do me the honour?" I asked as I stood in front of her holding my hand out for her to join me.

"Of cause. I would love to." She smiled at me.

We went off the bridge and swayed in the space that was assigned to be the dancing ground for tonight.

"The evening is beautiful Edward, thank you." She told me, looking into my eyes.

"I'm glad you like it." I breathed and she placed her head on my shoulder.

We were swaying to the soft music just enjoying the company of one another and the feel of your bodies this close together. Being this close together certain thoughts entered my mind.

After years of feeling like I was being caught in a free fall I wanted to have solid ground under my feet. Anna gave me that the moment she returned into my life but I was a Vampire an entirely greedy creature. I needed more.

I needed to know the direction our relationship would take. Living in the moment was not enough for me. Now that I had her I want it all, living for the moment and forever or as long she would chose to exist.

Maybe I should have just enjoyed the moment but I had been living in uncertain and denial for several decades, lying to myself that Anna was nothing more then a teenage crush, a good friend, only my first love from my human life.

I had to release the question that was burning on the tip of my tongue preferably before I exploded. I needed to know how long I was graced with this blessing.

"I know it is a little early……….. to ask this but…………..but I just can't help myself." I nearly stumbled over my words.

"Give it a shot." She encouraged me, pulling back a little and gazing directly into my eyes with a warm smile on her seductive lips.

Nervous butterflies were inflicting a hurricane in my stomach. In this moment I felt insecure and more human then I ever had, then I could ever remember. Nearly nothing could hurt me physically but her rejection carried the power to erase my existence of the surface of the planet.

Nonetheless I had to know.

Of cause I was aware of the fact that I was asking for a lot at this point of time. We were only reunited for a few days and I already needed a promise of forever.

If she chose to stay human I would also stay be her side there was no question about it but having Esme and Carlisle as paragons I wanted that for Anna and myself.

I knew that Esme was happy. She had never regretted that Carlisle had changed her, even though she could have had a normal life.

Of cause it would be entirely Anna's decision and her choice to make. I was going to hold myself back completely and go along with whatever made her happy but I had to know if our bliss would last only years or eternity.

Keeping the little pixie of my back would be a hard piece of work if my Anna didn't chose the later.

With a last deep breath, of her delicious scent, taken in and intensely gazing into her sparkling hazel pools, the words that would define the rest of my life left my mouth.

"Would you please do me the honour of staying forever at my side?"

She stopped moving then and held her breath. I wasn't sure if she noticed that she wasn't breathing but I did notice how utterly lost and vulnerable I was in this moment.

On the outside my Anna could only see my poker face. It didn't waver, it never did. I was by far the best at masking emotions in our family.

I observed her face thoroughly not a single one of her emotion escaped my searching eyes but she gave away only a little. First I she seemed to be in shock or just taken by surprise and then she went to gazing instantly into my eyes.

A thick lump built in my throat and I had to swallow hard. The seconds that ticked by felt like small eternities in which I was a man in the desert deprived of the blessing of having the lifesaving liquid despite the fact of it being right within my reach.

I felt my body begin to tremble with the suspense. Never in my life did I feel this helpless and at the mercy of somebody else as now.

"Forever as in …….Vampire?" My love asked confused finally breaking the tension that had my being captured.

"If that will be your choice." I answered guarded, needing her to make the decision for herself.

She took a moment and in her eyes I could see that she was mulling my proposal over.

"You don't have to make the decision now we have time." I assured her.

She shook her head fiercely.

"No, you got it all wrong." She laughed.

I gave her a puzzled look. Anna giggled.

"I was just surprised that you would bring that up since the book you…." She cut herself off, shaking her head.

"I'm working on that." Guess it would take a while till she stopped comparing me to the book version.

"I want to become a Vampire. I have thought about that option ever since I came here into this world,…………after I died."

Anna blurted out before she looked thoughtful for a moment gathering her thoughts. I waited patiently for her to continue.

"A human life……all the lies and the secrets I would have to create. I could never be honest with the people around me. I just can't do such a life. And then my ability. Don't get me wrong I do not have an over romantically view of what it means to be a Vampire. I do know that it is also a life with many obstacles and hardship………"

She took another break looking straight into my eyes.

"But I do think I could be happy in this immortal life. I think I would make a good Vampire. I decided that I wanted to become a Vampire independent from you, even before I knew that you would be a part of my life again. I just waited for the right moment to break the news to Emmett."

_Forever_. The corners of my lips twitched up.

"And…." She bit her bottom lip.

"And," it was now my time to encourage her.

"And I think "us" would make eternity worth while living." Anna admitted shyly.

In this moment I was going to burst from the abundance of happiness that was vibrating my frame. The smile on my face widened to an impossible extent and I lifted her off the ground spinning us around a few times.

"Edward." She squeaked amused, her eyes glowing.

I put her down on her feet gazing into her hazel pools while brushing a strain of hair out of her face.

"Forever." I breathed, pressing my lips to hers and pulling her body flush against mine.

"Oh boy. You are so cheesy, Edward." Anna laughed with a twinkle in her eyes when I let her catch some desperately needed oxygen.

"Maybe so but you have eternity to get used to it." I stated in mocked seriousness.

"Oh lord, help me." Anna responded in good humour, rolling her eyes and we both laughed.

* * *

So this is it. The end of the story for all those of you who do not want to read about Bella being bashed, sorry but that's the direction my story will go. She will be pretty mean in my story and will feel the consequences of her actions.

Further more there are going to be hybrid babies present in this story though I do not mean Edward's and Anna's child **if **they will be having one. No, those hybrids will be something else entirely.

And other surprises will be coming your way. This story basically tells that you have to pay a price for things you gain. And not everyone gets a Disney happy ending. The end of Breaking Dawn was just too unrealistic. Everything was peachy in the end.

*Dramatic sigh* that ruined the book and the end of the series if you ask me.

Anyway you have been warned.

**PUSH THE BUTTON!!!!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own the Cullen's or any character in Twilight they are the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Hello my dear readers and have fun with the chappie!

Oh and for everyone who misunderstood me: When I said that Bella was going to be bashed I didn't mean it in the literally sense of the word. None is going to beat her up! Don't worry.

* * *

Edward's POV:

"Thank you." I told Edward before kissing his cheek as he carried me home bridal style.

We were just coming back from visiting Edward's beautiful meadow. It was even more breathtaking then I imagined it to be.

The flowers were in full bloom, slightly being swayed by a light breeze while the sensitive melody of a stream rippled in the background. The few sunrays that found their way into the small meadow and the soft sounds of the forest completed the magic of that place.

We had been lying in the grass and talked about anything and everything, getting to know each other better. The more I got to know about him the more I loved him.

"Where were you?" Rose asked irritated the second we entered the house.

Her arms were crossed over her chest and her eyes were blazing at Edward in annoyance. Edward put me down and smiled sheepish at her.

"I told you to bring her back on time and that was an hour ago!"

"Sorry Rose." Edward apologised.

She glared at him while shaking her head in disapproval.

"A woman needs time to get all dress up. Remember that for the future." She barked irritated at him before she grabbed my arm and pulled me from his side.

Emmett chuckled at the sight of the whole exchange and moved to Edward's side, slapping him on his back and thinking something to what Edward seemed to agree.

"Really men." Rose huffed as she was dragging me up the stairs to her bedroom.

"We have to transform you into the most beautiful creature there today." She told me while she sat me down in the chair in front of her dresser on which many make-up articles were placed and were reflecting themselves in the huge mirror that was hanging over it.

Suddenly she stopped her movements and looked at me.

"Second most beautiful creature." She corrected herself.

I giggled having waited for her correction and nodded, she laughed. Her laughter was beautiful like the sounds of a wind chime that was hugged by a lovely breeze.

"So did you already get your hands on Em's baby?"

"Um-hum, she nodded, "I took a look under the hood. A lot of power but not fast enough for me."

"Try to find a parking spot with that beast." I laughed.

"Hey don't hate the Jeep." Emmett complained from downstairs.

Rose and I both laughed.

"How was Emmett when you first met him?" She asked me as she twisted my hair up.

We continued to tell each other stories about our other halves while we got ready for the graduation. The dress that Rose found for me yesterday was beautiful.

It was a white silver one shoulder Cocktail dress by Scala. It ended slightly above my knee and looked fantastic in combination with my dark hair and the slightly dark eyes that Rose created.

I wore a matching pair of 2 and 1/2 inch close-toed heels. Completed was the outfit with a jacket over the dress that hugged my body like a second skin.

I looked cute and not over the top for the invocation.

"Wow." Was all I was able to say once I saw my reflection in Rosalie's big mirror. The girl in the mirror was beautiful. What make-up and a professional hand could do!

"I know." Rose breathed and went to dress herself.

She was done in no time and looked absolutely stunning.

"Rose, Emmett is going to pass out."

"I hope so." She giggled.

Climbing down the stairs Emmett and Edward were waiting at the bottom for us. The two of them were also dressed up and black dress pants and dress shirts. Emmett wore a simple white one and Edward a grey silver one.

I smiled as I saw Edward. I still couldn't believe my luck. He was looking stunned at me and I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Emmett swallowed hard when he saw Rose.

"You look amazing Anna," Edward breathed as I stepped on the landing.

"You aren't that bad yourself."

First he smiled but then sighed and pouted.

"What's wrong?" I asked confused.

"You look absolutely beautiful I will have to beat the guys away with a stick."

I laughed and hit his shoulder playfully.

"Silly."

"Hey I'm serious. Every guy is going to be jealous when I show my beautiful girlfriend off."

"More like every girl is going to hate me because I will be by your side."

We both laughed at that and I noticed Esme standing at the entrance to the living room holding a camera in her hands and carrying a look of bliss on her face.

"You look perfect together." She breathed looking at Rose and Emmett and Edward and me.

"It's time for the photos." She chirped happily and we all went into the living room.

We made a lot of pictures with us couples and Thomas, Jasper and Sparks together, alone and in between. Esme really loved to capture her now almost complete family on pictures.

"Sweetheart I think you made enough to fill two photographic albums." Carlisle told her as she was eagerly snapping shots.

She pouted a little at him but stopped. I did notice that Alice wasn't here. Actually the only time I saw her was when I arrived in Forks. I didn't concern myself with it for too long though. She probably just wanted to spend the remaining time here in Forks with her best friend before she had to say goodbye, forever.

As we arrived in the school parking lot everyone was looking at us. Sure enough Carlisle's Mercedes and Rose's BMW always got the attention of the people here.

Edward helped me out of the car and put his arm around my waist. Taking my surroundings in I noticed people staring at us and starting to whisper.

"Guess we just gave them something to gossip about." I whispered to him.

"Mainly the girls are just disappointed that I'm not gay which made them realize it was them and not my taste in the opposite sex that was the reason for my disinterest in their flirting attempts."

"The guys must be crushed because Rose is off the market."

"Actually the only thing they noticed till now is how she looks. That Emmett is standing beside her didn't even register in their minds."

Rose smiled brightly at that while Em didn't look happy. He grabbed Rose, lifted her off the ground and placed his lips on hers.

The making out session didn't go unnoticed and all the boys were staring at them with their mouths hanging open. Yep they did notice Emmett now. I only hoped none was stupid enough to try to invade Emmett's territory.

Emmett was a laid back guy but not so much when it came to his mate and his sister. And on the top of that Rose just didn't have the opportunity yet to set him straight.

We walked around the school and Edward showed me Forks High. I did caught glimpses of Mike and Lauren. It was really exciting to be here.

"I have to go now. I see you in a short while." Edward sight when it was time for him to go.

"Can't wait to see you in that yellow thing." I teased him he scowled at me.

The rest of us made our way to our seats. Thomas had graduated with Rose and Jasper last year. He groaned as he saw Jessica looking at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"She has a huge crush on Thomas." Jasper chuckled.

"Shut up. You are lucky she wasn't stalking you." Thomas glared at him.

"She was stalking you?"

"She's quite a determinate one." Thomas huffed annoyed.

"She is the reason Thomas graduated with us instead now with Edward and Alice." Rose informed me.

"Aww," I looked sympathetically at him he rolled his eyes.

But who could blame poor Jessica Thomas was a younger looking version of Carlisle, blond hair, crystal blue sparkling eyes and a nice, masculine body.

Though it seemed like he only opened up around his family because in the public he seemed distant and rather cold the opposite of Carlisle.

"You seem to be excited." I noticed when I sat down on the chair next to Esme in the auditorium where the ceremony took place.

"Mom always is, each and every time." Thomas whispered in my ear, having taken his seat on my other side.

I looked up at her and she pouted defensively at her son. I couldn't help but to giggle. Carlisle locked his arm around Esme's shoulder and placed a kiss on her cheek. The pout instantly disappeared from her face.

They were so cute together and I felt at home among them. I did still miss my family in the other world but now I could think about them without feeling pain.

The auditorium was filling up with people and my eyes scanned the room, observing the people that were living here in Forks and that I knew briefly out of the books. I did get lucky and found the Newton's. Mikes dad look like an exact older version of him. His mom had a striking resemblance with Mary-Louise Parker, the woman who played Nancy Botwin in "Weeds".

Looking around more I caught sight of a man in a wheelchair. The man had tan skin and looked like a native. Immediately the mane Billy Black shot through my head.

"Jake over here!" I heard a male voice call instantly getting my attention. Searching for it's owner I recognise him to be Chief Swan thanks to the uniform he was wearing. It didn't appear to me that it was his every day uniform but the one that all police officers had for formal occasions. He didn't look like the man out of the movie at all and he was a little heavier then his movie self.

"Got it Charlie." A deep male voice responded.

Observing interested now I spotted the boy….errr…man? who was pushing the wheelchair. My eye brows nearly hit my hair line when I saw the boy or man who I assumed to be Jacob Black.

I knew that after they became werewolves that they looked older but I wasn't quite expecting this. Jake was now about what? Sixteen! And he looked like twenty eight!

"Someone is angry." Thomas chuckled beside me.

"What?" I looked startled at him.

"Seems like Edward is jealous that you are checking out other guys. He is about to murder someone there behind the scene." Thomas stated.

"Huh?" Now I was confused.

Thomas pointed at Jake then and it finally clicked.

"No,…..it's just he is sixteen but he looks like…the book." I stammered out not quite sure how to put what I meant into words with all those humans around.

"Yes, that is rather fascinating." Carlisle stated.

"That's one way to put it." I murmured, taking another look at the werewolf across the room, needing to find out if he had any resemblance with the guy who played him in the movie. Taylor Lautner was his name I think.

I was so shocked by the age he displayed to be that I didn't pay attention to his looks at all. My eyes found him again and I worked down my check list.

Tall. Check he was towering over everybody else.

Muscular. Check but Emmett had more muscles then Jake.

As for his appearance he looked more like the guy…the guy in One Tree Hill who had a brief affair with Brook….. what was his name again…oh yes, Michael Copon. He totally made the whole big guy but puppy eyes look thing believable.

How none could notice that something was way off when a sixteen year old looked more mature then some college students was so beyond me but then again my brother, my boyfriend and our entire family looked too beautiful to be real and none was saying a word about it either.

I just shook my head at all this craziness and fixed my gaze on the podium where my boyfriend would show up any minute now.

As the ceremony began I finally spotted the students in their yellow robs and they looked hilarious. And not even Vampire beauty could make good on them.

Edward's eyes were on me the second he stepped out form behind the scene. I smiled warmly at him and mouthed that I loved him to calm his silly jealousy. He relaxed immediately. Silly Vampire. His jealously would be something we would have to discus. I can't have him go all jealous caveman on me for no reason.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed that Bella was glaring at me. She looked like she wanted to strangle me. I had to admit that I was surprised by her open display of hate for me. She muttered something under her breath what compelled Edward to throw her an annoyed and pissed of death glare.

When Bella caught his gaze she cringed and looked down quickly. I heard a chair scratch the wooden ground and looked at the source of the sound. Finding it I was met with the sight of Jacob scowling darkly at Edward while he hovered on the edge of his seat. Ready to jump out and attack.

The two of them were having some kind of show down while Bella took on to try to glare me down. Honestly this was getting ridiculous.

All of the sudden Jacob whipped his head around and now I was at the receiving end of his death glare though I didn't think it was even meant for me.

Jacob's action was quickly followed by growl to my right.

Emmett was heavily scowling at the Quileute. "What's his problem?" He muttered harshly.

"Well aside from the fact that he _knows_," Rose gazed sternly into Emmett's narrowed eyes, "he has a thing for the twit while she's pathetically crushing on Edward."

I could see Jacob's expression darken as his father turned around to look our way. His brows furrowed at our sight.

Unfortunately he was not the only one who noticed the slight commotion Jacob was causing. Some of the present started to whisper and share confused looks as they looked around for the receiving end of Jacob's heated glare.

Thankfully Billy grabbed his son's arm and pulled him down on his seat exchanging a few hushed words with his upset offspring.

"Someone should put him on a leash. Isn't there a law for that?" Emmett whispered what made us laugh while Carlisle and Esme shook their heads at us.

Thankfully the rest of the ceremony passed without another almost Vampire against Werewolf battle and I was greatly amused by how my boyfriend looked in that awful yellow thing.

"Congratulations on successfully graduating." I told Edward when the ceremony was over.

He snort and shook his head.

"You had you fair share of giggled at my expenses."

"Sorry but that thing looked just hideous, even on you." I laughed.

"Then at least someone looks beautiful here." He said looking at my dress.

"Are you ready it's time to go home now." Carlisle called from little ahead of us.

"I'll be right back." I told Edward as I made my way to the restroom.

The rest room was nearly empty, most of the people were already gone and celebrating their kids degree.

I washed my hands and took a look in the mirror to check my appearance when suddenly the pain in my right shoulder made my entire body cringe and I had to brace myself against the edge of the sink. I didn't know what was wrong with me but since a few weeks now I was having weird pain attacks.

Though I had to admit that this one was the strongest and most painful up until this point. I didn't go to see a Doctor because frankly I hated Doctors, hospital's and all that stuff. After my aneurism was discovered…I rather not think about all the tests I had to endure.

After a few seconds the pain went away and I could breath again. Just as I managed to compose myself I heard the doors to the restroom open.

"Hi. Anna right?" I turned my head as I heard Bella's voice.

She had taken off the yellow robe and was wearing a blue, Cocktail dress. It was painfully obvious that Alice had styled her. I had to admit she looked rather pretty in that dress.

"Yes. Hello Bella." I greeted back rather uncomfortable because I was receiving rather strange vibes from her. But maybe it was just my imagination.

"Alice told me that you and Edward know each other for years, you have been mailing one another."

So that was the cover story that Alice came up with to explain why Edward suddenly had a girlfriend. Of course Bella would have asked questions after meeting me.

"What a coincidence that his mail friend turned out to be the little sister of his sisters boyfriend." She said off handed as she was washing her hands.

"Yeah, that was quite a surprise." I agreed playing along.

Luckily I had a little talent for lying if not I don't know how I would have made it so far with all that happened in the past.

"You know how someone describes oneself in a letter and how that person is in reality are two different things." She raised an eye brow at me.

"Wouldn't it be a shame if Edward was to be disappointed if reality and fiction don't match?" She had a little satisfied smile on her lips.

"Bella I'm a straight shooter if you have something to tell me then by all means go ahead and do it." I encouraged her, not being fazed in the least by her words.

The satisfied smirk left her face and she scowled at me for a split of a second before she was able to compose herself.

"Guess all I'm trying to say is. What High School relationship survives?" She asked and shrugged with her shoulders.

"The one of your parents for example. Weren't they High School sweethearts?" I shot back. I did feel sorry for Bella knowing she was in love with my boyfriend and that had to watch the one she loved with another woman.

I did feel for her. Just days ago I had been in her position but I was not feeling guilty for loving Edward and I was certainly no victim. I really couldn't help it to talk back to her when she was being like this.

It was simply a reflex that manifested itself over the years that I had to deal with my little bother becoming a sadistic pain in my a**. I really couldn't help it once my defence mode was on.

Edward told me everything about the Bella here, how different her life here was from the one she was supposed to have.

She looked like she bit into a lemon and her face turned slightly red as she tried to gain control over herself.

"Not ever couple makes it." She barked out.

"True." I agreed she looked triumphed at me.

"I thank you for your concern regarding Edward's and mine relationship and our wellbeing. We will be sure to put extra care into what we have to make sure it lasts as long as we both shall live." I smiled at her before walking out of the restroom, chastising myself for having said that to her and not just walking away.

She looked pissed as hell at my words and was shaking out of anger. I was feeling happy to be out of there. I didn't have the need to find out if she may be a Werewolf in this Twilight universe.

I mean with all the changes that occurred here who knew?

Edward was waiting for me outside and looked murderous at the restroom door. His features softened the second he saw me.

"Are you alright love?" He asked as he pulled me into his embrace.

"Yep." I smiled. He relaxed visibly at my smile.

"That was a really good contra that you gave her at the end, love." He stated proudly.

"Maybe I should have been a little more gracious?"

Edward was shaking his head "no".

I heard the door of the restroom open as Edward pulled me closer against him.

"You know you look really good in that outfit but you look even better without it." He told me in a low and seductive voice.

"Edward." I warned.

I didn't want him to hurt her more then she already was hurting. I did get the whole thing with driving his point home that he didn't want her but still…..I just felt sorry for her.

Edward wasn't a mean person, well not intentionally. There must have been quite a history behind the way he glared at Bella whenever he saw her. Rose told me some of the stunts Alice pulled to bring Edward and Bella together, guess I shouldn't wonder about his hostility towards her.

"We should get home because I really want to see you in my shirt again." He gave that crooked smile of his.

He really was dangerous.

"Bella here you are!" Alice voice brought me back to reality.

I turned around and saw Alice running to Bella who stood a few feet away from us and looked crushed and murderous at once.

"Charlie, Billy and Jacob are waiting for you. You should go." Alice told her tugging at her arm.

After a while Bella turned on her heels and left without a word. Alice glared furious at Edward but didn't say anything out loud though she must have exploded in her thoughts since Edward cringed a few times.

"Don't you think that was a little too much?" I asked sternly him after Alice left.

"It was either that or….." he sighed frustrated.

"I'm sorry but I'm rather possessive and protective of you. I can't just stand by and watch how someone is hurting you. Even though you can take care of yourself. I promise I will get better. Please forgive me."

I sighed and looked up at him from under my lashes. His butterscotch pools were pleading with me not to be mad at him.

"Guess I can." I told him before I placed a kiss on his lips.

He sighed against my lips.

"We should go the others are waiting." I placed my lips on his one last time and we made our way into the parking lot.

"Care to explain why you wanted to murder someone behind the scene?" I raised an eye brow at Edward while we were in the kitchen helping Esme with the food preparations.

That caught him off guard ice cold. His body froze on the spot and I could see the wheels in his head turning.

"I'm sorry but the way looked at him…" He mumbled and then trailed off, his gaze fixed on the food in front of him.

I placed my hand on his arm and coaxed him to look at me, he complied.

"You are the only one I want. I love you and as for why I looked at Jacob Black the way I did haven't you noticed how I pretty much drank in everything with my eyes at school." I smiled.

"I just couldn't help it. I know this all out of the book and I wanted to see if the producers got the movie cast right. And I was a little bit surprised that he actually looked _that_ old."

"I'm sorry. I know it was wrong of me to even assume….." He apologised sincerely.

"Don't worry Edward. It is natural that there are many bumps in the road at the beginning of our relationship but together we figure it out."

Edward looked with sheer adoration at me.

"I love you." He breathed before claming my lips for a passionate kiss.

"Jacob seems to be rather interested in Bella just like in the books too bad she is too hung up on you to notice that." I sighed after we broke our kiss.

"Oh she noticed." Edward said with disgust in his voice.

"Care to explain?" I urged.

"They are how to put it…friends with benefits."

I looked at him as if he just grew a second head and my jaw hit the ground.

"What?" I was baffled.

"After he phased and began to look like he looks now she couldn't keep her hands of him. He is hoping for more but that is pretty much all that she wants from him." Edward sighed.

"I was really hoping after getting to know what she was doing with him that she would stop hassling me but unfortunately….." He was shaking his head and his face was a mask of disgust.

But the shoe fits. Bella was already in the books quite a nympho. The way she was always jumping at poor Edward without giving it a thought what she was doing to his self control and his bloodlust. Guess I shouldn't have been surprised about the news of her sleeping with Jacob.

Edward and I had just finished our task for the party when I heard Alice's desperate voice crying into the phone.

"No Bella you can't do that. This is our graduation party, you can't just miss it." Alice wailed into her mobile as we entered the living room that was nearly fully decorated. Outside everything was done already.

"Bella please how will that look like? You are also the host you can't stay away!" She was desperate.

I knew why Bella didn't want to come it was because of me. Looking up at Edward I saw him rolling his eyes at Alice in annoyance.

"Alice tell her I won't come to the party." I told her quietly knowing she heard me.

"Hang on a second Bella." She put her hand on the speaker while I heard a loud "What?" from Edward.

"You mean it?" Alice asked unsure while Edward glared and growled at her.

"Yes, I just go to Prot Angeles and watch a movie." I confirmed.

"Thanks." She squealed and went back to her call.

"Why did you do that? You belong here!" Edward stated firmly. I could see that he was upset.

I put my hands against his chest to calm him and slid my fingers down his torso feeling his muscles contract at my touch.

"Because I can do this and she can't. Because I have you and she doesn't. Because we will move away soon and it means so much to Alice." I looked at her and she was happily jumping up and down. Now that Bella knew I wouldn't be present she decided to come. I knew it.

"You are way too nice." He told me as he pressed me into his chest placing a kiss on the top of my head.

"So which moving are we watching tonight?" Edward whispered into my hair.

I pulled away a little so I could look into his eyes.

"You are coming with me?" I teased.

"Anna, don't take it too far." He warned. I giggled a little and snuggled myself further into his embrace.

Edward and I weren't the only ones that wouldn't be attending the party. Emmett and Rose refused to attend as well. Rose sneered at the idea of Bella's graduation party and boycotted it.

It was funny I always thought it would be Alice who would be my best friend but that wasn't the case it was Rose. We got along just fine and the relationship between Rose and Edward was also good. They liked to tease each other mercilessly but one could see the affection they had for one another.

When I was about to make my way down the stairs after getting ready for our date I spotted Bella just as she caught sight of Edward standing next to the stair case in his stone wash jeans and the blue bottom down shirt, waiting for me.

I watched as a triumphed smiled spread across her face when she saw him standing there alone. She looked like a woman on a mission while she headed for him.

"Hi Edward." She greeted him as she came to a stop right in front of him.

"Hello," he greeted back shortly, ever the gentleman.

"I still can't believe Alice is doing all of this…" She started to talk but Edward turned his head around and looked at me as I was coming down the stair.

Bella's head also moved in my direction and she glared at me the second she saw me with the question "What the hell are _you_ doing here?" in her eyes.

"You looked beautiful love." My Vampire murmured as I took the last step.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." I smiled back at him.

"So you are attending **my** graduation party?" She nearly barked at me.

Edward went tense and looked murderous at her, luckily she had her eyes fixed on me and was wishing me to hell currently.

"No, I'm just about to leave." I answered calmly and turned to the door but not before catching her satisfied smirk at my leaving.

Edward locked his arm around my waist and we walked to the front door when we suddenly heard Bella behind us call out to him.

"Edward our graduation party…. Where are you going?"

We turned around and saw her stunned looking at him and glaring at me. She was constantly changing between the two of them.

"On a date with my generous girlfriend." Edward answered and she was seething and shaking with fury while we walked out of the house.

A part of me was still feeling sorry for her but she was starting to make it hard for me to feel sympathy for her.

"Your graduation party will be next year then?" Edward asked me when we were in Prot Angeles. We were walking to the cinema, Edward was holding my hand while I was doing some window shopping.

One could mistake us for a normal couple.

"Nope I already graduated. I was at an internet school. I got the e-mail today I passed." Edward was instantly rooted in place.

"What? So you have never been to prom or had a graduation party or…."

"No, I didn't feel like doing the whole human thing. I had other stuff on my plate." I answered him honestly.

His expression turned into a sad grimace hearing that. I put my hand on either side of his face and forced him to look at me.

"It's all worth while in the end for me. I've got you." I kissed his lips.

"Forever," he responded pressing me closer into his body.

"Do you know now what you want to watch?" He asked after we broke our kiss.

"The action movie."

"No chick flick?" He raised a perfect eye brow at me.

"Not today."

"O.K. wait here I get the ticks." He chuckled and went to the ticket booth that was only a few feet away.

I was looking at the colourful advertisements that were plastered all over the walls of the cinema building. I had to step away to the side a little when a few drunken guys came my way and wanted to pass by.

I was standing with my back to the dark side road, not being able to see Edward anymore out of this angle. As I wanted to step back into my former place cold hands grabbed me. One covering my mouth the other slung around my waist pulling me into the dark alley with an inhuman force.

* * *

**PUSH THE BUTTON!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not own**** the Cullen's or any character in Twilight they are the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Hi everyone, I know I'm horrible for not updating in sooo long but I was sick I still am but I'm better.

I think I have to rate this chapter "M" but I'm not sure. Tell what you think.

And now have fun reading.

* * *

Anna's POV:

It all happened so fast my brain had no chance to keep up. At one moment I was about to walk back to Edward and in the next cold hands took a hold on my body and I was thrown through the air, my stomach colliding with something hard before air was rushing out of and past me.

I felt myself being carried quickly through the dark alleys of Port Angeles. I heard the light rustling of fabrics that were rubbing against each other right next to me while the sounds of moving cars and the broken chatter of people seemed to be revolting around me in constant change.

Sucking in a deep breath I had to cough. Whatever pressed against my stomach didn't allow me to keep the air inside. I opened my eyes to inspect my situation better. The first thing I noticed when my sight adjusted was how the dark and dirty asphalt beneath me morph together at the speed I was being moved.

The dark path that was located a few inches under my face was melting together with colourful lights, white and red being the main ones. It would have been a somewhat interesting sight to enjoy if I wasn't currently distracted with the worry about what would happen if I fell, face first, on the ground at the speed the world was moving in front me.

This particular thought cleared my senses that were slightly shaken from being thrown upside down through the air.

I knew that my kidnapper was a Vampire the deadly speed at which we were moving at, after he thrown me over his shoulder and the cold coming off his body were a dead give away.

Great why had I known that something like this could happen?! I mean really! I lived with Em together for almost a year, no other Vampire as much a bothered to show himself and now I was being kidnapped by one.

Guess that's only fair in a twisted kind of way. By telling my Vampire family about their life story I killed all the dangerous and action parts. Seemed like I was making up for that now. Oh well I have always been a good sport.

I waited for my kidnapper to stop. That would provide me with the chance to free myself because what this Vampire that kidnapped me didn't know that I wasn't your average human blood bag. And human was still to be proven to be the right label for me.

One of the things Emmett insisted on when I started living with him was that I take lessons on how to protect myself. Guess this was his way on preventing to get to do something what he would consider "girly" for us to get to know each other. I always wanted to learn some martial arts so I went along.

It was me who had pretty much the pans on in our little family back then but why should I have robbed the poor guy of his illusions of be the "man" in the house?

The lectures that Em was giving me were fun and educational. I always appreciate it that Em never treated me as if I was made of glass nor too young, too human, to understand anything. I loved my big brother therefore even more.

We were also exploring the capability of my telekinesis after I discovered it. I had that one pretty much under control thanks to Em but I couldn't use it as long my kidnaper was running with me at neck breaking speed.

Honestly, I like it better to ride on Edward's or Emmett's back or in their arms. Thrown over a shoulder while the object in question bored itself into my stomach wasn't fun at all.

Luckily, I had enough sense to clutch myself to my purse as if my life depended on it what meant that I still was in possession of my lighter and the fire accelerant. The Vampire could bring me into a vacant area then I would make a nice little camp fire out of him.

I smiled smugly to myself while the rational part of my brain chastised me for being so arrogant. I had to stay focused.

But that proved to be rather difficult with the shoulder that was boring itself deeper into my stomach. I could already feel that my lunch was trying to find a way out of my belly.

While I was turning green I hoped that Edward would be alright and not completely freak out over this. My poor Edward it certainly was going to give him a fright when he would notice that I was gone and he would discover that a foreign Vampire scent was mixed with mine and lingered in the air of the backstreet.

Just as I though I couldn't take anymore of the uncomfortable ride and my lunch was just about to part from my body the way it entered it, the Vampire stopped while throwing me to the ground in one fluent movement.

The impact with the cement ground hurt causing the world to spin in my head for a few seconds.

"I brought another snack." I heard him say above me as I was gathering myself up from the dirty ground he threw me onto.

I managed to lift myself up a little and I opened my eyes, looking ahead of me. My eyes widen and my breath got caught in my throat as I saw a ripped off, bleeding leg lying in front of me.

Immediately I jumped back from the shattered remains of a human leg, not paying any attention to the throbbing of the injured parts of my body before I landed on my backside, horrified at what I just had to witness while my heart was threatening to jump out of my chest.

My eyes seemed to be glued to the disgusting sight in front of me. I didn't want to see that but I just couldn't seem to be able to figure out how to tear my eyes away or how to turn my head.

Only when I heard a sound coming from ahead my eyes snapped up and I was looking at a scene that was even worse then what I just torn my eyes off. There just barely a few feet away from me were drained and damaged corpses lying around on what looked like some sort of old factory grounds.

It must have been about seven people, including the two that were being drained at the moment as two Vampires greedily noshed their life force.

"Guess the snack is mine then." The one who brought me here said as the other two did not make any move to answer him because they were to busy eating.

Suddenly painfully aware of what was going on I saw out of the corner of my eye that the Vampire standing next to me was about to leap at me. If I would have been a normal human this would have been my end but lucky for me I was as far from normal as it was possible.

My telekinesis didn't only allow me to move objects if I wanted to but I could also push objects that were moving in my direction away from me.

I discovered this particular aspect of my ability one day when Emmett threw a pillow at me and instead of it hitting me the pillow stopped abruptly mid flight and fell to the ground as if it hit something. That's how Em found his new favourite pastime. He would throw pillows or Sparks soft toys at me of cause they never hit me. With time this telekinesis shield not only prevented the things Em was throwing at me from hitting me but I learned to let them bounce back.

He hassled the heck out of me with that silly little game but thanks to that I'm fairly good with this shield or whatever it is that I'm doing.

I closed my eyes and thought about pushing away whatever was coming there. The feeling of creating the familiar energy field around myself set in and I knew it was there even though I couldn't see it.

I opened my eyes and only in the moment when my attacker collided mid air during his leap with the shield I was able to see the air blurring and buzzing in front of me.

I could see how he crashed against it making it give in a little under his weight before it bounced back into it's former shape like a rubber band, throwing him into the opposite direction. He flew against the wall of a run down building.

The loud crashing sound of the impact got the attention of the other two.

They looked up form their prey. Their sinister, murderous, blood red eyes were searching for the source of the interruption of their meal. It took them only a split of a second to locate the source and immediately the aggressive growling, the sign for their indignant of the interruption, set in. Blood was running down their twisted faces as their creepy red eyes were boring into my hazel ones.

Faster then I was able to witness the two of them leaped away from their former meals, abandoning the terribly damaged bodies and they were coming at me. I wasn't thinking anymore. My mind was just acting.

I concentrated again, feeling the shield build up around me for a second time and pushed anything that was coming my way away from me. Which is why I heard two other crashing sounds. I pushed them into the same building then the first one.

For now it was all I could do. Unfortunately they were to fast for me to see what made it hard to catch them with my telekinesis and rip them to pieces.

I did train that with Emmett. I could even rip metal apart but therefore I needed to concentrate on it and grab it like in an invisible grasp. I couldn't do that with them when they were moving so fast. And besides I could only rip apart one piece at time.

"Stan what the hell do you bring there?" I heard one of them bark loudly, seething in anger.

"How the hell should I have known?" He person in question barked back.

"Shut up and kill her!" A third voice commanded.

Just as I pushed those Vampires from me again I heard two terrifying, animalistic growls echoing through the night air.

Though the sounds were mortifying and should have given me goose flesh out of horror they didn't. I knew at least one of them very well. Emmett's angry growl!

He never had any problems or doubts about showing me his Vampire nature to me. I loved him for that. I could easily assume who the other was.

A second or two later I felt two strong breezes of air on either side of me pass by and the three Vampires who again were on their feet and ready to attack me were crashed through the walls of the building I was throwing them at.

I could hear Edward and Emmett fight them. I was scared for them but I knew they would be O.K. Emmett was the strongest and Edward had his ability to keep him safe.

It would be O.K. I told myself yet again.

"Are you alright Anna?" Rose asked me as she suddenly stood besides me.

I jumped a little when I suddenly heard her voice before I noticed that it was only her.

"Ahh…..yeah sorry."

Rose huffed in disgust and pity as she took a look around.

"They didn't do this out of thirst. Those were sadistic beast." She sneered.

I nodded and looked everywhere but on the horrifying sight. I was desperately trying to busy my mind away from the images that were sure to give me nightmares in the future. I suddenly asked myself how Em and Rose could be here so fast.

"How did you and Em came so fast?" I asked her wondering.

"Edward called us in full panic mode. There is a villa near by where we like to…."

"I'll get the picture." I threw in not wanting to hear what would follow after that.

"Sorry for the interruption." It just blurted out of me.

Rose gave me strange look before she turned her head around and gazed with narrowed eyes at the old, run down building. A second passed and we heard metal being torn apart. It was the most disgusting sound I had ever heard. Nails on a blackboard were producing a nicer sound then what came out of the run down building.

It made my teeth hurt and goose bumbs arise all over my body but the good thing about that merciless sound was that it indicated that the fight was over. And judging from Rose's satisfied look, the outcome was in our favour.

Suddenly Emmett stood in front of me, smiling sheepish at me but I could see the strain in his eyes while he reached his hand out. So much spitted blood was hard to ignore for the attending Vampires. The scent of blood was thick hanging in the air taunting them. I admired them for their strength and restrain.

"Lighter!?" He pushed the word out quickly, shutting his mouth immediately once it was out.

I opened my purse and fished my silver lighter and the fire accelerant out, handing it to Emmett and he was gone in a split of a second.

Looking after him I noticed that one of the victims was moving.

"Great now we will have to clean that up." Rose huffed angrily while she looked over all the dead people. Her eyes were turning darker with each passing second but she held her ground. It was clear that she was determinate to win against the thirst.

"Rose why is she moving?" I asked her while I grabbed her arm pointing at the demolished body of, what seemed to be the remains of a, pregnant woman.

The scene before me was creeping me out. All those dead people and the metallic scent of the spilled blood in the air made me want to throw up.

Rose and I walked closer to the moving remains of a body. Those Vampires didn't only feed on those people but they tortured them first. Did things to them I could barely think about but had the result right in front of my eyes.

I wanted to close my eyes and run away as far as I could but I was frozen in my body. I desperately clung to Rose. Facing hungry Vampires was one thing but this…….

The destroyed body that rested to my feet was the one the demolished leg belonged to. I felt sick and nearly had a heart attack as it moved again.

Rose cursed as she saw it too.

"Is it the venom?" I asked Rose.

She nodded not wanting to waste any air and be tempted.

"But why isn't she screaming then?"

Rose looked at me with horror and pity in her dark honey pools. All of the sudden Edward was there behind me and turned me to him, pressing me into his chest.

"Love, are you alright? Are you hurt?" His voice was slightly panicked.

I looked up at him and smiled.

"No I'm alright really but……" I turned my head back to the remains of the pregnant woman that now were trashing around on the ground.

"We have to kill it." Edward stated.

"But the venom……"

"Anna she doesn't have …………her head it……there is no……..inside….." I looked at him trying to understand what he was trying to tell me. I looked back at the horrifying sight this time really looking at it and saw what he meant. I cringed in disgust and horror.

"And the baby?"

Edward looked intensely at her swollen stomach and his eyes widen.

"It…they are still alive." He whispered in disbelieve.

"Then we have to get them out of there." Rose immediately growled with determination.

"Rose…." Edward started but the glare that Rose gave him was clear. He better kept his mouth shut if he valued his life.

"Rose …..but where do we get something to get them out of …of….the womb……." Edward began as he held me firmly to him while Rose crouched down besides the dead woman.

"Emmett we need your penknife." I called in the direction I knew Emmett was.

Emmett always had his Swiss penknife with him he didn't leave the house without that thing. And the knife on that penknife was razor-sharp. It should do for this purpose.

Edward reached his hand out and I could hear something land in it. Poor Emmett that was too much blood for him here. He had to stay at a safe distance.

"Edward, help me now!" Rose commanded.

"Go," I encouraged him while taking off my jacket to wrap it around the baby.

I had the jacket wrapped over my arms as I held it out, turning my head away from what Edward and Rose were doing and closing my eyes. Blood wasn't my thing at all.

"There it is." I heard Edward say.

"There is another one. Twins!" Rose sounded happy.

"Love." Edward called my name and as I opened my eyes I was looking into his dark nearly black pools while he held a little bloody bundle in his arms before carefully putting the baby into my arms wrapping the jacket around it.

I looked over to Rose and she had stripped off her cashmere blouse of her torso, standing there only in her jeans and a thin top she wore underneath the blouse, holding the other baby wrapped in the cashmere fabrics and looked down at it lovingly.

"Emmett is going to be here in a few moments with Rose's car and……….." His mobile rang interrupting him.

"Yes……..yes……don't worry Carlisle……yes Emmett and I will take car of this…….Rose and Anna will go as soon Emmett arrives with the car……Mmm hmm." Edward snapped his phone shut and kissed my forehead as I heard a car speeding towards us.

Jasper's POV:

"I'm sorry for this. I hope you will arrive home safely." Esme was hushing the last of the party attendants out of our home.

We cut the power after my wife had the vision of what was currently happening to the rest of our family, to have a reason to get rid of all the humans before the others would arrive with the two little ones.

"Should I stay and help you with something?" Bella asked while Alice wanted to say goodbye to her for the day.

By now I could only shake my head at the girl. She didn't want to stay to help clean up but she wanted to wait for Edward to come back. Her crush on him had turned into a full blown obsession and after she got to know about Anna, she hated her with passion.

I never really understood the fascination that seems to bind my wife to this human. The girl was rather plain and if you asked me, downright boring. Not to forget that she constantly reeked of Werewolf. Luckily _he _didn't come to the party and tainted our home with his wet dog odour.

"Bella you would trip and kill yourself in the dark here." My little pixie sighed.

Bella wanted to argue but I send her a wave of defeat and she gave in. A few minutes later I heard her loud, old beast torturing itself up the driveway.

Esme was flying around cleaning the house off any evidence of the graduation party while Carlisle was preparing his medical supplies just in case as I felt a strong wave of despair coming off my wife.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" I asked while I pulled her into my embrace.

"Edward is furious with me." She sobbed into my chest.

"Why would he be furious with you?" I was confused.

"Because he knows what I'm doing."

"And that would be?" I asked curious.

She looked up at me with shame swimming in her eyes and crashing in waves into me. Now I was really curious what was going on between the two of them.

In Edward my wife found someone who understood her ability like none else could because of his own gift. The two of them always had a good and balanced relationship Well that was until the moment Bella Sawn stepped into our lives and Alice befriended her.

"I'm blocking visions of Anna."

"Why would you do that?" My eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

Alice hung her head.

"Because I……it feels like I would betray Bella if I look out for Anna. It was me who constantly told her that she had a chance with Edward." My wife sighed and shook her head.

"Only now I realized that by not looking out for Anna, Edward's.." she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before the next word left her lips, "mate, I'm betraying my brother."

I could feel that in this moment my little pixie was admitting defeat. It hurt her. I felt her pain now that she saw the future she was wishing for shatter before her. I wished that there was something I could do but this specific thing she wanted was one of the every few things I couldn't give her.

It pained me that I wasn't able to.

"I love her Jazz. I want her to be my sister. I want Bella to become a Vampire and I hoped that with time Edward would……"

"Sweetheart," I put my finger under her chin and lifted her head so she would look at me.

"You know that I love you above everything and that I would do anything for you. Anything that is in my power …..…but Edward and Bella never were meant to be in our reality."

She snuggled into my chest and whispered a soft "I know that now."

"I'm such a horrible person."

"Alice why would you think that? Yes you made a mistake but….."

"No Jazz it's!" She shook her head vehemently.

"Look without Anna you would be dead by now," regret and shame washed over me as I was reminded of my past mistake, "she helped Rose so much and without her Thomas wouldn't even exist. I have no idea in what condition I would have found Carlisle. And of the top of that she is making Edward the happiest I have ever seen him."

"Yes, she truly does." I chuckled.

Since Anna entered or re-entered his life pure happiness was rolling off my brother in waves. Love and happiness was flowing thickly through the space of the house because of the two newly mated couples. I greatly enjoyed basking in this climate. What an enormous change from what Edward usually felt. The emptiness wasn't easy to endure. And don't get me even started on Rose's mood swings.

"We can't change Bella into a Vampire now, can we?"

"No, sweetheart we can't. Bella's crush on Edward became an obsession. Honestly, it scares me what she feels when she is around Edward. It's not healthy." Her "love" for Edward became dark and twisted over time the more Edward refused her." I cringed remembering her emotional state.

"Love can be like a force of nature in some cases and rejected love can develop to be a nasty thing."

I really wonder what Bella would be capable of once pushed over the edge. The hate that I felt coming of her during the graduation ceremony possessed an intensity that I feared that she would jump of the stage any second and try to kill Anna.

"As a human she can't do anything to us but as a Vampire she would become a problem to us. You know that right?"

"Yeah I know. I've seem the way she treated Anna and then the things she said about her. Even if it pains me I think it would be best to move away from Forks soon. Our time here is up anyway." I felt unbelievably sorry for Alice but there was nothing anyone could do about the circumstances.

"I'm sorry you are hurt sweetheart but I think that this is the best solution."

She looked at me and gave me a weak smile.

"Edward will be furious with you but you know he will forgive you. He loves you despite the fact that he won't like you for a little while." I tried to comfort her.

Unfortunately Edward could hold a grudge and was stubborn as hell. I would have to work extra hours to get him to forgive my pixie.

"I know I caused the mess and I've got to clean it up. Edward is one thing but Rose is really going to be a pain about it."

I grimaced at that. Rosalie liked to hold grudges even more then Edward. She had really taken a liking to Anna. I'm just not so sure if because of the fact that she is Emmett's little sister and he loves her very much or because she likes her for who she is. Or both combined.

"I will have to apologize to Anna too." My wife played the fabrics of my shirt between her fingers.

"Guess I can't always have it my way." She pouted.

"Not if love is involved. Edward always loved her. From the very first moment he met Anna it was it for him even when he didn't realize it right away."

"Do you think I will be forgiven quicker when I buy Anna a complete new wardrobe?" She asked hopefully.

I chuckled and kissed her temple.

"You can try."

Anna's POV:

Rose and I arrived at the house while Edward and Emmett stayed behind to take car of things. Carlisle was waiting for us outside as we arrived.

I was assisting him and Rose as they examined the twins and during that examination we made an interesting discovery.

"What do you think that means Carlisle?" Rose asked him half scared and half hopeful.

"I never had such a case before Rose." He sighed and knitted his brows together.

"Does that mean we…." She started out hopefully and her face brightened.

"Rose please hold your horses." He tried to calm her. She scowled at him.

"I will make some tests and then we know for sure." Carlisle offered.

Rose nodded as she took one of the babies in her arms, smiling down lovingly at the little baby girl.

* * *

There are the babies and drama is on thr roll in a few.

**PUSH THE BUTTON!!!!!!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I do not own the Cullen's or any character in Twilight they are the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

I'm so sorry.

I'm really horrible for not updating for so long but I had a really bad case of writes block on this story. I knew the end but I just couldn't get there somehow.

Luckily my muse came back and here is the next chappie.

P.S. I would have updated already yesterday but I hadsome issues with the technology. Thank god the problem had been solved. *thumbs up for the team of f...f...net*

Have fun.

* * *

Anna's POV:

Esme came in and looked at the baby boy who was lying on Carlisle's antique wooden desk wrapped in a warm blanket. She carefully brushed the tips of her finger over his rosy cheek.

The little, just a few hours old, boy stirred lightly and yawned cutely. Esme smiled at him before she took him into her arms, cradling him carefully just like Rose was lovingly lulling his baby sister.

I placed myself next to Esme and watched the little one as he yawned again and snuggled further into Esme. The both of them were so cute. Esme seemed to be completely at ease.

"They are going to be hungry very soon." I commented.

"Thomas went to get baby formula and other things they might need." Esme whispered while her eyes never left the baby boy in her arms.

Sparks entered the room and snuggled against my legs. He looked up at me and demanded his share of attention, in other words that I pet his head.

"So you little traitor, now that Thomas isn't here and Rose is busy I'm good enough again to spend time with." I chastised him lightly as I crouched down to pet his head.

The pup ducked his head a little before giving me a sad and regretful look with his big, brown puppy dog eyes and nudged me with his nose little against my chin.

His way to say I'm sorry.

"You are way to spoiled you bedside rug." I told him as I kissed his forehead.

He titled his head to his right side and bent his brows together. It was always funny when he did that. I giggled lightly and he looked up at Esme and Rose, whimpering.

"Shhh, be nice Sparks we will introduce them to you when the time comes." I told him while I was standing up.

Rose and Esme were too occupied to be able to notice anything of the outside world. They looked just happy.

"Come on Sparks. I'll give you something to eat." I told him as I was making my way out of Carlisle's office. The pup barked once happily and followed me immediately. Of course since food was involved.

As Sparks was digging in, happily wolfing his favourite food down, I heard a car arrive in the driveway. Looking out of the kitchen window I saw that the boys arrived. I went out through the back door and walked over to the garages but either Edward nor Emmett were in sight.

All the doors of Edward's Volvo were wide open and I could suddenly hear them splashing around from the direction of the river.

I leaned against the silver car and waited for them to get ready cleaning themselves off the blood that must have stained their clothes as they were taking care of the massacre.

I sighed heavily thinking about what happened just a few hours ago. The blood and the destroyed bodies were worse then anything I had ever seen on TV. I couldn't really say if I was afraid, but that certainly would come the moment I was alone in a dark room, or disgusted or what I really was supposed to feel after seeing something like what I had.

I ran my hands over my face and exhaled heavily when I heard a loud rumbling coming down the driveway. I had a feeling I knew who that noise belonged to but I was praying that I was wrong. After a few minutes an orange beaten up truck showed itself coming out of the protection of the trees that grew along the entire driveway.

I groaned when I saw the truck and the driver behind the wheel. I sighed again, hoping to be able to get rid of her easily because after the earlier events I just wanted Edward and our bed. I pushed myself off the Volvo as she parked her beast behind it.

Bella opened the door of the car or death-trap that would actually be more fitting, and jumped out, immediately glaring at me the nanosecond she saw me.

"Good evening Bella. How may I help you?" I asked with a tight smile on my face. It was a pain to be polite after everything that occurred today.

Her eyes narrowed at me and she clenched her teeth together before she pushed an answer out between them. Her fists were clenched at her sides. She looked as if she was cursing me to death in her mind.

A quiet sigh left my lips, luckily she missed it.

"I forgot my purse that's why I'm back to get it." She nearly spat the words at me before throwing a glance at the Volvo behind me.

I turned my head and looked at the car as well to see if there was blood on it anywhere but thankfully there wasn't. I suppressed a relieved sighed that threatened to escape me.

"Something wrong?" I asked her instead with an innocent expression on my face.

"What happened to the Volvo?" She barked at me.

"Honestly, I don't even want to know what Emmett and Edward are up to this time." I shrugged. Luckily boys will be boys no questions asked.

Bella crossed her arms over her chest glaring at me again, trying to stare my down. I just leaned against the Volvo not impressed by her attempt to appear intimidating. I had just survived worse.

"Where are they?" She spat again.

"They are around here somewhere." I looked around for show.

"So how was your date? I hope it was worth it that you kept Edward from his OWN graduation party." She threw the words at me with venom.

"We had an exciting evening thank you for asking." I replied politely but slowly my patience with her was running out.

"You are really a selfish bi…" She didn't get to end her sentence because a loud growl scared her and made her jump against the side of her truck.

She looked with frantic eyes into the forest where the terrifying sound came from but couldn't see anything. I knew who the source of that sound was and he didn't sound happy at all.

"Bella! What are you doing here?" Alice cried from the stairs in front of the house running towards us.

Bella walked in Alice's direction to meet her halfway.

"I forgot my purse. My keys are in there, my dad isn't home and without them I won't get inside." She whined.

Alice made a pained face and a little annoyance could be detect in it but I doubt Bella caught it because she went on as if nothing happened.

"Please tell me you have seen my purse."

"No, Bella I haven't." Alice answered, stealing uncomfortable glances at the house.

I could have betted that Rose was warning Alice to bring Bella anywhere near the house and the babies.

"Can I sleep over at your place then, since Charlie is in the line of duty and I don't even know where he is?" Bella asked while I was stepping closer to them.

When I walked by the open drivers door of her truck I noticed something silver looking out from under the drivers seat. It looked like a silver chain. I looked up and saw that Bella was still standing with her back to me talking with Alice so I reached out for the silver chain and dragged a little black purse from under the seat.

"Ahhh….Bella were you searching for this?" I asked while I was swaying the object in front of me over my forefinger.

Bella turned around and when she caught a glimpse of the purse in my hand the most hateful expression, I had seen so far coming from her, formed on her face directed at me.

"Yes, that's mine." She seethed in anger before she closed the distance between us in four quick strokes, stopped directly in front me and snatched the purse out of my hand all the while she was trembling with fury.

"Seems like the purse must have dropped under your seat. Sorry you made all the way for nothing." Alice laughed nervously.

Bella didn't say anything but turned a few shades of red instead.

"I see you tomorrow then." Alice approached her carefully.

Bella tried very hard to hold her fury in. She turned around to face Alice, nodded at her before she climbed back into her truck. She was almost inside but suddenly she turned around and her eyes locked with mine. Hate raged in hers that was directed at me.

"You are a mistake! You are a huge mistake Edward is making and that he is going to regret greatly once he comes back to his senses! What did you do to him you w…." Bella yelled at me. She wanted to say more but another murderous sounding growl stopped her in her tracks.

I could detect a blur behind Bella's and Alice's back and only a second later rustling and cracking sounds were coming from the forest mixed with more growling.

My guess was that Jasper was holding Edward back so he wouldn't kill Bella.

"What is that?" Bella asked frightened.

"I think the bears are back again. They like to eat out of our garbage cans." Alice explained quickly.

"Girls!" I heard Carlisle call and when I turned to look in his direction I saw him holding a shotgun in his hands.

"Bella it is best if you go now." He told her sternly leaving no room for argumentation.

Bella nodded intimidated by his serious expression and the harsh voice he used.

"G-Good night." She stammered out before she finally climbed into her truck.

"I'll call you once I'm home." Bella told Alice and closed her door behind her before she took off.

When her car disappeared behind the thick green of the trees I heard the garbage can fall shut and Edward was standing in front of me a second later, wearing only his black Armani boxer briefs.

Him standing half naked in front of me while water drops were running down his muscular, well toned, bare chest……….. the things it was doing to my heart. I took a deep breath because I would _not_ behave like a nympho. I had better control then that.

Being back to my senses I smiled at him but his expression was sour and angry before he caught my eyes with his and his features soften almost instantly.

"I can't believe her nerve that…" Edward growled while his body trembled with fury.

"Edward forget it: It doesn't matter." I sighed.

"How can it not matter?!" He pushed out between his clenched teeth.

"No matter what she does or say to me, it does not affect me in the least so yes it doesn't matter." I pointed out.

I raised an eye brow at him while he didn't seem to be satisfied with my statement.

"Do you really want to waste so much energy and time on her?" I teased.

That seemed to shake him out of his furious state and I noticed his body relax a little. What I also noticed was that Alice and Carlisle were nowhere to be seen anymore. And Emmett was also out of sight still.

"Emmett's hunting?" I asked, Edward nodded.

"And you? Are you O.K. or do you need to hunt too?"

"No, I'm alright love. I already had a light snack and besides I hunted two days ago. I'm fine." He assured me and one look into his topaz eyes told me he was telling the truth and did not only trying to put me at ease.

His hands found my arms and he squeezed them softly. He closed the distance between our bodies and placed a sweet kiss on my forehead.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He whispered pained.

I pulled away from him to be able to look into his eyes. As I did I saw anguish swimming in them. I brought my hands to his cheeks and cradled his face.

"Edward stop it wasn't your fault." I told him sternly.

"If only I hadn't blocked my ability then I would have been able to….." I stopped his rant as I put my finger on his lips.

"Shhhhhh…." I whispered softly and replaced my finger with my lips, pressing them firmly to his.

"You couldn't have known." I breathed against his lips while he tightened his hold on me.

"Yes, you right it wasn't me who should have known." He whispered, his voice was deep and angry while his face was hard and furious.

"Edward?"

"Nothing, love." He shook his head and kissed my forehead again.

He placed his hand on my cheek brushing his thumb over my cheekbone while his expression was still pained as he looked at me.

"I can't lose you. I was dying when I noticed that you had been taken by another of my kind." His voice was barely above a whisper and cracked a few times.

"I know that it had been only a few days since we found each other again but I loved you. I loved you for about nine decades. I know that now." He pulled me into his embrace, pressing me into his chest.

"I can't lose you again." His voice was a soft cry as he buried his face in my neck, taking my scent in.

"I love you so much. You are my life. Please I can't lose you." His voice was pleading now.

"You won't." I told him as I locked my arms around his neck, hugging him with all the strength that I possessed.

"I'm here and I'm not going to leave you." I vowed.

My Vampire nodded into my neck and lifted me off the ground, still firmly pressed against him. We stayed in this position until we heard a car come down the driveway.

"Thomas is back." He sighed into my neck and before I knew what happened I was in his arms bridal style.

"Now the both of us have to change." Edward lightly grinned down at me. I looked at my clothes and saw that they had water spots.

"Am I guessing right that I'm not getting to walk." I asked raising an eye brow.

"You are unbelievably smart my love." A soft and small smiled touched his lips.

"Hey, I could really use some help over here!" Thomas called as he got out of his car.

"Emmett will be down in a second to help you." Edward rushed out before taking off to his room.

I learned that the Cullen's had a compound not far from the house on the other side of the river where they kept a few animals for the quick hunger, fast food Vampire style so to say.

He stopped in the middle of his room. His eyes were closed while he made no move to release me from his hold. We just stood there, all the while he was holding me in his arms bridal style, firmly pressed to his body.

"Edward, are you alright?" I asked him concerned as I touched his cheek with the tips of my finders.

He opened his beautiful butterscotch pools then, his gaze was burning into my eyes as he pressed me even closer to him.

"Please can I just hold you?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

I lump build in my throat as I saw a myriad of emotions swimming behind that liquid gold. I could only nod since I did not trust my voice in that moment.

He buried his face in my chest and took a deep breath, filling his lungs with my scent while I was running my hands softly and slowly through the sexy mess that was his hair, placing a light kiss on his temple every now and then.

This must have been really hard for Edward, me being kidnapped in the hands of another Vampire. I pressed him closer to me hoping to be able to give him at least a little comfort.

After we put some dry clothes on, we spend the time until Carlisle called everyone into the dinning room, in Edward's room, snuggled together on his bed.

"Are you sure you alright love? After what happened today…" Edward murmured concerned while I lay in his arms.

"I'm fine really though I do believe that I will be scared of the dark again." I sighed.

Edward brushed his finger under my chin and lifted my head up so I could look into his confused eyes.

"Em and I had a horror movie marathon and after that I spent the next three nights on the couch snuggled up against him because I was too scared of the dark corners in our house. I know it's stupid….." I shook my head and grinned at the memory.

"Anna none will ever hurt you. I will let none or anything hurt you again." He vowed.

"I know." I smiled up at him, lifted myself up a little and pressed my lips against his.

We were kissing and touching each other until it was time to go downstairs. Edward and I sat down at the dinning room table and watched as Rose and Esme were feeding the babies that were now clean and nicely dressed while the two women were positively glowing with happiness.

"I have called you here to talk about the matter of the two little ones." Carlisle began and immediately Rose shot his a death glare to warn him that if he tried to take the baby away from her he would lose his life.

Carlisle sighed and shook his head but didn't say anything about her rude behaviour.

"I have been doing some tests and I discovered something interesting. As it seems the two of them have been infected with venom." He announced.

"But if there is venom in their bodies shouldn't they be turning?" Jasper asked the question out loud that we were all wondering about.

"Yes, normally this should be the case. I don't really understand it myself. My guess for now is that it is standing in connection with the fact that the two of them didn't get bitten but the venom entered their system through the umbilical cord. Though I don't really understand why it made such a difference yet I'm fairly sure that this is the reason why the little ones aren't turning into immortal children."

"But what are they them?" I asked curious.

If they had venom in their system then they must partly be Vampires. Well they were almost as pale as Vampires and nearly as beautiful. Right now they were just unbelievably cute.

"I think it is safe to say they are hybrids. A human/Vampire mix but different then Thomas." Carlisle answered.

"They will grow up like normal human children until their about twenty then they will stop aging." Alice informed us. The visions of this Alice were far more accurate then described in Twilight.

It didn't escape my notice that she and Edward seemed to be in some kind of spat because the looks he kept on giving her were anything but friendly.

"You can see that far into the future?" Emmett asked amazed while he had his arms around Rose as she fed the baby girl.

"No, not usually but some times I get a few flashes of the distant future." She explained to him.

"That means we are keeping them?" Thomas blurted out, petting Sparks head.

"Yes," Esme and Rose answered immediately at the same time their eyes still on the little ones.

"Seems like our family is growing." Carlisle said amused.

"What are we going to mane them?" Emmett's question boomed through the room and everyone became thoughtful.

"How about Katherine and Eden?" Jasper suggested.

"Linda and Sebastian." Emmett blurted out.

After a heated discussion we did find the perfect names for the two of them. Cole and Ashton Cullen.

***

I was waking up to something cool tickling my face lightly before I heard a soft chuckle and felt cool lips against my skin.

"Time to rise and shine my love." My Vampire greeted me with a breathtaking smile as I reluctantly opened my eyes.

"Uhff…..a morning person." I pouted playfully at him and snuggled my head back into my pillow.

"Love please wake up it's already bright outside." He breathed into my ear, trying to coax me out of bed.

My arms flew over his body as I grumbled lightly.

"Where is your switch off button? Doesn't every alarm clock have one?"

"Alarm clock?!" He repeated after a few seconds and I could hear something playful and devilish in his voice.

Before I had time to worry about the devilish aspect his hands moved to my sides and he mercilessly tickled me wake.

"Stop……please stop…….I'm awake……I'm awake," I was able to push out between the giggles.

"Good," he chuckled as I pouted at him.

"Then I can finally do this," he breathed and placed his cool lips on my warm ones. His tongue pushed my lips apart to grant him access into my mouth.

We both moaned when our tongues met in my mouth and were carefully massaging one another. I loved his sweet, clean and fresh taste.

"You better be dressed because I'm coming inside!" I heard Emmett warn through the door to my room.

Edward's head snapped up and he looked confused at the door then he returned his gaze back on me, wearing a puzzled and disappointed expression.

Before I even had the time to think why he looked disappointed Emmett stormed through the door with a cupcake on a beautiful white plate that had a single candle on it in one hand and a nicely wrapped gift in the other.

"How is my birthday girl this lovely birthday morning?" He asked as he put the plate with the cupcake and the single candle on it in front of me to blow it out.

"Today is my birthday!" I exclaimed stunned. I totally forgot that.

About five days after Emmett found me in the forest, it was a Saturday, Emmett bought a birthday cake made out of various flavoured cupcakes for me and organized a gift so we could celebrated my sweet sixteen, creating a birthday tradition as Emmett called it.

"I thought so!" Emmett chuckled.

"And now blow out the candle and make your wish or I will sing." He threatened.

"I'm thinking. Don't you hear the wheels in my head working?" I hated it when someone sang that stupid happy birthday song to me.

Gah!

But what should I wish for I had everything I needed and wanted…………well there was one thing.

"I know what I want." I said and blew the candle out. I really hoped that my family in the world I came from was fine and that they would be able to get over my death soon.

Placing the cupcake on the nightstand after I took a bit Emmett pushed the gift box in my hands. He was always so edger like a little child when it came to such things.

"Open it." He commanded excited like a child on Christmas morning.

I did as I was told and inside was a beautiful black and white coloured bag from Dolce & Gabbana. It was the one I was admiring in one of Rose's magazines.

"Em how did…"

"Who is the most awesome big brother in the whole wide world?" He asked raising his eye brows.

"That'll be you." I told him as I jumped out of bed and gave him a tight hug.

After Emmett left the room Edward ambled his way over to me pulling me into his embrace.

"I'm allowed to get you a birthday gift as well, aren't I?" He asked me while he was trying to dazzle me.

"If you want to." I shrugged.

"Yes, I do." He smiled broadly.

"But I would also be satisfied with a birthday kiss." I told him, wanting his lips on mine again.

"I'm happy to oblige." He whispered before his lips met mine.

* * *

**PUSH THE BUTTON!!!!**


	25. Chapter 25

**I do not own**** the Cullen's or any character in Twilight they are the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Well my dear ones we aren't that far from the end now.

We have a little wolf action in this chapter and you get to know a bit more about Thomas.

I got a review telling me that Bella wouldn't behave like she did in the last chapter and that's true for the Twilight Bella but this one in my story. She is a little out of character as you surly noticed Edward and Rosalie are too.

The Cullen's and the Swan's have different backgrounds. Charlie and Renee are still married in my story and happy with each other because of that Bella had a happy childhood, an intact family.

Sure she is partly still the shy, nice, caring girl but not to Anna who "stole" the man she loves, at least in her eyes.

How would you feel if you had fought three years for the attention of your crush and one day someone appears and snatches him away right in front of your nose?

We all know just how obsessed Bella is with Edward and that she can be stubborn when she wants to especially when it comes to Edward. I just reduced her feelings of unworthiness of Edward a little and she fought desperately.

Now to the new chapter. I hope it will be to your liking.

Have fun reading.

* * *

Anna's POV:

It had been four days since I turned seventeen and Edward still refused to tell me what the big surprise was that he had planned though he already gave me a birthday present.

It was a beautiful bracelet watch. I loved it at first sight. Of cause then I still thought that it was a normal watch but I should have known better. The watch was made out of platinum and diamonds were worked into it noble metal.

I loved that watch though I got to admit I was a little paranoid of losing something I didn't even wanted to know the price of.

As for Cole and Ashton the two of them were great and developed normally, just like other babies their age. They didn't need any blood as far as Carlisle could tell. Some vitamins and other essential nutrient substances given in shots were enough for their first years.

Alice had more visions of them and she told us that the two of them would stay remotely human until they reached their teenager years.

The fact that the two of them didn't smell like food was an extra bonus. Jasper could be around them without having to fight off his bloodlust.

The two of them were being kept secret because none of us wanted to tick the Werewolves off. High School was done for Edward and Alice and we were moving away from Forks in ten days.

Alice needed time to say good bye to Bella who was her best friend. She wouldn't see Bella again after we moved away so Carlisle and Esme decided to give her the few more days instead of moving right away.

I was currently sitting on the piano bench together with Edward while he played a few pieces for me. His play was even more beautiful now then it had been back then in Chicago.

We had two musicians in the family, Edward and Thomas. Edward played the piano while Thomas was waking the violin to life with his play. I discovered that yesterday.

*

Flashback:

*

"You like being carried around, don't you?" I smiled down at Cole who was cradled in my arms as I was walking with him through the house.

He liked it to be carried after he had his bottle. It helped him to fall back asleep. His eyes were already closing as a beautiful melody reached my ears.

I followed the wonderful tune and landed in front of Thomas room. Up until then I had never been in his room.

"Come in." He called while I stood in front of his door. Being a Vampire hybrid he for sure heard me standing there. My heart beat was dead give away in a house full of Vampires. To be honest not only this, my footfall, my ever breath, the rushing of my blood in my veins…….

Carefully I shifted Cole in my arms and opened the door to Thomas room. I smiled as I saw it. There were books everywhere. Where Edward had his CD's Thomas had his books.

Edward and Thomas were similar and different at once. Thomas definitely took after his father where his thirst for knowledge was concerned.

"What are you smiling at?" He asked as he stopped to play the violin.

"Hey don't stop that was beautiful." I pouted, he chuckled and started to play again.

"But I will only continue if you answer my question." He threatened.

"It's just you are so much like Carlisle. It's cute."

"Thank you for the compliment but I'm offended by the last part. No man likes it to be called cute." He scowled at me.

I laughed lightly at that.

"I didn't have time to tell you this before, mainly because my brother is occupying all of your time but thank you."

"What are you thanking me for?" I asked him confused.

"For making my parents happy and for my life. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have been born." He stated seriously.

I could feel the blood rushing into my cheeks, making them pink at his words. I hated to blush and thank god it didn't happen too often but I really wished they would just not bring that up all the time.

"Soooo….you met Tanya?" I changed the topic.

He made a screeching sound with the bow as the question seemed to have caught him off guard. Thomas swallowed hard and began to play again.

"Yes, we did run into them. They are our cousins as you may know." He closed his eyes and concentrated on his music.

"Did she make a pass at Edward and you?"

He sighed and stopped playing.

"Are you preying on your boyfriends past?" He accused me.

"Nope he already told me what nice images Tanya was showing him and other stuff she pulled." I smiled innocently up at him.

"She was making a few passes at me but thank god my mom had put her foot down after Tanya clearly didn't understand what a no meant." Thomas rolled his eyes.

"You really think she is that bad?" I wondered.

"No," he shook his head after thinking my question through, "I don't think she is bad but she certainly doesn't like to be turned down."

I nodded at that.

"And the others? Irina, Kate, Eleazar and Carmen?"

"They are nice. Irina and Kate are a lot of fun especially when it come to telling dirty jokes," he chuckled," As for Eleazar and Carmen they are like an aunt and uncle to me."

"Guess it is going to be entertaining when I meet them." I mused.

"Yeah, but you should be prepared Tanya needs a little time to warm up to other females. Just a fair warning." Thomas informed me.

"Thanks." I laughed and he began to play again.

*

End of flashback.

*

"What shall I play next?" Edward asked me as the last note of Beethoven's symphony number 5 rang through the space, pulling me out of my memories.

"Für Elise." I answered.

My Vampire smiled at me and filled the room with the tune I loved very much. He truly played wonderful.

"Hmm….say do you know the song umbrella by Rihanna?" I asked him curious after he played the last note of "Für Elise.".

"Yes, why?"

"Can you play it?.......On the piano I mean."

"Pop songs on the piano?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, there are videos on You tube from David Sides he plays all the popular songs on his piano. I love it especially umbrella by Rihanna." I explained and he began to play it. A big smile arose on my face when his long, skilful fingers danced over the keys.

"Poor David you are so much better then he is." Edward laughed at that while Carlisle and Esme sat on the big white couch, snuggled together also enjoying Edward's talent.

Looking out of the window I caught sight of Thomas and Emmett as they were playing with Sparks in the front yard while Rose was building in a new sounds system into her BMW.

Alice and Jasper were upstairs in the room of the little ones who were currently sleeping as far as the lack of noises was an indicator for that. Edward's piano seemed to lull them into sleep rather quickly.

My relationship with Alice…………….well it was more or less non existent. I understood though. Bella was her best friend. I only hoped that with time she would come to accept me.

Everything was peaceful until suddenly Sparks started to bark loudly and growled dangerously at the forest. He wouldn't calm down no matter what Emmett or Thomas did.

Edward, Carlisle, Esme and I looked curious out of the glass wall to see what was wrong when suddenly Edward tensed besides me.

"Wolfs!" He and Alice shouted at the same time as she and Jasper came rushing down the stairs.

Emmett, Rose and Thomas who had Sparks in his arms flew into the house. Sparks was still growling and barking in warning. The pup was going nuts.

"Why would they come here?" I asked confused.

Suddenly an animalistic growl escaped out of Edward's throat as he was shaking with fury all over.

"Edward?" I put my hand on his tense arm in an attempt to calm him.

"This," he was seething before he closed his eyes shut and took a deep breath. As he opened them he glared murderously at Alice.

"Your little human told this Jacob Black about Anna. They think we broke the treaty. The whole pack is on the way to our house." He barked at her.

"But didn't the mutt see her while you graduated?" Thomas asked confused.

"He did but because he was sitting too far away and Anna is rather pale he thought that she was one of us. Your pet corrected that misunderstanding. Now they are coming to get her." Edward spat the words at poor Alice.

She shot him a dirty look for insulting her best friend while Jasper stood protectively in front of his wife glaring back at Edward, sending a wave of calm out to make him come down.

"No mutt will touch my little sis." Emmett declared as his anger was building while he was cracking his knuckles menacingly.

He had never seen a Werewolf or shape shifter or whatever they were in their non human form but the incidence on Edward's and Alice's graduation was enough reason for him not to like them.

"Please stay calm all of you. I'm sure we will be able to sort things out in a peaceful way." Carlisle was as always the voice of reason.

"They aren't getting anywhere near my Anna." Edward vowed as he pressed me into his chest.

"Damn straight." Emmett agreed.

"Guys I can take care of myself." I informed them.

They all looked at me like I had grown a second head or something. I shook my head and let the fruits out of the basket on the coffee table float through the air.

"Ain't human did you forget that?" I asked placing a hand on my hip.

"A demonstration of her ability should convince them that she is different." Jasper thought out loud.

"I don't even smell human according to all of you so….."

"No," Edward hollered his eyes were wide and wild in panic. "You are not going anywhere near them. They are too dangerous and our scents are all over you. If their instincts took over……" He was shaking so strong that he couldn't end the sentence. I had to admit he had a point.

Thomas was back from the basement where he had locked Sparks up because the pup wouldn't calm down at all.

"They are here," Rose sneered.

"Let's get outside." Carlisle proposed and we all followed.

Well all with the exception of Esme. She went up stair to the twins to make sure they would be quiet. We couldn't have the Werewolves find out about them.

Emmett, Jasper, Thomas, Carlisle and Edward went to stand in the front yard while Alice stood right at the bottom of the stairs, to the front door, on which Rose and I were standing at.

Soon a tall, bronze skinned and muscular man with jet black hair that was cut short and a hard expression on his face stepped out of the tree line, wearing only cut offs. If I had to guess I would say that this man was Sam.

He watched us all and as his gaze fell on my big brother he stopped and his eyes nearly popped out of his sockets. Yes, my teddy bear of a brother was quite an intimidating sight especially when he was pissed.

Even that mutt with those muscles of his that he was flexing for effect couldn't keep up with Emmett's giant frame.

_Ha! Take that mutt!_ I mocked him in my mind.

I would have said it out loud if we were in another situation but right now I better kept my mouth shut and only opened it for the one and only purpose, to get them the heck away from our home as soon as possible.

The moment he stepped out of the tree line the other Werewolves also showed themselves but they weren't stepping as far away from the tree line as the wolf in human form had.

The Werewolves were huge. They had the height of a horse but they build bulkier then a horse. Of course it could only look like they were bulkier because of their fur.

But the teeth that those beasts were showing off looked dangerous. And their expressions were everything but friendly. They looked like giant demon dogs out of hell.

The way those mutts were watching my family didn't sit well with me at all. As if Edward, Emmett and the others were something they would love to destroy.

That thought made furry rise up in my bones. Those mutts better didn't try any funny business or else they would get a taste of my telekinesis shield.

Wonder how they would like to crush against an invisible wall again and again and again. Since the kidnapping incidence in Port Angeles I was practising at my defence abilities every say. Granted it wasn't that long ago but I was certainly already pissed enough. Carlisle figured out that anger made my ability stronger.

"May we ask why you are here, invading our land?" Carlisle went straight to the point. His voice was polite but also showed that he didn't appreciate to be taken off guard like this.

"We are here because you broke the treaty. What have you done to her? Where is her family?" The man barked unfriendly at Carlisle.

"My family is standing right in front of you, just in case you are blind." I informed him, the annoyance I was feeling was thick in my voice.

Alright I did have problems with my temper especially when someone I didn't already like had the nerve to get all cranky and bossy on me.

"Come again?" He blurted out with a blank expression on his face.

"My name is Anna McCarty and this," I pointed to Emmett, "is my brother Emmett McCarty." I introduced us to him.

"He is a blood sucker." He scoffed.

"So what fur ball maybe you should introduce yourself first." I barked at him.

Rose squeezed my arm lightly, shaking her head, telling with her eyes to shut up.

"I'm Sam Uley." He told me shortly before returning his attention back to Carlisle.

"What have you done to her blood sucker?" He nearly growled at him.

The other wolves that were waiting in the forest line also started to growl and show off their teeth.

My Vampires all crouched down in respond. Why did those mutts have to come and destroy our peaceful afternoon? I knew there was a reason I didn't like them.

"We have done nothing to her. She is part of our family." Carlisle tried to explain but got only laughed at by Sam. That wasn't well received on the Vampire side.

"We will take her with us. Hand her over, now!" He commanded.

An animalistic growl left Emmett's lips, he was ready to tear their heads off their shoulders and Edward was shaking again looking murderously at Sam, barely controlling himself.

I had enough of this nonsense and took matters in my own hands. I looked at Sam and lifted him off the ground.

"W-What the hell!" He yelled panicked, looking in all directions franticly.

The other wolfs were shocked for a moment before crouching down readying themselves to strike at my Vampires. While my family was looking at me with their eye wide open in shock and surprise.

"You should stay where you are mutts." I warned them and they seemed to hesitate in their movements, not knowing what to do.

"I'm not human as you can see for yourself mutt." I spat at Sam.

"What?" He asked dumbly, hanging in the air.

"I was human but that is some time ago now. I died but didn't stay dead. I'm a walking dead just like the rest of my family. This is where I belong." I told him in an emotionless voice.

"Did you understand that or shall I swirl you around to drive my point across?"

"You can't be un-dead. Something like that doesn't exist." He barked out.

"Wow said the Werewolf that is trespassing on Vampire territory." I scoffed at him.

Emmett had to chuckle at that while a small, tight smirk crept on Edward's face and I caught Rosalie looking smug.

Sam on the other hand was closing and opening his mouth several time like a fish out of water and tried to hold his balance in the air.

I lifted him higher off the ground what caused him to look at me in panic and fear. He didn't seem to like it up there. As he looked back at the ground he swallowed hard.

"O.K., O.K. please put me down." He voice was almost pleading.

I did as he asked me to and placed him safely on the ground. I could practically see the relief wash over him as he had solid ground under his feet again.

"But you have a beating heart." He stated calmer now.

"She is different." Was all Carlisle was willing to offer him.

Sam's jaw clenched and his eyes were hard on me. All my Vampires were on guard and I prayed that Cole and Ashton would sleep a little while longer.

I didn't even want to think about what would happen if the La Push pack would see the little ones in our home when they were already throwing a fuss over me.

"That little girl is only a child……." He said in Carlisle's direction.

"Anna is seventeen already." Emmett protested.

"Listen thanks for………well guess the thought counts." My voice was going quiet at the end. "Anyway I am where I belong and where I want to be." I stated firmly.

"But…" Sam started.

"Do you want another flying lesson?" I asked him. He jerked back.

"We did not break the treaty. My youngest daughter isn't human as you could see for yourself. She doesn't apply to the treaty at all." Carlisle told him.

I was touched. He and Esme had welcomed me into their family but this was the first time he referred to me as one of his children in public. Unfortunately the moment was wasted on the mutts.

"What about Bella Sawn?" Sam asked all of the sudden.

Both Edward and Rose let out an annoyed groan at the mentioning of her name. Rose rolled her eyes in disgust and irritation.

"What about her?" Carlisle asked back, confusion was written all over his face.

"She is also going in and out of your house."

"She wouldn't if I had any say in it." Rose mumbled to herself but loud enough even for me to hear.

"Rosalie," Alice chastised her with a hiss.

Carlisle ignored their display all together and went on.

"She is a friend of one of my other daughters, of Alice to be exact, but Bella Swan has no idea about what we are or about you, at least not from us."

Sam narrowed his eyes at Carlisle but couldn't find anything he could fault us with.

"If I'm correctly informed then she is involved with one of your kind. Then you should know first handed about her situation and her clueless-ness." Carlisle pointed out.

A rusty brown coloured wolf started to growl at the mentioning of Bella Swan. He took a step forward but with one cold glance from Sam he unwillingly backed down.

Sam clenched his jaw again he obviously didn't like what he heard. Taking a deep breath he twisted his face away because the wind was blowing the Vampire scent in his direction.

"We will keep an eye on you." This was meant as a warning.

"That won't be necessary." Edward spat at him.

"And why?" Sam sneered back.

"Because we are moving away from Forks. Our time here is up." Carlisle explained.

"When are you gone?" Sam asked in a cold voice.

"In two days. I already gave in my registration at the hospital."

"Good." Sam nodded before his gaze fell on me.

He looked at me intensely.

"You are making a grave mistake child." He said before he turned around and disappeared in the forest. I wanted to kick his ass for that stupid remark but lucky for him Rose held me back. Once he was out of sight the other wolfs followed him.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding while Rose rushed past me, I think I caught a small smile on her lips directed at me as she was in a hurry to check on the twins. I was unbelievably thankful that they didn't start to cry or else……

I was in Edward's embrace before I could blink. He pressed me to his chest and kissed the top of my head.

"Are you alright, love?" He whispered into my hair.

"Yes, I am. Are they gone?" I asked as I pulled away from him a little to be able to look into his eyes.

"Yes, for now but we really should get out of here." Edward said while his gaze wandered from me to Carlisle.

Carlisle turned around and looked at Alice who was in the strong embrace of her husband. She looked crushed.

"I know we don't have a choice. They won't understand when they find out." She whispered before looking up at Carlisle with pleading eyes.

Edward sighed annoyed and shook his head but didn't say anything.

"Can I at least say goodbye?" She asked her voice was barely above a whisper.

"But you know the rules Alice." Carlisle remained her warmly.

She nodded her head sadly while Jasper squeezed her lightly to comfort her, leaning down to whisper something into her ear.

"Let's go we need to get packed." Thomas said as he came up the stairs, challenging Emmett into some bet.

"Guess our time here in Forks is over?" I breathed out.

"Finally." Edward agreed.

"You don't like Forks?" I raised an eye brow at him.

"Let's just say some people here were getting greatly on my nerves. And my usual lovely sister turned into an annoying pixie out of hell. So yes, finally." He explained.

"Guess it is good then that I don't have much stuff." I smiled at him as we entered the house.

I was about three steps into the foyer when a cramp started to take hold of my right leg. I cried out and held on to Edward before I looked down and saw my right calf seize heavily.

"Anna! What is wrong?" Edward asked panicked next to me.

I wanted to answer him but when I opened my mouth only a scream out of pain came out. Suddenly my chest burned and I wasn't able to breath. The air would arrive in my lungs. It was as if a heavy rock was on my chest. My entire body began to hurt. I did even register it when Emmett and Carlisle were suddenly rushing to my side while I was in Edward's arms shortly before I blacked out.

I felt myself wake up to a beautiful humming sound. I groaned when my body moved. I felt unbelievably groggy and disoriented.

When I opened my eyes I was met with two dark honey pools that were looking down on me with worry and concern underneath the love and adoration I saw in them.

"What…happened?" I croaked out.

My voice was raw with sleep and my throat felt dry.

"Here drink this." Emmett materialized himself at my side, holding a glass with lemonade and a straw out for me.

Edward helped me to sit up in bed. When I moved I noticed just how sore my entire body felt and how weak I was. I took the glass and drank the lemonade.

"What is wrong with me?" I asked after the glass was empty.

Just then Carlisle entered the room with a grave expression on his face. I gazed at him the look in my eyes was clearly saying that I was demanding an explanation.

Carlisle sighed and sat down on the bed.

"Anna," he started, "you had a circulation collapse."

"Why?" Was the first thing that came to my mind.

I was leaning against Edward's chest and he sneaked his arms around my waist holding on tightly to me.

"Your ability was the cause of it." I blinked puzzled at him.

"Your body is human Anna and not made for the strain that the telekinesis is putting it through. Your ability still hasn't reached it's full capacity."

"What are you saying?" I asked him not understanding what he said but at the same time scared of what I thought I understood.

He sighed heavily again.

"When you used your ability on Sam it cost your body a lot of energy. Anna you have been passed out for two days in which you received various transfusions." He stopped talking and looked with a serious and professional expression at me.

"Tell me Anna did you have any pain attacks before? Were you feeling faint some times in the past?"

"I did have cramps in my arms or legs every now and then and some times my shoulders or stomach hurt but the pain always disappeared after a few seconds." I mumbled numbly.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Emmett asked from the end of the bed.

"I…..I…..I didn't think it was anything serious." I whispered emotionlessly too shocked with the possible meaning of my pain attack.

The room was silent for a few moments.

"Does that mean I can't use my ability anymore?"

"I'm afraid it is not that easy. Even when you wouldn't use your ability it doesn't mean that the telekinesis wouldn't be active….." Edward muttered against my neck.

"So…" I urged for an answer.

"I did a few tests. You body is partly destroyed on the inside. With the right medication we can fight the pain and the immediate consequences but the damage can't be repaired anymore and if I'm correct then without using your ability again you have about seven months before…" He didn't end the sentence and he didn't need to, judging from his and Emmett's sad and pained expression and the way Edward held on to me I knew what he wanted to say and what was waiting for me.

"Then seems like I'll be a seventeen years old forever." I shrugged and laughed besides myself. It was a slightly hysterical laugh.

I was dying again. That was somehow strange because I had though that when I was to die the last and final time it would be my choice when I was to be turned into a Vampire.

None said anything and ice cold fear was suddenly washing over me as a terrifying thought flashed through my mind.

"I mean you can turn me right?" I asked afraid and a little panicked while my stomach was in knots.

"Yes, of course." Edward vowed holding me closer to him.

I sighed heavily in relief.

"Boy you had me scared." I giggled and sighed while feeling nothing really. Carlisle and Emmett looked at me with concerned expressions on their sad faces.

"Am I missing something?" I asked puzzled and turned around to face Edward who was looking at me just as concerned as the others.

"Love, we just told you that you are going to……"

"die", I helped him out. Pain shot through his features and he swallowed hard before he could go on.

"and you seem to take it……….not like we expected." He ended his sentence carefully.

"Edward I've been through the whole you have only a few more months and you will die thing before. It's not such a shock or a different kind of shock a second time around and besides here you can turn me so everything is fine, isn't it." I was rambling out the first thing that came to my mind.

Edward gazed with sad eyes down at me. I bit my lip and I turned around to look at Emmett and Carlisle but they weren't in the room anymore.

Edward huddled me further into his embrace, pressing as close to his body as he dared, rocking us both back and forth for a while.

"I'm not letting you go, ever again." He mumbled into my hair.

"I know."

I pushed myself away from him to look into his eyes.

"If I have only seven months left that means that we have to hurry up with the getting pregnant business."

Edward's expression went blank and his mouth opened and closed without a sound escaping a few times.

"But in your condition…" He finally found his voice again. I stopped him by holding my hand up.

"What did Carlisle say? Is it possible for us or not?" I asked sternly. His lips were pressed into a thin line and I knew the answer.

"But it will be a complicated pregnancy and very dangerous….." He was protesting.

"Don't you want a baby with me?" I pouted and made a sad face.

"What," that one shocked him, "of course I want but…."

"Good," I breathed, lifted myself up a little despite the fact that my body protested at the movements and pressed a single kiss on his lips.

After I broke away from his mouth Edward let out a long breath and shook his head with a disapproving look in his eyes. I smiled brilliantly at him.

Yep, I would so win this argument.

* * *

**PUSH THE BUTTON!!!!**


	26. Chapter 26

**I do not own**** the Cullen's or any character in Twilight they are the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Hello my dear readers.

Only one more chapter and the Epilogue and this story will be complete.

I'm happy to be done soon but at the same time I'm sad that this journey is rapidly coming to an end.

O.K. I have to admit this Bella here is behaving a little out of character but her background is different then the one that the Bella out of the Twilight books had. This Bella's parents never separated. She grew up in a happy family with two loving parents. She didn't need to take care of Renee because Charlie was there. And during the three years of friendship with Alice Bella gained confidence in herself. She knows she deserves to be happy and sees Edward as her happiness and future.

Enough of my rambling and have fun reading.

* * *

Alice's POV:

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" My husband asked me again while he gazed down at me with concern shining in his golden shadowed eyes.

"I'm sure Jazz. I need to do this alone." As much as it was going to hurt me.

He placed a soft kiss on the top of my head and gave one of his beautiful lopsided smiles that made my silent heart melt and gave me the courage that I needed.

"I'm there for you when you need me." He whispered in my ear.

"I know." I breathed, drew his lips to mine for one last desperate kiss before I went to my car to drive to Bella's place.

I had to tell my best friend that I would be leaving and in my case that meant, it was a goodbye forever. After today I wouldn't see her again.

I loved Bella. She was the first friend I ever had. Yes, I had two brothers, a sister, my parents and my wonderful husband but my relationship with Bella was something I had always craved and never thought I would have until I met her.

Despite knowing that Edward could be stubborn to the point of stupid once he made up his mind on something I did everything to get him and Bella together.

I even risked Edward's and mine relationship for it. Ever since our family moved to Forks I was trying my hardest to make Edward fall in love with Bella but no such luck. The result of my efforts, which were completely lost on my mind reading brother in the way that counted the most, was that we drifted apart from each other.

My friendship with Bella distanced me from the entire family but I just couldn't give up. Then the day came when I saw Rose meet Emmett and everything changed. That was the day I knew there was no hope for Bella and Edward anymore because I saw her.

I saw the girl with those big hazel eyes and long, warm brown hair. The girl Edward would fall head over heels for because he had been in love with her for the past nine decades.

My loyalty and love was binding me to Bella. I ignored Anna for the most part what made Edward even more upset with me.

After the incident in Port Angeles Edward and I had the biggest fight by far till then. I had never seen him that outraged, especially with me. I can only hope that he will be able to forgive me one day.

The pathetic thing was that I felt left out. When I finally allow myself to watch the visions about Anna I saw her with Esme and Rose smiling, having fun, them being happily together while I was on the sidelines because I put myself into that place.

I was jealous and hurt and I knew that it was my own doing. I knew that Anna understood why I was acting like I did and she wasn't mad at me what made me feel even worse.

I knew that we could have been great friends. She loved all those girly things and she wouldn't have minded being my Barbie doll or go shopping with me like she did with Rose.

In a way I was unbelievably jealous of Rose. She had a friend now that she would never lose because Anna would become a part of our family. It was only a question of time while I had to give up mine.

I did know my feelings were irrational but it hurt. I had to give Bella up and at home I was also alone at least for now.

I had a vision of us all being happy again with no rift between Edward and me and me and the family somewhere in the future. There was hope, just a little, but I had to make the first step.

I had to decide either Bella or my family.

As much as I loved Bella and as much I would have loved to keep her forever I knew it was not possible. I couldn't give up the only family I have ever known. The only parents who were always there for me……..

Besides I couldn't be this ungrateful towards Anna any longer. I mean if not for her my Jasper would have died back then.

While my heart was breaking seeing what I had to do I knocked at the door of the Sawn house. I could hear Bella as she rushed to the door, stumbling on her way.

"There you are Alice, finally," she ushered me inside.

"Did you come up with a plan? Is that why you called?" Bella asked excited while she pushed me into the living room and we sat down on the old, dark brown couch.

"What?" I asked confused. Bella rolled her eyes at me while an amused smile played on her lips.

"You called me and told me that you had to see me immediately. So you came up with a plan how to get rid of that Anna." She spat her name like a curse.

"Bella….." I sighed.

"Alice what is it?" She asked me and slowly concern was rising inside of her.

I looked up at the girl who was my best friend, gazing into her deep, chocolate brown eyes.

"We are moving away from here." My voice was barely above a whisper but she caught the words somehow.

"What?" She asked stunned and confused.

"Carlisle got a really good job offer. It's a project………. about research. He wanted to do something like this for years now and then yesterday a friend of his called and offered him a position in such a project. It is well paid and everything is ready. The only catch is that we have to move now. They want him now." I explained though I hated that I had to lie to her.

"So you are leaving but then what about Edward and me…….." she couldn't believe what I was telling her.

I took her hands in mine and looked into her eyes while my heart was breaking for her, for me, for the future we could never have as sisters.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as a small sob escaped my lips.

"No! No!" Bella breathed horrified in a small voice while she jumped off the couch, looking as if she had just seen a ghost.

"Edward and I belong together. You told me that over and over. How dare this person steal him away from me?" She started out unsure and scared then went over to pleading before her speech ended in an angry whisper.

"Bella, I'm so sorry but he loves her and there is nothing we can do about it." I tried to reason with her.

"So you are just giving up then?" She spat the question at me, her were eyes blazing with betrayal and I could see moisture starting to cloud them.

"Bella please….."

"No, Alice you are supposed to be my friend. We are supposed to be sisters. Edward is mine not hers." She chocked out as sad and angry tears build in her eyes.

"Bella Edward is going to ask Anna to marry him." I blurted out.

It may have been a mistake because first she stood utterly still one could have mistaken her for a Vampire before her face turned several shades of red and she started shaking all over with fury. This was the first time I had see her this angry.

"Marry her! MARRY HER! HE IS GOING TO MARRY HER?!" She screeched outraged all of the sudden. I winced at the shrill and hysterical sound that her voice produced.

"He is only eighteen years old for god's sake! Who in their right mind would marry right after High School?" Suddenly she looked sharply at me.

"It was her, wasn't it? She will be his downfall. When Edward isn't able to see that this person is bad for him why aren't Carlisle and Esme stepping in?" Bella demanded of me.

"Ahhh…..ahhh…." Was pretty much everything that left my mouth. I had no idea what to tell her that would not fire her up again.

"What are we waiting for we have to get rid of her now." She declared while determination was burning in her eyes. I didn't think she was in the right state of her mind right then.

The sweet, shy, innocent girl I had met about three years ago would have never acted like this but this was before I had constantly told her that she and Edward belonged together. It was before I had convinced her that she was the one and only for him. It had been before I gave her a total make-over and pimped out her confidence.

For three years she, we, had done anything to get Edward's attention. At first she thought she wasn't anything special and not worthy of him but I managed to convince her otherwise. I had always known she loved him enough to fight for him. She had proven it on countless occasions. It hurt even more to know that this last fight was lost before it even began.

"Bella please try to calm down." I was pleading with her.

"Calm down? Calm down?" Her voice got louder with each word and had a hysterical edge to it while first tears were starting to run down her cheeks.

"How in the hell can I calm down when such a worthless person is stealing my man and my life in front of my eyes?" She questioned me.

It broke my heart even more to see her like this and to know that it was partly my fault. It was me who encouraged her in her pursuit of Edward. It was me who didn't step on the breaks as I noticed that her crush on him was turning into an obsession.

I just wanted them together and Bella forever as my best friend at my side too much which is why I ignored each and every warning anyone had giving me.

I always told my family not to bet against me but I did bet against myself. Never, not even once did I see a possible future for Edward and Bella but still I went on with my scheming.

Bella was angrily pacing around the living room. Her face was flushed with irritation and her heart was racing in her chest. I could practically hear the wheels in her head turning as she thought of anything to stop the unavoidable.

"When?" Bella's voice startled me with the ice cold quality it carried as she wiped her tears away.

"When what?" I asked confused.

"When is he going to make the biggest mistake of his life and ask her and when are the two of them going to…….." Her voice died down. She couldn't end the question. The word stuck in her throat and I could see that it tasted bitter in her mouth to even think of it. Her jaw was clenched shut so much I was afraid her teeth would break.

"In a few days and they are going to get married on the same day."

Bella looked at me as if I had grown a second head right in front of her eyes. Then her eyes suddenly grew lager as if she figured out something.

"Of course! Now I get it. How could I be so blind?!" She laughed hysterically and shook her head. More tears followed.

"What?!" I asked in a small and careful voice afraid of what she might have come up with.

"She got pregnant on purpose so she could tie him down. That's the reason he is marrying her because he thinks he has no other choice." Bella spat hopefully. "Out of obligation and responsibility." She added as an after thought.

She had no idea how close she hit home as she guessed that Edward and Anna were expecting a baby but I didn't think it would have been a good idea to include her on their plans of getting pregnant.

"No, she isn't." I shook my head as I watched my best friend struggle to understand why the man that she loved more then life itself was about to marry another woman.

"No," she shook her head after a while stubbornly refusing to accept the cold hard facts that tore her heart apart.

"No, it is only a puppy dog crush he doesn't really love her. That person is only a new shiny toy he is temporarily interested in." She muttered to herself in a tight voice full of tears while I could hear the lump that was building in her throat.

"Bella please," my voice was tight and if I would have been able to I would have been crying. I hated to see her like this.

"I'm going with you." Bella said those words with finality. She sniffed and tried to pull herself together.

"What?!"

"I'm going with you and we can sabotage the whole wedding from hell." She said hopeful as she threw herself on the couch next to me.

It was painful to watch her like this and any hope I still had somewhere deep down inside of me that maybe there still was a chance to be able to keep her, to turn her into a Vampire was gone in that moment.

Bella would have never been able to accept that Edward and Anna were together. If I turned her she would have never let go of Edward. I dreaded to think how bad that could end.

I grabbed her face with both of my hands and forced her to look at me. My heart was breaking as I gazed into those soulful eyes that were filled with lies that I planted and the delusions about a future that would never happen that were also my doing.

"Bella it's over. Edward loves Anna. You have to accept that and move on." I was pleading with her, praying she would understand.

"What are you saying? What are you talking about? How ………No!" Bella refused to believe that she was losing Edward even though she never really had him in the first place.

"Bella please."

"No, how can you betray me like this? So what…… you are friends now with that person, now?" She growled at me.

I sighed again. Bella took my reaction as an answer.

"I can't believe you. How can do this to me Alice?" She rasped out while big tears were rolling down her face and she ran upstairs just as Charlie entered the living room. I didn't even hear his car park in the drive way.

"Is it because of the move?" He asked me sympathetically.

"You know, hmm?"

"Yeah, it's all over town." He nodded.

"But I guess it has more to do with Edward's pretty girlfriend."

"You know about Anna?" I was surprised.

"Yeah, I met them in the groceries store. She is a nice girl and your brother is head over heels for her. I know the look in his eyes. When he looked at her it was as if he had been a blind man and was seeing the sun for the first time. I know that look because this is how I always look at my Renee." He smiled warmly.

"I'm sorry for everything." I apologized.

"You don't need to apologize Alice Bella is a big girl. I only hope she will get over it soon." He said as he was looking up the stair where Bella's room was and we both heard her hysterical sobs travelling down to us.

"Me too Charlie. Me too." I mumbled mainly to myself.

"Bella I've got something nice for you." Renee called when she entered her house with a lot of shopping bags in her hands.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard her daughter cry and looked at us with a pained expression on her face before she sighed.

"She knows, hmm?"

I nodded and looked down on the floor.

Renee placed the bags on the couch and went upstairs to comfort her distraught daughter.

"You are leaving tomorrow?" Charlie asked.

"Yes."

"I'm sure Bella will have calmed down till then."

No, she wouldn't have. She would be angry at me for a long while before she noticed that neither my mobile number nor my e-mail address worked anymore.

The vision of her at Dartmouth, searching for Edward and me, asking around if anybody knew where we were was heartbreaking. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to compose myself.

No matter how much it hurt there was no turning back. This was a final goodbye.

"Goodbye Charlie." I told him as I hugged myself tightly to him. He was a good man. I liked him. I would miss him.

"Goodbye Alice." He told me with a sad smile on his lips.

"Goodbye Bella." I whispered looking up at the closed door of her bed room before I walked out of the Sawn house which I would never enter again.

* * *

**PUSH THE BUTTON!!!!!**


	27. Chapter 27

**I do not own**** the Cullen's or any character in Twilight they are the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Hi my dear readers here it is the last chapter.

Now there is only an epilogue left. *single tear rolls down my cheek*

Now enough from me and have fun reading.

* * *

Anna's POV:

"Please tell me. Please!" I was pleading.

"No." He chuckled while his butterscotch pools were sparkling with mischief.

"You are mean." I nearly whined and narrowed my eyes playfully at him.

"I'm not. It's you who obviously doesn't understand the concept of a surprise." Edward stated amused as a small chuckled fell from his lips.

"I do but that doesn't mean I won't try to figure the surprise out before I get it." I retorted smugly.

"Not a chance, my love. Not today." He murmured as he kissed my temple.

I sighed, pouted at him and looked out of the window of the luxury, private jet while we were flying up in the sky to the secret destination where my surprise was expecting me.

The surprise was the second part of my birthday present. Edward insisted to give me two gifts. In his eyes it was unfair that Emmett got to give me a gift for my sweet sixteen and my seventeenth birthday but he couldn't.

Now I could have pointed out the flaws in his logic but knowing him he would have just come up with something else to get his way. And there was the fact that I loved surprises and gifts.

We had left the house in Forks for good as it seems. None had any intention of returning to Forks for a very long time.

If Rose had any say in it we would never return there again. I wrote about Renesme and the imprint in my letter and the thought that one of the Werewolves might imprint on Ashton made Rose go ballistic.

After the pack had trespassed on our territory Rose and Esme were packed in ten minutes and left Forks first with the little ones.

We couldn't risk anyone finding out about them, least of all the wolfs. Their Vampire side was buried deep inside of them for now and wouldn't surface until they were teenagers. There would be no way to make that clear to the wolfs.

I must admit I was quite stunned when I discovered the two giant trucks that were parked in front of the house a day after I woke up and Carlisle had explained my situation to me.

Emmett and Thomas were excited like kids on Christmas to be able to drive those things. Honestly when I stood next to one of those vehicles it did give me a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I hated it when I had to drive on the road next to one of those things. It always made my hair stand to no end. These trucks could squash a normal seize car and not even notice it.

_Gulp__!_

Coming out of my thoughts I noticed that Edward was nuzzling his face into my neck, tickling my cheek with his messy, soft hair.

"What are you doing?" I giggled.

"I thought that would be clear." He whispered against my skin in a slightly husky voice.

"The flight attendance could come in any second." I told him as he was pushing me down on the large couch we were sitting on.

"No, he won't."

"How do you know?" I asked with a smile in my voice.

"Because he has strict orders not to come in unless he is called in." His lips were ambling over my collar bone and with every word he blew his cool, sweet breath over my skin, causing goose flesh to arise and a shiver of pleasure to run through my entire frame.

My mind was becoming cloudy while my heart already surrendered to him. It was beating loudly and fast, hammering against my rip cage while my breathing wasn't so even anymore either.

"And is there a specific reason why he is a male and married judging by the ring on his finger?" If one would have asked why I asked that just now I couldn't have named a reason for the life of me.

This was what the beautiful and sexy man, who was currently licking up my neck, probably trying to kill me with this sweet torture, was doing to me.

"Less risk of interruption," he choked out before his lips captured mine in a passionate kiss that made me melt.

I think he wasn't kidding when he warned me that the man in him was far more dangerous then the predator that was lying just underneath the surface.

I couldn't keep it together anymore. He set my body on fire and I locked my arms around his neck, pressing my body closer to his, feeling his cool, hard, ripped body against my overheated frame.

Losing control was so not like me but really he tasted amazing, his scent was clouding my mind and don't even get me started what his beyond perfect body was doing to me.

We were melting into one another. Soon I couldn't tell where I ended and he began. Nothing mattered as I was being held in those strong arms of his that held me firmly to him while they silently promised to never let go of me again.

I could have spend eternity just lying there on that couch in that jet and being kissed senseless by the man that I loved but sooner then I liked we arrived at our destination.

The pilot requested that we take our seats and fasten our seatbelts because we were going to land soon. Both Edward and I groaned at the rude interruption.

"We are definitely going to pick up where we just left off." Edward declared in a breathless, hoarse voice while lifting himself up.

"I think I might not survive this trip." I laughed, shaking my head while my cheeks were burning from the intensity of his kiss.

"I will make sure you will survive because I have no intension of ever having to be deprived of you again." His lips were resting next to my ear as he whispered the words.

I had to bit my lip, hard, to stifle a moan that threatened to escape me as shivers of pleasure and anticipation were running all over my body while his cool breath danced over my skin.

He was really going to be the death of me.

After the plane had landed on the private part of the air port a black limousine was already waiting for us to take us to our hotel.

Even though I did come from a middle class family I wasn't surprised or intimidated by the wealth of the Cullen's and their way of living. After a year of living with Emmett I was used to all kinds of luxury.

The house we lived in may have been on the country side but when we were travelling Emmett was only satisfied with the best, private jets, luxurious cars and the best hotels.

"Chicago!?" I asked surprised as the limousine was driving through the city to the hotel.

The town changed a lot since I had visited it the last time but I did recognize the big old church that still had the same beautiful cravings on the building.

"Yes," Edward confirmed and took my hand in his kissing it on the back.

"I thought we could visit the places of our past." He was looking into my eyes, piercing me with his liquid gold, gauging my reaction.

I was shocked, pleasantly shocked. Apparently he took my silence as a bad sign because I saw horror fill his eyes as if a terrible realisation just hit him.

"I mean if it's too painful……"

"I love the idea." I quickly stopped his silly thoughts.

"But are there any of the places left? It had been so many years since then." I asked confused. I mean about nine decades were a really long time and things change.

"Some of them. At least the most important ones are." He answered cryptically with a charming smirk on his face.

Arriving at the Hilton we checked in. The entrance hall was decorated in red and gold, expensive marble and antique wood were creating a luxurious and inviting atmosphere.

The penthouse we were staying at had a dinning room, two bathrooms, a giant living room and a really comfy looking bedroom which was the biggest room of all of them.

Of cause everything was from the best and luxurious but the best thing about this room was the sight. On the north side one could look out on the ocean and on the south side one had the perfect view of the city.

That would be a beautiful sight at night when the lights of Chicago would go on and the city would show it's beauty at night.

Suddenly Edward was standing behind me locking his arms around my waist, pulling me into his body and leaned in to place his chin on my shoulder.

"This is beautiful. Thank you for bringing me here." I told him, gazing out of the window.

"It hasn't even started love." He chuckled and someone knocked on the door.

Edward went to open the door. A woman and three men came inside carrying various items with them. One of those items was a table on which people usually got massaged.

I raised an eye brow at Edward and he came to my side.

"I have to make some arrangements that's why I wanted to make sure you would be taken care off. Enjoy the massage while I'm gone and relax because we have a busy day ahead of us." He whispered in my ear before giving me a kiss on my lips and left out of the door.

I was left alone with the woman who smiled friendly at me after the three men also left and she gave me my first massage at all. I must say she knew what she was doing. It was really heaven.

As she was finished with me there was another knock on the door. A woman with screaming red hair and a guy with a stylish hair style entered the room switching places with the woman who massaged me. The two of them were a stylist and a make-up artist. I felt like a princes as they were working their magic on me.

Looking into the mirror I couldn't believe that it was me. My hair fell in perfect locks down my back and my shoulders. The make-up was light and was making my eyes look a little bigger. I was dressed in a beige coloured mini skirt, a light blue button down shirt and a beige, tight fitting jacket that was light but perfect since it was being a little overcastted today in Chicago. The outfit was completed by matching 1/2 inch close-toed heels.

I was dolled up as Edward entered the room. He wore a classic white shirt, a cashmere sweaters over that, narrow fine wool trousers and smart shoes.

"Edward, are you intending to make the female population of Chicago go crazy because you may succeed the way you look." I couldn't resist to tell him that.

"Funny I was just thinking how many men I would have to beat away with a stick to keep them away from you." He retorted, ambling over to me.

I hit his biceps playfully and without strength, giggling at his comment. He placed his hands on my hips and attacked my lips with passion. I met his eagerness with equal enthusiasm.

"Are you ready Anna?" he asked me after we broke our kiss.

"I'm ready for everything as long as you are by my side." I answered him honestly.

His eyes lit up and he kissed me again, this time his tongue parted my lips and we tasted each other while our kiss became more intense.

"We should go now or else I'm afraid we are not going to make it out of this room." Edward rasped out in a breathless voice.

He gave me a moment to recover before he took my hand in his large one and led me out of the room.

"May I ask how you managed all of this?" I wondered as we were in the elevator.

"To be honest it wasn't me alone. Alice helped in the fashion department it is her way to say that she is sorry." He explained.

"What would Alice have to be sorry for?" I asked stunned.

Edward sighed not looking happy while squeezing my hand a little.

"For the way she had been behaving towards you. It was just inexcusable." My Vampire wasn't happy with his pixie sister.

"Your relationship with Alice…….I'm sorry."

His eyes flashed at my apology and he looked straight into my eyes holding my gaze as his next words passed his lips.

"Don't it is not your fault that my relationship with Alice is currently damaged. I have been telling her ever since we met this Bella Sawn that I wasn't interested in that girl. But she never listened. I don't even want to be remembered of all the evil scheming and tricks she came up with to force me to spent time with that girl." He rolled his eyes in annoyance and irritation at the memory.

"Alice was hoping that I would fall for that girl but that never happened. My heart was not mine anymore, even when I didn't really realized it. So there was nothing I could have given to that girl but Alice is not one to give up hope. Luckily I had Rose there to safe me. She really enjoyed putting the Sawn girl in her place." He smiled a little.

"But the more Alice insisted that I spend time with _her_ the more our relationship fell apart. I hope we will be able to fix it because I do miss my little sister," he sighed wistfully, "but ever since we moved to Forks a rift was building between Alice and me. I don't know id it ever going to be as it was before the entire Bella Swan disaster. I'm not sure of I will be able to fully forgive her how she treated you."

I knew that I should have been upset with Alice for her behaviour towards me but I had always been a person who didn't like tension or constant confrontations like I had them with my own brother all of the time before I died.

I had no idea how my relationship with Alice would look like in the future but I was willing to leave the past behind me. Not that I was a ridiculous good and forgiving kind of person but in the long run this was the better way to handle things.

"I really hope it is going to be alright between the two of you and just so you know I'm not mad at Alice. I understand her. In the books she loved Bella nearly as much as you did. I understand why she isn't really acceptant of me. I'm the reason she isn't getting the sister she wants. But I do hope that we will be able to work it out in the future." I really did.

My Vampire gazed intensely at me for a long moment.

"You are beautiful." Edward breathed before he placed a kiss on my forehead.

The limousine was waiting outside for us and brought us to the street that we had been strolling on often back then. A lot changed since then. Nearly nothing was left of the old Chicago but I enjoyed being here nonetheless.

It sparkled a sentimental feeling inside of me, thinking back how it had been back then. During the days when Edward was still human and I wasn't sure if it all was fiction or reality.

We were strolling through the streets of Chicago, holding hands, having a light and amusing conversation while we were swimming in memories of our past.

"Do you recognise where we are?" he asked me all of the sudden.

I looked around if I would recognise something. We were walking through a small alley and when it ended and we stood in a circle similar square.

"The Jazz band." I blurted out as I saw the familiar houses that hid all of the square. It looked as beautiful as it did the first time I was here. The first time Edward brought me here.

It was like time had stood still in this place and the modern age didn't touch this magical place at all.

It was like we made a jump back in time. Even colourful flowers were hanging down from the balconies and windows of the houses like they did back then.

"I can't believe this hasn't changed." I said in awe.

"It literally can't. I made sure this place has landmark status." He informed me.

"You made sure?"

"A few years after I was turned I got to known that they would tear this place down. I just couldn't let it happen." He confessed while leading me to sit down on a table in the same cafes as back then.

"I have been coming here every year on the day I first met you and the day you disappeared. I would wait in the park and hope that you would show up. It was pathetic……" he told me while his face was pained form the memories.

I cradled his face in my hands and forced him to look at me before I placed my lips over his. His lips attacked mine immediately and hungrily.

As I broke the kiss to look into his beautiful butterscotch eyes I saw a myriad of emotions swimming in them.

"I love you Edward." I whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered back and a smile crept on his face.

"Wait here love." He told me before he went off.

The waiter brought me a cup of tea I hadn't ordered and this was the first time I actually noticed that the table I was sitting at was decorated differently from the others, more splendid.

I looked at the huge fountain that was in the middle of the square and noticed a band standing at the exact same spot as last time and Edward was going over there to play the piano.

The whole thing here was a trip in the past. Edward played the same songs for me that he did the last time only that now he was even better at it.

After being done in that little magical place Edward brought me to the music store where he had played the piano for me for the first time.

"I can't believe it still exists."

"The man who owned the store opened a whole chain of music shops, which made him very rich and it all started with this one." Edward explained.

He led me into the store. Of course the decoration of the store had changed but the old piano on which Edward had played for me was still standing in the same corner.

I went to the piano and touched the keys lightly running my fingertips gently over the cool texture of the smooth wood.

The door bell rang as someone walked into the store, looking up I saw the stylist and make-up artist from before.

"Time to redress for our next stop." Edward whispered in my ear.

Over the store was a ballet studio in which I was being dressed into a generous evening dress that hugged all my curves beautifully. It was near evening and it was getting darker outside. I was assuming that Edward would take me into a restaurant.

As I saw Edward again he was dressed in an amazing dark grey suite, looking to good to be true.

The limousine drove us not to a restaurant but to the Portage Park. The big gate at the entrance still looked the same.

"The park!"

"Yes, would you mind taking a stroll with me, my love?" He asked me politely.

"It's my pleasure." I took his hand.

We were wandering through the park when a soft and beautiful tune reached my ears. Following the path I saw candles resting on the ground.

"Edward?" A big smile formed on my face. "What is this?"

"You will see when we are there."

We followed the candles and they led us to the centre of the park where the fountain was and our bench but now the whole area was redecorated.

"Did you book the whole park?" I asked him stunned.

"Yes, I did." Was his simple answer.

The scene before me was like out of a movie. An orchestra was playing a light tune while the whole area was lit by candles, white roses and chains of light. Everything was beautifully set.

Edward led me wordlessly to the fountain and pulled me into a danced. Actually we weren't really dancing more like holding each other and swaying to the music.

Edward placed a kiss on my lips and the music stopped. He looked intensely into my eyes while he seemed to be nervous. Suddenly he went down on one knee and my heart stopped beating as I gasped. My hand flew over my mouth.

"Anna I love you more then words can say. I can't express what it means to me that you gave me a second chance. I know with all that I am that you are the one for me and by some miracle you love me back even after everything I did to you." His voice broke at the last words and I had to take a shaky breath.

"I want to spend the rest of my life you and that 's why." He paused and pulled a little black velvet box out of his jacket pocket opening it and revealing a beautiful platinum ring with a huge diamond that sparkled beautifully in the soft light around us.

"Anna McCarty would you do me honour of becoming my wife. Marry me Anna." His voice was cracking with emotions.

I stood there frozen in place while tears touched my eyes, for I don't know how long.

"Yes, yes, yes thousand times yes." I cried as I threw myself into his arms and attacked his lips with my own. We only paused so he could put the ring on my finger before our lips were connected again.

"If I may interrupt! I have a bride to get ready for her wedding." I heard Rose's voice ring out behind me while I was still eagerly kissing my fiancé.

I pushed myself away from Edward's mouth and looked puzzled at her.

"You are going to get married in half an hour!" She smirked at me.

I whipped my head around to face Edward who was chuckling amused at my shocked expression.

"You agreed to marry me." He murmured happily while he brought my left hand to his mouth and placed a kiss on the engagement ring on my finger.

I starred at him in utter surprise and shock. I couldn't believe that I would marry in only a few minutes but I should have known. Edward wouldn't dream about sleeping with some who wasn't his lawfully wedded wife.

He looked up at me from under his thick lashes and placed a kiss on my stunned lips.

"I know that this isn't how you always imagined your wedding to be but I promise you that after everything is over I will make sure you get your dream in white." He vowed while his fingers stroked through my hair.

I just smiled at him and leaned in to plant a searing hot kiss on his mouth. I was too stunned for words instead I laid all my feelings into that kiss.

Rose cleared her throat behind us.

"I hate it to interrupt again but the wedding…" She pointed out.

I stole one last kiss from Edward's lips and went with her. Rose led me to a huge white tent that was being lit by the fire of many torches that were burning around it. I stopped as I saw this and couldn't believe my eyes.

"This is………this is just ……….wow."

"Wait till you see your wedding dress." She whispered in my ear and pushed me forward.

Inside the tent Esme and Emmett were waiting for us.

"Hey," I greeted the two of them. Em came over and pulled me into one of his bone crushing hugs.

"I can't believe you already getting married."

"It's not like I'm going anywhere." I giggled.

"Not that I would let you." Em wiggled his eyebrows and I swatted his upper arm.

The next one to pull me into a huge was Esme who beamed like a Christmas tree.

"Guys we have to get her ready." Rose reminded them.

Esme and Rose pushed me into a chair and took care of my make up and my hair.

"Ready to see your wedding dress?" Esme asked. I nodded excited.

When I saw the dress my breath caught in my throat. It was the dress that I saw in a little boutique in Boston a few months ago as Emmett and I went there for a long weekend.

It was a strapless A-line gown with a ruched bodice and waist and it was chapel trained. The grown had a floor-length hemline and there was a 3/4 length sleeve jacket with ruffles on neckline for the dress but I would go without it.

"Em how did…."

"I remembered how much you loved that dress so I went to Boston and bought it. Luckily they still had it." He shrugged sheepishly.

"Thank you so much." I said breathlessly, throwing myself into his arms hugging him tightly.

"Now, now let's not make the groom wait." Esme murmured in an emotional voice.

I let out a deep breath while Rose pushed Em out of the tent. I took off my clothes and was getting ready to be wed.

A carriage with a beautiful white horse was waiting outside when I stepped out of the tent.

"Oh my good." I squeaked out, I think, and let Esme lead me to sit down in the carriage.

After a quick ride I could hear beautiful classic music being played and see lights flicker peacefully against the approaching dark after twilight, leading the way to a white pavilion.

The carriage stopped and Emmett held his hand out for me to assist me in climbing out of it.

"I hope you are O.K. with me to walk you down the aisle." Em asked.

"Of course I am. You are the best big brother a girl could ask for." I told him honestly.

We went to the beginning of the white carpet where a little pretty, blond girl in a cream dress and a basket with rose petals was waiting.

I raise an eyebrow at Em in question.

"The wedding planner had booked a child model. She insisted there was a need of a flower girl." He shrugged.

I shook my head and heard the wedding march start to play. Walking down the aisle I saw all of my family standing there looking happy for me and Edward, even Alice tried.

When I caught a glance at Sparks a small laugh escaped my lips. The poor pup was dressed into a black suit and had a violet tie hanging around his neck. He looked into my eyes as if to say "see how much I like you I even endure this ridiculous get up".

Then I saw him my love, my soul mate, my fiancé, my future husband. Edward stood at the end of the aisle next to Carlisle and the minister while a myriad of emotions was rushing through his eyes, love and adoration being the strongest of them.

The ceremony was intimate and short. After the kiss we had a quick reception in the beautiful gardens of the park before Edward whisked me away to begin our honeymoon.

The driver of the limousine drove up off in front of a luxury and antique looking mansion.

"Edward this house…"

"Yes, that is the house of my parents." He answered.

I was excited to be in the house where he grew up. I smiled up at him and our lips met for a warm and loving kiss.

Edward scooped me up bridal style and carried me over the threshold. Of course the house was also decorated like the park had been, in candles and white, red and cream coloured rose petals.

Edward took my hand and brought it to his mouth to kiss my palm before he turned my hand around and place a kiss on my engagement ring and my wedding band.

He led me up the stairs to the master bedroom that like the rest of the house that I had seen was romantically decorated.

"I love you so much." Edward breathed while he was intensely starring into my eyes.

His golden pools were on fire, sparkling with a myriad of emotions, love, adoration, peace, joy, happiness, anticipation, love………..

His well build, stone hard chest was raising and falling with every breath. With each intake of air he was closing the distance between us. When he was standing right in front of me he reached out to catch the strand of my hair that had fallen into my face.

A pleasurable shiver ran down my spine when his skin made contact with mine. Under his intense gaze my heart started to beat harder and faster. My breathing sped up in tempo and became slightly shallow.

I gently bit my lower lip to keep myself calm and broke our eye contact. I needed a minute to regain my composure. My eyes went unfocused but not for long since Edward put his finger under my chin and made me look into his honey depths again.

My lips were slightly parted and he held my face gently in his hands, brushing his thumbs over my cheekbones what made me swallow hard with nervousness.

Slowly, never breaking the contact of our eyes he lowered his face to mine. As he was only an inch away from my lips, he said.

"You are so beautiful."

My heart was beating even faster now if that was possible. I closed my eyes and a second later I felt his cool lips on mine trembling ones.

It was a quick peek on my lips at first before he placed another one and then another and then finally crushed his lips with force on mine.

His hands slid from my face down my shoulders and my sides to my hips and then made their way to the small of my back.

As his hands were placed on the small of my back he pressed me closer to him. Our kiss became more passionate. I moved my hands which were placed on his defined chest up to his neck and into his silky hair.

He parted his lips and licked along my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I complied immediately. Our tongues met and slowly explored each other. His sweet, clean taste made my head spin as our tongues massaged one another.

He pressed me closer to him, running his hands up and down my back while his fingertip were memorising every inch of my frame.

He was more passionate then I ever experienced him in the past. I couldn't help the quiet moan that escaped me. This was his undoing. He growled lowly, suddenly the zipper on the back of my dress was opened and my dress was falling to the ground.

Edward took my lace covered frame in with hungry eyes.

"Devine." The word left his mouth in a husky whisper.

I blinked once and Edward was standing in front of me with all of his clothes gone. My heart was beating franticly in my chest and I think I forgot how to breath. This was it my and our first time.

I was nervous as hell!

"Breath Anna." He chuckled lowly.

"Smart ass." I pouted at him, shaking my head, smiling like crazy while butterflies were causing a tornado in my belly.

My husband made his way over to me again in three slow sensual strikes. His hands went to my back opening my bra and pushing the straps off my shoulders. Slowly, his fingers brushed against my skin letting goose bumps arise all over my flesh.

Another moan left my lips. Edward groaned in response and crushed his lips to mine before he scooped me up bridal style, never breaking our kiss.

He carried me carefully over to the big king size bed, placed me on a soft mattress before I found him hovering over me.

He kissed my lips again but soon released them to kiss along my jaw to my ear and down my throat. He was sucking and nibbling as he kissed his way down to the hollow at the base of my throat making me moan in pleasure.

His hands were eagerly flying over my skin, touching every place they could get access to. At some point he broke our kiss and pushed himself up a bit so he could look down at my nearly completely exposed frame underneath him.

My chest was raising and falling rapidly while he intensely starred at my breasts. His already dark golden eyes were tuning black with desire.

"God, you are so beautiful." He pushed out in a strained whisper.

With hunger in his eyes he immediately attacked my chest with his lips. He was kissing along the line between my breasts.

Kissing.

Licking.

Sucking.

Nuzzling.

I could feel the butterfly kisses as he worked his way to the top of my right breast before placing his lips over my peak. He teased me with his tongue making me arch my back into him and cry out in pleasure.

My body felt like it was on fire, waves of electricity were coursing through my every cell. I was holding on to him, running my hands over every bit of his exposed cool, firm flesh I could reach.

He was kissing down my body from my chest to my belly where he stopped to explore my bellbottom. He circled his tongue around my bellbottom before dipping in causing me to sharply inhale and my toes to curl up.

He continued to kiss me to the hem of my panties. My husband brought his hands to either side and slipped his thumbs under the thin fabrics of my underwear. He stopped to look up at me and with his piercing pools of black lust he asked for permission which I granted instantly.

He slipped my panties off and looked at me as I was lying, now entirely, exposed in front of him. I let him look not really feeling comfortable in this situation but one look at him while he gave me a crooked half smile that made me melt and all my worries and shyness was gone.

I gasped slightly when Edward bent his head down and gave me a long frantic kiss on my mouth before he pulled away and looked lovingly into my eyes.

"Are you sure you want this, love? I don't want to rush you into anything."

"I love you." I whispered in response.

This was all he needed. He united us moving slowly until he reached the evidence of my chastity. That was when he stopped.

"I'm sorry, love. This will hurt a little now." He kissed his way from my ear to my lips. As we were sharing a deep, sweet kiss he claimed me as his.

It didn't hurt but I needed time to get used to the feel of him. I held my breath and closed my eyes, Edward stilled. He didn't move until I was ready.

When I opened my eyes again Edward asked sweetly and caring.

"Is it better now, love?"

I only nodded and he began to slowly move in and out. We soon found a steady rhythm making us both moan and drowned us in pleasure.

We took our time. Edward was sweet and caring, watching out for my needs in our love game. Soon our bodies exploded in ecstasy as we both went over the edge.

Edward collapsed next to me and pulled me into his arms immediately while we both were trying to catch our breaths.

After a while he pulled me even closer to him and placed a kiss on the top on my head.

"I love you." He breathed against my forehead.

I smiled, lifted myself up so I was hovering over him and brushed my mouth against the cool and sweet tasting one of my husband.

A few hours later I was lying blissfully spent in his arms while my husband, I loved the sound of it, was running his hand through my hair, playing with my locks and sending shivers down my spine.

"How long are we going to stay here?" I asked him being completely worn out by him.

"Don't you like it here?" I heard him murmured and my head snapped up to face him.

"I love it here especially here in this bed." I giggled snuggling myself further into him.

"I have a little getaway planned."

"You gonna tell me or are you going to keep it a secret?"

"Hmm…" He made a thinking sound and looked into space pretending to mull it over.

I bit my bottom lip before I pressed my mouth on his shoulder brushing my lips over his flesh, nuzzling his neck, softly biting his skin.

"Love," he moaned and I felt him stiff against my thigh.

"Will you tell me?" I coaxed.

"Do I have a choice?" He asked after he pinned me down underneath him.

"No," I shook my head.

"You don't want to be surprised?"

I thought about that for a moment.

"Now that I know that there is a surprise trip waiting for us I rather know and look forward to it."

Edward's head fell against my forehead and he chuckled.

"Ireland. We are going to Ireland for a week. There is a nice little castle that I rented I think you are going to like it there."

"Sounds nice. I have never been to Ireland before though I did stay in a castle once. It was on a school trip." I remembered the time and also the time my parents and I had to fetch my brother up as he was on his school tip because he didn't want to sleep in a bed that wasn't his.

Well at least that was what he told mom when he called the truth though was that his friends told him a story about a ghost that lived in the castle and he was just scared witless of that story as I got to know later.

"Any specific reason why Ireland, not that I mind going there. I'm just curious." I asked him while he nuzzled his face in my neck and was placing kisses along my skin.

"The wedding planner, Hannah Brandon, told me after getting to know that we want to have a baby that we should go to Ireland to use the luck of the Irish for fertility." He answered quite seriously.

"Oh!........As to that…" I pulled him down to my mouth and pressed my lips over his……..

* * *

**PUSH THE BUTTON!!!!!**


	28. Chapter 28

**I do not own**** the Cullen's or any character in Twilight they are the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

Hi guys this chapter was written together with "**Hannah Brandon 1234321**", a really talented writer, you should go and check out her stories.

* * *

Anna's POV:

The flight was long, but by no means boring. Myself and Edward travelled first class Airlingus from Chicago to Dublin, with the entire First class bought for just us. The other Cullens and Emmett were taking the private jet to Cork, to other Castles in that area.

The in-flight film was 'PS, I Love You', about a New York woman whose husband dies, but sends her a letter once a month for ten months after his death. She ends up in Ireland with a 'Happy Ever After' coming a few minutes later, but by then Edward had become bored and had begun to kiss my neck. I didn't see the end.

We arrived in Dublin Airport to see a brown haired woman gazing at us intently. She was wearing a figure hugging Rocha. John Rocha navy dress and sipping a Smoothie, while holding a sign saying 'The Best Bride and Groom: CULLEN'. When she spotted Edward and I, she ran over and hugged us.

"Yay! I'm so glad you took my advice, Edward. Hi, Anna, I'm Hannah, your Wedding and Honeymoon planner. So glad you guys could come! Give your stuff to Ciarán here," she waved a hand to the blonde gentleman beside her, "And we'll go find the car!"

She grasped my hand and led us out of the rather grey building to a black Stretch Hummer right outside the door.

"There it is!" she said, looking rather like a brunette, human Alice who was about to go shopping.

Our driver sighed and asked us to step in. Once we were strapped in, and I had an appletini in my hand, Hannah turned around from the passenger seat.

"Oh! Edward! We were able to get your detour in place before we go to Luttrellstown! One last thing, before or after food?" she asked.

"After. Thanks for this, Hannah" he replied, dazzling her in the process. I nudged his ribs. "You'll thank me in the end..." he whispered seductively into my ear. I zoned out until the car stopped.

We stepped out onto a busy street, beside a huge Victorian style building with a glass roof. I stared.

"That's just St. Stephen's Green shopping centre. Wait 'till we get to the restaurant!" explained Hannah as we walked down Grafton Street.

Suddenly, people started to dance around us.

"Oh no. NPAS were meant to do a Flash Mob TODAY?" groaned Hannah as 'Don't Stop Believing' by the cast of Glee started blaring to the crowd.

A huge group of young people began dancing all around us. I got into the beat as Edward tried to drag me to the side, but I began dancing with the others. Edward sighed and began dancing the routine perfectly, studying the minds around him.

I was still laughing with adrenalin as we arrived at 'Wilde: The Restaurant'. As we stepped in, some friendly young waiter led us directly to our table.

I looked around. This place oozed nonchalant glamour. I raised an eyebrow to my Husband. (God, it feels good to call him that.) He raised his eyebrow, and we raised our eyebrows higher and higher until I subsided into a fit of giggles that had been building since we had left O'Hare airport. And that's when the waiter served my rib-eye steak.

Which somehow landed on the floor... Might have had something to do with the suspicious girl in the trench coat.

Too soon, or just soon enough, we were off again in another limo. We stopped again, and I was annoyed. I just wanted to get to our honeymoon and begin the more interesting part of our trip to Ireland. But my Edward had more planned.

We stepped out of the limo into a HUGE park. Edward wrapped his hands around my waist and whispered in my ear.

"Welcome to Phoenix Park."

I was breathless, trying to think of what he could have planned.

"Why are we here?" I breathed.

I could feel him smile his crooked smile behind me.

"This is one of my favourite places in the world. Your embrace excluded." He laughed.

"Carlisle, Esme and I came to Ireland once, and I spent most of my time here. Ever hear of the famed John A. Mc Cullen?" I shook my head. He laughed again.

"I wrote a book about this park under the pseudonym. I'm still getting royalties today. But we're getting a Segway tour around the park while Hannah makes sure everything is ready for us later."

I turned around. "Segway? As in those things we saw in Grant Park?" I asked.

We had seen people riding around on Segways in Chicago just before we left. He nodded, and I kissed him with incite until we were interrupted by a cough and the Segway tour guide was tapping his foot behind us.

We whizzed around the Phoenix Park, but when I almost crashed into a lamppost, Edward called Hannah, who told us that our Castle was ready.

I became slightly nervous in the limo as Edward traced patterns on my hands. This would be our best chance at conceiving. It was the right time, we had the luck of the Irish on our side and we (well, I) wasn't getting any younger.

As we drove slowly up the long driveway, butterflies gathered in my stomach. I didn't know why. I knew that Edward and I were a good match; we had already been together... It was just... more important that it would happen now...

Suddenly, Luttrellstown castle broke into view, and the butterflies flew away with my breath. Turrets coated with ivy. A gushing waterfall at the front door. I smiled at Edward, and he grinned back.

This would be the best honeymoon anyone had ever been on. Ever. Hannah greeted us at the door, and just handed us the keys before getting in the Limo and driving off.

Finally.

We're alone........almost……..

An employee of the hotel brought your luggage into the antique and impressive looking building while I was taking the sight in front of me in.

The towers soared into the grey blue sky while red grape leaves were climbing up the front of the castle. The impressive looking building was embedded into the rich green of the Irish nature giving the entire place a magical and romantic atmosphere.

"How about we go inside love?" My husband whispered lowly into my ear when his impatience got the better of him.

In the car he couldn't keep his hands to himself and the huge bulge in his pants also didn't go unnoticed by me as well as the desire and lust that were burning in his eyes like a wildfire.

I bit my bottom lip being fully aware what this innocent action did to him. And of course I wasn't disappointed. He groaned and looked slightly tortured before he captured my mouth with his.

"I know you can't wait…." I breathed in a husky voice against his lips to turn him on even more.

"Yes," a little moan escaped him.

Abruptly I pulled away from him and grin like a cat that got the cream. I couldn't help it but to tease him and I needed a shower before we could broach the bedroom activities.

"….to tell me all about the history of this castle."

First he looked a little dazzled as I pulled away from him so suddenly then a little confused until the words that just left my mouth sank in.

His expression was priceless but he recovered rather quickly.

"You are such a tease my love." He smiled at me and rubbed his nose against my own.

"I can't help it."

"I know," he smiled down at me while a wicked gleam appeared behind his golden pools.

"Let me guess I'm going to pay for it later."

"Most certainly." My husband nuzzled his face into my neck and breathed against my skin, letting his cool breath brush over my warm flesh what made me tremble in pleasure and let goose flesh arise all over my body.

"That was mean," I pouted and swatted his upper arm playfully.

Edward threw his head back and laughed out loud. The beautiful sound filled the air and increased the magic of this place.

My Vampire leaned in and brought his lips to my ear.

"I had a few years at my disposal of figuring out how to seduce and tease you if I ever got the chance to so."

"Lord, help me if that is true." I breathed dramatically and held my hand over my heart.

Edward laughed again while wiggling his eyebrows at me before he locked his arm around my waist and turned us to face the building while he led me inside. All the while his fingers were caressing the skin on my hip in his needed to touch me.

"Luttrellstown Castle is dated from the early 15th century. We are here near Clonsilla on the outskirts of Dublin." He informed me as we entered the bulding into the sunny yellow coloured hallway.

The furniture that stood in the waiting area and invited the guest of the house to take a seat were out of the Victorian times.

"It has been owned variously by the eponymous and notorious Luttrell family, by the bookseller Luke White and his descendants Baron Annaly, by the Guinness family, the Primwest Group, and since 2006, by JP McManus, John Magnier and Aidan Brooks." He went on with the explanations while I noticed how quiet it was around us.

"The castle has hosted visits by Queen Victoria in 1844 and 1900. Also the American rock band R.E.M. recorded part of the their album Monster here in this castle."

"You are well informed." I noted.

"Jasper loves history and he uses all kinds of useless information to block me when I try to use my gift to get the upper hand in a wersling match. And to my defense he uses his ability as well."

"Boys." I rolled my eyes.

"Excuse me?!" He tried to sound offended.

I grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled him down to me so I could press a little kiss on his mouth and then gave him an Eskimo kiss after our lips parted.

"But," I said and looked around trying to hear something, anything.

"Are we alone here? Where are the other guests?"

Edward grinned from ear to ear as he looked down at me.

"You booked the entire place?!" I exclaimed as realisation hit me.

"I did." He admitted as if that was nothing.

I opened my mouth to say something but no sound came out.

Edward leaned into me and brought his mouth dangerously close to mime.

"I don't want to have anyone else in my head while I worship that generous body of yours. I want to have my beautiful wife all to myself." His voice was smooth as honey.

"But can't you just block them out?"

He shook his head as his lips attacked the sensitive spot just under my ear what caused goose-flesh to break out all over my body.

"You are way to distracting." He said and sucked my earlobe in between his lips while he held me firmly but gently in his arms, pressing me against his hard frame.

"Oh am I?" I bit down on my bottom lip just as he pulled away from me just enough to look at my face.

"Don't bit that lip," he groaned and lifted his hand to my face to tug my lip with his thumb out from between my teeth.

"I don't really get our obsession with my bottom lip between my teeth." I titled my head to my right while I looked slightly puzzled at him.

He blew out a long breath and looked at me with a cute pout on his face before he rubbed his nose softly and with such care that it made the butterflies in my stomach go wild against my own.

"It's just when I see you biting your plump lip. I want to suck it into my mouth and nibble on it really bad and you know that I can't do it. It is really hard to hold back."

I know," I murmured before I pressed my lips lightly against his.

I heard someone clear their throat and turned around to see a few people standing there. A man in an expensive looking suit stepped forward.

"All your instructions had been followed. Is there anything else we can help you with, Mr. Cullen?"

"No, thank you that would be all."

"Very well sir," the man nodded and gave his employees the signal to leave.

"We really have an entire castle to our own?" I asked incredulous as I pulled myself out of Edward's embrace and shook my head.

"Anna," I felt his forehead fall on my shoulder.

"Yes," I asked sweetly.

"I want you." He told me and pulled me flush against him, pressing his impressive length into my backside.

I took a sharp breath when he did that and I could feel his desire for me. Apparently he thought I took too long to answer him and he just scooped me up bridal style and rushed through the castle with me.

I giggled while the wind was blowing into my face until Edward put me down in front of a window and I was faced with the breathtaking view of the gardens and the rich green of the golf field.

"Edward," I said amused while I turned around and my breath caught in my throat.

There he was standing there a few feet away from me with no shoes and socks on his feet, or any jacket or sweater or shirt on his torso. He was wearing only his jeans that sat so perfectly on his masculine hips.

_God__, would I ever get enough seeing him like this?_

_No!_

His board shoulders, the toned arms, that beautiful sculpted pectoral muscles and those abs it really should be illegal to look that good.

And on the top of that he just had to open the top button of his jeans what magically drew my eyes to that perfect "V" that disappeared behind that blue fabrics that were in the way.

"I know many more things about this castle and the time it was built. Shall I tell you?" He purred in a seductive voice while he gazed at me with hooded eyes.

I knew exactly what he was up to.

Payback is a bitch right?!

Well if he wanted to play. He had no idea what an evil genius his sister was when it came to lingerie. Rose bought me a little white nothing that would certainly drive my husband wild.

"Of course I can't wait. But first I need to use the bathroom." I told him and rushed off into the restroom, grabbing my beauty case on the way.

The expression on Edward's face when I didn't react like he was expecting me to was priceless. Well what could I say? I was way too much of a tease and a good actress even though my girly parts wanted to kill me in that moment.

Once in the bathroom and the door locked behind me I stripped out of my clothes and let the water of the shower run to heat up.

"Anna what are you doing?" Edward voice travelled through the closed door.

"I'm all sticky and smelly from the plane ride. I just take a quick shower."

"Why don't we shower together?" He suggested and I could hear the hope in his voice. I wanted to say yes so much but that would have killed the plan with lingerie.

"Next time."

"Are you serious?" He asked baffled. I could hear the disbelieve clear in his voice.

"Of course I am." I called back and had to bite my cheek to keep myself from laughing. I swear he was pouting at the other side of the door.

"O.K." He sighed heavily after a long moment.

I did feel a little bad for doing this to him but only a tiny little bit. The shower was quick and I also wetted my hair a little. Edward found it sexy when my wet hair would play along my shoulders and my back.

I fished the white lingerie that Rose bought for me out of my beauty case and jumped into it before calling out to Edward.

"That was quick wasn't it?"

"Yes," he answered but there was something in his voice I couldn't quite decode.

I didn't pay much attention to it though. I had one last check in the mirror before my hand touched the doorknob and I pushed the door open.

Stepping back into the bedroom I saw Edward standing in front of a window with his back facing me, one of his hands leaned against the wall while the muscles in his back moved under his flawless white skin.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" I asked as I stepped closer.

"Is it….." He began to ask while he turned around but once his eyes caught my barely covered body the rest of the words stuck in his throat.

His amber pools were pitch black in an instant and he swallowed hard. The eyes of a predator were focused on me, the prey that was to be taken down.

"Please," he whispered softly and I could hear the strain holding back was putting him through.

"Please what?" I pouted and looked puzzled at him while Edward closed his eyes as his face looked pain stricken as he took a deep breath.

"You are going to be the death of me," he vowed what made me giggle.

"My lips want to explore that delicious body of yours again." I cooed.

Edward's black pools snapped open and his breath was leaving his mouth in hard and shallow gasps. He closed the distance between us in a split of a second.

He face was mere inches away from mine. His cool, intoxicating breath washed over me every time he exhaled.

"Please no more games…..I don't think I would survive more teasing." He begged just before his mouth closed over mine.

Edward was hungrily savouring my mouth while his hands roamed over ever inch of my exposed skin they could reach, leaving trails of cool fire behind where he touched me.

*

Edward's POV:

*

I kissed her then, with more force and enthusiasm then I ever had before. I was careful still but it was harder to hold back then it had been before.

My lovely wife had been teasing the heck out of me all day and I was at my breaking point. I attempted to get back at her a little before claiming that delicious body of hers again and again and again but all the self-control I had mustered up to do so was out of the window the moment I saw her in that white lingerie.

The garter belt and the stockings on her creamy flesh were my undoing.

I rushed to her side because I just needed to have her in my arms, her body flush against mine, to feel her, to fill my lungs and my mind her scent, to taste her, to claim her…….

My hands were exploring her frame and I was mildly irritated with the fabrics that were in my way as seductive as they looked on her.

"Love are you terribly fond of those panties and the bra?" I murmured while my lips attacked the sensitive flesh under her ear.

"No," she stammered out breathlessly.

"Good," I breathed before my thumbs hooked under the rim of her panties at both sides and I tore the lace off her hips.

I heard her gasp at my action and I could smell how much of a turn on that seemed to have been.

"You liked that." I stated amused.

"Yes," she hissed just before her lips touched my collar bone, her mouth opened and she lightly bit my hard flesh. A deep growl rumbled through my chest in response.

"And you liked that." Anna smirked at me victoriously after she pulled away to look at me.

"Yes, but lets wait with the biting to when you are a Vampire. It is a huge turn on and I have to keep it together so I won't hurt you…." I breathed heavily as I tried to calm myself.

"Sorry," the word fell softly from her lips before she snuggled herself tenderly against me and kissed the spot under which my still heart rested.

"You have nothing to apologise for." I told her as I held her in my arms and kissed the top of her head.

We stood like this for a few moments while my hands inched to the material of her bra. Once they arrived the lace that covered her chest joined her panties on the ground somewhere in the room.

My wife lifted her head up and looked at me while wearing a smug smirk on her slightly swollen, red lips. I smirked back and my hands wandered down her back over her round bum to her thighs. I grabbed them and lifted her off the ground, her legs automatically locked around my waist.

"Impatient aren't we?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"How could I not be?" I said and bucked my hips into her centre.

Anna gasped before she smiled wickedly and in anticipation at me.

I crossed the room until I stood right in front of the big king size bed and laid her carefully down on the soft mattress before the offending fabrics on my lower body had served it's purpose.

I crawled on the bed over her, straddling her legs before I bend my head down and started to kiss my way to from the valley of her breasts to her neck.

"Aren't the garter belt and the stockings coming off?" I heard her ask huskily, gasping for air.

"No," I pushed out with effort.

Somehow those little pieces of fabrics had something very erotic when they were on her body. I wanted her with those things on and without them on, while she wore red heels, a French maid outfit……..the possibilities and the fantasies my mind came up with were endless.

It was insane how much I needed, how much I desire and lusted after my wife.

My wife.

Anna was really my lawfully wedded wife. The significance of those words just then had sunken in. The fact that she was finally and entirely mine hadn't really registered until this moment. The wedding, our first night it was like a dream come true to me.

Ever since she returned to me and gave my pathetic and undeserving backside another chance I couldn't believe my luck.

When she fainted after the wolfs had appeared at out doorstep and just wouldn't wake up I thought I was going to go mad. Every single second she was unconscious and didn't look back at me with those generous hazel pools of hers I felt myself dying a little more.

When Carlisle revealed the horrifying truth to me I wasn't even able to decode what I was feeling, the pain, the anguish, the fear, the darkness……….

Anna's hands were running up and down the planes of my chest, the soft touch of her fingertips against my cool flesh brought me back while my lips lingered over hers.

I parted my mouth and licked over her lower lip asking silently for permission which she granted almost instantly. A purr escaped my mouth when her taste hit the tip of my tongue.

I panted into her mouth as her tongue touched mine and began to massage mine while my hips bucked into hers and I could feel how ready she was for me.

I loved what we were doing. God, I wanted and needed what we were doing. I couldn't imagine not to be able to make love to my beautiful wife but the reason we where on this honeymoon was scaring the living daylight out of me.

Her body was weak as it was. I was afraid of the horrifying possibility of losing her should the pregnancy put too much strain on her already damaged body.

But she wanted this child. Anna wanted to have _my_ child. My wife wanted to carry _our _child under her heart. How could I ever say no to something she was begging me for? So I gave in even though I was scared witless of the future.

Her hands found their way onto my back where she dragged her fingernails roughly over my hard, cool flesh. The delicious feeling her touch caused inside me could be described as seeing stars. It was unbelievably good.

I panted as if my life depended on it as I let my head fall against her neck while she giggled lightly.

"You are going to be the death of me." I stated as I found the ability to speak again and lifted my head up to look into her shinning eyes.

"I just want to make you feel good." She answered with a sexy gleam in her beautiful depths.

"That you do my love without a doubt." I assured her before my lips chased hers for a deep soulful kiss.

While we were kissing her hips started to lift of the mattress and rub against me in a soft and slow rhythm. It was pleasure and torture in one.

"Now who is the impatient one?" I asked in a strained voice as my hips positioned themselves on their own accord.

"We both are." My wife replied wisely while I plunged into her in a fast and swift motion.

We both groaned in relief and pleasure as we were finally joined together. Anna began to kiss my neck, working her way to my ear before she bit into my earlobe lightly and dragged her teeth over that sensitive bit of flesh. Delicious shivers ran throughout my body while my pace got faster.

The space around us was being filled with our moans, groans, cries of pleasure and grunts. I worshiped her body while I told her how much I loved her and how much I loved to make love to her.

I found myself to be quite vocal in that way during our love making what my wife seemed to like greatly according to her body's reactions.

Soon we reached the edge of pleasure and we both fell into utter bliss while holding on to each other as we collapsed into a heap of limbs.

We cried out in ecstasy that night a few more times until my generous wife was utterly spend and fell asleep in my arms, with a satisfied smile on her beautiful face.

*

Anna's POV:

*

I felt as the slumber that had me softly embraced in it's gentle blanket disappear while I was floating back into consciousness. When I opened my eyes a smile graced my lips as the memories of a few hours ago entered my mind.

"Morning generous," Edward's husky voice greeted me while I felt his cool body pressed against my back and his throbbing member was pulsing against my skin.

"Morning you too," I said as I turned around to face him.

His mouth immediately attacked mine. He hungrily savoured my lips while his hands kneaded my breasts, rolling my sensitive peaks between his forefinger and his thumb, what cause desire for my husband pool between my legs.

"Someone seems to be hungry." I said rather breathlessly while his lips brushed along my jaw line.

"You have no idea." He murmured against my skin.

"I think I do." I replied while a moan escaped my lips.

Edward positioned himself above me, holding himself on his arms while he looked down at me with such love and adoration in his eyes that it made my breath hitch.

"What?" I asked as I couldn't endure the silence anymore.

"I just can't believe that you are really mine. I'm still waiting for this dream to be over and the cruel reality to slap me in my face with the fact that I have lost you forever." He mumbled while his hand stroked through my hair.

"Edward I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." I told him and locked my arms around his neck so I could pull him down for a kiss.

"I will never let you go, ever." He vowed.

"Does that mean we will spend the entire honeymoon in this bed?" I asked cheekily.

Edward sighed.

"I wish but," he tried to look disappointed about the "but" that followed but I could see a twinkle of happiness dancing in his eyes, "while you were asleep Rose called." He paused to kiss my shoulder.

"She called…" I urged.

"Indeed she did." He smirked while his lips continued to brush over my skin.

"Are you going to tell me or do I have to torture it out of you?"

His head shot up and he looked very interested in that proposal. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Edward," I pouted. He chuckled.

"Emmett popped the question and they will get married in a week at their castle. Rose never been a patient one. Seems like Hannah has another wedding to organise."

I held my breath and was completely still for a moment before a huge smile appeared on my face and I squeaked.

"They are getting married as well that's awesome." I was over the moon. I couldn't wait for Emmett's and Rose's wedding.

"Oh! I should call and congratulate them." I gushed as I tried to sit up but since Edward was hovering over me my body deliciously collided with his.

Edward pushed his hips into mine and smirked when I whimpered.

"I think they can wait but I can't."

"Yeah I feel that." I smirked just before he stole my breath as he filled me while his mouth savoured mine.

* * *

**PUSH THE BUTTON!!!!!!**


	29. Chapter 29

**I do not own**** the Cullen's or any character in Twilight they are the possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**!Please read!**

"Beta-reader searches for stories to beta."

Hi, I just wanted to inform you that I have a beta-reader now and that she will beta the entire fic.

"Melodramatic Destiny", my beta-reader, is currently searching for author's who are in need for a beta-reader, fanfics or original or whatever, everything goes.

If you are interested in a beta then please send me a link to the website that you put your writing on or your email address I will pass it to her or you can search for her through the search link on this side.

Hugs Nicky.

* * *

Here it is the end of the tale of "Meeting the human Edward Cullen". I hope you had as much fun reading the story as I had writing it.

And with that I'm saying goodbye to this Edward and Anna and the rest of the Cullen's. *tears are running down my cheeks*

Thankfully I still have "Accidentally in Twilight". *sighs in relief*

Have fun reading the very last part. : )

* * *

Anna's POV:

"Aunty Anna! Aunty Anna! Look! My dress! Doesn't it look pretty? I look just as pretty as mommy." Ashton called as she was running towards me.

"Yes, you look beautiful Ashton, just like a little princes." I smiled down at her as she threw herself halfway on my lap. She looked truly like a little angle with her golden locks falling down her shoulders and the white prince's dress on.

"Mommy looks soooo pretty." She said when she turned her head laid it down on my lap and looked at Rose who was sitting in a chair in front of a big, antique looking vanity.

I smiled and stroked Ashton's cheek.

"Excuse me but you mean to say beautiful." Rose corrected her while Alice was applying the final touch on our sister's make-up. Normally Rose would do her make-up herself but today she let herself being spoilt.

Ashton giggled and her sweet, wind chime like voice was bouncing off the walls.

"Mommy, when does it start?" Ashton asked her mother while Carmen was styling Rose's hair.

"Soon sweetie. You know what you have to do, right?" Rose asked her, wearing a pointed look on her face while she gazed at her daughter through the mirror. Rose was a natural at being a mother and she greatly enjoyed that privilege.

Poor Emmett both of his girls knew exactly how to push his buttons he didn't stand a chance.

"Of course mommy." Ashton pouted at Rose. She looked unbelievably lovely when she pursed her plump, rosy lips.

"What I did last year on aunty Anna's and uncle Edward's wedding, throwing the rose petals on the ground." She rolled her eyes and huffed adorably.

Rose and I giggled at her behaviour.

Edward and I got married last year after graduating from college. I made my degree in business management as did Edward. We were mainly studying online to be able to be home with our son. Only in the last semester before graduation we visited the NYU. It was a winter semester the sun didn't shine often and we had a beautiful winter wedding in the Four Seasons.

Currently we all attended High School again. The sole reason we lived here in Oregon near the Crater Lake in a small village named Mystic Cross was Rose's dream wedding, well one of her many.

Rose got married the first time around about a week after Edward's and mine wedding. I was already pregnant then.

The perfect location had to be found and after checking everything out Rose declared Mystic Cross as worthy for her big day.

Since we couldn't invite Vampires to the weddings because of the little ones and Rose insisted that Ashton would be her flower girl and wanted Cole and Logan to hand the rings over to her and Emmett at the alter, she had to settle with humans but they had to be the right kind.

Not only had the church fit her expectations and the hotel where the reception would take place, not to mention all the other details, but she also already knew who she wanted her wedding to attend, even before we moved here.

That's what I call meticulous planning.

Emmett and Rose enrolled in the middle of senior year and they had only one third of the usual lessons due to them being able to show all other required papers.

She wanted to be able to invite a lot of people to see her in her beautiful wedding dress but she also didn't want to be away from her daughter Ashton, and her nephews Cole and Logan too much.

One got to admire her willpower and creativity.

"That looks wonderful Rose." Alice commented when she saw the hair style Carmen had conjured on Rosalie's head. Big, shiny locks were pinned up in a classic up-do while a few smaller locks fell around her shoulders and her back. Rose looked simply breathtaking.

"Of course it does." Rose huffed a little offended, raising and eyebrow at the pixie.

"Don't forget to work the pearls and the Swarovski crystals into her hair." Alice reminded Carmen.

"Of course I won't forget," Carmen smiled and rolled her eyes at the pixie.

"Demanding and commanding as ever aren't we Alice," Tanya teased her.

We all moved to Alaska about a year after Edward's and mine son Logan was born. I got along with all of them right from the start well with one exception. The relationship between Tanya and myself was a little strained at first but eventually we got along.

I chuckled lightly while I listened to the argument between Alice, Rose and Carmen to where the pearls and Swarovski crystals should be placed and drowned in a memory of the time after my first wedding.

The pregnancy was as expected a complicated and hard one but with enough blood transfusions, the right medication and Jasper's ability to calm my little angle it wasn't all that bad though my two broken ribs and the damaged organs insisted otherwise.

After not fully three months my water broke. It was a premature birth. My body was just not able to hold the stress out any longer. The pregnancy and the strain that the telekinesis put on my body were too much. It was a blessing that Carlisle never really left the house during my pregnancy. He didn't go to work in those three months but stayed home.

For one he was there to watch over my pregnancy like he did over Esme's and the other reason was that he didn't want to be away from the little ones and the happiness that Esme was giving off in waves.

She was over the moon with her family growing. Her heart swelled in her chest for every new member that was graced with the Cullen name.

After Edward's and my son was born, Logan Masen Cullen, I was immediately bitten by my husband. I had survived only on a hair's breath luckily my son had better suppositions though my deepest worry was for my husband. At times I thought his sanity would leave the planet and would never be seen again.

Edward and the others told me that I was mainly hissing, groaning and moaning during the transition but I didn't scream bloody murder, what was a good thing in my book.

When I woke up to my utter shock and surprise and to the great confusion of the others I still possessed a heart beat. It turned out that I wasn't a full Vampire like my husband but a hybrid similar to Thomas, the twins and my son.

Though I was a little different then them. I am more Vampire then they are. Thankfully the human side of me that was still active was helping me to control the slightly irritating itching in my throat. When I drank regularly it is nearly gone.

Being a hybrid allowed me to be near my son and the twins. I didn't have the urge to eat them. After many tests that Carlisle had performed on me he figured out that I had the possibility to become a full Vampire.

If I was bitten yet again the venom blood mix that was currently rushing through my veins, similar to the mix Thomas had in his veins but different at the same time, would be taken over by the new venom, a misbalance would be created and I would burn once again this time waking up a Vampire not a hybrid. At least that was the theory.

How shall I describe how it was to wake up as another creature?

It was as if I had been blind and deaf as I was human and only discovered the gift of hearing and seeing the moment I became a Vampire hybrid. I saw colours I didn't know existed and I could even hear an ant move from five miles away if I concentrated enough.

It was unbelievable.

As great as it all was there also were bad sides to the new life. Having to learn to control the all the new senses, wasn't easy and sometimes I felt like I would go out of my mind but thank god I had Edward with me. He had been so sweet to me and very patient. Even though I did blow up pretty easily in the first three month he never held it against me.

My thirst wasn't an issue but my temper made up for it therefore. Much to my displeasure and disappointment it took me months to get it under control.

Once I became a hybrid I also picked up my telekinesis training. I had mastered my ability perfectly inside out in about a year's time. Not only could I left things but I could also tear them apart or squash them if I wanted to.

To Edward's great disappointment he still couldn't read my thoughts after the transition. None had any idea why he couldn't read my mind since according to Eleazar I wasn't a shield.

Maybe it had something to do with the fact that I was from a different world since Edward also had sometimes problems hearing Logan's thoughts and again according to Eleazar Logan wasn't a shield either.

About four months after Logan was born and I had my temper mostly under control Alice announced that she and Jasper had decided to live away from the family as a married couple.

It was a shock to Esme and Carlisle since they didn't see that one coming. I couldn't say the same thing for myself or Edward or Rose. Edward told me that Alice was checking on Bella and that the girl was having a really hard time getting over the fact that there was no future for herself with my husband.

For about two years they were away watching Bella from the shadows much to Edward's and Rose's displeasure and irritation. Emmett and I had our hands full keeping our mates calm about it, reminding them to rather concentrate on the happiness they had right in front of their noses then to care about Bella Swan.

Luckily most of the angry storm had blown over when Alice and Jasper finally returned to the family and once Alice started to warm up to me, much to my relief Edward didn't show her the cold shoulder anymore though she had to work harder to get back into Rose's good grace.

Edward's and Alice's relationship was not what it had been before Bella Swan appeared in their lives as Thomas confirmed. I had no idea if they would find their way back there but I couldn't help to feel that it was my fault that they had a fall out even though that was irrational. We lived in the real world and not in Stephenie Meyer's story.

As far as Ashton was concerned Rose was her mother and really Ashton looked a lot like Rose. She also had beautiful blond hair and similar features like Rose, most of all she definitely had the same attitude as her mother.

The girl knew what she wanted and how to get it. It would surprise one to see how good she was at crying on command and playing the hurt victim.

That's why she didn't like her uncles Edward and Jasper to be around when she wanted something, she normally was forbidden. She was a smart one and waited for them to be out of the house before she started playing Esme, Carlisle, Emmett or Thomas, especially him.

In one of her visions Alice saw that when Ashton was going to turn sixteen she and Thomas were going to fall in love.

The only people that didn't know that were Rose because she wouldn't react good to having to share Ashton right now. Knowing that there is someone in the wings to take away her little girl……..let just say we couldn't do that to Thomas.

Thomas well for obvious reasons and Emmett didn't know as well so he wouldn't have to deal with his wife's wrath once she found out we all knew.

Cole considers Esme his mom though Ashton and Cole know that they are siblings they also understand that their parents and uncles and aunts are different but they don't know what we are yet.

"Mom why is uncle Emmett so nervous?" I heard Cole ask as he, Logan and Esme stepped inside the room where we girls were getting ready.

"Because in a few moments he is going to marry aunt Rose. You will understand that once you are old enough." Esme answered lovingly.

Cole scowled at Esme. He didn't like it at all when someone told him he would understand once he was older. It was adorable.

My little boy walked to my side, bend down and place a soft kiss on my cheek.

"You look beautiful, mom." He said smiling down at me.

I looked at his handsome face which reminded me so much of his fathers. He had piecing green eyes like Edward had when he was human back then in Chicago and nearly back hair like my mother.

About seven years ago when Edward held his son for the first time he pouted when he discovered that Logan didn't have my hazel eyes but his green ones though I loved it that way.

Logan was now about twelve in human years. He didn't age as fast as Thomas had but still way to fast for mine and Edward's taste.

Logan was a handsome little man and already he had a lot of female admires.

But much to their dismay the object of their affection didn't pay the girls much attention. I wasn't quite sure if that was because he was still so young or because he was taking after his father, only time would tell.

"Thank you sweetie." I smiled back at him.

"Logan is right, you look lovely my dear." Esme said as she caught a glimpse of me.

"Thank you Esme but Rose is an absolute knock out. I hope Emmett will be able to last through the wedding." I quipped.

Rose smirked satisfied.

"I'll have Jasper keep an eye on his," Alice piped up.

"You are really not making it easy for the poor guy," Tanya teased Rose.

"No, I don't." She smiled in anticipation.

"Oh my poor brother." I shook my head.

Logan looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I just pulled him down to sit down next to me on the couch and gave him a kiss on the top of his head.

"Where is the necklace?" Carmen asked looking around for it.

"Here! Alice ordered me to guard it with my life," I mocked and handed the Tiffany box with the diamond necklace inside to Carmen.

Alice and I are heading in the right direction and I think at some point in time we could even become friends. Even when I wouldn't ever be able to be for Alice what Bella had been for her.

"Uncle Emmett is going to be blown away once he sees you aunt Rose." Logan commented while he gauged her appearance as she admired herself in the big full length mirror.

Then Logan turned around and took my outfit in once again before he nodded his approval. In that moment I had to think back when he was still little. Whenever I was wearing something too short or too tight for his taste he would complain and try to convince me to wear something different or he tried to cover me up.

"What?" He raised an eyebrow at me when I smile stupidly at the memory.

"Just thinking back to the times when you were still little." I looked lovingly at him.

"Mom," he groaned, rolling his eyes at me.

"You'll always be my little baby boy." I assured him and he pouted at me. He was so cute when he did that.

So much like his father.

"Logan! Logan…do I look pretty?" Ashton demanded his attention.

My son chuckled and assured his niece that she was beautiful just what the little miss diva wanted to hear.

I turned to look into a full length mirror and smiled at what I saw in there. I knew back then when I was still human that I would look pretty as a Vampire, well a hybrid anyway. Simply because there wasn't such a thing as an ugly Vampire or hybrid but I wasn't quite expecting to look drop dead gorgeous.

My hair was thick and lush, brown and caramel with shiny, thin black and blonde highlights. It fell in big locks down my back and looked in general like I just stepped out of a hair studio.

The features in my face were perfect. Full, pouty, red lips. Big, shiny eyes. High cheekbones and everything in the right proportion.

But what knocked me to my knees was my body. I was thin. I mean thin like a super model thin and I certainly looked good enough now to be a Victoria Secrets angle.

At least Edward thought that I was the most generous angle in the history of the company when I gave him a private show in their lingerie but he was based.

I loved the reflection in the mirror not because the girl in the mirror was beautiful beyond reason but because she was happy. Her eyes were shining with joy and a peaceful smile graced her lips. And I loved the generous, strapless, cream coloured, A-line bridesmaid dress.

"Aunty Anna does it start soon? Is mommy getting married now?" Ashton asked again as she tugged on my dress.

"Yes, sweetie soon." I told her as Kate came and cradled Ashton in her arms.

"Come on little princes we have to get ready." Kate whispered into her ear.

"Impatient as ever." Logan chuckled at my side.

"Well the apple doesn't fall far." I shrugged.

"Are you trying to tell me something with that little anecdote?" Rose playfully glared at me as she stood there in the white silk that clung to her perfect curves. Her beauty was really out of this world. Her features were all soft and in a perfect proportion and her golden locks swirled around her shoulders and her back.

Em wouldn't even know what hit once he saw her.

"Wouldn't dream of it." I held my hands up in mocked surrender while I couldn't keep the giggles in that escaped my lips.

"Here." Tanya said as she handed me a glass of champagne. "I read that it is tradition among the humans at such events and since the bride can't you have to help out." I took it and let the bubbly water flow into my mouth. Being a hybrid had the benefit that I could still eat some of the human food. Bubbly liquids of all kinds agreed especially well with my stomach.

"Does it start now mommy?" Ashton asked Rose about the millions time as we stood in front of the front doors of the church.

"Yes, sweetie as soon the music begins." Rose answered.

"Daddy, daddy aunty Alice forced Sparks into a suit." Cole happily chirped as he ran to Carlisle who stood right next to the bride to be. He picked his son up into his arms.

"Cole what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with your uncles?" Carlisle asked him confused.

"Uncle Emmett asked me to tell aunty Rose that he loves her." He smiled at the bride to be and Carlisle put him back down on the ground.

Emmett could be so sweet when he wanted to. Rose crouched down to Cole's eye level and smiled.

"Cole, tell uncle Emmett I love him too."

"O.K. aunty Rose." He said and happily ran back where Emmett was waiting for his Rose.

"Are you ready for this?" Carlisle asked Rose as the music started to play and Alice, Ashton and I went into the church.

We stepped through the doors into the great hall of church as Carlisle told Rose how beautiful she looked and how happy he was for her.

As I entered the grand hall my gaze wandered over the beautiful white decorations and the people that came to witness the affiliation of two hearts and souls.

Emmett stood at the end of the aisle and was shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He looked so nervous as he tugged at his sleeves of his suit jacket.

I gave him a bright smile and he nodded nervously at me.

"It'll be perfect." I mouthed at him.

"I hope so," he mouthed back.

And then I saw him standing there next to Emmett as his best man at the altar. My beloved husband. I knew it was all worth it, all the pain, the suffering, the tears that had been shed, the fear that was ruling my body at many times. It was all worth it because I gained the two things in the whole wide world or in all worlds existing for that matter that meant everything to me.

My beloved husband.

And our son.

We had to go through rough times and mistakes had been made, loss had to be endured, pain was caused and not everyone got his or hers happy ending.

But seeing the man I love more then words could ever express look back at me with the same love, adoration and longing burning in his eyes that I felt for him………… in the end when it all come down, it was the greatest gift and reward imaginable.

No matter what waited for us in the future I was facing it up front and with my head held high because I knew that I would not have to do it alone anymore.

I giggled to myself as I actually thought those corny things, shaking my head slightly while I looked down at the brand new red carpet where white and pearl coloured rose petals were lying on the ground.

When I looked up again my eyes immediately locked on the bright golden pools of my beloved husband. He graced me with his famous lopsided smile that conveyed his love and adoration while his eyes were solidly focused on me as I inched closer to the altar where my big brother would marry his soul mate yet again.

As I arrived at the altar my eyes left my husbands frame and I gazed at Emmett who had a small unsure, grin on his face and was shifting nervously from one foot to the other, so untypical for a Vampire.

I smiled amused and reached out to touch his arm.

"Calm down Em. She'll yes and besides she is already yours." I whispered to him before a placed a tiny kiss on his cheek.

When I pulled back Em had a huge, honest smile plastered across his face and he seemed to be a little more relaxed while his eyes were shining with anticipation.

I knew how he felt. Even though I had already been married to Edward for years I was also nervous on our second wedding in New York.

I let go of Emmett and took my place on the second step of the stairs in front of the altar facing my husband who gave a little pout because he didn't receive a kiss from me as well.

I laughed lightly and shook my head as the traditional wedding march began and the doors to the grand hall of the church swung open revealing a beautiful and gleeful bride to be…………………….

The End!

* * *

**PUSH THE BUTTON!!!!!**


End file.
